Vampire Heart
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Lordes Vampiros rodam o mundo atrás de garotas citadas em uma profecia.Elas serão a chave pro renascimento dos seres da noite.Será que simplesmente o destino será capaz de unir raças inimigas de longa data,surgirá amor de dentro do ódio?
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Heart**

Oieeeeeeeeee!  
Essa é a minha segunda fic de CDZ e posso dizer que é um sonho escrevê-la.Eu amo vampiros e sempre quis escrever uma história com eles.

Espero que gostem da idéia e participem.  
Beijinhos.

**Música Tema: **_Vampire Heart_  
**Banda: **HIM  
**Disclamer: **Nem o anime nem a música me pertencem.

-

-

-

**You can't escape the wrath of my heart**  
_(Você não pode escapar da fúria do meu coração)_**  
Beating to your funeral song**  
_(Vibrando com a música do seu funeral)_  
**(You're so alone)**  
_(Você está tão só)_**  
All faith is lost for hell regained**  
_(Toda fé está perdida pois o Inferno está recuperado)_**  
And love dust in the hands of shame**  
_(E o amor repousa nas mãos da vergonha)_**  
Just be brave**  
_(Só seja corajosa)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_História: _O mundo é habitado por 2 raças, humanos e vampiros, apesar de minoria, os vampiros eram mais poderosos e desejavam obter o controle do planeta. E usaram métodos cruéis pra tentar isso. Deus se enfurece e castiga os vampiros, impedindo que estes criassem descendência. Isso é, mais vampiros. O máximo que conseguiram foi gerar híbridos de humanos e vampiros que eram usados como servos pelos últimos, num determinado momento, a Terra e castigada por desastres naturais (chamados de O Flagelo) que fazem com que muito da tecnologia se perca e com que a maior parte da população do planeta morra, os sobreviventes da tragédia se dispersam pelo mundo. Os Vampiros (quase extintos) se tornam senhores de países da Europa e comandam esse continente. Os humanos se espalharam mais e formaram Fortificações (onde mantém o máximo de tecnologia que conseguem obter) em cada continente restante do Mundo, um Ancião vampiro chama um Conclave onde os 15 Lordes se reúnem e lá ele fala da profecia das jovens que darão luz aos novos seres da noite e diz que eles sonharão com elas, os Lordes mandam seus servos em busca das suas predestinadas noivas. No entanto, os humanos também tomam conhecimento disso e todos os humanos são obrigados a morarem dentro dessas Fortificações.

-

-

-

_Fortificações pelo mundo (lembrando que vocês poderão nascer onde quiserem,mas terão de viver nas Fortificações):_

**Europa:**Varsóvia(Polônia)  
Mônaco Ville(Mônaco)

**Ásia:**Tókio(Japão)  
Nova Déli(Índia)  
Israel(Jerusalém)

**  
Américas:**Nova York(EUA)  
Montreal(Canadá)  
Rio de Janeiro(Brasil)

**África:** Cairo(Egito)  
Cidade do Cabo(África do Sul)

**Oceania:**Sidney(Austrália)  
Wellington(Nova Zelândia)

-

-

-

**Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed**  
_(Deixe-me sangrar pra você está canção do meu coração deformado)_**  
And lead you along this path in the dark**  
_(E guiar-lhe através deste caminho no escuro)_**  
Where I belong until I feel your warmth**  
_(Onde é o meu lugar até eu sentir o seu calor)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sobre os Vampiros:_

São imortais e possuem esses poderes: telepatia, telecinese e **MUITA** força. Suas fraquezas são: sol,fogo,e estacas que se cravadas em seus corações,os imobiliza totalmente, antes de serem amaldiçoados, podiam gera descendentes da mesma forma que os humanos. Depois da maldição, eles tiveram que se contentar com os híbridos que eram gerados de serem mordidos e de receberem o sangue do vampiro, cada vampiro bebe o sangue de acordo com as suas próprias necessidades. Depois dos desastres naturais, os vampiros ficaram isolados na Europa, sendo comandados pelos 15 Lordes. Estes que rodam o mundo atrás de suas noivas. Os vampiros possuem o maior arsenal tecnológico do mundo.

_Sobre os Híbridos:_

Essas pessoas são os servos mais fiéis aos vampiros, tem mais força que humanos normais só que são infinitamente mais fracos que os vampiros, podem andar à luz do sol e necessitam de poucas ingestões de sangue pra viver, são os olhos do vampiro durante o dia. Possuem um elo mental com seus criadores.

_Sobre os Humanos:_

São a maioria da população terrestre. Vivem nas Fortificações desde os desastres naturais e lá tem um rígido controle de natalidade. Isso é feito pra evitar a superpopulação e para conseguirem saber com precisão quem serão as jovens ditas na profecia dos vampiros, jovens apelidadas de Noivas Malditas. Por causa delas, uma Fortificação foi montada em Israel como forma de reuni-las e protegê-las de forma mais eficiente dos Lordes.

_Sobre as Noivas Malditas:_

15 jovens que podem gerar filhos de vampiros são o sonho dos Lordes e o pesadelo da Humanidade, são identificadas por uma tatuagem de ahnk (cruz egípcia) que nasce na pele das mesmas. São mulheres que possuem longevidade e força maior que a dos humanos e dos híbridos. No entanto, inferiores ao dos vampiros. São temidas, mas não maltratadas, afinal...Nenhum humano tem coragem pra tanto. Quando todas as noivas já estavam nascidas e com idade apropriada, foram enviadas para a Fortificação de Israel, afim de serem escondidas dos espiões dos vampiros que estavam infiltrados nas outras Fortificações.

_Sobre o Conclave:_

É a reunião dos vampiros que é comandada pelo vampiro ancião Asmita. Possui algumas regras como a de Domínio, que diz que cada Lorde é responsável pelo seu território e nele,as regras do Senhor são irrevogáveis e a Fraternidade que impede que um vampiro mate outro. Caso um vampiro quebre essa regra, ele será caçado e destruído.

_Sobre as Fortificações:_

São as cidades dos humanos. São muito tranqüilas e seguras. Tem muitas armas e todos os cidadãos são treinados para um possível conflito com os vampiros. São chefiados por um governador eleito pelos habitantes.

_Sobre as Terras Ermas:_

Territórios sem comando onde qualquer um pode viver. Não são seguras e é pra onde os humanos e vampiros desgarrados vão. Um lugar caótico pra se viver.

-

-

-

**  
Hold me like you held onto life**  
_(Abrace-me como você se agarrou a vida)_**  
When all fears came alive and**  
_(Quando todos os medos se tornaram reais)_**  
entombed me**  
_(e sepultaram-me)_**  
And love me like you loved the sun**  
_(E me ame,como você amou ao sol)  
_**scorching the blood in my...**  
_(Queimando o sangue no meu...)_**  
Vampire Heart**  
_(Coração de Vampiro)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Meninos:_

**Shion:**_meuuuuuu!_

**Ares:**_da Natii_

**Mu:**

**Aldebaran:**

**Saga:**

**Kanon:**

**Máscara da Morte(vou chamá-lo de Carlo):**

**Aioria:**

**Shaka:**

**Dohko:**

**Miro:**

**Aioros:**

**Shura:**

**Kamus:**

**Afrodite:**

-

-

-

**  
I'll be the thorns on every rose  
**_(Eu serei os espinhos em toda rosa)_  
**You've been sent by hope**  
_(Você foi enviada pela esperança)_  
**(You'll grow cold...)**  
_(Você se tornará fria...)  
_**I am the nightmare waking you up**  
_(Eu sou o pesadelo despertando você)_**  
From the dream of a dream of love**  
_(De um sonho,de um sonhos de amor)_  
**(Just like before)**  
_(Da mesma maneira de antes)_

-

-

-

_Descrições dos Meninos_

**Ares:**

Vampiro grego que comanda a Grécia, mora no castelo de Aktos.

**Shion:**

Vampiro de origem tibetana que comanda a Alemanha, mora no Castelo de Lichtenstein.

**Mu:**

Vampiro tibetano que comanda a Finlândia, mora no castelo de Savollina.

**Aldebaran:**

Vampiro brasileiro que comanda Portugal, mora no castelo de Belmonte.

**Saga e Kanon:**

Vampiros gregos que comandam a Rússia, moram no Palácio de Peterhof.

**Máscara da Morte:**

Vampiro italiano que comanda a Itália, mora no palácio Strozzi.

**Aioria e Aioros: **

Vampiros gregos que comandam a Grã Bretanha, moram no palácio de Savoy.

**Shaka:**

Vampiro indiano que comanda a Áustria, mora no palácio do Belvedere.

**Dohko:**

Vampiro chinês que comanda a Bélgica, mora do castelo de Laken.

**Miro: **

Vampiro grego que comanda a Romênia, vive no castelo de Poienari.

**Shura:**

Vampiro espanhol que comanda a Espanha, mora no palácio Alcázar de Sevilha.

**Kamus:**

Vampiro francês que comanda a França, mora no castelo de Montaigne.

**Afrodite:**

Vampiro sueco que comanda a Suécia, mora no palácio de Rosendal.

-

-

-

**Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close**  
_(Deixe-me chorar pra você este poema conforme os portões do Paraíso se fecham)_**  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone**  
_(Pintar-lhe em minha alma,ferida e solitária)_**  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home**  
_(Esperando pelo seu beijo pra me levar de volta pra casa)._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ficha_

**Nome:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade:**

**País de origem:**

**Fortificação onde vive:**

**Aparência(detalhada):**

**Personalidade(detalhada):**

**Faz o que da vida(trabalha,estuda...):**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Roupas que costuma vestir:**

**História:**

**Lorde Vampiro(mais de uma opção,as que só tiverem uma opção serão descartadas):**

**O que pensa dele:**

**O que ele pensa dela:**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?**

-

-

-

**Hold me like you held onto life**  
_(Abrace-me como você se agarrou a vida)_**  
When all fears came alive and**  
_(Quando todos os medos se tornaram reais)_**  
entombed me**  
_(e sepultaram-me)_**  
And love me like you loved the sun**  
_(E me ame,como você amou ao sol)  
_**scorching the blood in my...**  
_(Queimando o sangue no meu...)_**  
Vampire Heart**  
_(Coração de Vampiro)_

-

_-_

_-  
_

_E aqui vai a minha ficha pra vocês poderem ter uma idéia..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Minha Ficha_

**Nome:**Veronique Saint Martin

**Apelido:**Nicky

**Idade:**22 anos

**País de origem:**França

**Fortificação onde vive:**Mônaco Ville

**Aparência(detalhada):**Alta(1.75m),pele morena,olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos médio,longos e ondulados.Não é magra nem gorda.Tem o corpo de uma atleta.Sua marca de Noiva fica no pescoço.

**Personalidade(detalhada):**Ironia,teu nome é Veronique!Ela não perde a chance de destilar um pouquinho de veneno.É inteligente mas preguiçosa.Trabalha pra passar o tempo,já que ela odeia o tédio!Tem uma presença itimidadora.É do tipo que não gosta de brigas,mas quando entra em uma faz disso um campo de batalha.É educada,orgulhosa e brincalhona.Quando está de mau humor,pode se ver em seu rosto o aviso de:"Mantenha a distância,esse é o código!"e corre um risco sério de que se uma pessoa disser pra ela "Bom Dia" em um desses momentos,ela respoda: "O que tem de bom?".A única pessoa que consegue controlar esse pessoinha é a irmã mais nova(Nossa querida Natii!!!).Sendo esta última,a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra Veronique e com quem ela é carinhosa,meiga e gentil.É assim com os amigos também.Adora praticar lutas e é uma excelente esgrimista.Além de saber falar muitas línguas e toca piano como ninguém

**O que faz da vida:**Trabalha como médica.

**O que gosta:**Irmã mais nova(a quem ela chama de petit ange ou petit soeur),lutas,doces,música,livros,praias,sol,plantas,brincar com os outros,fazer umas besteirinhas aqui e acolá,cantarolar,dormir,filmes,vagar por aí,gatos,cavalos,coisas velhas,olhar pro nada...

**O que não gosta:**que mexam com a irmã,frio excessivo,cachorros,insetos,acordar cedo,barulho,peixe,frango,pimenta,gente fofoqueira(ela mandaria todos pro inferno se desse),vampiros,tédio,cuidar da casa...

**Roupas que costuma vestir:**Em casa:chinelos,blusinhas simples e shorts(largadona...)

Trabalho:Terninhos e sapatos de salto(adora impor respeito)

Pra sair:vestidos de todos os tipos e botas de cano longo e salto alto

**História:**Nasceu em Paris e viveu lá até os seus pais se matarem quando sua irmãzinha nasceu.Eles se mataram por serem muito religiosos e terem sido "amaldiçoados"com duas filhas Noivas e ela nunca tinha entendido o que significava aquilo.As meninas foram encontradas escondidas por um grupo de pessoas que estavam fugindo pra Mônaco.Lá elas foram criadas por um pastor e sua esposa que lhes ensinaram sobre os seus destinos como Noivas(ela quase morreu do coração quando soube)e que deram as meninas o amor de uma família. Sempre quis ser forte,pra poder proteger a irmã e odeia qualquer um que tente fazer mal à ela.O fato de terem sido criada por um pastor fez com que a menina se torna-se religiosa mas nunca a impediu de quebrar algumas regrinhas de Papai-do-Céu.

**Lorde Vampiro(mais de uma opção,as que só tiverem uma opção serão descartadas):**Shion

**O que pensa dele:**Num primeiro momento vai odiá-lo,motivos:Ele a seqüestrou,a separou de sua amada,idolatrada e salve salve irmãzinha,disse que ela seria dele e lhe daria filhos(detalhe que vale a pena citar:ela não é chegada em crianças),a prendeu num castelo,disse alto e em bom som que ele a feriria se ele perdesse a paciência,é machista,metido e mais alguns outros motivos.Depois vai começar a gostar daquela criatura linda,gostosa,provavelmente bom de cama(safadeeeenhaaaa! XD),rico até dizer chega,metido,machista e que a olhava como se ela fosse a jóia mais preciosa do mundo.

**O que ele pensa dela:**Num primeiro momento vai pensar que se Deus queria castigá-lo fez da maneira perfeita,lhe mandando uma louca,rebelde,desaforada,indisciplinada pra ser sua companheira e mãe de seus herdeiros.Depois:linda,engraçada,divertida,inteligente louca,rebelde,desaforada,indisciplinada(certas coisas não mudam).Mas ainda assim,a jóia mais preciosa do mundo.

**Cenas fortes são permitidas:**lógico,óbvio e evidentemente que sim...\o/

_Ficha da Natii_

**Nome: **Valentina Saint Martin.

**Apelido: **Valen.

**Idade: **19 anos;

**País de origem: **França;

**Fortificação onde vive: **Mônaco Ville.

**Aparência(detalhada): **Diferente da irmã é baixa tem 1,65, de pele meio amorenada mais normalmente fica muito pálida por causa de sua doença, de longos cabelos lisos com cachos nas pontas que chegam ate a sua cintura que estão entre o castanho escuro e o preto, de penetrantes e envolventes olhos verdes água bem claro, de cílios longos e negros, sobrancelhas finas, tem um corpo ate que bem feito de seios fartos e cintura fina uma traseiro normal não é muito magra 'Tendo aonde pegar xD!' Tem mãos pequenas e pernas normais sua marca da Noiva fica no pulso direito.

**Personalidade(detalhada): **Diferente da irmã rebelde, forte e determinada, se mostra uma garota mais inocente e ingênua um tanto fraca, sempre foi muito protegida pela irmã mais velha Veronique o que fez a menina ficar um tanto ingênua por sempre ser defendida pelos outros por culpa da sua claustrofobia e seu organismo é muito fraco o que faz a menina ficar doente com facilidade, a menina normalmente tem muito medo de ficar sozinha, Valen é uma menina muito protegida por sempre estar doente e com medo, é ingênua, meiga, muito delicada, trata todos com doçura, sua voz é calma e gentil, nunca se mostre com raiva, e normalmente nunca tem raiva, não guarda rancor nem odeio de ninguém, mais não mostra a menina infeliz, chorona, triste e amedrontada que é por dentro tem muito medo da vida e das pessoas por isso normalmente não consegue se defender sozinha por isso sua irmã sempre esteve ao seu lado, sempre sonhou com o seu príncipes encantado que viria montando num cavalo branco e a tiraria daquele mundo de sofrimento e angustia que ela normalmente ficava, por causa de sua doença quase nunca sai de casa e esta sempre acompanhada de sua irmã, e muitas vezes usa a religião como apoio quando esta muito ruim.

**Faz o que da vida(trabalha,estuda...): **Nada, terminou os estudos com muito custo e normalmente fica em casa pelo fato de da sua claustrofobia, sua irmã tem medo que ela fique ruim em algum lugar e prefere que ela fique em casa.

**O que gosta: **Veronique, sempre em primeiro lugar em sua vida, sua família adotiva, pássaros, flores, o céu, as estrelas, da vida, de rir, sorrir, se sentir amada, não ter medo de sair e ficar ruim, adora frutas, tem uma enorme paixão por cachorros, ler, livros de romance, contos de fadas, cavalos, finais felizes, pessoas boas, lugares abertos, ar puro praias etc...

**O que não gosta: **Médicos, seringas, injeções, tristeza, solidão, sofrimento, dor, lugares fechados, angustia, ficar sozinha...

**Roupas que costuma vestir**Em casa: Normalmente roupas largas como moletons ou coisas largas e confortáveis, tênis, mais sempre de cores alegres ela se sente mais feliz com esse tipo de cor.

Trabalho: Não trabalha.

Para sair: Nos raros momentos em que sai normalmente gosta de vestidos de cores alegres e fortes normalmente mostrando seu belo corpo e sapatos de salto médio.

**História: **Mesma da Veronique

**Lorde Vampiro(mais de uma opção,as que só tiverem uma opção serão descartadas): **Ares... Outra opção deixa eu ver... hum ai eu fico som com ele mesmo!

**O que pensa dele: **Tem muito medo dele, alem dele não chegar num cavalo branco e a seqüestrar quando estava doente a trancando num calabouço estranho enquanto estava por la, tem medo dos olhares maliciosos e de cobiça dele das coisas que ele fala sempre dizendo que ela é obrigada a fazer amor com ele e lhe dar filhos querendo ou não,ela é dele e não será de mais ninguém, não gosta do jeito machista e autoritário dele, de jeito dele falar que a ama incondicionalmente mesmo não a conhecendo direito, e o medo dela aumentou depois que ele disse que ela nunca mais veria e sua irmã, e do dia em q a seqüestrou quando estava um tanto mal e a trancou no calabouço dizendo que ela se entregaria para ele agora e ali mesmo o que ele a abrigou a fazer, depois desse dia ela se sente suja por se deitar com um homem que ela nem conhece mesmo ele sendo carinhoso e amoroso com ela, depois disso ele a trata com uma verdadeira rainha para ver se o medo dela por ele diminui, mais o sentimento de sujeira não sai de seu corpo.

**O que ele pensa dela: **Ele a ama incondicionalmente dês do primeiro momento em que a viu daria a vida por ele moveria seus e terras por ela e esta decidido a fazer ela sentir o mesmo por ele e claro em ter muitos filhos com sua amada princesinha,como ele mesmo a chama, seu anjo que veio do céu, ele a ama mais do que tudo nessa vida.

**Cenas fortes são permitidas? **Claro xD


	2. Chapter 2 Selecionadas

**Oizinhooooooooo!**

Gente,vocês mandaram tantas fichas.Fiquei emocionada. ;-;

Nunca pensei que uma fic de um assunto tão corrente como vampiros fosse ser tão bem aceita.E se me permitem dar uma sugestão,baixem a música tema da fic,ela é linda! ;D

Chega de papo,e vamos ao que todas querem saber.\o/

**Música Tema:**_Vampire Heart_

**Banda:**_HIM_

**Disclamer:**_Nem a música nem o anime são meus_

* * *

**You cannot escape the wrath of my heart**  
_(Você não pode escapar da fúria do meu coração)_**  
Beating to your funeral song**  
_(Vibrando com a música do seu funeral)_  
**(You're so alone)**  
_(Você está tão só)_**  
All faith is lost for hell regained**  
_(Toda fé está perdida pois o Inferno está recuperado)_**  
And love dust in the hands of shame**  
_(E o amor repousa nas mãos da vergonha)_**  
Just be brave**  
_(Só seja corajosa)_

* * *

_Meninos:_

**Shion:**_Veronique Saint Martin(Eu,Aredhel Black)_

**Ares:**_Valentina Saint Martin(Natii)_

**Mu:**_Nadeshiko Nakajima(Camila Von Bielefeld)_

**Aldebaran:**_Alyssa L'arc__(Dri Lioncourt)_

**Saga:**_Letícia Carvalho(Haru-Chan17)_

**Kanon:**_Ravena Romanof(Selene Tatsu)_

**Máscara da Morte(vou chamá-lo de Carlo):**_Luana Merloni(Danda)_

**Aioria:**_Andrea Salvatore(Joannah)_

**Shaka:**_Nébula Dawson Lee(Aino Minako Meiou )_

**Dohko:**_Lilian Fäden Del Mondes__(Artemis de Libra)_

**Miro:**_Suzako Aoyama(Pure-Petit Cat)_

**Aioros:**_Ana Vandurfe(Any-Chan)._

**Shura:**_Alize Chiavani(Black Scorpion no Nix)_

**Kamus:**_Ariadne McLower(__Ariadne McLower)_

**Afrodite:**_Dakota Itsune(Larry. A. K. Mc.Dowell)_

* * *

**Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed**  
_(Deixe-me sangrar pra você está canção do meu coração deformado)_**  
And lead you along this path in the dark**  
_(E guiar-lhe através deste caminho no escuro)_**  
Where I belong until I feel your warmth**  
_(Onde é o meu lugar até eu sentir o seu calor)_

Agradeço a todas que mandaram fichas e peço desculpa àquelas que não conseguiram ficar com os golds.Mas eles são muito concorridos.Eu adorei todas as fichas,mas acho que se eu aumentar o número de personagens na história,vou acabar fazendo tudo errado.ù.u

* * *

**Hold me like you held onto life**  
_(Abrace-me como você se agarrou a vida)_**  
When all fears came alive and**  
_(Quando todos os medos se tornaram reais)_**  
entombed me**  
_(e sepultaram-me)_**  
And love me like you loved the sun**  
_(E me ame,como você amou ao sol)  
_**scorching the blood in my...**  
_(Queimando o sangue no meu...)_**  
Vampire Heart**  
_(Coração de Vampiro)_

E uma coisinha que eu queria comentar.Os castelos e palácios dos Vampiros existem de verdade(exceto o do Ares,já que não consegui achar nenhum na Grécia. ;P),caso queiram vê-los é só entrar na página em inglês do Wikipédia(e procurar por castles)e nesse site aqui: _www(ponto)topcastles(ponto)com._Se desse pra colocar o link de cada um,eu colocaria.Mas o site não deixa...¬¬.E eu também mudei o Miro de lugar.Ele continua na Romênia mas viviendo no castelo Hunyadi. .

* * *

**I'll be the thorns on every rose  
**_(Eu serei os espinhos em toda rosa)_  
**You've been sent by hope**  
_(Você foi enviada pela esperança)_  
**(You'll grow cold...)**  
_(Você se tornará fria...)  
_**I am the nightmare waking you up**  
_(Eu sou o pesadelo despertando você)_**  
From the dream of a dream of love**  
_(De um sonho,de um sonhos de amor)_  
**(Just like before)**  
_(Da mesma maneira de antes)_

Acho que por agora já é o bastante,né?logo,logo o capítulo 1 estará postadinho!

* * *

**Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close**  
_(Deixe-me chorar pra você este poema conforme os portões do Paraíso se fecham)_**  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone**  
_(Pintar-lhe em minha alma,ferida e solitária)_**  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home**  
_(Esperando pelo seu beijo pra me levar de volta pra casa)._

**Beijinhos pra todas.  
**

**Hold me like you held onto life**  
_(Abrace-me como você se agarrou a vida)_**  
When all fears came alive and**  
_(Quando todos os medos se tornaram reais)_**  
entombed me**  
_(e sepultaram-me)_**  
And love me like you loved the sun**  
_(E me ame,como você amou ao sol)  
_**scorching the blood in my...**  
_(Queimando o sangue no meu...)_**  
Vampire Heart**  
_(Coração de Vampiro)_

**  
**


	3. O Conclave

**Oi, minha gente!**

Finalmete, a minha mente preguiçosa me permitiu escrever o primeiro capítulo da história. Não se espantem por ele ser todo um flashback.

Achei melhor começar assim, afinal teremos os nossos meninos logo de cara. \o/

Deixando o papo de lado, vamos à história...

**Sail away, follow the sacred heart**

_(Navegue embora, siga o coração sagrado)_**  
Chase the sun, the one with the moon and stars  
**_(Persiga o sol, um com uma lua e estrelas)_**  
Sail away, You'll find the promised land**

_(Navegue embora, você irá achar a terra prometida)_**  
In your hand, there is a New Millennium**

_(Em sua mão, está um novo milênio)_

Millenium – Kamelot

**Cap 1 – O Conclave**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Flashback_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Castelo de Koldinghus – Península da Jutlândia,Dinamarca**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Um homem olhava estava parado na mais alta sacada do antiqüíssimo palácio, era uma construção imponente feita nos estilos romano, gótico e dinamarquês antigo. O indíviduo conseguia ver algumas figuras se aproximando a cavalo, alguns vinham com barcos pelo rio que corria em frente ao lugar e outros vinham a pé, na opinião do observador ,esses últimos eram loucos, o tempo andava frio e pouco amigável. O solo envolta do castelo estava lamacento e esburacado. O homem se retirou da sacada e foi se dirigindo lentamente para o Salão Principal da construção. O sari azul e preto que vestia arrastava no chão gelado, mas isso não o incomodava, sua mente estava jubilosa e ocupada. Uma boa nova lhe fora enviada. Seus olhos verdes estavam abertos mas isso era inútil .O homem, o Ancião Asmita (_N/A:Pra quem não conhece,Asmita é um personagem do mangá Lost Canvas.Ele é o antigo Cavaleiro de Virgem. :D_), nascera cego mas como compensação; ele tinha uma percepção apuradíssima de tudo o que acontecia no mundo. Seus cabelos loiro escuros esvoaçavam às suas costas conforme andava; os meninos Lordes já estariam entrando no Salão Principal. Asmita ouvira de longe as portas do aposento sendo abertas. Mas ele não entraria por essas portas, pois pretendia pegar aqueles baderneiros de surpresa._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Salão Principal de Koldinghus**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A mesa de centro do aposento estava sendo ocupada por 6 homens que jogavam cartas,perto da imensa janela francesa,4 homens conversavam e 2 homens estavam escorados em uma parede. Todos esperando o resto dos participantes do Conclave chegarem, e isso incluía o dono do castelo que,deliberadamente,estava atrasado. As portas de madeira nobre, ricamente decoradas foram abertas e os homens que já estavam no Salão,voltaram ao suas atenções para os recém-chegados.Todos decidem se sentar à mesa para esperar a boa vontade do Ancião em começar a reunião. Passam-se os minutos e nada de Asmita aparecer._

_- Mas que inferno! Será que o Ancião pode aparecer logo? - Ralha um homem de pele morena, cabelos curtos e negros e olhos vermelhos - Eu tenho mais o que fazer._

_- Isso temos todos, Ares. - Fala um homem de cabelos azuis escuros e longos, pele branca e olhos azuis escuros_

_-Vamos nos acalmar... - Pede um homem de cabelos lilases e olhos verdes._

_-Mais um motivo pro velho vir logo não acha, Saga? - Reclama um homem de cabelos azuis e curtos, olhos azuis e pele levemente morena – Caspita!Aquele matusalém está testando a minha paciência!_

_-A não ser que eu muito me engane, Máscara da Morte... - Começa uma voz – Tu ainda me deves algum respeito, especialmente por estares em minha casa._

_Todos os 15 homens levantam de suas cadeira e se curvam respeitosamente diante do Ancião, que acabara de chegar, ou pelo menos era o que todos os homens pensavam. Na verdade, Asmita entrara no Salão através de uma porta que ficava atrás de uma imensa estátua de mármore. O homem loiro se dirige até a janela francesa e ouve a chuva que caia do lado de fora. Os outros homens retomam seus postos e esperam até que o dono da castelo se manifestasse._

_- Antes de falar sobre o assunto chave dessa Conclave. - Começa o cego – Quero que me digam sobre o que se passas em vossas terras. Começando por ti, Aioros._

_-Bem, senhor. Estamos enfrentando um problema com pequenas milícias, formadas por humanos e vampiros. - Diz o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes . – A Grã-Bretanha está se assemelhando à um campo de batalha._

_-Na Grécia, está tendo um surto de tuberculose estressante. - Fala Ares com um tom misto de raiva e cansaço na voz. – Os hospitais estão lotados._

_-Em algumas cidades da França, humanos e vampiros estão lutando pelo controle de bancos de sangue. - Começa Kamus. – Toda noite tem gente morrendo._

_-Em Portugal, desde o Flagelo, a fome cresce a cada ano. - Começa Aldebaran – A produção de alimentos não é suficiente pra atender a população._

_-Na Rússia, estão ocorrendo conflitos pelo gás natural. - Diz Kanon. – Alguns grupos já tentaram impedir a extração do produto._

_O Ancião sai da janela e se senta à ponta da mesa. Ele percebe a angústia daqueles vampiros. Todos tendo terras caóticas pra comandar. Os Lordes se calam por um momento e se perdem em seus pensamentos. O planeta estava renascendo depois do Flagelo, mas a paz não viria tão cedo. Os poucos sobreviventes da catástrofe não passavam de almas perdidas. Pouco da tecnologia de outrora estava à disposição, tanto para os Vampiros quanto para os humanos._

_-Senhor, eu tenho uma pergunta. - Começa um homem de cabelos azuis claros e olhos do mesmo tom. – Por que o senhor não se manifestou assim que os primeiros de nós chegaram?_

_-Nenhum motivo especial, Afrodite... - Mente Asmita lembrando do choque, não visto, mas sentido, dos vampiros. – Concentra tua voz e tua mente em dizer-me sobre a situação da tua terra._

_-Pra minha sorte, tudo anda até bem tranqüilo na Suécia. - Responde o homem de olhos azuis._

_-O que o oposto da Áustria - Começa um homem loiro de olhos azuis. – O povo está tentando migrar pra Alemanha por causa da falta de água._

_-O que causa problemas pra mim, já que o povo alemão não está muito disposto a aceitar estrangeiros. -Complementa um homem de olhos rosados e cabelos verdes. – E toda hora, como Shaka disse, alguém tenta invadir meu território. - Termina Shion com um tom de intenso desagrado na voz._

_-Na Espanha anda tudo estranhamente tranqüilo - Diz um homem de cabelos verdes e curtos e olhos escuros._

_-Que bom não acha, Shura ?- Ironiza um homem de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos azuis celeste. – Pouco trabalho pra você._

_-Se controle, Milo. - Diz um homem de cabelos avermelhados e olhos verdes. – Na Bélgica estamos tendo problemas com desabamento de edifícios e estradas em péssimo estado._

_-Na Itália, são as enchentes que estão me tirando o sono. - Fala Máscara da Morte._

_-A Finlândia está calma... - Fala Mu._

_-Na Romênia, tenho uns vampiros loucos que ficam rodando pelas vilas dizendo serem o Conde Drácula. E atacando o povo sem pensar._

_-Não vai falar nada, Aioria? - Pergunta o Ancião ao um homem de cabelos claros e olhos verdes._

_-Estava pensando nos híbridos problemáticos que vi pelo caminho. - Esclarece o irmão mais novo de Aioros. _

_Híbridos. Esse era um assunto doloroso pra qualquer ser da Noite. Os seres que não eram nem humanos e nem Vampiros. Desde a maldição que Deus pôs sobre os Noturnos, essa é a única coisa que lembre vagamente uma descendência que os vampiros podem ter. Essas criaturas eram apenas servos. Vendo a atual situação,os vampiros se arrependiam do modo cruel e sanguinário com o qual eles tentaram subjugar os humanos. Esse foi o motivo da sua maldição, por essas ações eles foram condenados à infertilidade. Mas isso poderia ser revertido, e será._

_-É sobre esse assunto que convoquei esse Conclave. - Esclarece Asmita._

_-Pra tratar de problemas com híbridos? - Questiona o incrédulo Saga. - "__Acho que o Ancião enlouqueceu...__"-pensa o homem de cabelos azuis._

_-Não, pra falar sobre os nossos descendentes. - Fala o indiano cego._

_-Señor, acho que não preciso dizer que não podemos mais ter descendentes... - Começa Shura._

_-Isso se não levarmos os híbridos em consideração. - Completa Shion._

_-Eu tive uma visão. Uma profecia. - Começa o Ancião-Onde a chave para o nosso renascimento foi revelada._

_-Diga-nos, senhor. Qual é a chave? - Pergunta um esbaforido Aldebaran._

_-As Noivas... - Diz Asmita._

_-Como?-perguntam os Lordes em uníssono._

_-Aquelas que darão à luz aos novos vampiros. - Completa o cego._

_Essa curta frase foi o suficiente pra trazer algo semelhante a um pandemônio a aquele Salão. Os Lordes, chocados, falavam ao mesmo tempo sobre o assunto. Asmita já previra aquilo e deixou que os homens tagarelassem à vontade. Seus muitos séculos de existência lhe deram uma paciência quase infindável. Alguns minutos são desperdiçados com a falação dos Lordes._

_-Senhor, onde podemos encontrá-las? - Pergunta Mú, seus olhos brilhavam com a perspectiva de ter herdeiros._

_-Em lugar nenhum, elas ainda não nasceram. - Esclarece Asmita. – Elas só virão ao mundo daqui a 300 anos._

_-O que serão elas, senhor? - Pergunta Shion._

_-Humanas... - Comenta displicentemente o cego. – Puras e simples humanas._

_-Como humanas poderão gerar vampiros? - Pergunta em voz baixa um Kanon absorto em seus pensamentos._

_-Elas nascerão apenas pra isso. Nascerão apenas pra serem as mães dos novos seres da noite. - Responde o Ancião. – Cada um de vocês terá um delas. E antes que me perguntem, vocês sonharão com as suas respectivas Noivas e elas terão a marca da cruz egípcia na pele. – Asmita se levanta da cadeira e vai andando em direção à porta. – Tenham uma boa noite e escolham o quarto que quiserem. - Termina o cego se retirando._

_Os Lordes permanecem por mais algum tempo dentro do Salão. Cada uma fantasiando e fazendo planos para a sua futura noiva. Depois, cada um escolhe um quarto e põe-se a dormir. O Sol não tardaria a nascer._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Fim do Flashback _

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Castelo de ****Koldinghus – 300 anos depois**

Num quarto decorado ao estilo indiano ,um homem loiro trajando um sari negro estava sentado sob almofadas confortáveis. Sua mente o levará ao dia do Conclave. O mundo estava bem diferente,estava mais calmo e mais belo. Mas algo extraordinário acontecera naquele dia. Uma das Noivas havia acabado de nascer, a primeira de 15 que certeza, o Lorde a quem a menina estava destinada já estava sabendo disso. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto absurdamente pálido do Ancião.

-Finalmente começou... - Sussurra o antiqüíssimo vampiro.

**Castelo de Montaigne – França**

Um vampiro de cabelos azuis e longos vestia uma calça preta simples e estava deitado sobre um banco no jardim. A noite estava limpa e bem quente, assim como o sangue recém-consumido vindo diretamente de um ladrãozinho azarado que cruzara o seu caminho. Lorde Kamus esconde seus olhos azuis com um dos braços e aproveita a brisa suave que trazia o cheiro das damas-da-noite que floresciam em seus jardins. Ele dorme e em seu sonho ele a vê, uma menininha de cabelos vermelhos com a cruz egípcia.A sua Noiva finalmente nascera. Ele se levanta num salto, olha pra lua e chora. Suas lágrimas de sangue continham uma alegria indiscritível. E de sua boca apenas o nome de seu novo amor sai.

-Ari...Ariadne...-sussurra o vampiro, pondo as mãos gélidas e pálidas sobre o seu coração imóvel.

-

-

-

**Continua**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Agradecendo:**

Aino Minako Meiou:Menina,eu adorei o complemento que você pôs sobre o Shaka e a Nébula.Vai ajudar bastante quando eles se encontrarem.E espero que a fic de certo também,Deus te ouça! \o/

Dri Lioncurt:O Deba tá gatinho no Episódio G mesmo.Em sua homenagem,vou me esforçar pra deixar ele o mais tesudo o possível pra você. ;D

JoannahSim,o Aioria é todo e exclusivamente seu.Acho ele muy fofinho mas não faz o meu tipo.E obrigada por ter dito onde fica a cruz da Andy. :)

Black Scorpio No Nyx:O menino Shurinha é seu e de quebra,nessa fic,você terá ele e um castelo lindão pra morar. XD

Kourin Himejima:É uma pena que não tenha dado pra te colocar na fic.Eu tinha gostado bastante da sua ficha.Mas obrigada por querer acompanhar a história mesmo assim. ;/

Haru-chan17:Essa música é linda mesmo,sou muito apaixonada pela banda que toca ela.E aproveite bem o menino Saga.Mas socializa ele um pouquinho,tá? .

Danda:Aproveite bem o Mask. Apesar de eu não ir muito com a cara dele,tenho que admitir que ele é muy gostoso! ¬

Pure-Petit-Cat:Mas você é muito viciada no Milo,hein? Não que eu possa falar muito já que eu sou fissurada no Shion.Sim,eu conheço Love Hina e adoro a Motoko. Acho ela incrível. E é ótimo saber qe eu posso usar a Motoko-chan como base pra Suzako.\o\

Larry A. K. McDowell:Pois é,o Milo foi reservado mais cedo.:p

Mas o Dite é uma gracinha também,né?Você gosta do H.I.M?É que pela sua review deu a parecer que sim.Eu sou muito apaixonada por essa música.

Any-chan:De nada,filha!Eu é que agradeço por você ter se interessado pela história.E sim,essa música é linda mesmo. 8D

Melody Sephy Kitsune:Vou cuidar muito bem dela,viu?A menina Helena estará em boas mãos! ;D

Ariadne McLower:Marca na palma da mão foi bem original. ;D.E de nada pelo Kamyu,eu também amo ele e sinto que você não seria feliz sendo separada dele,né?XD


	4. Eu Sei Que Vou Te Amar

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeee!**

Entrando de gaiato vem o cap 2!  
Esse será dedicado ao nascimento das meninas.;DEu vou por em ordem de idade,mas apesar de terem meninas com a mesma idade não quer dizer que elas nasceram no mesmo dia.E mais um detalhe,eu tive que mudar o Aioros e o Aioria de lugar.;/

**Música:**_Eu sei que vou te amar(acho que combina com o cap,né?ó.ò)_  
**Artista:**_Tom Jobim_  
**Disclamer:**_Nem a música nem o anime me pertencem. T.T_

* * *

  
**Cap 2 – Eu sei que vou te amar.**

_**Eu sei que vou te amar  
Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar  
Em cada despedida eu vou te amar  
**_

**Castelo de Lichtenstein - Região de Baden-Württemberg,Alemanha**

No alto de um penhasco,via-se a imponente construção em estilo Neo-Gótico.O sol brilhava com toda força naquele dia.Dentro de um quarto com janelas de ferro pesadíssimas,dormia um homem de longos cabelos verdes e pele branquíssima.O corpo nu e bem formado do homem estava estirado numa cama de espaldar alto decorada com almofadas e colchas verdes,negras e brancas_(N/A:Aredhel está babando enlouquecidamente enquanto ima gina a cena.XD)._A única iluminação do recinto vinha de uma lareira que emitia uma débil luz.O homem se move e lágrimas de sangue vertem dos seus olhos fechados.Numa casa simples,nos subúrbios de Paris,sua noiva havia nascido,uma menininha morena com olhos verdes.Mesmo adormecido,Lorde Shion sussurra o nome

-Veroni...que.

**Castelo de Laken – Bélgica**

Um homem de cabelos avermelhado e olhos verdes chegava à cavalo de uma de suas andanças.A noite estava nublada mas sem sinal de chuva.Lorde Dohko sai de seu cavalo e vai andando até uma pagoda que ficava numa área mais isolada do castelo.Lá chegando,ele se senta em um banco e olha pra um lago que ficava bem próximo de onde ele estava.Depois de um tempo,ele deixa a pagoda e vai pro lago.Tira as roupas e começa a banhar-se nas águas frias do lago.Num momento em que ele se concentra na água escura,ele consegue ver claramente o um rostinho adornado com cabelos azuis e olhos violetas que acabara de vir ao mundo e que residia na Inglaterra.

-Lilian...-o nome sai da boca do vampiro que fica boiando nas águas enquanto sorri discretamente.

**Castelo Alcázar de Sevilha – Sevilha,Espanha**

A bela construção em estilo mourisco era castigada por uma chuva intensa e fria.O vento pressionava as janelas.Um homem vagava sem destino pelos corredores decorados com a mais fina tapeçaria árabe.Num momento,o homem para e percebe que a paisagem sumiu devido à torrente de água que caia há dois dias.Era tedioso ficar confinado ao castelo.Lorde Shura continua seu passeio por mais algum tempo;quando ele chega em um determinado ponto do corredor,o homem de cabelos curtos e esverdeados prende sua atenção à um espelho redondo com uma linda moldura dourada e decorada com desenhos de flores em alto relevo.No entanto,ao invés de ver o seu reflexo,o vampiro vê uma menina de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e pele branca que acabara de nascer em terras italianas.

-Alize...-susurra o homem que apóia sua testa no espelho e fecha seus olhos que estavam marejados de lágrimas.

**Palácio de Rosendal – Estocolmo,Suécia.**

Árvores imensas decoravam o pátio do lugar.Um vampiro estava sentado em seus jardins de rosas,lendo um livro.A primavera viera como uma benção depois de um inverno escabroso.Até mesmo caçar se tornara uma tarefa estafante,mas tinha de ser feita.Os cabelos longos brilhavam com a luz da lua e aumentavam ainda mais a beleza delicada de Lorde Afrodite.Alguns morcegos passeavam pelo lugar mas isso não era um incômodo.O homem se deita na grama verde e fofa e põe-se a observar os astros celestes.Quanta tranqüilidade e beleza.Aquele lugar era o seu paraíso.O homem esconde os seus belos olhos azuis e se concentra em ouvir os sons ao seu redor.Entretanto,sua mente é levada até a Irlanda onde seu amor de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar acabara de nascer.

-Dakota...-sussurra o vampiro enquanto corre pra dentro de seu palácio.

_**Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar  
E cada verso meu será  
Pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar  
**_

**Palácio de Peterhof – Sul de São Petersburgo,Rússia**

Um homem de cabelos azuis e olhos azuis perambulava pela frente da lindíssima construção adornada por fontes e estátuas douradas.O frio russo não o incomodava,apenas o tédio o fazia.Seu irmão saíra logo assim que a noite veio,então Lorde Kanon ficou sozinho em casa.Ao longe ele ouve seus cachorros latindo e correndo de um lado para o outro.Pelo menos eles tinham algo pra distrair as mentes.O homem se senta em uma das fontes e fica olhando pro nada.Poucos minutos depois o homem se levanta furioso e entra,de roupa e tudo em uma das fontes.Ignorando totalmente que o outono russo não é dos mais amistosos.Uma ave passa longe e o homem de olhos azuis segue o trajeto com os olhos,num momento ele vê na lua o rosto de uma bebê de pele branca e cabelos castanho escuro que nascera em uma cidade da França.

-Ravena...-fala o vampiro que se joga de costas dentro de uma das fontes cuja intenção,a priori,era decoração.

**Castelo de Aktos – Ilha de Esparta,Grécia**

Um homem estava jogado dentro de uma piscina em um salão decorado com o melhor estilos grego.Vasos,tapeçarias e pinturas que remontavam aos mitos da Magna Grécia.Seus olhos vermelhos olhavam pela janela que lhe presenteara com a imagem de um mar calmo e de um céu límpido.Em sua mão esquerda,Lorde Ares segurava uma taça de prata cheia de um líquido vermelho que,para um observador desatento,seria vinho.Mas o conteúdo da taça era algo menos simpático e mais óbvio para uma pessoa que soubesse o que era aquele homem.O vampiro nada de um lado para o outro e mergulha uma vez ou outra.Em um desses mergulhos,o homem de olhos vermelhos vê claramente a imagem de uma menininha de pele amorenada e cabelos castanhos que nascera em Paris.Ele imerge das águas aquecidas com um susto.

-Valentina...-ele diz enquanto saia de dentro da piscina ia em direção a janela.

**Palácio de Peterhof – Sul de São Petersburgo,Rússia**

Cabelos longos e azulados esvoaçavam ao vento,assim como viravam as páginas de um livro.Um homem pálido de olhos azuis põe suas pernas em cima da mesa onde o livro estava apoiado.Um pouco de sangue escorria de seus lábios,ele tinha brigado com seu irmão mais um vez.A biblioteca onde estava era um lugar reservado e silencioso.Estantes altas de mogno se estendiam até o teto,paredes forradas com veludo vermelho possuíam quadros valiosíssimos pendurados.Alguns outros utensílios de prata finalizavam a decoração daquele sóbrio ambiente.Lorde Saga põe-se a admirar a lareira,o fogo crepitava intensamente.E nesse mesmo fogo,os olhos azuis vêem uma garotinha de pele bronzeada e olhos azuis que acabara de nascer em terras brasileiras.

-Letícia...-pronuncia o homem que põe os braços atrás da cabeça e sorri satisfeito.

_**Por toda minha vida  
Eu sei que vou chorar  
A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar**_

**Castelo de Belmonte – Distrito de Castelo Branco,Portugal**

Um homem perambulava pelo anfiteatro,a noite estava perfeita.Em suas mãos,Lorde Aldebaran segurava um violão.Ele para de andar,se senta em uma escada e começa a tocar uma música suave,que junto com a brisa calma,formavam um melodia relaxante.os longos cabelos castanhos do homem balançavam e seus serenos olhos castanhos estavam totalmente absortos nas cordas.Por mais tempo,ele continua o seu oficio.Um corujinha pia em uma árvore próxima e o homem desvia a sua atenção do instrumento e vai andando até o bichinho.O vampiro olha nos olhos da ave e lá vê uma menininha de cabelos loiros e azuis,que viera ao mundo em terras celtas.Quando volta a si,o homem sorri e volta ao anfiteatro.

-Alyssa...-fala o vampiro que toca uma melodia lindíssima em homenagem à recém nascida.

_**  
**_**Palácio de Belvedere – Viena,Áustria**

O sol brilhava intensamente naquela tarde,a luz do astro rei entrava por todas as janelas da bela construção de paredes brancas e teto azul.Melhor dizendo,a luz entrava por quase todas as janelas.Uma delas bloqueava o sol devido à uma pesada janela de bronze que ficava atrás de uma de vidro.Dentro do recinto escuro se encontrava um homem loiro vestido com uma calça branca simples_(N/A:Aredhel babando outra vez...)._Lorde Shaka estava sentado em algo que se assemelhava à uma flor-de-lótus dourada.Ele meditava à horas,aliás...ele meditava desde o momento em que o sol raiara no dia anterior.Seus cabelos dourados cascateavam por seus ombros pálidos.Em meio a sua concentração,sua mente o transporta até os Estados Unidos,onde uma criancinha de olhos verdes e cabelos loiro platinados nascera naquele exato momento.

-Nébula...-diz o vampiro que,estranhamente,abre os seus profundos olhos turquesa.

**Castelo de Savonlinna – Região lacustre de Olavinlinna,Finlândia**

Um homem se banhava nas águas geladas do lago que ficava em frente à sua casa.A noite estava nublada mas estranhamente quente.Uma vez ou outra via-se um morcego ou algum bicho noturno passando por aquelas terras.Lorde Mu saiu das águas frias e foi carregando suas roupas até o castelo.Sua pele branquíssima contrastava com e escuridão latente daquele lugar.Chegando em casa,a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até seus aposentos.Lá chegando,vestiu-se com um robe azul celeste,pôs um pouco de sangue dentro de um copo e o bebia demoradamente.Saboreando cada gole como um humano desgustaria um bom vinho.O vampiro prende seus olhos ao conteúdo do copo que ele mexia calmamente.No entanto,dentro daquelas ondas carmesins ele viu o rostinho de cabelos e olhos negros que nascera em território nipônico.O vampiro vai até a sacada de seu quarto.

-Nadeshiko...-fala o vampiro que ergue o copo em honra ao nascimento da pequena.

_**Mas cada volta tua há de apagar  
O que esta ausência tua me causou  
Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver  
**_

**Castelo de Windsor – Condado de Berkshire,Inglaterra **

Um homem de cabelos castanho escuros e olhos verdes praticava o arco em um salão cheio de armas.Era um ambiente relativamente calmo.Já que vivendo junto com seu expansivo irmão,a calma era um artigo de luxo.Lorde Aioros estava com as janelas fechadas mas podia ver que já estava quase amanhecendo.O vampiro sai do salão e vai até o seu quarto.As janelas já estavam devidamente fechadas,era hora de um banho.

Já de banho tomado,o homem se senta em sua cama e fica admirando uma caixinha de música que encontrara recentemente,a musiquinha o ajudava a pegar no sono.Logo que ele fecha os olhos a imagem de uma menininha de pele morena e olhos castanhos que nascera em solo grego.

-Ana...-ele sussurra enquanto pega a caixinha de música e a fecha.

**Castelo Hunyadi – Hunedoara,Romênia**

Um homem de olhos azuis olhava da janela de um cômodo para aquela noite fria e chuvosa.Ele detestava esse tipo de clima,mas não podia fazer nada contra.Lorde Milo,se distraia atirando facas contra um alvo de madeira que ficava numa velha sala de música.Ele nunca se lembrava de se desfazer de toda aquela,na sua opinião,tralharia inútil.O vampiro de olhos azuis se dirigiu até um piano capenga e começa a brincar com as teclas do instrumento que,devido ao nenhum uso,não emitia uma nota decente sequer.Trovões ecoavam pelos corredores do castelo de estilo Gótico.Isso já o estava irritando profundamente e o entediado resolve continuar sua agressão ao pobre e inocente piano.Um trovão enorme quase cega o vampiro e um relâmpago potencialmente forte o deixa quase surdo,mas a luz do evento o transportou até o Japão onde uma criancinha de pele branca e olhos vermelhos tinha sido parida.

-Suzako...-fala o homem em voz alta que decidi agredir mais um pouco o já semi inútil piano.

**Castelo de Windsor – Condado de Berkshire,Inglaterra **

A neve caia há dias e não dava previsão de trégua.Um homem de cabelos castanho claros e olhos verdes passeava em volta de um laguinho congelado.Maldito seja aquele que criou a neve,devia estar de mau humor ou com espírito sádico no dia em que a fez!Lorde Aioria ficava olhando os floquinhos brancos caindo e amaldiçoava tudo em que conseguia pensar.Sua roupa já estava ficando pesada com tantos flocos em cima.Logo ele teria que voltar pra casa.O vampiro resolve passear no meio do lago e fica zanzando com a esperança do gelo quebrar ou de algo minimamente interessante surgir ou cair do céu.Ao fundo,ele vê os olhos de um lobo,e ao olhar dentro deles o homem vê um pequenina de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que estava na Itália.Em seus devaneios,o vampiro não percebe o gelo ceder sobre seus pés.

-Andrea...-é tudo que ele sussurra antes de ter o seu desejo atendido e cair dentro da água gélida.

**Palácio Strozzi – Florença,Itália**

Um homem estava deitado no chão do vão central do edifício,a noite viera fria mas ele não dava a menor atenção a isso.Tudo o que importava era que a menina que lhe se servira de refeição naquela noite havia lhe deixando bem mais disposto.Tanto que ele pegara sua flauta e decidira tocar por horas a fio.Lorde Carlo;mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte por humanos e Mask por vampiros estava com um humor menos cruel naquele dia.A lua estava bem em cima dele e isso estava incomodando,aquele astro infeliz estava invadindo a sua preciosa escuridão.Do nada,a luz incide sobre a flauta e faz com que o brilho vá direto nos olhos azuis escuros do homem.Por um momento tudo que ele vê é uma menininha de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos que nascera em sua Bella Itália.

-Luana...-diz o vampiro que,devido ao susto da visão,atira a pobre flauta sabe Deus pra onde.

_**A espera de viver ao lado teu  
Por toda a minha vida**_

**Continua**

Tomara que tenha ficado bom. ;P

* * *

**Agradecendo(não se assutem com as respostas,acho que eu fumei antes de responder as reviews.XD):**

Ariadne McLower:Mulher,controle-se!Mas eu também ficaria assim se tivesse o Kamyu! 8D (foge da Ari-chan ciumenta).  
Aquela do "me devora"foi ótima(pra não dizer perva!XD).Ri muito com a sua review.E pra quando sai o próximo cap da Return to Innocence?Tô ansiosa.\o\Obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo muito bem. T.T

Danda:Obrigada pela review.;D  
Eu também sou louca pelo Albafica,ele é uma versão infinitamente mais foda do Dite! ò.óEu tinha que mostrar que o Kamus pode ter sentimentos de vez enquando.Aí eu pensei em usar a desculpa da licença poética,o que vc acha?XD

Princess Aino Minako:Valeu por achar que o capítulo ficou perfeito.Eu tava achando que a idéia do flashback não ia dar muito certo.8P  
Eu também iria adorar conhecer esse certo virginiano,mas no sentido BÍBLICO!XD (Aredhel foge da Aino e se esconde atrás do Shaka!;D)

Haru-chan17:É assim que se faz!Vamos espalhar o socialismo pelas fics! \o/ (molestando o Saga em segredo. 8D)  
Mas tentando falar um pouco mais séria,é ótimo saber que você gostou do capítulo. .

Pure-Petit-Cat:O meu preferido também e o Loiro Aguado do Shaka!Mas eu tenho um tesão incontrolável pelo Shion.(já deu pra notar né?XD).  
Eu gosto de todos os que vc falou,menos o Dite.ù.úSaber que a Suzako é como a Motoko vai permitir muitas cenas engraçadas,com certeza! (Aredhel imaginando cenas à la Motoko e Keitaro interpretadas por Suzako e Milo! 3).

Kourin Himejima:Concordo,vamos mandar o Tio Bento XVI canonizar a santa alma que inventou os flashbacks!\m/  
Mas sabe que a sua idéia de usar a sua personagem na fic não foi ruim? (Mistériiiioooossss...XD)

Melody Sephy Kitsune:A idéia foi essa mesmo!Deixar as leitoras ansiosas. XD (Aredhel foge de leitoras armadas e furiosas. Ó.Ò MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!)  
Cuidarei da sua menininha como eu cuido de mim mesma.Afinal,eu me amo acima de tudo! ;D (Egomaníaca cantando: "eu me amo,eu me amo.não posso mais viver sem mim!.."...que vergonha.!¬¬)As lágrimas de sangue deram um toque especial.Já que não tem outra coisa que os vamps possam chorar,né?X3

Dri Lioncurt:Não precisa me agradecer,fia!;D  
Tudo tem que agrada ao freguês!\o\ (crise de capitalismo...;P)Obrigada por dizer que eu escrevo muito bem! T.TTransformar o Deba em um homem pegável é a minha missão em vida! XD

Camila Von Bielefeld:Sabe que eu sempre achei que minhas descrições eram bem capengas.;P  
Mas obrigada pela review.Essa música é mesmo apaixonante né?Especialmente se vc for uma vampiromaníaca como eu!XD

LadyArawn:É mesmo uma pena não ter dado tempo.Eu queria muito ver como seria a sua ficha.  
Mas obrigada por querer acompanhar a fic mesmo assim.;D


	5. Vidas comuns,dias comuns

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Primeiro eu queria me desculpar pelo meu Word que "comeu" a parte do Aioros no capítulo anterior.¬¬  
Eu até fiz uma alteração de última hora pra tentar consertar,acho que funcionou mais ainda vou me dar um tiro por esse erro. T.T  
E agora,vamos ao que realmente importa.\o\

* * *

**Cap 3 – Vidas comuns,dias comuns...**

**-**

**- **

**Fortificação de Varsóvia – Polônia**

**- **

O clínica onde estagiava estava bem calminha naquele dia.Apenas um ou outro azarado chegava lá com algum problema mais sério.Ana Vandurfe estava indo em direção à Ala Pediátrica,os pequeninos estavam quietos demais e isso não era um bom sinal.Lá chegando,ela viu que um dos bebês se mexia muito em um berço e ao que parecia,ele não estava nem um pouco feliz.Ela se aproxima do berço e pega o pequeno nos braços e vê que logo ele abre os olhos,sorri pra ela e começa a mover os bracinhos animadamente.Ela sorri e fica passeando com ele pelo quarto.

-Então...quer dizer que você só queria um pouco de atenção,né?-pergunta ela ao bebê que continuava extremamente feliz com a nova companhia

-

**Fortificação do Rio de Janeiro – Brasil**

**- **

Ao meio dia,o sol estava a pino na cidade_(N/A:Grande novidade...¬¬)._Pessoas eram vistas zanzando de um lado pro outro.No Centro da cidade,mais especificamente em um prédio;uma jovem de cabelos laranjas,ondulados,longos e com raiz preta olhava pra janela olhando o trânsito alguns andares abaixo.Malditas sejam as aulas de anatomia!

No entanto,para a infelicidade da jovem de olhos azuis,o distinto professor da execrada matéria havia percebido a sua "discretíssima" alienação à tudo que se passava.Ao perceber isso,a estudante muda a sua postura de "eu vivo sempre no mundo da lua" para a de "eu sou uma santa".Essa atitude parece agradar ao professor e o mesmo continua o seu ofício.

-"Putz,ninguém merece ficar presa nessa jaula num dia desses..."-pensa a garota que mais uma vez presta atenção ao mundo fora da sala de aula.

-

**Fortificação de Mônaco Ville – Mônaco**

**- **

O set de filmagens estava morbidamente quieto.Os funcionários e todos os envolvidos com a gravação daquela minissérie estavam de folga naquele dia,apenas um dos envolvidos se encontrava lá.Os cabelos loiro platinados balançavam com o ventinho que entrava pela janela da sala de reuniões.Olhos azuis admiravam os cenários ricamente e sua pele branca contrastava com o divã preto onde havia se atirado.Nébula Dawson Lee detestava ver o set daquele jeito.Parecia mais uma cidade fantasma!

A jovem se levanta,pega suas coisas e vai saindo.Sua mente estava cheia de idéias e sugestões naquele dia e infelizmente,não tinha como compartilhar com ninguém.Chega no estacionamento privado onde havia deixado seu carro.

-Onde foi que eu coloquei ele mesmo?-se pergunta a garota acometida por um esquecimento bem inconveniente.

-

**Fortificação de Varsóvia – Polônia**

**- **

Chovia naquela tarde,o que fez com que as pessoas se recolhessem em seus lares.Em um desses,uma jovem de cabelos castanho avermelhados,olhos felinos de cor verde e pele branca pintava um quadro.Não havia nada de especial em sua mente apenas o desejo incontrolável de se livrar do tédio causado por aquela chuva inconveniente que caíra justamente na hora em que ela ia passear.Alize Chiavani estava absorta em sua tarefa até um trovão arrancá-la de seu ofício com um susto.A jovem se afasta da pintura e vai até a janela,abrindo-a.O vento balança e umedece seu vestido vermelho.As gotas de chuva salpicam seu rosto.Ela fecha a janela e vai até a pintura,pega um pincel.

-Acho que vou fazer um anjo...-delibera a garota eu depois de um tempo continua.-Acho que não vai dar...eu já pus vermelho demais nessa tela.

Ela continua a pincelar até que se revolta e joga a tela usada longe.Pega uma tela limpa,troca as tintas e pega pincéis novos enquanto atira os velhos no meio de um cesto velho.

-Se eu disse que quero desenhar um anjo...eu VOU desenhar um anjo.-fala a decidida italiana.

-

**Fortificação de Montreal – Canadá.**

**- **

Vozes e passos eram ouvidos dentro de um galpão.Lá,um grupo de mulheres estava perdida entre tecidos,agulhas,alfinetes e modelos.Os nervos estavam pedindo arrego,há 3 dias aquelas pobres almas trabalhavam por horas e horas.Apenas uma delas estava calma,Alyssa L'arc.Que era a dona daquele galpão ateliê.Seus cabelos loiros cobriam seus olhos azuis e esvoaçavam às suas costas conforme inspecionava o trabalho das assistentes.Enquanto fazia uma de suas vistorias costumeiras,uma das assistentes a para.

-Alyssa!O que acha?-pergunta a garota enquanto estendia um desenho entregue à alguns minutos no ateliê.

-...-essa é a resposta magnífica da estilista.

-Alyssa?

-Se te interessa tanto,envia um recado ao criador desse atentado:Se isso é o melhor que ele é capaz de fazer,mande-o se matar e nascer de novo...quem sabe essa tragédia não melhora?-termina a irlandesa que faz uma gaivota com o papel e atira-o janela afora.

-

**Fortificação do Cairo – Egito**

**- **

Uma jovem de cabelos pele branca,cabelos castanhos e olhos negros brincava com as crianças de um orfanato.Era divertido ficar com eles,sempre tão meigos e atenciosos.Era um pena não terem quem possa criá-los.Ravena Romanof era voluntária naquele lugar.Era sempre um recompensa ver aqueles olhinhos brilhando e aqueles sorrisos abertos sempre que ela chegava.Num momento,uma menininha se machuca e a francesa se apressa em levá-la para a enfermaria.No caminho,elas conversam sobre alguns assuntos simples.Chegando em seu destino,a jovem deixa a criança em cuidados médicos e vai indo pro jardim.Ela se distrai por um tempo até que,num momento de provável influência divina,olha pro relógio

-Drogaaaa,tô atrasada de novo!-grita a jovem que sai correndo do orfanato.Ela tinha que estar na escola em 15 minutos.

-

**Fortificação de Tókio – Japão**

**- **

Uma figurinha facilmente identificada como J-Rocker passava correndo pelas ruas do subúrbio.Não que ela estivesse com pressa.Ela simplesmente sentiu vontade de andar rápido,e como conseqüência,algumas coisas foram derrubadas ou atropeladas pelo caminho,o estranho é que sua mente dizia estava dizendo que algo faltava.A noite estava quente e Nadeshiko Nakajima parou em frente a sua casa,escorou-se na porta e ficou admirando a lua.Em um determinado momento ela cata a chave de casa em sua bolsa e é atingida por um súbito esclarecimento.Ela havia esquecido a chave dentro de casa e a mesma ficou destrancada o dia inteiro.

-Acho melhor eu abstrair esse fato...-diz a jovem de cabelos negros,decorados com uma franja,olhos negros e pele branca.-"Desde quando eu dei pra falar sozinha?"-pensa a menina enquanto entra em casa.

-

**Fortificação de Mônaco Ville – Mônaco**

**- **

Naquele dia,o Hospital Central estava agitadíssimo.Era um daqueles momentos em que todos pareciam querer ficar doentes.Os médicos e enfermeiros estavam uma pilha de nervos,andando de um lado pro outro como cegos num tiroteio.Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e ondulados,pele morena e olhos azuis estava em uma salinha lendo os casos recém chegados,era ótimo saber que a maioria das pessoas não tinha nada de muito grave,isso daria um tempinho pra ela relaxar.No entanto,foi só pensar isso e logo a coisa mais maldita do mundo se fez notar!

-_Doutora Veronique Saint Martin,comparecer ao 3º andar_.-fala a voz metálica do comunicador.

A jovem olha pra cima,cerra os olhos e aponta pro teto.

-Isso é praga Sua,não é?-inquiri a médica que sai da salinha.

-

**Fortificação de Wellington – Nova Zelândia**

**- **

Uma chuvinha fina e insistente caia na cidade.Em um apartamento,uma jovem de cebelos vermelho-sangue,pele branca e olhos bicolores estava sentada em seu sofá com um bolo de papéis em seu colo.Os alunos do curso onde dava aula haviam feito simulado no fim de semana e ela fora a "felizarda" que deveria ter a missão de testemunhar a indubitável incompetência de certos elementos para o estudo.Ariadne McLower,pegou um outro simulado e foi ver a catástrofe.A jovem resistiu bravamente ao seu desejo de queimar aquele testemunho público de burrice.

-Filhote...você pediu pra ser burro,entrou na fila dez vezes,gritou em alto e bom som e não se deu por satisfeito,hein?-divaga a mulher enquanto se levanta e joga o papel no fundo de sua sua razão que gritava pra ela jogar o papel no vaso sanitário.

-

**Fortificação de Mônaco Ville – Mônaco**

**- **

Numa casa normal uma jovem de cabelos castanhos,pele branca e olhos verdes estava na cozinha.Hoje o jantar teria que ser reforçado!Sua irmã havia ligado do hospital com uma voz que dizia:"Valentina,me prepare um funeral.".A garota ria muito com o exagero da irmã que sempre nesses dias de muito movimento,chegava em casa com uma aura assassina.Valentina Saint Martin decide fazer uma macarronada com almôndegas. 0 saudável e 100 gostoso.Isso levanta o humor de qualquer pessoa.A jovem fica zanzando pela cozinha em busca dos ingredientes.Ela tinha muito tempo de sobra pra fazer a comida e fazer outras coisas,o hospital era um caos que não conhecia o relógio.

-E agora,mão à obra!-fala a jovem expressando uma animação que não sentia a dias por causa da sua última gripe.

-

**Fortificação de Varsóvia – Polônia**

**- **

O ambiente silencioso da gigantesca biblioteca lhe trazia conforto.As estantes repletas de obras e os computadores eram companhias ótimas para Luana Merloni,que estava sentada diante de um computador navegando pelas páginas sobre civilizações antigas.Seus olhos cizentos btilhavam e sua mão brincava inquieta com seus cachos loiros.A pele branca cobria seus dedos que digitavam rápido sobre o teclado.Ela poderia passar a sua vida ali,entre toda aquela cultura e conhecimento.As pessoas passavam por ela,mas não eram vistas.Toda a atenção da jovem estava voltada para aquela tela e só é quebrada quando,esporadicamente,ela olha pro seu relógio.Já estava na hora de ir.

-Tudo que é bom,dura pouco.-sussurra a menina que levanta da cadeira,põe a mesma no lugar e se dirige até a saída.

-

**Fortificação de Tókio - Japão**

**- **

Houve pouco movimento no templo Ryu No Tera naquele dia.Não que isso fosse um motivo pra reclamar já que aquele templo conseguia ficar insuportavelmente cheio com alguma freqüência.A sacerdotisa do templo estava em seu quarto tentando dormir.Os carros passavam em alta velocidade e,por consequência,o som vinha direto pro lugar onde Suzako Aoyama estava.Ela se levanta e vai para a janela,o vento sacudia seus cabelos negros e trazia algumas partículas que insistiam em se chocar contra os olhos vermelhos da menina.Depois de uns minutos de observação,a jovem pega o controle remoto,deita novamente na cama e liga a televisão.

-Já que não tem nada melhor pra se fazer...-fala a jovem que começa a passar de canal em canal sendo que estes pareciam estar infinitamente menos interessantes que os carros que passavam do lado de fora.

-

**Fortificação de Mônaco Ville – Mônaco**

**- **

Os estudantes da faculdade de medicina estavam se aglomerando na porta do laboratório.Hoje eles teriam aulas práticas com alguns "presuntos" recém chegados de um necrotério que eles não faziam a mais vaga idéia de onde ficava.Os professores que dariam a aula estavam,como sempre,atrasados!Mas os alunos já estavam tão acostumados com isso que nem se davam ao trabalho de chegar na aula no horário certo.Esse era o caso de Andrea Salvatore.Seus olhos verdes escaneavam o ambiente que tinha o cheiro forte do formol.Seus cabelos acobreados estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo que fazia com que várias mechas caíssem sobre seus ombros pálidos.

-"Por que eu não fiquei dormindo?-imagina a entediada jovem que se senta em cima de um tanque,onde estava contido um "presunto".-"Sorte minha que você não vai reclamar disso."-pensa ela,olhando pro conteúdo do tanque.

-

**Fortificação de Montreal – Canadá**

**- **

Uma jovem estava sentada em uma livraria.Finalmente ela conseguira um descanso da rotina estafante do hospital.Em sua mão estava uma xícara de café bem quentinha e à sua frente havia um pedaço de torta,potencialmente tentador.Lilian Fäden Del Mondes observava com seus olhos violetas,o movimentos das pessoas na rua;seus cabelos azuis balançavam suavemente com a brisa.Quanta tranqüilidade!Não tinha nada melhor no mundo do que ficar sem fazer nada.O ócio foi quebrado devido ao toque do celular da jovem.

-Tava bom demais pra ser verdade...-reclama a jovem que paga a conta e deixa o café e a torta em cima da mesa,intactos.

-

**Fortificação de Tóquio – Japão**

**- **

Aquele gabinete estava entulhado de peças recém chegadas de algumas escavações feitas mundo a fora.Dakota Itsune futucava algumas caixas em buscas das pequeninas estatuetas que haviam vindo do Egito.Suas mãos pálidas encontram o que procurava e seus olhos cor de âmbar observam atentamente o objeto que apresentava algumas rachaduras que,com certeza,não foram culpa do tempo.Os carregadores brutamontes danificaram uma peça de quase 4.000 anos!Um desejo assassino abateu-se sobre a mulher que começa o seu trabalho com uma expressão de descontamento.Tanto por causa dos carregadores quanto por causa do ventinho inconveniente que entrava por uma janelinha e balançava seus cabelos prateados.

-Lembrete pra mim:Nunca mais aceitar trabalhar fora do horário!-ralha a jovem que escreve num papel o mesmo que acabara de dizer.-"Juro que se alguém falar comigo hoje,leva um tiro de fuzil!"-pensa a Dakota que se força a voltar para o trabalho.

* * *

**Continua**

Mas uma vez eu peço desculpas pela falha mongolóide minha e do meu Word no cap anterior! T.T

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Pure-Petit-Cat:Acho que o Milo e a Suzako como Keitaro e Motoko vão ser uma parte ótima pra escrever!Barracos à vista,huhuhuhuuhuh.XD  
E eu quase morri com uma hemorragia também.

Aino Minako Meiou:Se emocionoou e ainda ficou com lágrimas nos olhos?Juro que eu a minha intenção não era essa,mas fiquei super feliz em saber que o capítulo foi aprovado.;D  
E quanto a Nébula pegar no pé do Shaka...ainda ta meio cedo pra pensar nisso.

Danda:Nossa,me alivia muito saber que não ficou repetitivo. :D  
Bem,eu achei o Albafica melhor que o Dite em tudo,acho que é pq eu nunca fui com a cara do Dite. u.u  
É bom saber que vc gostou de onde o seu Mask está colocado!E a sua sede de perigo não me espanta,eu sou assim tb.;D

Kourin Himejima:Sim,estava faltando coisas na parte do Aioros...cortesia do meu Word temperamental.¬¬  
E quanto a por a Kourin na história,se eu achar uma brecha na fic,há uma grande chance de ela dar o ar de sua graça sim..

Haru-chan17:Eu acho o nome Letícia tão bonito! ó.ò.só que é bom saber que as descrições ficaram boas,as vezes eu acho que exagero...X3  
E tadinho mesmo do Saga,me doeu tanto fazer aquilo com ele. ;;

Joannah:O que aconteceu com o Oiros?Bem,meu Word não foi com a cara dele e comeu! ò.ó  
Eu adorei jogar o Oria no lago,foi tão legal! 8D  
Acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes.

Dri Lioncurt:Pois é,pra vc ver o meu esforço em deixar o Deba pegável.\o/  
Essa música é realmente linda.Ouço todo dia. ;D

Melody Sephy Kitsune:Sim,faltava "alguma coisa" sim...competência minha pra ver que faltava alguma coisa.T.T  
Que bom que vc se ama!É tão legal se amar,né? XD

LadyArawn:Que bom que vc gostou e que não ficou cansativo,eu tinha medo de que isso fosse acontecer.E quanto à vilã,bem...isso só se pode analisar mais a frente,mas obrigada por se dispor. :D

Any-chan:Sim,essa música do Tom é linda demais.Fico emocionada sempre que eu ouço. ;D  
E a música tema da fic é viciante,né?Eu fiquei assim também quando ouvi pela primeira vez.Posso te sugerir uma música linda dessa mesma banda?O nome é "Please don't let it go".

Camila Von Bielefeld:Fico feliz em saber que vc gostou tanto assim do capítulo.Eu temia que fosse ficar meio piegas.Mas já que vc gostou tanto da música tema da fic(que é altamente viciante) posso sugerir uma dessa mesma banda?O nome é "Please don't let it go". 8D

Ariadne McLower:Calma,fia!Se não o Kamyu vai ter um troço. O.o  
E sim,é muito homem gostoso num anime só.Eu babo o tempo todo. XD (Shion:Como é que é?¬¬...Aredhel:Nadinha,mon amour.X3).E quando vão sair os próximos capítulos das suas fics,hein? 8D


	6. Travando novos conhecimentos I

**Olááááááááááá!**

**Recadinho Importante**

_Depois desse cap,eu vou ter que colocar a fic em hiatus.Mas não se preocupem,eu não estou abandonando a fic.É que  
eu vou me mudar e não sei quanto tempo ficarei sem internet.Mas pretendo continuar escrevendo nesse tempo e pode ser que quando eu voltar,já haja um ou dois caps pra postar. ;D_

_Até mais. \o_**  
**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**  
Cap 3 – Travando novos conhecimentos.´**

**- **

**Fortificação de Wellington – Nova Zelândia**

**- **

Em um dos cursinhos preparatórios mais conhecidos do lugar uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos com um olhos azul e outro verde e pele branca andava de uma ponta a outra da sala de aula, as faculdades mais importantes estavam perto de informar os dias das provas do ano e o clima entre os estudantes de toda Nova Zelândia estava tenso, alguns alunos estavam tão neuróticos que viam seus companheiros de turma como inimigos em potencial, para Ariadne McLower era divertido ver aquele bando de franco-atiradores ameaçando uns aos outros.

No final da aula, a professora sai da sala e vai andando calmamente até o banheiro, lá chegando,uma dúzia de meninas conversavam e um trio claramente à beira de um ataque de nervos vêm em sua direção.

- Profª, você sabe o que vai cair na prova desse ano? - Pergunta uma menina de óculos que estava com os olhos esbugalhados.

-Se eu soubesse, pode ter certeza que eu faria fortuna! - Responde a ruiva enquanto olha pro espelho e acerta a maquiagem.

-Ai ai ai... Eu não sei o que estudar. - Fala uma garota de cabelos loiros. – Acho que não vou estudar!

-Tenta a sorte que o azar é certo. - Comenta a professora. – Já experimentou se acalmar? Ajuda bastante.

-Acho que vou levar calmantes pra prova. - Começa uma menina negra que se senta em cima da pia. – Chá de camomila,erva cidreira, Lexotan...

-Filha, você quer se acalmar ou entrar em coma? - Pergunta a professora que vai saindo do banheiro. - "É cada um que me aparece..."-pensa a mulher que deixa o edifico de vai até seu carro.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Castelo Hunyadi – Romênia**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Lorde Milo estava deitado nu _(N/A: Aredhel em extâse.8D)_ em sua cama e ao seu lado estava o corpo de sua vítima mais recente, era uma prostituta de pele morena e cabelos negros que em questão de segundos caiu em sua lábia e em poucos minutos gemidos altos ecoavam pelo corredor, um barulho sai de seu laptop que estava apoiado numa mesa, o grego enrola um tecido negro e semi-transparente _(N/A: Eu tô muito safadinha hoje...XD)_ em sua cintura e vai até o computador, um e-mail havia chegado, sua "filha" mandara notícias, ela estava em uma das fortificações e já tinha conseguido informações sobre uma das Noivas que lá vivia, e sobre as Noivas que viviam na fortificação que visitara antes, a noite havia ficado muito melhor com essas pequeninas novidades.

- Hora de informar aos outros.

-

-

-

**Fortificação de Mônaco Ville – Mônaco.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Em uma livraria tranqüila,três mulheres conversavam calmamente, elas haviam acabado de se conhecer e logo já tinham um assunto em comum,elas eram Noivas, elas estavam em uma área mais isolada da livraria,o que lhes dava maior privacidade pra conversar,já que esse era um tópico potencialmente desagradável se debatido em público mas logo o tópico foi esquecido, as mulheres eram Nébula Dawson Lee,Valentina Saint Martin e Andrea Salvatore

- De onde vocês vieram e o que fazem? - Pergunta uma moça de pele branca, cabelos escuros e longos e olhos azuis enquanto come um croissant e tinha uma expressão muito amigável no rosto.

-Eu sou dos Estados Unidos. - Começa uma jovem de cabelos loiro platinados, olhos verdes e pele branca que estava com um dos braços pra fora da janela, pois estava fumando – Trabalho com cinema. - Termina Nébula dando um trago no cigarro.

-Eu vim da Itália e faço faculdade de medicina. – Fala uma menina de cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes claríssimos e pele branca que estava corada pela rapidez com que falava. – E você,Valentina?.- Pergunta a esbaforida menina que olha pra jovem de olhos azuis.

- Eu vim da França e não trabalho. - Responde Valentina enquanto olha esperançosamente para a entrada.

- Por que você tanto olha pra essa porta? - Pergunta a americana.

- Ahhh, ela chegou! - Diz Valentina num sobressalto que assusta as amigas que estavam na mesa.

- "Quem chegou?". - Pensam Nébula e Andrea.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e pele morena se aproxima do trio.

-Gente, essa é a Veronique... Minha irmã. – Explica Valentina.

-Prazer em conhecê-las.-responde a recém chegada. – Qual era o assunto? Só pra eu não ficar perdida. - complementa Veronique que se senta à mesa.

- Sobre os trabalhos de cada um. - Fala Nébula. – E você, o que faz?

-Sou médica. - Responde Veronique que pede um café ao garçom.

-É bem cansativo, não? - Pergunta Andrea.

-Quase nada, eu só tenho um desejo constante de me dar um tiro...mas isso é só um detalhe. - Comenta Veronique enquanto bebe seu café.

As jovens conversam descontraidamente por horas. Totalmente ignorantes do fato de que seus respectivos perseguidores de caninos longos logo saberiam de seus paradeiros.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Castelo de Liechtenstein-Alemanha**

**-**

**-**

**-**

O celular de Lorde Shion tremia em cima da pia do banheiro, o homem estava em pé diante do espelho enquanto penteava seus longos cabelos verdes_(N/A:Aredhel desmaia.u.u)_.O tibetano pega o aparelho e vai se dirigindo até seu armário pegar um roupa, o aparelho para com o escândalo depois de alguns instantes mas logo volta a tocar, o homem de cabelos verdes resolve atender finalmente a ligação.

- Alô?

- _Shion,o que diabos você estava fazendo que demorou tanto pra atender a minha ligação? _- Responde a uma voz irritada.

-Tomando banho. Mas por que você me ligou, Milo?

- _Vai pro teu computador e veja o e-mail._

- Ok.

Shion vai até o seu escritório e checa os seus e-mails, lá estava o de Milo. Ele lê por um tempo, e cai estarrecido em um cadeira, ali estava a foto de sua noiva e alguns dados sobre ela, e de quebra tinha os detalhes de todas as Noivas de Mônaco Ville.

- Não acredito. - Fala o tibetano.

- _Acredite, amigo... - _Ri o grego do outro lado da linha.

-A sua Noiva está nesse e-mail?.-pergunta Shion.

-_Não ,a minha se chama Suzako e o nome dela não está nesse arquivo_. - Explica Milo com uma voz que tinha um quê de tristeza. – _Tem como você passar esses arquivos pros outros?._

-Sim, pode deixar.

-_Bem, vou indo... Adeus._

-Adeus e obrigada.

A ligação termina e o Lorde da Alemanha se põe a passar e-mails aos seus irmãos vampiros.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Castelo de Aktos – Grécia**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Lorde Ares acabara de chegar de sua cavalgada quando um de seus servos veio esbaforido informar que um dos Lordes havia ligado e mandado o seguinte recado:Olhe o seu e-mail.

Apesar de muito contra a vontade, o grego vai até o computador e vê o dito cujo, o choque é imenso, sua Noiva fora encontrada e junto com ela,mais 3 jovens com o mesmo destino dela. As noivas de Shion,Shaka e Aioria, ele resolve ligar para um dos Lordes citados pra confirmar a informação, depois de um tempo,uma voz suave e ouvida no outro lado da linha.

- _Sim, Ares?_

-Shaka, você recebeu também o e-mail?

-_Sim, e admito que estou surpreso... Nunca pensei que a minha menina estaria tão crescida. _- Responde o indiano com uma voz satisfeita.

- Somos dois, acho que vou mandar um dos meus híbridos atrás da minha Noiva. - Comenta o grego enquanto bebe um cálice com sangue.

- _Não se exaspere. Temos que pensar muito em como agir._

- Detesto essa sua moderação, Shaka. - Fala o homem de pele morena e olhos vermelhos. – Foram séculos de espera e agora que finalmente podemos tê-las você me pede moderação?

- _Não sou eu quem pede isso, é o Asmita. Enquanto ele não permitir, nada pode ser feito_. - Esclarece o senhor da Áustria. - _Mas acredite,eu sei bem como você se sente._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Castelo de Windsor – Inglaterra**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Irmaããããããoooooooooooo! - Ecoa uma voz masculina pelos corredores.

A voz pertencia a Lorde Aioria que acabara de chegar de Londres com uma notícia maravilhosa em mãos, o homem corria pelos corredores com os olhos brilhando.

- Aioria, é bom que você tenha um motivo excelente pra esse escândalo. - Comente Lorde Aioros que acabara de encontrar o recém chegado.

-Eu... Sei... Onde ela... Está! - Esclarece o arfante homem de cabelos castanho claros.

- Ela quem, criatura? - Pergunta o mais velho enquanto ajuda o irmão com as malas e se dirigem ao quarto do mais novo

-A minha Noiva... - Responde o mais novo que liga o seu laptop e depois de um tempo o mostra para Aioros. – Olha ela aqui!

-Ela é muito bonita, meus parabéns. - Comenta o homem de cabelos mais escuros sorrindo.

-Mas... A sua... - Começa Aioria.

-... Não está nesse arquivo, eu sei. - Fala o mais velhos em tom sereno. – Não se preocupe, eu saberei quando chegar a hora.

Ele se aproxima, dá um beijo terno no cabelo do irmão mais novo e sai do quarto, assim que o irmão fecha a porta, Aioria volta a sua sessão de alegria contagiante e fica gritando o nome da noiva pelo quarto, do lado de fora, seu irmão apenas sorri.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Uma semana depois**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fortificação de Tókio – Japão**

**-**

**-**

**-**

O final de semana havia chegado e um filme novo e muito bem recebido pela crítica havia acabado de chegar, num shopping movimentado, três mulheres estavam uma atrás da outra, na fila do cinema, faltava vinte minutos para o começo da sessão, mas uma fila bastante grande já estava formada no lado de fora da sala, essas três mulheres eram Suzako Aoyama, Dakota Itsune e Nadeshiko Nakajima, até aquele momento, eram apenas estranhas umas às outras... Mas isso mudaria bem rápido.

- Ai, meu Jesus! Como eu odeio filas... - Reclama Dakota que já estava quase acabando com a sua pipoca e olhava pras pessoas próximas.

- Somos duas.

Dakota olha pra trás e vê uma menina tipicamente J-Rocker devorando uma barra de chocolate.

- Oi, eu sou Nadeshiko. - Se apresenta e menina de cabelos negros com franja vermelha, olhos com lentes lilases e pele branca.

- Dakota, prazer. - Responde a mulher de cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar e pele alva. – Acho que a cidade inteira veio pro cinema hoje.

- É bastante provável... - Fala uma outra voz.

Dakota e Nadeshiko olham pra frente e vêem uma jovem de cabelos negros, pele branca e olhos vermelhos.

- Foi mal, não deu pra evitar de ouvir. Eu sou Suzako. - Fala a menina.

- Eu sou Dakota e essa atrás de mim é a Nadeshiko. - Fiz a irlandesa com um leve tom de tédio na voz.

- Oi...- Nadeshiko dá um aceno curto pra Suzako e fica olhando atentamente pras mulheres que acabara de conhecer. Isso não passa despercebido.

- Algum problema, Nadeshiko? - Pergunta Dakota que começa a se sentir incomodada.

- Vocês são como eu... - Fala a J-Rocker em tom baixo.

- Somos? - Pergunta Suzako.

- Noivas Malditas... - Sussurra a jovem de olhos lilases.

- É, eu sou sim. Mas não posso responder por ela. - Sussurra Dakota que aponta pra Suzako.

- Eu sou também.

Depois de alguns minutos a fila começa a andar e a tão esperada sessão fica mais próximas, as três mulheres se sentam uma do lado da outra e o filme começa.

Quando termina a sessão, Nadeshiko sugere um lanche já que o filme foi gigante, a idéia foi bem recebida pelas outras já que guloseimas de cinema não alimentam ninguém.

- O que a gente vai comer? - Pergunta Suzako enquanto olha as lojas.

- Eu voto por uma pizza... - Comenta Dakota enquanto tenta segurar um bocejo.

O que as jovens não sabiam é que estavam sendo observadas e fotografadas.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Castelo de Savonlinna – Finlândia**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Como não poderia deixar de ser, o sono leve de Lorde Mu o tirara de seu descanso no meio de uma tarde quente, o responsável foi seu computador que emitia um som irritante e agudo, o vampiro tentou ignorar mas isso se provou bastante difícil, depois de longos minutos de decisão ele,muito contrariado diga-se de passagem,levanta da cama e vai em direção ao famigerado objeto que lhe arrancara de um sono delicioso, alguns minutos se passam até que a boa nova fosse totalmente digerida pelo cérebro sonolento do homem, sua Noiva foi encontrada!

Seu celular toca e o deslumbrado lorde se apressa em atendê-lo.

- Alô?

- _Recebeu a notícia agora não é_? - Zomba uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Kamus?

- _Eu recebi há algumas horas o mesmo e-mail. Parece que a garota do Milo trabalha bem melhor do que eu pensava. _- Divaga o francês.

- É mesmo, eu achei que fosse demorar mais... - Começa o tibetano. – Acho que já vou começar a preparar as coisas por aqui.

- _É uma boa idéia, mas não se empolgue demais._

- Eu sei, o Asmita ainda não liberou ninguém pra começar a buscar as Noivas.

- _Eu vou indo, os meus híbridos andam torrando a minha paciência. _- Comenta Kamus com uma voz irritada. – _Adeus._

- Adeus.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Castelo Hunyadi – Romênia.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

O toque do famigerado celular estava começando a dar nos nervos de Lorde Milo que fora arrancado brutamente de seu sono por aquele, aparentemente inofensivo elemento de comunicação, ele sabia que estava de manhã, o que contribui muito com o seu mau humor crônico, sistemático e galopante de recém desperto.

- "Eu não vou me atender". - Pensa o sonolento grego.

Para sua infelicidade, parecia que o celular não estava muito inclinado a cooperar já que parecia ter lido o seu pensamento, depois de admitir sua indubitável derrota, o vampiro se digna a atender o chamado

- Quem incomoda?

_- Ô, filho de uma "santa"! Se me responder assim de novo te mando bater um papo com Jesus rapidinho! _- Ralha uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Helena? É você? - Inquiri o vampiro ao ouvir a conhecida voz.

_- Pergunta retórica nessa altura do campeonato é demais pra mim, Milo. - _Reclama a mulher. – _Conhece alguma outra com a minha voz?... Só liguei pra dizer que achei a sua Noiva._

- MESMO? - Grita o homem.

_- Não... Resolvi tirar uma com a sua cara.É óbvio,seu pastel! - _Ironiza Helena. – Vai olhar o teu computador logo de uma vez.

- Estes são os modos que eu lhe dei, mocinha?

_- Se fossem eu tava lascada... -_ Comenta a garota com um tom de zombaria. - _Bye Bye._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Palácio de Rosendal – Suécia.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A noite chegara fresca àquelas terras, o que ajudaria Lorde Afrodite em seu ofício, as rosas de seu jardim estavam mal cuidadas e isso era imperdoável, e como o tempo estava disposto a ajudar, o homem decidiu parar de empurrar com a barriga e tratar logo das plantas que estavam em cada canto daquele palácio e em cada espaço livre daquele terreno.

Seu trabalho foi interrompido pela vibração de seu telefone, uma mensagem que dizia: "Encontrada".Finalmente! O homem apressou-se para dentro de seu castelo onde em seu computador estavam as informações sobre sua Noiva, Afrodite jogou-se em sua cama, devaneando sobre o que lera; num determinado momento seus olhos batem num quadro onde ele estava acompanhado de uma figura muito semelhante a ele, exceto pelos olhos vermelho-sangue. Albafica, seu irmão mais velho... O antigo Lorde da Suécia.

- Você estava errado, irmão. - Sussurra Afrodite. – Nada poderá nos impedir. Nem você, nem "ela". - Termina o rapaz de olhos azuis que tinha uma nota de dor em sua voz.

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Dri Lioncurt:Gostou de ver a sua personagem ser uma chefe malvada? ;D  
Achei que ia combinar com a Alyssa.

Tinini:Não se preocupe,isso acontecerá logo.Mas não posso precisar quando. ;)

Pure-Petit-Cat:Pois é,é muita gente no mesmo lugar o que pode tornar a situação fácil ou difícil pra mim.\o/  
Será que o seu desejo de hemorragias foi satisfeito nesse capítulo? XD

Danda:Pode ter certeza que eu vou dar um jeito da Luana dar uns "pegas" no Mask.Isso eu juro que vou fazer.\o\  
Vou dar atenção ao medalhão e ao sonho,pode deixar.E como vc pôde notar,nosso querido Albafica vai aparecer na história.Achei uma brecha pra por ele. 8D

Joannah:Eu não tenho como apressar muito o encontro com os nossos noivos amados, lindos, gostosos e todos os outros adjetivos possíveis e imagináveis.  
É impressão minha ou vc gostou mesmo do Oria molhado,hein?Quer que eu tente jogar ele e Andrea no lago?XD

Camila Von Bielefeld:Eu te disse que essa banda era viciante,não disse?XD  
Posso sugerir uma que não é bem deles mas que pode acabar entrando na fic por causa do meu vício: Groove Coverage – Poison. ;D

Any-chan:Fico feliz mesmo que vc tenha gostado do cap tanto assim.E a cena do baby foi fofa mesmo,e olha que eu nem gosto de crianças.XD  
E quanto a música...eu te aconselho a baixar todas as dessa banda que vc achar. X3

Kourin Homejima:Sim,o Word e o tem essa mania.Mas foi incompeência minha em não notar isso antes. T.T  
E o encontro delas com os vamps ta guardadinho na minha cabeça.Não se exaspere.Quanto a por a Kourin na história.Tenho quase certeza de que vai ter como.Mas vc tem MSN?Gostaria de poder debater isso com vc. :D

Melody Sephy Kitsune:Sua garotinha apareceu,gostou? .  
E acho que vou conseguir um par pra ela,mas não posso dar certeza ainda.  
Os meus preferidos...hum...:Shaka,Mu,Shion,Saga,Kanon,Dohko,Shura,Aioros...Mas o preferido é o meu loiro aguado.\o/


	7. Travando novos conhecimentos II

**Oieeeeeeeeeeee!**

Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno recheado de poeira,barulho e surtos de alergia(todos decorrentes da mudança!XD),eis que a fic sai do hiatus e volta pros eixos!  
Tava com saudades disso. ;D  
Ei-lo aqui...

* * *

**Cap 5 – Travando novos conhecimentos II**

**- **

**Fortificação do Rio de Janeiro – Brasil**

**- **

A noite havia chegado quente e como não poderia deixar de ser,várias pessoas já estavam ocupando as ruelas do Centro da cidade.Um grupo em especial fazia muito barulho,os estudantes.Dentro de um dos muitos bares do lugar estava um grupo jogando sinuca e fazendo vira-vira com todas as bebidas possíveis,indo da água ao álcool etílico puro sem dar a menor atenção aos seus pobres fígados.Nesse mesmo grupo estava uma garota de cabelos alaranjados e longos que estava numa concentração mental tão intenso que a faria perder nesse quesito apenas para o próprio Buda.No entanto...

-Leticíaaaa!-grita um amigo "calibrado".-Letíi...AAAIIII!.

O grito do garoto foi interrompido por um singelo golpe de um bastão de sinuca.

-Pirou,filhota?-pergunta o agredido.

-Quem mandou atrapalhar a minha concentração...-responde Letícia enquanto se prepara pra próxima jogada.-Mas a sua histeria tem um motivo ou foi só desencargo de consciência,Miguel?

-Palhaça...-ralha o amigo.

-Olha o tacooooooo!-grita a jovem enquanto aponta a "arma" pro amigo.

-Paz e amor,mulher louca!.-brinca Miguel.-Você ainda vai beber essa cerveja que tá do seu lado?

-Não...pode matar.

-Valeu,querida!-agradece o jovem enquanto se afasta com o copo de bebida.

-Esqueci de avisar:aquilo tá quente...tadinho.Será que ele vai perceber?-inquiri Letícia com o maior cinismo do mundo.

Passados alguns minutos...

-Letíciaaaaaaaaaaaa!-repete-se o grito.

-Deja vu.

-

**Fortificação do Cairo – Egito**

**- **

Aquela tarde estava absurdamente quente,executar um movimento mínimo já era um tormento.Pelo menos essa era a opinião de Ravena Romanof enquanto fazia suas compras pelas ruas do lugar.Nem mesmo o calor impedia a população de se aventurar ao lado de fora de suas casas.Talvez um passeio de barca pelas águas calmas do Nilo fossem ajudar a relaxar.

Chegando na porto,ela compra o ingresso e entra no transporte;poucas pessoas estavam lá e isso era ótimo.Um pouquinho de silêncio sempre ajuda.

Algumas flores de lótus boiavam sobre as águas calmas e alguns peixinhos também ficavam saltando em volta da embarcação.Depois de alguns minutos a barca para em um ponto mais tranqüilo do rio e os passageiros são servidos de bebidas e alguns doces.Todos param para admirar o pôr-do-sol,o céu egípcio se enche de tons avermlhados e alaranjados.

-"Ai,ai...isso é que é vida!"-pensa a jovem enquanto se serve de bombons.

Alguns ocupantes da barca estendem tapetes no chão e se viram para o leste.Eram muçulmanos e o momento de orar havia chegado.Ravena se afasta do grupo e vai andando para uma parte mais isolada;lá chegando,ela toca a água e brinca com as flores que boiavam próximas.

-Será que existe lugar mais lindo nesse mundo?-sussurra ela enquanto seus olhos eram agraciados com a visão do sol sumindo no horizonte.

-

**Palácio de Peterhof - Rússia**

**- **

A paciência de Lorde Saga estava se esvaindo aos poucos.Seu caríssimo irmão não parava quieto no cômodo ao lado e essa situação vinha se estendendo desde a noite passada.Parecia que estava rolando uma rave dentro de sua casa!Talvez fosse melhor pedir ao Ancião que mandasse o irmão para comandar a República Tcheca já que o posto estava desocupado a 300 anos.

O homem de olhos azuis se ergue de sua cama e sai do quarto,tendo que caminhar cautelosamente para não se atingido pelo sol de meio-dia que se abatia sobre aquele lugar.Chegando no quarto do irmão,ele logo começa a bater na porta com violência.

-Kanon!Abra essa porta,agora!

-Kanon se encontra fora de área ou desligado,por favor tente mais tarde.-responde o gêmeo barulhento.

Pronto,foi-se a paciência do mais velho pro espaço.

-BUMMM!_(N/A:Representação tosca. ¬¬)_-eis o estrondo da porta de madeira sendo jogada ao chão.

-Dá pra me dizer o porque desse escândalo?-questiona Saga enquanto entra e "delicadamente"arranca o seu irmão da frente do computador.-Vê se põe uma roupa,criatura!-reclama o mais velho ao ter que tolerar a cena de seu irmão desfilando nu na sua frente._(N/A:Aredhel com hemorragia nasal.XD)_

-Encontraaaaraaaaammmm!-grita o mais novo.

-Vou me arrepender se perguntar o quê?

Kanon pega a cabeça do irmão e a põe defronte a tela do computador.A histeria do mais novo tinha um motivo bastante simples:As Noivas deles foram localizadas.

-

**Fortificação de Montreal – Canadá**

**- **

Finalmente chegou um feriado!Toda a cidade resolveu sair às ruas e aproveitar aquele dia quente.Viam se famílias andando de um lado para o outro,barraquinhas cheias de doces e outros produtos.Não é preciso dizer que o lugar estava bastante barulhento.No entanto,em uma pracinha mais isolada poucas pessoas eram vistas.Perto de um chafariz se encontrava uma mulher de cabelos azuis e olhos violetas que estava apenas olhando pros peixinhos que nadavam.Esta era Lilian Fäden Del Mondes.

-Aii!-grita alguém.

Lílian tira a sua atenção de laguinho e vê uma mulher de cabelos loiros e pele branca que estava caída no chão.

-Você está bem?-pergunta Lílian enquanto ajuda a estranha a se levantar.

-Estou sim,obrigada.-responde a outra enquanto pega suas sacolas e tira a sujeira da roupa.-Obigada pela ajuda.

-De nada.

-Curioso...-comenta a estranha.

-O que é curioso?

-Nunca achei que encontraria uma igual nessa cidade.A propósito,meu nome é Alyssa.

-Sou Lílian.Mas concordo,nunca achei que veria uma outra Noiva aqui.

Alyssa se senta ao lado de Lílian no chafariz e por alguns minutos,nada falam.

-Será que é verdade?-pergunta a mulher de cabelos violetas.-Toda essa baboseira de lordes,profecias...

-Eu pessoalmente rezo pra que seja.-responde loira.

-Somos duas então.Mudando de assunto...pra que todas essas bolsas?-pergunta Lílian enquanto olhas pra infinidade de sacolas trazidas pela loira.

-Liquidação.-responde Alyssa com um sorriso.-Mas lamento ser uma estraga-prazeres em dizer que a loja fechou a meia hora.-complementa enquanto vê o brilho nos olhos da outra se desfazendo com a notícia.-Foi mal.

-Por que eu não te conheci há uma hora meia atrás?-reclama Lílian.

-

**Lisboa – Portugal**

**- **

Como era bom ver aquela linda cidade_(N/A:Nunca fui em Lisboa,mas meu pai foi e disse que é. ;D) _ressucitar!Aqueles humanos que não queriam ficar presos em fortificações vieram,através dos anos,trazendo de volta várias cidades do mundo que o Flagelo destruiu.No maior teatro da cidade,Lorde Aldebaran estava sentado em um dos camarotes mais caros esperando o espetáculo começar.Naquela noite seria encenada a ópera O Anel dos Nibelungos,de Richard Wagner.Perdido em seus devaneios,ele não percebeu que o seu convidado de honra havia adentrado ao camarote.

-Quanta concentração!-brinca o recém chegado que vestia uma calça social preta e uma blusa chinesa feita de seda verde.

-Quando você chegou,Dohko?-pergunta o brasileiro.

-Agora mesmo,e tenho uma notícia boa pra te dar.-começa ele que mexe no bolso do terno e tira dele um palm top.-Dê uma olhadinha.

Assim Aldebaran o faz e logo um sorriso se espalha pelo seu rosto.

-Graças a Deus.-sussurra ele ao mesmo tempo em que passa suas mãos por seus longos e lisos cabelos castanhos.

-Concordo,já estava ficando com inveja dos nossos irmãos que já tinham sido avisados.-comenta o chinês observando os outros espectadores se mexerem ansiosamente em seus assentos.

-Sim...mas é melhor pararmos de conversa pois o espetáculo vai começar agora.

-

**Fortificação de Varsóvia – Polônia**

**- **

Eis que uma chuva impensada se abate sobre a cidade.Os pobres azarados que estavam andando pelas ruas foram obrigadas a correrem para baixos das poucas marquises que ainda não estavam ocupadas.

O único lugar tranqüilo naquele momento era a Arquidiocese.

Ajoelhada em um dos primeiros bancos uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos estava absorta em sua oração.Esta era Luana Merloni.

-Você está bem?-pergunta uma voz feminina.

A loira se vira e se depara com uma mulher de cabelos castanho avermelhados e olhos verdes que a olhava com uma cara de preocupação e que se senta a seu lado.

-Sim,por que pergunta?

-A expressão triste no seu rosto...-esclarece a mulher de olhos verdes.-Meu nome é Alize Chiavani,e o seu?

-Luana Merloni,prazer em conhecê-la.-fala a loira.-Eu estou bem,e quanto a expressão no meu rosto...bem...é que eu estava me recordando de um sonho ruim.

-Mesmo?-inquiri uma terceira voz.

As duas mulheres olham pra trás e se deparam com uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel.

-Foi mal me meter.Meu nome é Ana Vandurfe mas é que além de ouvir a conversa,o seu colar me chamou a atenção.-fala a desconhecida apontando pra Luana.-É o Palácio Strozzi,não é?

-Sim...-sussurra Luana enquanto olha para o chão.

-Vocês também são,não é?-pergunta Alize que se levanta e se põe a admirar os vitrais.

As duas outras apenas meneiam a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Qual foi o seu sonho?-questiona Ana que se senta ao lado de Luana.

-Prefiro não ter que comentar...-fala a jovem com uma voz carregada de algo que parecia medo.

-A Igreja é um lugar de oração!-reclama o Bispo que havia a pouco chegado

-Não perguntamos nada,ô "Santidade"!-respondem Ana e Alize.

-Meninas,se acalmem.- pede Luana que se choca com o desrespeito ao Bispo.

-

**Castelo Alcázar de Sevilha – Espanha**

**- **

Uma música calma ecoava pelos corredores daquela construção,Lorde Shura estava em um dos quartos tocando seu piano.A melodia não era muito alegre mas trazia conforto a qualquer um que precisasse.Os olhos verdes do homem passeavam pelas teclas enquanto suas mãos macias serpenteavam os mesmos.Uma brisa suave entrava por uma janela que estava atrás do vampiro.Sua serenidade é interrompida pelo som de seu telefone infeliz apitando em cima de uma estante.O Lorde se levanta e o robe vermelho frouxo que cobria o seu corpo quase desliza pela sua pele branca_(N/A:ai ai... 8D)._Ele alcança o aparelho e logo uma voz muito conhecida chega em seus ouvidos.

-_Shura?Está me ouvindo?_

-Si,Aioros.O que houve?-inquiri o espanhol.

-_Acabei de receber um e-mail...-_começa o grego.

-...sua Noiva foi encontrada.-completa Shura.-Eu sei,dê uma olhadinha mais de perto e verá que fui eu que passei.

-_Você não me parece feliz com a novidade._

-É essa maldita falta de permissão do Asmita que está me tirando do sério.Mas estoy muy feliz,tenha certeza.

-_Bem,vou indo meu amigo.Adeus._

-Adios,hombre.

-

**Palácio Strozzi – Itália**

**- **

Lorde Máscara da Morte acabara de chegar de sua caçada.Sua pele morena estava rubra e quente e seu humor revigorado.A madrugada não tardaria a terminar e os seus servos híbridos já estavam no 17º sono.A idéia de atrapalhar o sono dos pobres lhe parecia tentadora mas logo que seus cérebro arquiteta o pensamento,o seu famigerado computador começa a fazer escândalo.O italiano segue com passos rápidos e furiosos até o quarto onde havia,propositadamente,"esquecido" o dito cujo.Ao chegar,ele começa a ralhar com o inocente apetrecho tecnológico que estava apenas exercendo a sua função.

-Caspitaaaaa!Coisa maledeta,para com o escândalo!-grita ele que se aproxima do computador e tenta acabar com o barulho que já tinha destruído sua já curta paciência.

Ao desligar o som,o Lorde se digna a prestar atenção no que havia na tela.Depois de alguns minutos lendo do que se tratava a mensagem ele,literalmente,cai pra trás.Sua futura Signora havia sido encontrada e logo sua mente poluída começa a fazer planos para como serão as noites que se seguirão.Era hora de começar a arrumar a casa para ela!O homem sai do quarto e começa a correr pelos corredores.

-Acoorrddemmm,infelizes!Temos muito o que fazer!-grita o Lorde que acaba com o descanso merecido dos empregados.

-

**Castelo de Koldinghus – Dinamarca**

**- **

A noite chegara fria,chuvosa e abundante em trovões e relâmpagos.O Ancião Vampiro estava em seu quarto,sentado em uma cadeira diante de sua cama.Ele fora tirado de seu descanso por uma revoada de memórias que invadira sua mente.Memórias de dois indivíduos:Sua esposa e seu mais antigo amigo,os dois outros Anciãos do Conclave.

Seu coração imóvel estava pesado e uma culpa gigantesca abateu-se sobre ele,será que o ocorrido há tantos anos atrás fora justo?

-Claro que foi!-diz ele que volta sua atenção para a cama que ele e seu antigo amor partilharam durante tantos séculos.-Eles nos traíram e tentaram impedir o nosso renascimento.Foi necessário!

Asmita dissera aquilo como forma de contrariar o que sua alma secular estava lhe dizendo: "Aquilo foi um erro.".O indiano levanta de sua cadeira e vai até uma parte mais escondida de seu quarto.Lá ele para diante de uma tapeçaria indiana com a imagem da deusa hindu Sarasvati.Ele afasta a tapeçaria e atrás da mesma encontra-se um retrato daquela que assombra sua mente.A pele branca,os olhos verdes,os cachos longos e castanhos,o kimono preto e vermelho que ela tanto amava.

-Meu amor,minha Sarasvati...-sussurra ele enquanto lágrimas escorrem de seus olhos verdes.-Será que tu me perdoarás um dia?Quantas vidas terei eu de ter pra me redimir contigo?

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Erica Kourin H KlausOra,temos que começar com chave de ouro!Qualidade é tudo!XD.  
Quanto a elas se identificarem,bem,somos especiais.Podemos tudo,muhahahahahha!(risada a la Saga!).

Pure-Petit-Cat:Vendo essas suas reações,eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que até o fim da fic eu te deixou sem sangue! ;D

Joannah:Pode deixar!Eu vou tacar os dois no lago.  
Já até imaginei como deverá ser a cena.\o/

Natii:Paixão,não faça chantagem emocional comigo! XD

Ariadne McLower:Eu já tinha uma idéia de que o Kamus fosse o seu preferido...algo me dizia isso!XD  
Não se preocupe!eu sei como é o ritmo de um vestibulando,passei por esse tormento ano passado(e olha que a doente aqui tentou 3 carreiras diferentes!).Medicina deve ser um caos.

**Kamus:**Eu achei que ela não iria gostar de eu ter dito que ela seria minha. O.o  
**Aredhel:**Meu gato,que mulher não gostaria de ser sua? ;D  
**Shion:**Eu ouvi isso,Aredhel!¬¬  
**Kamus**_(pensando)_ "Eu sou foda!" XD  
**Aredhel:**Foi mal,meu lindo! (abraça o Shion mas fica comendo o Kamus com os olhos).

E vê se atualiza logo a sua fic! \o

Danda:Simmmmm!Albafica dará o ar de sua gostosura na fic! 8D  
E como vc pôde ver,a Luana apareceu nesse capítulo junto com o seu Mask.

**Mask:**Demorou hein,pentelha?! Ò.ó  
**Aredhel:**Continue desse jeito e eu te faço falar fino pelo resto da fic!¬¬  
**Mask:**Gulp! 0.0 (engole seco)  
**Aredhel:**XD (persuasão é tudo!)

Melody Sephy Kitsune:yessss!Shaka is ALLLLL! \o/  
Que bom que vc da participação da sua menina,ela vai ser crucial na fic. ;D  
E como vc já sabe quem será seu par...as dicas se tornam desnecessárias.XD

Ártemis de Libra:Não se preocupe,o Dohko vai gostar de vc!  
Ele já te ama.O cap 2 mostrou isso.  
E quanto ao pedaço de torta...bem...podemos esquecer esse pequeno sacrilégio!XD (sugar-addicted! 8D)


	8. O Diretório

**Helllooooooo!**

Bem,quero dar um avisinho antes de lerem o resto?  
Alguns personagens de CDZ farão participações aqui;uns como humanos e outros como híbridos.

* * *

**Cap 6 – O Diretório.**

**- **

**Castelo de Aktos – Grécia**

**- **

Gritos eram ouvidos em um cômodo isolado da construção. Do lado de dentro um homem de pele morena segurava um chicote, suor de sangue escorria por seu peitoral moreno e seus olhos vermelhos queimavam em fúria. Um de seus híbridos havia cometido uma falha boçal; e complacência não era uma característica que fizesse parte da imagem de Lorde Ares.

-Sinceramente, Iolaus...-começa o vampiro que olha pra débil forma do híbrido. - Será que nem para buscar uma remessa você serve?

-Perdão, senhor!-sussurra o servo que começa a tossir. - Eles eram muitos.

-E você acha que as armas que eu comprei para vocês eram enfeites?-ironiza o Lorde que se aproxima do rapaz. -Que eu decidi que ia gastar dinheiro à toa?

-Per...Dão...-balbucia o menino que logo desmaia devido à punição recebida.

Ares para de falar e se põe a observar o servo. Iolaus era um menino de 20 anos, transformado por ele e que geralmente executava funções mais voltadas para a área doméstica. O híbrido era magro, com cabelos e olhos castanhos e uma tinha uma aparência frágil.

-O que passou,passou. A remessa não era muito importante, mas eu falhei em mandar você fazer isso.-o Lorde põe o menino desmaiado em suas costas. - Mas não vou admitir isso!Só aproveitei que você dormiu.

Para ser honesto, ele até gostava do menino. Já que Iolaus era um abelhudo talentoso e sempre tinha algo novo ou interessante pra contar. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele teve um surto de bondade e carregou o garoto até o alojamento dos empregados. Por sorte, não havia ninguém lá dentro que pudesse testemunhar a cena.

Conforme o vampiro deixa o recinto ele percebe que ser um pouco humano de vez em quando é até bom.

-

**Fortificação de Nova Déli – Índia**

**- **

Todos os governadores de Fortificações se encontravam naquele dia em uma Sala de Conferência de um luxuoso hotel indiano. A reunião chamada de Diretório havia sido convocada por Hadassa Ibrahim, uma jovem política de Israel que trazia a notícia que todas as gerações de governadores que haviam vivido desejavam ouvir: A Fortificação de Israel estava pronta. Depois de séculos lutando com as tribos locais (de vampiros e humanos),reconstruindo monumentos milenares,controlando as desavenças religiosas e vários outros infortúnios que tiravam o sono. A Fortaleza das Noivas finalmente poderia ser habitada pelas mesmas.

Muitos argumentavam que era perigoso afastar as Noivas das Fortificações seria insano, pois isso as poria mais perto dos Lordes.

Já a maioria concordava que os Lordes, de alguma forma, haviam infiltrado os seus dentro das cidades e que não tardaria em algo ruim acontecer. Prevendo isso, a Fortificação de Jerusalém fora planejada e construída.

-

**Estocolmo – Suécia**

**- **

A sede do maior banco do país estava quase deserta naquela noite de inverno, poucas pessoas eram loucas ou corajosas o suficiente para porem os pés pra fora de casa. No entanto, isso não impediu que Lorde Afrodite deixasse seu palácio e fosse até o banco resolver uma questão pendente, de suma importância. O assunto a ser tratado foi debatido na sala do Diretor-Geral da instituição.

-Lamento, Milorde. - começa o Diretor. Ele era um homem negro de 45 anos e dono de uma compostura invejável.- Isso não será possível.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que o senhor não poderá ter acesso à conta do seu falecido irmão.-fala o Diretor enquanto se serve de uma xícara de chá.

-Isso não é possível!.-reclama o Lorde que se levanta da cadeira e começa a zanzar pela sala. - Como não posso ter?

-Bem, de acordo com o documento que temos, assinado pelo falecido Lorde Albafica, apenas ele mesmo poderia ter acesso à conta.

-Tem certeza disso, senhor Lacroix?-inquiri Afrodite.

-Sim. Lorde Albafica não deixou herdeiros e pediu para que ninguém,jamais,além dele,pudesse por as mãos no conteúdo do cofre. - esclarece o negro.- Aliás, o senhor possui a dita chave do cofre?

O vampiro apenas balança a cabeça

-Bem,isso esclarece a questão. O cofre de Lorde Albafica não será aberto jamais. - diz o Diretor que sai de sua cadeira e vai até o vampiro. - Lamento não poder ajudá-lo.

Em questão de minutos, os homens se despedem e Afrodite volta até o seu carro. Logo que entra, seu motorista lhe faz a nem um pouco desejada pergunta.

-Correu tudo como esperado,senhor?

-Longe disso,Albiore. - esclarece Afrodite que se bebe de uma garrafa com sangue.- Meu irmão simplesmente fez a fortuna dele sumir.

-Como isso é possível?-pergunta o motorista sem nem poder olhar para trás.

-Meu irmão era bastante inteligente...-sussurra o vampiro que se deita no banco e põe os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Acha que ele já sabia o que ia acontecer, patrão?

Afrodite foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Isso nunca havia lhe ocorrido, talvez Albafica já soubesse de como seria o seu destino. Outra coisa que o deixou bastante impressionado foi o fato de que Albiore tivesse a perspicácia para notar algo que havia passado longe do pensamento de dos Lordes e até mesmo do Ancião.

-

**Fortificação de Mônaco Ville**

**- **

Aquela noite viera chuvosa e quente, muitas pessoas ocupavam os barzinhos espalhados pela cidade. Dentro do Hospital Central da Fortificação, mais especificamente dentro da sala da diretora, três vozes eram ouvidas em tons não muito cordiais.

-Doutora Saint Martin,a cirurgia deve ser feita!-falava um médico de cabelos grisalhos e pele morena que olhava inquisitivamente para a Diretora do Hospital.

-Isso é loucura, os exames não foram tão conclusivos assim,Doutor O'Hara...-replicava uma outra médica que tinha cabelos negros e pele negra.

-Não foram conclusivos?Em que mundo está sua mente,Doutora Garcia?-treplicou o homem.

Veronique Saint Martin analisava cuidadosamente os exames que estavam em suas mãos enquanto ignorava o estresse dos dois médicos.Sinceramente,aqueles dois davam nos nervos!

-Doutor O'Hara...-começa a Diretora. - Sem fazer o procedimento, quanto tempo de vida a paciente terá?

A Noiva já sabia da resposta, mas preferiu que o alterado médico se manifestasse.

-Bem,ela não corre risco de vida algum mas eu tenho certeza que ela outra crise em pouco tempo. - esclarece Doutor O'Hara. - E já falei isso para a mesma.

-Concorda, Doutora Garcia?-pergunta Veronique.

-Sim, mas ainda acho que é muito cedo para fazer uma cirurgia.

-Satisfaçamos gregos e troianos...-Veronique se levanta da cadeira e vai até sua janela.- Refaçam os exames e depois perguntem a paciente se ela deseja ser operada. Estamos entendidos?

-Sim.- respondem os dois médico que saem da sala da Diretora trocando farpas.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

-Corta!Alguém pode me explicar o que foi isso? -ralha Nébula Dawson Lee.- Isso não estava no roteiro!

-Estava sim...-fala um dos assistentes. - O Devon entregou isso pra mim hoje de manhã.

-E desde quando ele tem autoridade pra fazer esse tipo de alteração?-inquiri a Noiva.

-Desde o momento em que você me sugira uma cena piegas pra ser posta no num filme, supostamente, de drama!-esclarece uma terceira pessoa.

Nébula e o assistente olham para trás e vêem um homem ruivo e com olhos verdes encarando a jovem com uma expressão de sarcasmo no belo rosto.

-Piegas?Quem você pensa que é para dizer isso?-reclama a jovem enquanto passa as mãos nervosamente em seus cabelos loiros.

-A pessoa que está escrevendo o roteiro junto com você. Isso me dá o direito e o dever de consertar qualquer besteira que surja nessa história.

Os dois diretores passam as horas seguintes se agredindo verbalmente até que um improvável mas desejável e imprescindível consenso finalmente chega:A cena da discórdia seria posta em uma versão estendida. Claro que Nébula não ficou muito satisfeita com o fato mas quando Devon ameaçou falar diretamente com a produtora,a jovem cineasta decidiu que seria mais sábio guardar o orgulho daquela vez e se vingar do ruivo em um momento mais oportuno.

-

**Timişoara - Romênia**

**- **

Várias vozes exaltadas eram ouvidas dentro de uma sala e Lorde Milo simplesmente as ignorava. Era incompreensível o motivo de tanto rebuliço, que gente problemática!

-Lorde Milo, isso é inaceitável!Como o senhor pôde fazer isso?-berra um homem velho que, pelos trajes, podia ser identificado como membro da Igreja Ortodoxa.

-Que exagero, Padre Stefan.-comenta o vampiro que apóia suas pernas em cima da mesa. -"Eu quero dar aquele lugar como presente pra uma pessoa."-pensa Milo enquanto acende um charuto.

-Isso é heresia.-reclama um outro Padre mais novo

-E por que, padre Mihnea?-pergunta o Lorde.

-Aquilo é um marco histórico para todos que vivem neste país!Aquele edifício resistiu à séculos de vida e ao Flagelo e o senhor decidiu fazer aquilo!-reclama Mihnea.

Alguns outros membros do clero decidem se unir aos outros dois padres e começam a crocitar na cabeça de Milo. O que faz com que o vampiro tenha o desejo sombrio de cravar suas presas naqueles pescoços sacros e, de quebra, livrar-se daquelas vozes irritantes que enchiam os seus ouvidos há horas.

-Todo esse barulho só por que eu comprei a Catedral?-inquiri ironicamente o grego.

-O senhor violou a casa de Deus!-grita padre Stefan.

-Ele tem muitas,não vai se importar. - brinca o Lorde que vê o rosto do velho padre ficar branco e vai saindo do recinto.

Depois de uns minutos ele admite que comprar a Catedral foi um tanto quanto que exagerado mas o prédio(que ele patrocinara a reforma)estava abandonado.Quem mandou aqueles insuportáveis terem jogado areia na tentativa de compra anterior?Eles poderiam ter ficado com a Catedral onde,muito provavelmente,Drácula foi batizado se tivessem deixado que Milo comprasse o castelo onde Drácula tinha morado.

-

**Fortificação de Tókio**

**- **

O som de coisas sendo quebradas se fazia presente há horas no templo Ryu No Tera. Em uma sala mais afastada uma menina de cabelos negros e vestida com roupas de sacerdotisa agredia com sua espada de bambu, qualquer objeto ou elemento desavisado que cruzasse o seu caminho. O treinamento era tão divertido!Não há quem pudesse discordar desse fato.

-IAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritava a menina enquanto pulava em cima de um objeto que,além de desavisado,estava parado e muito bem parado.- Morra, demônio!

-Minha filha,está tudo bem aí dentro?-perguntava a mãe da jovem que por amor à própria vida,se mantinha a uma distância segura do local de treino.

-Claro,mão!Está tudo na mais perfeita paz.- responde Suzako que volta a se concentrar em seu "relaxante" ofício.

A sacerdotisa continua a manusear o objeto assassino.Até...

-POOFFF!_(N/A: representação horrenda.u.u)_-mais uma colisão, só que dessa vez,em um alvo móvel.

Lembram-se da citação: "Não há quem pudesse discordar desse fato"?Bem...Houve um certo alguém que pôde discordar. Um passarinho que, por maldade do destino, adentrou a sala em um momento em que Suzako estava bastante e perigosamente animada. Hum...Pra ser mais honesta, o pássaro nem teve tempo de discordar já que o choque foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo receber uma passagem só de ida para o paraíso. Quando a jovem percebe o ocorrido,uma palavra previsível sai em alto e bom som de sua boca.

-MANHÊEÊÊÊ!!!!!!!!!!!-grita a jovem que sai correndo com o pobre passarinho nas mãos.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

Em um dos corredores da maior faculdade do país, uma jovem de cabelos prateados andava apressadamente.

-Bom dia, Dakota. - um rapaz cumprimenta.

-"O que tem de bom?"-pensa a mulher que dá um curto aceno com a cabeça em resposta ao cumprimento recebido.

Logo que chega ao lugar onde deveria estar, Dakota Itsune quase tem uma crise nervosa. Vários livros,documentos e pastas estavam jogados em cima das estantes e mesas.

Excelente maneira de se começar um dia, não acham?

A irlandesa sai da sala com passos firmes e vai em direção de alguns companheiros de trabalho. Assim que chega perto...

-Isso lá é jeito de se deixar uma sala?-reclama Dakota enquanto tira um fiapo que saia de seu kimono preto.

-Como é?-perguntam os dois amigos.

-A sala dos arquivos está um caos!

-E por que você está reclamando com a gente?-inquiri um rapaz de cabelos loiros.

-Você e o Koichi foram os últimos a sair, Leon!-esclarece a mulher de olhos cor de âmbar.

-Quem te garante?-replica o loiro

Leon apenas fica observando a guerra dos dois, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e não seria a última.

-E isso te dá o direito de vir agredindo a gente?-ralha o rapaz chamado Koichi. - Se enxerga,garota!Só por que a professora Farah gosta de você e te deixou entrar na equipe,não quer dizer que nós tenhamos que tolerar a sua grosseria.

-Ficou magoadinho é?-ironiza Dakota que pega o jovem pelo colarinho.- Quer que eu te mostre o quanto eu me importo.

-Chega!-uma voz feminina diz.

Os três jovens se viram e vêem uma mulher de cabelos castanhos que usava um véu,a professora Farah. Ela se aproxima dos encrenqueiros e seus olhos severos já mostram que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz.

-Se mais uma briga dessas acontecer, cabeças irão rolar!.-diz a professora num tom sereno.

-Professora, eles deixa...-começa Dakota que para ao ver a mão da mulher se erguer no ar.

-Não foram eles. Eu fui à sala dos arquivos ontem à noite. - esclarece a mulher de véu.

-Se deu mal,irlandesa metida à besta!-sussurra o japonês.

-Quem vai se dar mal é você,meu caro.- fala a professora.- Eu me lembro de ter dito pra parar com essas provocações.

-Perdão. - diz Koichi.

-E Dakota...- Farah olha para a jovem - O fato da sala estar desarrumada não te dá o direito de ser rude com os que trabalham com você e muito menos de atribuir culpas a quem não as tem.

-Desculpe. - fala Dakota bem contrariada.

-

**Marselha – França**

**- **

Em uma parte protegida no seu quarto de hotel, Lorde Kamus observava o sol se despedindo por trás do mar.O céu tomara tons de vermelho e alaranjado que enchiam seu coração de tranqüilidade.Várias vezes o Lorde já desejara ser humano só pra poder aproveitar o calor que o astro rei proporcionava; aliás esse era um desejo comuns entre os poucos vampiros que ainda existiam.

Assim que o sol some completamente o vampiro deixa seu quarto e vai andando até a praia, a água estava quente e limpa. Kamus põe-se a andar pela areia e sente a água salgada molhando seus pés, a brisa marinha batia em seu peito exposto e seus cabelos azuis balançavam às suas costas_(N/A:Devia fazer um quadro com essa cena. 8D)._Sua distração é interrompida por uma voz feminina.

-Está perdido,Monsieur?

O vampiro olha pro lado e vê uma jovem de pele morena e cabelos castanhos sorrindo gentilmente.

-Não,mademoiselle. O que a fez pensar isso?-inquiri o vampiro que se aproxima da garota.

-O seu olhar perdido. - responde a menina com um jeitinho insolente.

-"Bien,eu estou com fome mas não preciso matá-la."-pensa Kamus que logo escolhe sua vítima. -Esclarecedor...qual o seu nome, ma belle jeune?_(N/A: minha bela jovem?)_

-Sabine, monsieur. O seu é?-diz a mulher que se levanta.

-Não se preocupe com o meu nome,ma chérie...-sussurra o Lorde que se aproxima da jovem e põe seus braços lentamente em volta do corpo quente de Sabine. - Pelo menos, não por agora.-fala baixinho o vampiro no ouvido da mulher que logo se derrete em seus braços_.(N/A: Como eu queria ser a Sabine! T.T)_

_- _

**Em algum lugar da Europa**

**- **

Que ilhazinha soturna era aquela?Se pergunta um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que via as águas negras e violentas baterem contra as ondas. O que seu Senhor queria ali?O que haveria de tão especial naquele fim de mundo?

-Alone_ (N/A: Pra quem não conhece, ele é o Hades no Lost Canvas_. .),venha logo!-diz uma jovem de cabelos lilases e olhos castanhos.

-Estou indo, Sasha_ (N/A: E essa é a Atena)._Espere um minuto. - responde o jovem chamado Alone.

O loiro para de divagar e põe-se a caminhar junto com sua companheira. Uma neblina amedrontadora pairava sobre aquele lugar e parecia que Sasha e Alone eram as únicas vivas almas que pisavam ali em séculos!A caminhada dos dois demora algumas horas até chegarem no lugar onde o Senhor havia dito que eles deviam ir. Era uma caverna recheada de morcegos, lodo, insetos e cogumelos nem um pouco amigáveis.

A dupla saca suas pás e começa a cavar aquele solo úmido e infértil. Minutos incontáveis se passam até que eles finalmente acham o que procuram; era um baú ou caixa feito de madeira nobre, mas claramente envelhecida. Os jovens abandonam as pás e pegam pés-de-cabra pra ver o que diabos tinha naquele troço que seu Mestre tanto queria. Ao abrirem, tudo o que vêm é algo semelhante a um tronco de madeira envelhecida que tinha algo prateado ou de algum outro tipo de metal cravado no mesmo e mais alguma coisa em pó espalhada em algumas partes.

-Não consigo crer que o Dominic nos fez vir até aqui pra pegar isso?.-comenta Sasha que se afasta da caixa e senta no chão sujo.

-Sinceramente, acho que ninguém é capaz de entendê-lo.-diz Alone com sua voz sempre gentil. - Mas acredito que seja algo muito valioso.

Os jovens ficam sentados na caverna por um motivo muito simples, uma chuva violentíssima se abateu sobre aquela ilha esquecida por Deus.

-

**Helsinki – Finlândia**

**- **

Como já era de se esperar,o tempo estava potencialmente frio e pouco encorajador. Algumas poucas pessoas se aventuravam pra longe de seus aquecedores e lareiras.

Em uma casa de show famosa pelas atrações alternativas Lorde Mu observava, de um canto isolado, as pessoas passando diante de seus serenos olhos verdes. Seu corpo estava coberto por uma indumentária negra e verde clara. Seus cabelos violetas estavam presos em uma trança caia por seus ombros._(N/A:Deus pai... o.o)_

O vampiro havia pedido uma bebida quente, não que ele realmente fosse beber, mas como todo vampiro, gostava de aproveitar o vapor que saia daqueles líquidos.

-Sozinho?-pergunta uma mulher ruiva que trajava uma roupa preta bastante sensual.

-Não mais...-responde o Lorde com um sorriso suave.

-Permite?

-Eu seria louco se não o fizesse.-diz o vampiro que admira a nova companhia.

A mulher se senta e acena para o garçom; logo ela pede um copo com whisky. Quando a bebida chega, a mulher a sorve em um único gole.

-Isso tudo foi sede, senhorita?

-Sim.

Mu aproveita a oportunidade para investigar a mente da mulher. Ela era uma aproveitadora de marca maior que já havia tirado vantagem de um bêbado que fora expulso da casa de shows por incitar brigas.

-Sabe,dias frios me dão vontade de morrer!-comenta a ruiva enquanto põe os pés em cima da mesa.

-"Acredite,esse desejo seu eu faço questão de atender."-pensa o vampiro que em resposta a fala da mulher,dá um sorriso discreto que faz com que seus caninos afiados brilhem discretamente e lentamente passa a língua em seus lábios pálidos.Seus olhos ganham a tonalidade vermelha que todos os vampiros emitiam quando encontravam sua presa.

-

**Alexandria – Egito**

**- **

A lancha saíra do cais a poucos minutos e logo todos os ocupantes estavam quase dilacerando suas unhas por causa da ansiedade. O Conselho Egípcio de Antiguidades permitiu que blocos de uma antiga construção fossem retirados da água e logo seriam reconstruídos!Os voluntários e alunos da Faculdade do Cairo estavam quase se jogando dentro d'água devido ao desespero. Uma dessas desesperadas era Ravena Romanof. Seus cabelos negros balançavam com o vento frio que pairava na baía de Alexandria; em poucos minutos a lancha trazendo os esbaforidos alunos estava parada a alguns metros do local indicado para a pesquisa.

Algum tempo se passa até que todos os passageiros tivessem colocado os seus equipamentos.

-Alá,eu estou com medo de mergulhar!-diz um jovem de pele morena e cabelos castanhos.

-Como assim,Khalid?Por que o medo?-pergunta Ravena que põe os seus pés de pato. - A água tá limpa e tranqüila.

-Eu tenho medo do mar.

-E você só avisa isso agora?-grita uma voz masculina.

O professor responsável pelo mergulho, Sayid Hariri, vem bufando para perto do garoto que revelou seu medo no momento mais impróprio. Os cabelos grisalhos do professor balançavam com o vento e o seu bigode cheio estava embranquecido com o sal que ficara preso em seus fios.

-Tá ferrado, amigo!-comenta Ravena que dá um tapinha nas costas do rapaz e se une aos outros mergulhados.

-Obrigada por me dizer o que já sabia...-responde Khalid que desejava naquele momento, ser arrastado pelo temido mar, pra longe dali.

-Eu não mereço em você, Khalid!Como é que você...-o professor continua o seu bombardeio verbal em cima do desafortunado aluno.

-

**Palácio do Belvedere – Áustria**

**- **

Lorde Shaka estava perdido em um amontoado de papéis;era bem verdade que o país estava calmo mas algumas das Terras Ermas estavam se tornando problemáticas novamente. A sorte era que nenhuma daqueles amotinados tinha o bom-senso de se organizarem pra tentar fazer algo realmente significativo.

O indiano continua sua monótona função até uma batida na porta.

-Entre. - diz Shaka sem sequer erguer os olhos dos papéis.

-Mestre,deseja algo?-pergunta um homem de cabelos curtos e escuros.

-Sim,Shiva.- o indiano olha para o híbrido e vai se levantando da cadeira.- Preciso que vá até a Catedral de Saint Stephan.

O vampiro vai até um armário e pega uma caixinha azul e entrega para o servo.

-Entregue isso ao Padre Strauss. Ele sabe do que se trata.- finaliza o loiro.

-Sim,senhor. -o híbrido faz uma curta reverência e sai do recinto.

Shaka vai até uma janela e abre as pesadas cortinas de veludo marrom. A lua incide sobre ele e dá ao já belo vampiro,uma ar espectral e luminoso. Seus cabelos dourados balançam com o vento que entra por uma frestinha na janela e ao olhar para o astro celeste,seus olhos de safira se tornem rubis que indicavam que aquela mente secular estava perdida em pensamentos.

-

**Fortificação do Rio de Janeiro – Brasil**

**- **

Mais um feriado tinha chegado,santo seja aquele que teve a idéia de criar esse dias maravilhosos de ócio,mas é claro que não eram todos que fariam uso daquele tempo. Letícia Carvalho era um dos azarados privados do merecido intervalo. Os alunos do curso de enfermagem foram obrigados a reporem as aulas perdidas durante a última greve.

Aquela aula em especial estava horrivelmente chata!O professor fazia questão de falar mais lentamente que um cágado,o que causava um sono irresistível, e ainda fez questão de inventar um teste surpresa.

Os olhos azuis da jovem percorriam a folha que já estava quase toda preenchida.

-Pronta?-sussurra uma voz masculina que vinha da carteira de trás.

Letícia responde com um menear quase imperceptível.

O professor de distrai um segundo e esse tempo já é o suficiente para que a jovem e o seu amigo trocassem de provas. Claro que vários outros alunos aproveitam a deixa e fazem a mesma coisa.

-Espero que ninguém esteja colando...-comenta o professor que se vira e volta a encarar os alunos. Todos eles tinham aquela carinha de anjo revoltante de alguém que acabara de fazer uma m

-Que isso, professor?Aluno não cola,compara resultados. - fala um garoto loiro que era conhecido pela sua singular cara-de-pau.

-Mesmo que não haja nada na folha que possa contar como resultado?-retorqui o professor.

-Quem precisa entrar nesses detalhes?-pergunta Letícia e logo todos na sala caem na gargalhada.

-

**Bremerhaven - Alemanha**

**- **

Próximo ao porto, o Cassino Weller fervilhava. As pessoas circulavam freneticamente pelos salões e corredores opulentos que eram decorados com o melhor que se podia arranjar nos 4 cantos do mundo. Um homem em especial estava com uma sorte anormal na mesa de dados. Isso logo chamou a atenção da banca que suspeitou que aquela sorte não fosse mero acaso.

Em uma sala reservada, um homem de traços orientais conversa com um convidado especial e observa o jogo através do circuito interno de tv.

-Lorde Shion, acha que há algo acontecendo?-pergunta o gerente do estabelecimento.

-Sim,Herr Katsumoto. - começa o vampiro enquanto sorve um cálice de sangue quente.- Mas logo podemos acabar com a brincadeira dele.

O vampiro se adianta e vai andando até a porta que levava ao Hall do Cassino. Seu sobretudo e cabelos verdes balançavam conforme andava e sua roupa preta contrastava imensamente com a palidez de seu rosto. Depois de investigar minuciosamente os participantes, o tibetano volta a se dirigir ao oriental.

-Ele e a crupiê são amantes,ela está movendo os ponteiros pra ele ganhar - Shion bebe mais um pouco. - Eles já aplicam esses golpes há algum tempo.

-E o que faremos?-pergunta Katsumoto que observa o trapaceiro levar mais uma rodada.

-Afaste a mulher da mesa com um pretexto qualquer. E logo depois ponha outro na mesa.

-Sim. - o gerente fala e pega um _walk-talkie_ e em minutos o plano começa. - Depois disso?

-Mande os crupiê ganharem todas. - finaliza o vampiro que vai até a escada principal e de lá fala direto à mente do homem. - "Afinal,a banca sempre vence".

Shion observa o susto do pobre homem e sorri pra si mesmo. Era tão divertido ver essas reações.

-

**Fortificação de Varsóvia.**

**- **

Dentro de um dos conventos mais antigos da Europa, uma jovem de cabelos dourados estava ajoelhada diante de uma imagem da Virgem Maria, que por sua vez, estava dentro de uma capela. Seus lábios se moviam rápido e seus dedos finos passeavam sobre as contas do rosário que suas mãos trêmulas seguravam.

-Sonhou com aquilo outra vez, Luana? - pergunta uma voz feminina.

Luana Merloni corta suas orações de súbito e sente uma mão leve e morna pousar em seu ombro.

-Sim, Madre. - aquiesce a italiana com uma voz tremida.

A Madre Superiora Esther Volkoff faz com que a moça se sente em um banco e se senta ao lado da mesma. Os olhos azuis da senhora demonstravam toda paciência de uma vida longa e toda sabedoria de alguém que já vira muita coisa.

-Por que isso acontece, Madre?-pergunta a Noiva que esconde seu rosto com as mãos. - Quem é esse homem que assombra meus sonhos?

-Minha criança, eu não sei. -diz a freira enquanto observa os raios do sol baterem no vitral que ficava atrás da imagem da Virgem.

Logo a capela se enche com as cores da produzidas pelo vitral. As duas mulheres param para observar como a luz azul incidira diretamente sobre a imagem de Maria.

-Lembre-se,minha querida. - começa a Madre. - Se essa agonia persistir, Ela sempre estará com você. - a mulher aponta para a estátua-A Virgem é mãe e atenderá qualquer uma de suas filhas que estiver sofrendo. - a senhora finaliza dando um beijo na testa da jovem noviça, que logo se sente acalentada pelas luzes que provinham dos vitrais.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Enquete Perva**

Caras moças que me mandaram fichas,tenho uma pergunta importante a fazer:Caso eu decidisse fazer um hentai para cada personagem,como vocês desejariam que fosse?

_Tipo 1,O romântico_ - aquele bem meigo com palavras doces e afins.Também conhecido como Atentado à Diabete(devido aos altos níveis de açúcar.u.u)

_Tipo 2,O Em cima do muro -_ aquele onde há um pouquinho de romance e um pouco de saliência(adoro essa palavra.XD)

_Tipo 3,O Hardcore - _ acho que o nome já diz tudo,nesse pode tudo.Todas as perversões e utensílios são aconselháveis e obrigatórios!(recomendado aos pervertidos em graus elevados.Detalhe:Eu tô nesse grupo. 8D)

Bem,vejam o que lhes agrada mais e me digam o escolhido. ;D

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Melody Sephy Kitsune:Calma,filha!Não morra.XD  
Sim,mudanças são detestáveis.Minha alergia nunca tinha me incomodado tanto.¬¬  
Amar o Albafica?Eu venero o Albafica!Ele é tudo! 8D

Joannah:Ai ai ai...acho que eu vou ter que parar com essas cenas. O.o  
O risco de morte está altíssimo aqui.XDDDD  
Eu só conheço Lisboa pelos postais que meu pai trouxe.São lindos. ;D

Érika Kourin H.Claus:Matar o povo?De forma alguma. ;D  
Estou apenas dando uma representação mais digna pros meninos. X3  
Não vai demorar não,pode deixar.Logo os Lordes e as Noivas estarão cara-a-cara.  
Eu entendo a sua ansiedade.

Pure-Petit-Cat:Mulher,você vai precisar de uma doação de sangue desse jeito! ô.o  
Velhote da Igreja?Tadinho do Bispo,perdeu patente.XD  
E sim,a piada foi infame mas eu gostei. ;D

Danda:Bom saber que eu não estou esculhambando com a Luana.Ufa! u.u  
O Mask tinha que ser um perva,isso combina com ele.8D  
E o nosso amado Albafica dará o ar de sua infindável gostosur na fic.Só  
Não posso dizer quando.XD  
Como eu nunca sequer fui a Portugal vou confiar no seu julgamento do Porto ser  
Mais bonito que Lisboa.;D


	9. Cartas de Convocação

**Olááááááá!!!!**

**- **

**Foi mal a demora pra postar o novo capítulo. ;P  
É que a faculdade e o curso estão me matando. X.x  
O que vai fazer com que as atuações sejam menos freqüentes.**

* * *

**Cap 7 – Cartas de Convocação.**

**- **

**Ilha da Sicília – Itália**

**- **

Olhos azul-petróleo observavam de longe e com atenção os movimentos de um grupo de pescadores que havia acabado de chegar de mais um dia de trabalho. A tarde fora bem quente e o sol já havia partido. Dentro de um casebre, um homem de cabelos azuis que vestia apenas um tecido longo em volta de sua cintura dormia calmamente. Seu sono foi interrompido pelo som gritos, passos apressados e coisas quebrando. Lorde Máscara da Morte não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito com isso.

-Sarà che non posso avere un momento di pace?- _(N/A:"Será que eu não posso ter um momento de paz?")_

O vampiro vai até a porta do casebre e vê um rapaz de,no máximo 25 anos,correndo com uma sacola na mão.Era o momento perfeito,matar a sede e fazer um bem para o mundo ao mandar aquele espírito de porco bater um papo eterno com o Diabo.

-Enganei aquele povo...-arfa o ladrão que se esconde em uma ruela.

-Errou feio,amico mio_(N/A:Meu amigo._).-fala um voz masculina em tom de zombaria.

O ladrão se vira e dá de cara com olhos vermelhos que assustariam qualquer um. Ele tenta fugir, mas o vampiro o segura pelo braço com tamanha força que quebra o mesmo. Ele grita de dor; contudo logo o grito e suprimido pelo pavor de sentir dentes afiados rasgando sua pele. Em poucos minutos, o ladrão morre.

-Café da manhã...de fato é a mais importante refeição do dia. - comenta o Lorde que percebe que o pano que cobria sua cintura havia caído no chão._(N/A:Delícia... 8D)_

_- _

**Fortificação de Mônaco Ville – Mônaco**

**- **

Um clima descontraído pairava dentro de um salão de beleza. Várias conversas podiam ser ouvidas e a cada minuto, mais mulheres entravam. Sentada-se à mesa da manicura,Valentina Saint Martin folheava uma revista qualquer com a mão esquerda enquanto a mão direita era tratada. Esses dias de beleza eram uma benção!No entanto, um papo em especial chama a sua atenção.

-Já soube que Israel tá pronta?-comenta uma das cabeleireiras.

-Verdade? - pergunta a cliente da mesma. - Como você soube disso?

-Meu cunhado trabalha com o Governador e ele ouviu um papo desses...-fala a cabeleireira enquanto prepara a tintura da cliente.

-É ótimo saber disso. Eu detestaria pensar que tem uma amaldiçoada vivendo na mesma Fortificação que eu.

-Concordo!

Valentina ouve isso e dá graças a Deus pela sua Marca estar coberta pelo relógio. Malditas mulheres!Não fazem a mais vaga idéia do peso da maldição que ela, sua irmã e várias outras carregavam. Valentina joga a revista para o lado e apóia a cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

Uma chuva intensa caia naquela cidade e ainda viera acompanhada de um frio quase insuportável. Andrea Salvatore estava sentada na sala, deitada perto da lareira enquanto lia um livro qualquer. Pelo menos aquele tempo maldito servia pra alguma coisa...Não haveria aulas!Isso já era um motivo pra celebração. Sua leitura é interrompida por sua avó que chega trazendo chocolate quente e alguns pãezinhos.

-Obrigada, nona!-grita a jovem que logo ataca o lanche.

-De nada, meu bem.-ri a velha senhora enquanto vê a neta se comportando como criança.

-Isso tá ótimo. - comenta Andrea com a boca cheia.

-Vá mais devagar ou vai acabar passando mal.

Não deu outra. Foi só a avó dizer isso para que a jovem se engasgasse com um pedaço de pão que não fora decentemente mastigado. A velha senhora ajuda a neta a cuspir o naco assassino.

-O que foi que eu disse? - pergunta a senhora em tom de reprovação.

-Não sei,nona. Eu não tava ouvindo. - esclarece a italiana que volta a comer com a mesma ferocidade de antes,para choque de sua avó.

-

**Castelo de Belmonte – Portugal**

**- **

Lorde Aldebaran estava em sua biblioteca tentando organizar as sete estantes de livros que se estendiam até o teto da sala;tarefa essa nem um pouco fácil. Suor de sangue escorria por seu corpo bem formado e seus olhos castanhos corriam ligeiros pelos livros e seus brilhantes cabelos castanhos balançavam com o vento que vinha da janela. A porta se abre e uma mulher de cabelos negros e de 40 anos adentra o recinto.

-Seu refresco está pronto, Milorde. - grita a mulher,já que talvez o lorde não a ouvisse,enquanto põe uma bandeja com uma taça e um jarro em cima de uma mesa.

O vampiro salta de cima de uma das estantes e não faz som algum ao colidir com o chão; ele vai até a mesa e se serve da bebida.

-Santa seja você, Violante!-brinca o brasileiro.

-Obrigada...-sorri a mulher.- Desejas mais algo?

-Apenas que você vá descansar, já são duas da manhã. - comenta o vampiro enquanto se seca com uma toalha que estava jogada numa cadeira.

-Boa noite, então. - diz a empregada que se retira do recinto.

Depois de alguns passos ela ouve a voz doce de seu patrão cantar.

-Ai que ninguém volta, ao que já deixou. Ninguém larga a grande roda, ninguém sabe onde é que andou...-cantarola o vampiro._(N/A: Isso é uma música, a "O Pastor" do Madredeus. ;D)_

_- _

**Fortificação de Tókio – Japão**

**- **

-Alguém viu a minha bolsa?-pergunta uma voz feminina.

-E como é que eu vou saber?. - ironiza uma voz masculina que se arrepende das palavras ao ter sua cabeça agredida com uma garrafa plástica cheia.

A agressora era Nadeshiko Nakajima e a expressão em seu rosto não era das melhores. Um ensaio da banda Kabalmysteriet tinha terminado e o seu baterista, Hatori, estava se comportando como um verdadeiro idiota desde o momento em que ele havia posto os pés no estúdio.

-Eu poderia te processar por isso, sabia?-comenta Hatori enquanto bebe da mesma garrafa que havia sido jogada nele.

-Eu poderia te expulsar da banda, sabia?-replica Nadeshiko que finalmente acha a sua bolsa. - O que houve com você, Haa-san? -questiona a jovem que se preocupa com a mudança repentina do amigo.

-Acordei de mau humor...Só isso. - responde o jovem que fez questão de ser desagradável.

-Quer saber, Hatori?Vai procurar um marido, seu cretino!-ralha a jovem que sai violentamente do estúdio.

-

**Castelo de Conwy – País de Gales**

**- **

Finalmente acharam alguma utilidade para aquele castelo decrépito. Ou pelo menos era o que Lorde Aioria pensava. Um grupo de empresários do ramo de festas haviam comprado e restaurado o edifício e o transformaram em uma boate de qualidade. O vampiro estava no térreo, onde era mais vazio e pra onde os casais iam quando desejavam ficar sozinhos. Seus ouvidos estavam detidos na música, mas seu olfato apuradíssimo prendeu-se a um aroma doce que se aproximava.

-Posso ficar aqui com você?-pergunta uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

-Pode apostar que pode. - responde Aioria que se vira para encarar a garota

-Quer dançar?-inquiria loira que deixava claro que desejava que aquela dança terminasse em algo mais.

-Claro...por que não?-o vampiro pega a jovem pela mão e a leva até a pista de dança.

Depois de algumas horas e em um dos quartos do castelo, o corpo nu do Lorde era banhado pela lua e o corpo da mulher com quem ele se deitara estava banhado pelo sangue da mesma. Ele olha a mulher e pergunta em voz baixa.

-Será que essa "dança" foi boa para você, dearest_?(N/A: Minha querida.)_-brinca Aioria enquanto beija os lábios gelados da mulher.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

**Glasgow – Escócia**

Um som fino chamou a atenção de Lorde Aioros enquanto ele caminhava pelas ruas silenciosas dos subúrbios da cidade. Quando se aproxima da fonte do som, ele percebe uma menininha ruiva que chorava sentada em um balanço.

-O que aconteceu,pequena?-pergunta o vampiro que se senta ao lado da criança.

-Eu tô com medo. -responde a ruivinha que olha pra uma casa azul. -Por que os adultos brigam, moço?

Aioros volta seus olhos para a casa e percebe que a menina se referia a seus pais que falavam alto e quebravam coisas.

-Os adultos são complicados de se entender. - começa o Lorde que levanta do balanço e começa a balançar a menina. - Qual o seu nome?

-Penny!-diz a menina que se sentia muito mais feliz por alguém ter dedicado atenção a ela. - O que você está fazendo aqui, moço?

-Procurando companhia. - fala Aioros que sorri gentilmente enquanto observa a alegria da criança.

As horas passam alegremente para a dupla que conversa e brinca enquanto os pais da menina Penny perdem seu tempo com uma discussão inútil.

-

**Fortificação de Wellington – Nova Zelândia**

**- **

Por que só se sente fome quando não há comida em casa?Era essa a pergunta que passava pela cabeça de Ariadne McLower ;os últimos dias foram tão cheios que ela sequer se lembrara de fazer compras. E agora, às 22:00, é que ela conseguira achar algum tempo pra cuidar da própria saúde. Após rodar por bastante tempo pelos corredores do mercado, a jovem vai até o caixa onde uma velhinha fazia escândalo.

-Isso é um desrespeito!-reclama senhora.

-Minha senhora, isso não é nada demais...-tentam argumentar o gerente e o caixa.

-Não interessa, como podem fazer isso com uma senhora de idade?-continua a velha.

A paciência de Ariadne vai pro saco em segundos e ela saca o celular. Meia hora depois,a velha continua e incomodar e a professora,que já havia pago pelos produtos,parou num quiosque dentro do mercado.De súbito,homens de branco pegam a velhinha e a levam para fora do mercado;a atendente que estava perto de Ariadne fica surpresa.

-O que será que aconteceu?-pergunta a atendente.

-O pessoal do sanatório veio levar a nova hóspede...-comenta Ariadne enquanto bebe seu café tranqüilamente.

-

**Utrecht – Bélgica**

**- **

A Catedral de Saint Martin estava muito movimentada naquela noite já que mestres de obras,arquitetos e pedreiros andavam de um lado para o outro tentando cumprir o prazo estipulado para o final da reforma. Apenas dois indivíduos não tomavam parte direta naquele serviço: o Padre Hans Verhofstadt e Lorde Dohko. Os homens estavam reunidos na sacristia e conversavam calmamente sobre assuntos aleatórios.

-Posso lhe oferecer algo para beber,Lorde?-pergunta o padre enquanto se serve de uma dose generosa de chá preto.

-Poder você até pode, caro Hans...-começa o vampiro que fica olhando para a decoração da sacristia. - Mas meu gosto não é dos mais ortodoxos.

-No entanto, eu agradeço...você é um anfitrião gentil. - complementa Dohko que tira de dentro de seu sobretudo negro uma garrafinha prateada. - Eu lhe ofereceria o conteúdo dessa garrafa mas...

-Não,obrigada.-se apressa o padre.

Agora é o vampiro que ri enquanto ajeita,com uma mão,a sua camisa perolada de linho e com a outra,o seu cabelo ruivo que o vento se responsabilizara por bagunçar.

-Padre,você certamente conhece a lenda das Noivas,não conhece?-pergunta o chinês.-Acha que estamos certos em ansiar tanto por elas?-continua o Lorde ao ver o aceno afirmativo dado por Hans.

-Infelizmente,eu não sei responder...

-

**Istambul - Turquia**

**- **

Dentro de uma casa comum, vozes e outros sons podiam ser ouvidos até pelos mortos que estavam enterrados do outro lado do planeta.

-Dominiiiicccccc!Chegamos. -grita uma jovem de cabelos púrpuras.

-Precisa de tanto barulho, Sasha?-pergunta um menino loiro.

-Não me torra, Alone!A gente teve que arrastar esse trambolho por quilômetros.

-E para que eu paguei o transporte, querida?-pergunta uma voz masculina com tom de brincadeira.

Os jovens olham para os lados e vêem uma figura trajada totalemente em branco e com uma máscara prateada ocultando o rosto. Os detalhes dourados de sua roupa brilhavam conforme e luz incidia sobre eles.

-Acho que vocês já podem descansar e amanhã cuidaremos disso. - comenta o homem que aponta para o baú.

Os jovens de despedem e saem correndo para seus quartos. O homem vai andando calmamente até a cozinha,pega um jarro e despeja um liquido vermelho dentro de um copinho;Dominic tira sua máscara e seus lábios quase deformados são umidecidos pelo sangue. O bom de ser vampiro era a eficiente cicatrização mas no seu caso,ela já estava levando mais de 300 anos para acontecer.

-

**Fortificação de Varsóvia – Polônia**

**- **

Só uma coisa estava incomodando Ana Vandurfe naquele ida ao restaurante com um grupo de amigos;o fato do lugar estar absurdamente cheio!Isso só na irritou a jovem pois as companhias eram divertidas.A Noiva se levanta e vai ao banheiro, depois de alguns minutinhos fazendo o que tinha que fazer Ana vai até a pia e se é forçada a ouvir um trecho desagradável de uma conversa.

-Você já soube de Israel?-inquiri uma velha de olhos negros.

-Sim,eu ouvi um boato no salão de beleza. - fala uma outra senhora de olhos castanhos.-É tão bom saber que terminaram aquele lugar.

-Não vejo a hora de mandarem as Malditas pra bem longe de nós!-brada a de olhos azuis.-Não concorda minha filha,que há pessoas que devem ser isoladas. - pergunta a velha que se vira para Ana.

-Concordo em grau,número e gênero. - responde a Noiva. - "Especialmente se eu puder te isolar no 9º Círculo do Inferno,gagá infeliz!"- pensa Ana enquanto resisti ao desejo de afogar aquelas velhas em uma latrina onde não tivesse sido dada a descarga.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

Vários livros estavam jogados pelo chão da casa de Alize Chiavani. Uma chuvinha fina caia do lado de fora e uma brisa gelada entrava pela parte de baixo de uma porta. A jovem lia avidamente livros sobre Magia e Wicca e ao seu lado estava uma garrafa de cerveja. Os olhos verdes e felinos da Noiva expressavam curiosidade e corriam sobre as letras e a única coisa que quebra a sua concentração é a janela se escancarando com um vento forte.

-Mas que droga!-reclama a jovem que tem de sair do aconchego de seu cobertor para fechar a janela.

Ela se detém um pouco e aproveita para olhar as pessoas que andavam pela rua naquela hora; os guarda-chuvas coloridos faziam um contraste bonito com o clima cinzento que ser abatera sobre o pequeno principado.

-Alize! - chama uma voz.

A jovem olha pro lado e vê sua vizinha acenando para ela. As duas conversam por um tempo, mas logo cada uma volta a atenção para dentro de suas casas.

-Atchiiimmm!_(N/A: pq eu simplesmente não me convenço? ¬¬)_.-o espirro saíra bem mais alto do que o esperado. - "Acho que alguém está pensando em mim..." - pensa a jovem.

E ela estava certa...

-

**Pamplona – Espanha**

**- **

Os olhos verdes de Lorde Shura estavam estáticos e deixavam claro para qualquer um que os pensamentos do mesmo estavam longe daquele lugar. O vampiro tinha sonhado com sua Noiva e estivera pensando na mesma durante todo aquele dia. Na sacada de um prédio, o homem observava o decorrer da Festa de São Firmino; os touros correndo pelas ruelas da cidade e as pessoas tentando se proteger dos mesmos.

O Lorde detestava ver aquela maltrato gratuito aos animais, mas quando tentara proibir a "Festa" os moradores quase fizeram uma guerra civil. A blusa de seda que Shura vestia estava entreaberta e o vento se encarregava de balançar à mesa e aos cabelos verdes do homem.

-Como estás agüentando ficar com essa blusa, Shura?-pergunta a voz feminina da acompanhante do mesmo.

-Não estou com calor, mi cariño. - responde o vampiro. - Mas essa sua roupa está meio provocante não acha, Shina?

-Gostou dela?- a mulher se senta no colo do espanhol. - Que tal fazermos algo mais...animado?-pergunta a mulher enquanto tira a blusa que cobria o peitoral branco e forte do vampiro._(N/A:o que eu não daria pra sentar no colinho do shura? 8D)_

_-_Perdón, Shina. - o Lorde pega a acompanhante nos braços e gentilmente a põe sentada em uma cadeira. ._-_ Mi corazón no es el tuyo_(N/A:Meu coração não é seu.)_.

-

**Fortificação de Montreal - Canadá**

**- **

As olheiras no rosto deLilian Fäden Del Mondes mostravam que ela não descansava direito há, pelo menos, 36 horas. Dentro de uma salinha do hospital, a médica tentava obter alguns minutos; seu cabelo azul estava despenteado e seus olhos violetas, encovados. Tamanha é a exaustão da mulher que ela nem percebe que uma outra pessoa tinha entrado na sala.

-Quer uma xícara de café ou prefere um balde?-brinca um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes.

-Sinceramente, Doutor Johnson...eu só quero a minha cama. - responde Lílian que apóia a cabeça nas mãos.

-São os ossos do nosso ofício, minha cara...- o médico troca o jaleco. - Perder noites de sono, especialmente quando não há ninguém pra substitui-lá.

-Eu queria saber onde está o meu substituto. - comenta a Noiva enquanto olha pro relógio em seu pulso.

-Em um necrotério de Nova York, pelo que eu soube. - responde o homem que vai saindo tranqüilamente pela porta.

Lílian fica estarrecida.

-Você não sabia?-questiona o homem antes de fechar a porta.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

A casa deAlyssa L'arc poderia ser chamada de caos naquela hora. Pedaços de papel,desenhos,retalhos de tecido e revistas estavam espalhados por todos os cômodos;mas isso não a estava incomodando nem um pouco,graças a uma providencial garrafa de vinho que a deixara bem "relaxada".Pelo menos na opinião de seu companheiro de copo.

-Lee,onde tem mais uma garrafa dessas?- inquiri um jovem negro com os cabelos pintados de verde.

-Taí uma ótima pergunta...-responde a estilista bem pausadamente. - Serve cerveja?

-Qualquer coisa com álcool, meu bem. - o negro vai se arrastando até a geladeira.

-Serve perfume então?-ironiza a Noiva que se joga no sofá.

-Só se for de marca...

-Já imaginava...-comenta Lilian enquanto se deixa ser tomada pelo sono.

A bebedeira termina e no dia seguinte,a dupla se arrepende amargamente da quantidade absurda de álcool que seus fígados estavam sendo obrigados a quebrar.

-

**Moscou – Rússia**

**- **

O frio viera muito intenso naquele final de semana e até para Lorde Saga,fora difícil sair de casa sem se agasalhar direito. O gabinete onde estava fazia parte de um antigo prédio da KGB_(N/A:pra quem não sabe,a KGB era como a polícia secreta russa na época da comunismo. ;D) _e o sistema de aquecimento do edifico deixava a desejar.

-Perdão, Lorde. As ruas estão cobertas de neve, foi muito complicado chegar aqui. - diz um homem de cabelos loiros e com os olhos vermelhos distintos dos vampiros.

-Não se incomode, Mikhail. Eu mesmo acabei de chegar.

-Então, qual o motivo desse chamado? - questiona o outro vampiro enquanto se senta sobre a mesa.

-Preciso que você "lide" com um grupo de rebeldes. - responde Saga sem rodeios apesar de seus olhos azuis demonstrarem descontentamento com o assunto.

-Já imaginava que fosse algo desse tipo. - diz Mikhail que se põe a fazer origamis com os papéis próximos. -Eu vi o prejuízo que eles estão dando aos seus negócios no Mar Negro. Quer que eu "despache" eles ou só dê um susto?

-Faça o que achar melhor...-responde o Lorde que conhecendo o gênio de Mikhail, sabia que ele ia alternar a benevolência com momentos de insanidade.

-A propósito, onde está o seu irmão?

-Não faço idéia.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

**Volgograd - Rússia**

Dentro do Teatro principal da cidade, Lorde Kanon observava o movimento das pessoas durante o intervalo da ópera. Não que ele realmente gostasse de Tchaikovsky, aliás, ele detestava música erudita; mas era um preço pequeno a se pagar para não ter que passar muito tempo perto de seu irmão.

-Nunca pensei que o veria aqui, milorde. - uma voz feminina comenta.

-Posso dizer o mesmo pra você, Tatiana. - responde Kanon enquanto se vira para encarar a bela morena de olhos negros.

-Quando você começou a gostar de ópera?-pergunta a mulher com muita malícia na voz.

-Quando foi que você arranjou dinheiro pra vir a uma?-retorqui o vampiro que percebe que um homem o olhava furiosamente. - Ah, entendi. Veio a "serviço".

-Isso o incomoda?

-Nem um pouquinho, querida. - sussurra o Lorde que se deleita ao ver que a mulher se irritara com a sua resposta.

-Será mesmo?Eu me lembro que você me disse que eu fui inesquecível. - diz Tatiana com um quê de superioridade.

-Claro,você foi a pior mulher que eu já tive.

-

No devido intervalo de tempo,todas as Noivas recebem as Cartas de Convocação do governo de Israel para se mudarem para a Fortificação construída para elas e que todas as intruções para a segurança delas seriam mandadas logo que houvesse a confirmação do recebimento das cartas.O problema é que não apenas os envolvidos no assunto ficaram sabendo disso.

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Enquete Perva(tive que repetir. ;p)**

**- **

Caras moças que me mandaram fichas,tenho uma pergunta importante a fazer:Caso eu decidisse fazer um hentai para cada personagem,como vocês desejariam que fosse?

_Tipo 1,O romântico _aquele bem meigo com palavras doces e afins.Também conhecido como Atentado à Diabete(devido aos altos níveis de açúcar.u.u)

_Tipo 2,O Em cima do muro _ aquele onde há um pouquinho de romance e um pouco de saliência(adoro essa palavra.XD)

_Tipo 3,O Hardcore _ acho que o nome já diz tudo,nesse pode tudo.Todas as perversões e utensílios são aconselháveis e obrigatórios!(recomendado aos pervertidos em graus elevados.Detalhe:Eu tô nesse grupo. 8D)

Bem,vejam o que lhes agrada mais e me digam o escolhido. ;D

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Erica Kourin H.Claus:Montar um banco de sangue?  
Sabe que é até uma boa?Já que logo vai ter gente morrendo sem sangue aqui. o.o  
Ficou intrigada com a cena do Alone e da Sasha?Bom saber. ;D (autora malvada! \o/)  
O que tem no cofre do Albafica?S.E.G.R.E.D.O. XDDD

Sansa-chan:Muito obrigada pela review e aí está a atualização. X3

Pure-Petit-Cat:Eu bem gostaria de emprestar minha inspiração mais ela anda meio em greve. ¬¬  
Foi um milagre eu ter conseguido escrever esse cap.  
Sim,a Suzako matou o pobre bichinho mas foi sem querer.XD  
E a Luana vai continuar sonhando com coisas pervas;mas tb..tendo o Mask como "Noivo",quem não sonharia?8D

Aino-chan:E aí,sumida! o/  
Não se preocupe,a Nébula vai se encontrar com o Shaka mas ainda vai levar um tempinho.  
Quanto ao hentai,eu pessoalmente não gosto do romântico.Minha perversão me domina. XD

Any-chan:É imprssão minha ou o comeu a sua review? O.o

Danda:Não tenha pressa,minha cara.O Albafica virá! \o/ (isso não soou meio profético? o.õ)  
Continuo feliz em saber que não estou errando a mão nem com a Luana e nem com o Mask. ;D  
Zeus não pode tirar ela das garras dele mas EU posso.Hahahahahaha.XD (risada à la Saga)

Black Scorpio No Nyx:Não seja por isso,señorita!  
Ei-los nesse capítulo. :D

Haru-chan17:Sem galho,fia! ;D  
A fic tá perfeita? 8D  
Mimimi,que feliz! \o/

Raquel:Bom saber que vc está gostando da minha fic. ;3  
E o motivo da demora eu expliquei lá em cima. XD  
Eu vi que vc me adicionou no MSN mas eu ando meio distraída e não sabia quem vc era. .

Ártemis de Libra:No problem.XD  
Eu sei bem o que é ter um pc problemático. ;p  
Oba,outra pervertida pra se unir ao time! \o/

Joannah:De fato,as cenas do Kamus e do Mu foram boas.  
Eu quase inundei meu teclado quando tava escrevendo elas. 8D

Melody Sephy Kitsune: Achei legal a parte em que vc me perguntou uma coisa e logo depois respondeu. XD  
Eu?Discordar do fato de se morrer feliz com esses vamps?Quem sou eu pra isso. 8D  
Eu também prefiro a Sasha como Athena. A Vacaori me irrita profundamente. ù.ú  
CPP na veiaaaaaaaaaa! \o/  
Luana e Mask dando trabalho?Nem tanto. ;D


	10. Carta Branca

**Hallo. o/**

** É,eu demorei mesmo pra postar um cap novo. ;P**

**Mas,ei-lo aqui. o/ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

Créditos: Pisces Luna

* * *

**Cap 8 – Carta Branca**

**- **

**-**

**- **

**Castelo de Koldinghus – Dinamarca**

**- **

**-**

**- **

A meditação de Asmita durava dias ininterruptos e seus empregados já estavam começando a se questionarem se seu mestre já não tinha morrido. A noite estava fria e uma tempestade violenta inundava os terrenos em volta do castelo, além de deixar o rio que passava perto do mesmo, agitado.

Assim que o som de um trovão potencialmente forte chega a seus ouvidos, o Ancião desperta de sua meditação e decide sair de seu quarto.

Os vidros dos corredores pelos quais passava estavam tilintando e parecia que poderiam quebrar a qualquer momento. Os olhos, normalmente verdes do vampiro, estavam vermelhos; demonstrando que a fome já atingira um nível alto...até mesmo para um ser tão antigo e resistente quanto ele. No entanto, ele se mantinha bem tranqüilo, apesar da necessidade grande de alimento.

A tranqüilidade do Ancião some ao ouvir um som melodioso vindo de um dos cômodos que eram destinados a alojar os empregados. O som...uma flauta!Ele já deixara bastante claro que era proibido tocar flauta naquele castelo!Asmita chega no cômodo e ao abrir a porta, vê o responsável pela afronta!Responsável esse, que em pouco tempo se tornar o alimento.

-Eu me lembro de ter dito que haveria punições pra quem me desobedecesse...- o indiano fica observando o cadáver do pobre homem e repara num pedaço de papel que caíra do bolso do mesmo. Asmita pega o papel e lê, depois de alguns minutos,ele sorri. - Finalmente.

Com isso, ele sai do cômodo que logo é ocupado pelos outros servos que retiram o cadáver do lugar.

-

-

-

**Fortificação de Jerusalém – Israel**

**- **

**-**

**- **

Depois de três meses de brigas, as Noivas finalmente concordaram em ir pra Fortificação feita para elas. Sete carros blindados e com vidros escuros estavam transportando as mulheres para a sua nova casa. Lá chegando, elas são logo escoltadas até uma mansão onde poderiam entrar em contato com as pessoas com quem conviveriam daquele dia em diante.

Assim que chegam, são escoltadas até um salão maior com uma mesa redonda. Logo cada uma toma os seus lugares e 3 pessoas entram no mesmo salão. Um homem de mais ou menos 50 anos, com cabelos e olhos castanhos, possuidor de uma expressão muito serena; uma jovem de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos, que parecia ser bastante cordial e um homem de 40 anos, que era o Governador da Fortificação.

-Sejam muito bem vindas, eu sou Isaac Herzl. Governador da Fortificação. - começa o homem que aponta para o seu lado direito. - Esse é Shimon Bialik, o homem responsável pela manutenção da casa das senhoritas em Jerusalém. - o homem de 50 anos sorri gentilmente.

- E essa jovem aqui... - diz ele enquanto acena para que a mulher viesse pra perto. - É Lena Nachman, que será a guia de vocês pela cidade além de outras coisas.

A reunião com as três pessoas dura por mais alguma horas e logo elas são postas a par do funcionamento das coisas na cidade;tais quais feriados,horários,pontos turísticos e etc. No final da reunião,todas são deixadas na companhia de Shimon e Lena,que começam a mostrar o lugar.

Na parte sul ficava a cozinha, a copa e um jardim. Na parte leste ficava os quartos de cada uma delas. Na parte norte estava toda a parte divertida do lugar...a sala de jogos, a biblioteca, a piscina,a quadra poli-esportiva,a sala de ginástica e etc.

Na parte oeste, estavam a sala de jantar e a sala de reuniões de onde todos tinham acabado de sair e algo semelhante a um almoxarifado,de onde elas podiam pegar qualquer coisa que quisessem por no quarto. O grupo começa a rumar para a parte leste, onde Lena pega um papel, uma caneta e pega uma sacola que estava em cima de uma estante.

-Como já deu pra notar, cada um terá o seu quarto. Não se espantem pelos seus quartos terem nomes totalmente bizarros...- Lena ri ao ver as expressões no rosto das moças. - A decoradora era insana, e tudo quanto é cômodo tem um nome místico ou cabalístico _(N/A: eu vou explicar os nomes cabalísticos depois. :D)._ Comecemos com a chamada: Alyssa L'arc?

-Eu...

Depois de vários minutos, finalmente são mostradas a organização e distribuição dos quartos_(N/A: a escolha foi totalmente aleatória. xD)_:

1º) Alyssa L'arc – _Yesod_

2º) Valentina Saint Martin - _Kether_

3º) Nébula Dawson Lee - _Yetzirah_

4º) Dakota Itsune - _Geburah_

5º) Ravena Romanof - _Binah_

6º) Veronique Saint Martin - _Atziluth_

7º) Ariadne McLower - _Chockmach_

8º) Nadeshiko Nakajima - _Netzach_

9º) Letícia Carvalho -_ Malkuth_

10º) Suzako Aoyama - _Chesed_

11º) Ana Vandurfe - _Tiphereth_

12º) Andrea Salvatore - _Assiah_

13º) Luana Merloni - _Hod_

14º) Alize Chiavani - _Daath_

15º) Lilian Fäden Del Mondes – _Beriah_

oooooooooooooooooo

Após esse momento de iluminação mística, cada Noiva vai deixando suas coisas em seus quartos e decidem começar a se socializarem. Para isso, elas combinam de trocarem de roupa e irem para a piscina. Elas se sentam a beira de piscina e logo começa a sessão interrogatório. Dizendo o nome, onde nasceu, idade e o que faz da vida. E essa brincadeira dura até, pelo menos, a hora do jantar. Quando elas decidem ir com a roupa do corpo pra sala de jantar. Valendo a pena frisar que, cada uma recebeu um prato especial como presente de boas vindas.

-Cara,que fome!-comenta Nadeshiko enquanto comia o seu Inarizushi._(N/A: É uma variedade do sushi que vêm recheado com arroz temperado.)_._ - _Nébula, me passa o sal?

-Aí está. - Nébula entrega o sal à japonesa, tentando não babar com o Peito de Peru ao Conhaque.

-Palmas pra galera da cozinha, eles são divinos!- Luana enroscava o seu Macarrão à Carbonara _(N/A: É um macarrão com ovos batidos e bacon)_ num garfo.

-Que tal uma visita à sala de jogos depois do rango?- sugere Veronique que estava quase terminando com o seu Daube Provençale_(N/A: Prato feito com carne , toucinho defumado e temperos)_.

-Boa idéia. - Ariadne pega mais uma porção de seu Dublin Coddle _(N/A: Lingüiça do porco cozida com ensopado e batatas)._

-Alguém sabe quando poderemos passear?- Pergunta Suzako enquanto joga os seus palitos quebrados fora, pega novos e começa a comer os seus Rolinhos de Alho-Poró.

-Acho que só depois de amanhã. - responde Andrea ao terminar o seu Nhoque de Batata ao Pesto.

-Já que amanhã é feriado. - complementa Valetina devorando o seu Petit Gateau _(N/A: Bolo de chocolate quente com sorvete. 8D)._

_-_Vai ser um saco pra se acostumar com o ritmo de vida aqui. - comenta Dakota enquanto põe pimenta em seu Irish Stew _(N/A: Ensopado __de vegetais, carne, aves domésticas ou mariscos, cozidos num caldo.)_.

-Pode ser, mas a cidade parece ser legal. - Ravena fala depois de saborear um Crepe com Laranja.

-Espero que seja mesmo. - Letícia enche mais um prato com Feijoada.

-Afinal, esse cativeiro enfeitado tem que ter suas vantagens. - Alize boceja ao mesmo tempo em que molha um pãozinho em sua Sopa de Feijão Branco.

-Se não tiver,eu volto pra casa. - Lílian fala enquanto fatia um pedaço de Yorshire Parkin _(N/A: É um bolo feito com melaço da cana.)_

_-_Vamos tentar não pensar tão negativamente, né?-sugere Ana que mastiga o um pedaço de Gyros _(N/A: É um sanduíche de cordeiro.)_

-Não custa nada. - incentiva Alyssa que se fartava com um prato cheio de Boxty _(N/A:Panquecas de batata.)._

Só depois de várias horas, as jovens vão para a sala de jogos. E logo começam a se dividir por entre a variedade de coisas daquele lugar.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Alyssa, Veronique, Dakota, Ravena, Ariadne e Andrea se dividem em duplas e ocupam a mesa de sinuca. Nadeshiko e Suzako optam por monopolizar a máquina da dança. Valentina, Luana, Letícia e Lilian vão pra mesa de totó. Alize, Ana e Nébula escolhem por ocupar a mesa de pôquer e ainda conseguiram convencer um dos seguranças a servir de crupiê.

-Será que não tem umas bebidas aqui, não?-pergunta Nébula enquanto acende um cigarro.

-Tem um frigobar escondido embaixo do armário onde ficam as coisas de baralho. - responde Eli, o segurança-crupiê.

-Obrigada, meu bom! - Alize se apressa em pegar as bebidas e começar a fazer a distribuição farta pela sala.

Nadeshiko e Suzako param um pouco de dançar e se concentram nas garrafinhas de saquê.

-Nébula, você é um gênia. - brinca Veronique que pega uma garrafa de vinho tinto e se prepara pra acertar uma bolinha azul.

-Que vida boa, só farra e álcool!- grita Dakota que atrapalha o lance de Veronique, fazendo com que a mesma faça o taco acertar a lata de cerveja de Ariadne.

-Obrigada hein, Nicky?!-reclama a irlandesa que vai buscar outra lata.

-Que bando de cachaceiras!-comenta Luana que faz um gol no totó.

-Só tem pé-de-cana aqui. - Ravena tenta acertar uma bolinha, mas as tacinhas de absinto começam a fazer efeito.

-Olha que fala...- fala Valentina que estava do outro lado da sala,acompanhada de uma dose de Sex on the Beach.

-Tá o sujo falando do mal lavado e o porco falando do toucinho. – sussurra Andrea em meio a sua caipirinha.

-Não tem uma pessoa séria nesse lugar...além de mim é claro. – Lílian logo tem que se desviar da bolinha lançada por Veronique depois da frase.

-Mentir é feio! – comenta Alyssa enquanto faz gargarejo com a vodca.

-Que nojo,Alyssa! – reclama Letícia enquanto bebe seu licor de laranja.

-Ah,para de reclamar...-Ana pede enquanto bebe o último gole de seu gim.

-

-

-

**Istambul – Turquia**

**- **

**-**

**- **

Dominic estava sentado ao lado da caixa de madeira que seus "filhos" trouxeram. O vampiro já não sabia mais quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ele vira o conteúdo daquela caixa pela última vez. Suas vestes brancas balançavam com o vento e o suor de sangue escorre por dentro de sua máscara prateada; assim sendo, ele tira o objeto e seca seu rosto com um paninho próximo. Ele se levanta e vai até o rádio, onde põe um CD de uma banda de Heavy Metal conhecida.

Apesar de ele ser um pouco tradicionalista, Dominic admite que aquelas músicas atuais até que eram boas de se ouvir. O vampiro volta para seu lugar inicial e olha para os fios negros inseridos em pequenos orifícios feitos na tampa da caixa. Esses fios estavam conectados a um barril de ferro, localizado próximo à janela. Sua apreciação musical e visual é interrompida pelo barulho de Sasha discutindo com Alone nas escadas.

Em questão de minutos, os dois entram no quarto e observam seu Mestre olhando pra eles e balançando a cabeça negativamente, apesar do sorriso em seus lábios já curados.

-Sua aparência está melhorando, Dominic. - Sasha se aproxima e senta no colo do vampiro. - To ansiosa pra ver como você realmente é!

-Somos dois. - diz Alone que deixa umas sacolas no chão.

-Contenha a sua ansiedade, pequena Sasha. - Dominic se levanta, põe a menina no ombro direito e fica girando com ela, enquanto a mesma e Alone riam. - Pode ser que você se desaponte. - ele para de girar e põe a menina no chão. - Crianças, fiquem aqui um pouco. Tenho umas coisas pra fazer em meu quarto.

-Sim. - dizem os jovens, observando o vampiro saindo.

Sasha apóia as costas na lateral da caixa e o loiro logo se senta a seu lado, trazendo a sacola mais importante de todas: A das besteiras!

Alone abre um saco de batatinhas e Sasha opta pelos biscoitos recheados.

-Quero tanto saber o que tem nessa caixa. - choraminga a garota.

-Deve ser algo muito importante, considerando o jeito com o Dominic ficou quando descobriu onde essa caixa estava. - Alone pega mais uma batatinha.

Os dois inclinam o corpo pra frente, deitam de bruços e ficam confabulando sobre o interior da caixa. Tamanha era a atenção deles na conversa e tamanho era o barulho das guitarras no CD, que a dupla não percebe que a tampa da caixa foi retirada.

-Tá chovendo?- Sasha pergunta ao sentir algo molhado cair em sua testa.

-Sasha, tem uma gota de sangue na sua testa. - responde Alone.

Os jovens olham para trás e vêem o que tinha no interior da caixa. Uma pessoa! Pessoa esta que estava agora de pé,coberta de sangue e com seus olhos vermelhos faiscando. Apenas uma palavra sai da boca de Alone e Sasha enquanto saem correndo do quarto.

-Dominiiiiiiicccccc! – o pavor dos dois era palpável.

De seu quarto, Dominic ouve o grito dos filhos e vai saindo tranqüilamente do recinto.

- "Demorou menos do que eu pensava..." - é o que se passa pela mente de Dominic que logo é agarrado pelas suas apavoradas crianças.

-

-

-

**Ao redor da Europa**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Asmita decide, finalmente, dar carta branca para os Lordes agirem. Afinal, até pra sua paciência grande, já estava se tornando insuportável a pressão dos afobados. Então ele concentra toda a sua capacidade telepática e manda a seguinte mensagem para todos.

-

"Dou-lhes carta branca. Ide e buscais o que lhes pertence."

Assim que ele termina, as palavras do Ancião chegam às mentes dos vampiros. Cada um fazendo ou não uma coisa diferente.

Aioria, que nadava num lago, bate com a cabeça numa pedra. Máscara da Morte, que se preparava para atirar em um pombo, erra a mira e atira numa janela. Afrodite, que podava suas rosas, corta o próprio dedo. Aioros, que bebia uma taça de sangue, deixa a mesma cair. Saga, que se balançava numa cadeira, cai. Shura, que descia uma escada, acaba rolando. Ares, que dirigia, bate com o carro num poste. Kanon, que passeava pelas fontes do palácio, escorrega. Shion, que acendia uma vela, se queima. Aldebaran, que colocava um livro na estante, deixa o mesmo cair em sua cabeça. Milo, que sugava o sangue de um, engasga. Kamus, que mexia na geladeira, fecha a mesma na própria mão. Mu, que brincava com um cachorro, acaba pisando no rabo do pobre. Shaka, que andava por um corredor, bate com o joelho numa pilastra. Dohko, que arrumava seu armário, é soterrado pelas próprias.

O indiano vaga pelos corredores de seu palácio e abre um sorriso. O sorriso do vampiro é apavorante para seus servos já que, nas poucas vezes que esse sorriso viera à tona, alguém morreu ou apanhou muito.

-O que eu não daria pra saber da reação de cada um?

-

-

-

**Fortificação de Jerusalém - Israel**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Haviam se passado quatro meses desde a vinda das Noivas para Israel e as mesmas já estavam plenamente acostumadas com o lugar e tudo relacionado a ele. Tudo estava em perfeita paz dentro das muralhas da milenar cidade. No entanto, do lado de fora, vários grupos que foram expulsos de seu território para a construção daquele lugar, se reúnem.

Aqueles tempos de bonança acabariam rápido e de uma forma cruel.

-

Continua

* * *

Agradecendo:

Takagi Mila: Sem galho,minhas doses de insulina estão sempre preparadas.xD

E quanto a ser a única autora que passou do 2º cap,não saberia dizer. o.o

Black Scorpio No Nyx: Não fique com ciúmes,o Shura já disse que tem dona. ;3

Pq ele não gosta de touradas?Pq ele é contra o mau trato com os animais. :D

Artemis de Libra: Calma aí,moça! 0.0

O Dohko não matou o seu substituto,ele é inocente.

E sim,ele é muito sociável,por isso que estava conversando com um padre.

Danda:Não tenha pressa,em alguma hora o Albafica vai aparecer...só não sei quando.XD

Eu vi a fanart do Kanon,que delicía! 8D

Sim,o Aioros é fofo demais. n.n

Raquel Leema: Obrigado pelo boa sorte e eis o capítulo. ;3

Dri Lioncurt:Como vc pôde ver,não foi só a Alyssa que ficou bêbada

dessa vez. ;D

Erica Kourin H.Klaus:Vc já acabou de ver o que tem na caixa do tio Dominic. :D

E quanto às suas suposições...elas só serão respondidas no devido tempo. XD

Pure-Petit-Cat:Filha,contenha essas hemorragias e desidratações! 0.0

Não quero ver ninguém morrendo antes do fim da fic.

Viu,todo mundo se encontrou. ;D


	11. Missão Cumprida

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**- **

Tá, eu bati meu recorde de leseira pra postar o cap. ;-;

Foi mal.

By the way, Feliz Natal e Ano Novo pra vcs, galera. \o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:**O anime pertence a Masami Kurumada  
**Créditos:** Pisces Luna  
**Créditos 2:** Erika Kourin H.Klaus por ter betado o cap

* * *

**Cap 9 – Missão Cumprida**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Fortificação de Jerusalém – Israel**

**-**

**-**

**- **

-_ Já conseguiu o que eu pedi?_ – a voz masculina estava acompanhada do barulho de uma moto sendo ligada.

- Faz tempo que eu arranjei as coisas...- a mulher responde com um tom calmo e observa as pessoas passeando na rua. - Mas... será que isso é certo?

-_ Lena, você sabe que a questão não é ser certo ou errado... - _uma pausa se faz e o sussurro do homem é audível, assim como o som da mesma moto sendo desligada. - _E sim, de que é um direito nosso e não vamos abrir mão dele._

- Que seja, os caras já estão chegando e logo tiraremos elas daqui. - uma sombra de arrependimento perpassa os olhos vermelhos da jovem. - Mesmo que eu me sinta mal fazendo.

Ela desliga o aparelho de telefone e continua a olhar o movimento naquele dia ensolarado. Lena sabia o que devia fazer e se comprometera com tal, mas algo dentro de si se mexia desconfortavelmente com a perspectiva de cumprir com o combinado. Ela vai andando com a cabeça baixa, sem se preocupar para onde os seus pés a levavam.

- Tomara que elas me perdoem...

-

-

-

**Bucareste – Romênia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Lorde Milo estava incomodado com o jeito como sua "filha" estava reagindo à missão que ela fora paga e incumbida de cumprir. Não que ele não confiasse nela, mas sabia que a jovem híbrida tinha um senso de justiça muito característico e, se desistisse do trabalho, além de devolver o dinheiro, avisaria as Noivas sobre o plano.

Ele abre sua jaqueta preta e aproveita o vento fresco que passeava pela cidade. A lua da Romênia estava particularmente bela naquela noite e uma certa aura de romantismo a cercava. Como não poderia deixar de ser, sua mente vai até sua Noiva. Os olhos azuis se tornam vermelhos e potencialmente atraentes. A distração do vampiro é tal, que ele não percebe que tinha companhia.

- Sai da moto devagar, e se manda! – a voz masculina veio acompanhada de uma arma colocada contra a nuca de Milo.

- Atire se quiser... não vai adiantar mesmo. - o grego se força a não rir da situação.

Dito e feito! O homem atira e uma ardência se apossa do corpo do vampiro. O ladrão se sente confiante e afasta a arma do pescoço do caído, apenas para, antes de perceber, estar jogado no chão que um vampiro de dentes arreganhados, encarando com uma expressão aterradora no rosto.

- Sabia que isso dói, seu cretino? - Milo circunda o pescoço do homem com sua mão direita e com a esquerda, quebra a mão que segurava a arma que o feriu. - E tenha a certeza... hoje é o seu último dia nesse mundo!

-

-

-

**Antuérpia – Bélgica**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Senhor, vou viajar essa noite. - os cabelos negros do homem estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, sua roupa era simples. Apenas uma calça preta e uma blusa salmão; seus olhos negros estavam fixos no passaporte e nas passagens que comprara.

- Bem, Shiryu. - Lorde Dohko começa a falar ao mesmo tempo em que olha para um barquinho que navegava pelas águas escuras do rio Scheldt. - Se precisar de alguma coisa enquanto estiver lá, não se esqueça de me dizer.

- Não esquecerei, senhor.

- Mas devo pedir uma coisa: Não a machuque quando for trazê-la para mim, prefiro não ter que lidar com uma Noiva raivosa logo que nos conhecermos. - o sorriso sereno de Dohko faz com que o jovem híbrido se sinta um pouco mais confiante.

Os homens interrompem a conversa sem motivo nenhum e voltam seus olhos para os transeuntes. O vampiro pensava em como seria viver com sua Noiva, o híbrido pensava em como trazê-la para a Bélgica sem ter que dopá-la ou coisas semelhantes.

- A propósito, Shiryu... - o Lorde pega uma garrafinha preta e despeja o líquido da mesma numa xícara. -A que horas é o seu vôo?

- Às 23:00, por que? - o rapaz solta os cabelos, ajeita-os com as mãos e logo os prende de novo.

- Por nada... exceto pelo pequeno e dispensável detalhe de que você só tem 35 minutos pra chegar ao aeroporto. – o gole da bebida traz uma cor avermelhada as faces do homem.

A velocidade com que Shiryu abandonou o pequeno quiosque e foi correndo até um táxi, deixou Dohko surpreso e uma risada gostosa saiu da boca do vampiro. Ele pega o seu relógio de bolso e fica olhando para ele por alguns segundos.

- "Será que meu caríssimo Shiryu vai ficar muito chateado quando perceber que, na verdade, são 21:30?" - o vampiro acompanha o táxi que levava o híbrido, com seus olhos verdes. - Afinal, eu não quero que ele se atrase.

-

-

-

**Ilhéus das Formigas – Açores, província marítima de Portugal**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A luz do farol cortava o breu da noite e guiava as embarcações por aqueles mares. Aquela madrugada estava estranhamente fria para a época e uma névoa densa pairava pelo lugar. Enquanto o vigilante do farol cochilava, Lorde Aldebaran olhava para os seus empregados partindo numa lancha, em direção ao continente. Desnecessário dizer pra onde eles estavam indo.

- O senhor não se cansa de ficar olhando pra nada? - pergunta o recém acordado vigilante.

- Na verdade, não. - o vampiro volta sua cabeça para o homem que se espreguiçava. - Especialmente porque eu espero por esse dia a muito tempo, meu bom Luís.

- Como assim? - o humano inquiriu ao mesmo tempo em que se serve de uma dose generosa de café bem quente. - Está esperando uma encomenda ou coisa assim?

Aldebaran ri e volta o seu olhar pra lua. Seus olhos castanhos exprimem felicidade e uma lágrima escorre por um deles. A mão esquerda vai até o seu peito e ele sente o seu sangue ferver com a expectativa.

- Uma encomenda, não...uma benção.

- É tão bom assim? – o vigilante se comove com a reação do vampiro.

- Bom o suficiente para se passar 300 anos esperando... - o brasileiro vai descendo a escada do farol e logo pode ser visto, andando sem rumo pelas pedras.

O vampiro vai descendo pelas pedras até chegar perto da água, tira suas roupas e expõe seu corpo belamente formado. Ele mergulha e vai andando até uma outra pedra, onde a luz da lua incidia, que estava perdida no meio da água. Ele sobe nela e vai deixando a brisa sacudir suas longas madeixas castanhas, somado a isso, a luz da lua dá ao belo individuo uma aura etérea e sedutora._(N/A: Aredhel desmaia. X.x)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

**Madri – Espanha**

**-**

**-**

**- **

As ruas do centro da cidade estavam fervilhando e havia festas pra qualquer lado que se olhasse. Dentro de uma casa de shows, três vampiros acompanhavam a performance de dança flamenca. O segundo andar, que era onde eles se encontravam, estava mais vazio e proporcionava uma excelente visão de tudo o que se passava.

- Estou morrendo de ansiedade. - Lorde Ares tamborilava na mesa e seus olhos vermelhos corriam ligeiros pelo ambiente.

- Somos dois, Ares. - Lorde Afrodite mexia com a rosa que enfeitava a mesa. - Nunca rezei pra que algo fosse feito tão rapidamente.

- Realmente, após 300 anos de espera. –Lorde Shura acende um cigarro e dá algumas tragadas. - A paciência some em questão de segundos.

A dança no andar inferior se torna mais provocante e os três voltam sua atenção para a dupla que se apresentava. Vários minutos passam até que uma das vozes encerra com o silêncio.

-Sonhei com ele hoje. - o sueco apóia os cotovelos na mesa e esconde seu rosto nas mãos. Qualquer pessoa que conhecesse o indivíduo de cabelos azuis saberia de quem se tratava.

- Não acaba com a minha alegria, infeliz! – o grego se recosta violentamente na cadeira e pega um dos cigarros de Shura, que estavam sobre a mesa.

- O que o peso na consciência não causa...- comenta Shura deixando uma nota de ironia perceptível pra qualquer um.

- Não me provoque, Shura! – os olhos de Afrodite ficam vermelhos e esse se ergue da cadeira com tamanha fúria que vários olhos se voltam pra a mesa dos vampiros.

- Perdeste a noção do perigo, espanhol? – a voz de Ares sai baixa e sibilante.

- Falei alguma mentira? Vocês sentenciaram aqueles dois ao tormento... - Shura continua calmo. - E vocês não seriam loucos de aprontarem nada nos meus Domínios.

Os outros dois se acalmam e Afrodite se senta novamente. Por mais que detestasse admitir, Shura tinha razão. Ele, Afrodite, realmente tinha traído seu próprio irmão. E essa seria uma nódoa que ele carregaria até o final de seus dias.

-

-

-

**Novosibirsk – Rússia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Duas figuras eram vistas na ponte sobre o rio Ob, um homem e uma mulher. O primeiro possui cabelos azuis e segurava a segunda ao mesmo tempo em que se afundava mais no pescoço dela. Gemidos baixos escapavam dos lábios empalidecidos da mulher.

A cintura da vítima estava presa na de Lorde Saga e os olhos desse estavam firmemente fechados. Quando a vida da pobre se esvai, o vampiro põe-se a carregá-la até o final da ponte. O arrependimento é visível nas faces belas do grego.

- Eu ia perguntar se a noite estava sendo boa, mas já tenho a minha resposta. - uma voz masculina é ouvida.

Saga olha para cima e vê seu gêmeo sentado em uma das vigas da construção. Kanon não olhava seu irmão, e sim as nuvens que se aglomeravam no céu negro.

- A noite está ótima, obrigada. - a impaciência do mais velho fica clara e seus olhos vermelhos voltam à tonalidade normal, o azul.

- Controle a sua culpa e me ouça. - o grego mais novo põe os braços atrás da cabeça e relaxa. - Já mandei a galera pra Israel, dentro de alguns dias receberemos notícias.

A expressão pesada do mais velho some, sendo substituída por uma de preocupação. Será que a vinda das duas noivas desejadas teria algum problema?

- Imagino que você esteja jubiloso, irmãozinho.

- Você não está?

- Pare de ser cínico... você sabe ao que eu me refiro! – Saga só não avança em seu irmão por causa do corpo que carrega nos braços.

O mais novo deixa a viga e vai andando em direção ao irmão.

- Estou mesmo! Afinal, dei apoio ao Asmita quando ele precisou; não há nada mais justo do que receber a recompensa por isso. - Kanon tira a mulher dos braços do irmão e a o joga no rio.

- Especialmente quando não foi você quem pagou pela recompensa! – reclama Saga.

-

-

-

**Dublin – Irlanda**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Podemos providenciar documentos falsos... - Lorde Aioros percebe que estava falando sozinho. - Aioria? Aioria? - ele sacode o ombro do irmão mais novo que desperta.

- Ahn?

O mais velho sacode a cabeça negativamente e volta a olhar para os papéis em suas mãos. O pagamento feito à "mediadora" já estava na conta da mesma e logo as notícias que eles queriam, chegariam. Aioros deixa os papéis em cima de uma mesinha de centro de vai até a janela.

A chuva estivera caindo há quatro dias ininterruptos e as notícias de alagamentos e outras tragédias surgiam a cada hora; o que significava que telefonemas longos e maçantes se fariam presentes pelos próximos dias. Os olhos verdes de Aioros observavam desinteressadamente os pingos que colidiam contra a janela.

- Onde seu pensamento estava? - a voz de Aioros não possuía irritação, apenas cansaço.

- Nela. - os olhos do mais novo ficam divididos entre a esperança e a ansiedade. - Esperamos tanto tempo por isso que o rosto dela não me sai do pensamento.

- Compreensível... - Aioros abre a janela e se deixa molhar pelos pingos gelados, logo sua blusa branca se torna transparente e se une ao tórax do mesmo. Um sorriso tímido se forma nos lábios do grego.

O mais novo fica observando e seu resto carrega a mensagem: "ele está louco?". Aioria tira sua camisa e fica deitado na cama, olhando pro teto. O único som ouvido naquele recinto é o dos pingos colidindo com o vidro e com o chão. Pouco tempo depois, Aioria reinicia a conversa.

- Irmão, quando é que você vai... - a frase é interrompida pelo som de um trovão. – Aiiiii! – e pelo grito do mais novo logo após um relâmpago.

- O que foi, Aioria? - Aioros vai logo para o lado do irmão, que esfregava os olhos avermelhados e úmidos.

- Eu olhei pro relâmpago... - a voz irritada do mais novo é eclipsada pela risada alta do mais velho.

-

-

-

**Salzburg – Áustria**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A cidade fervilhava com o Festival de Música. Turistas de todos os cantos se reuniam nos hotéis e repúblicas espalhados pelo lugar e dois vampiros aproveitavam o clima de descontração e alegria que aqueles dias proporcionavam. Sentados em um banco de uma praça movimentada, Lorde Shaka e Lorde Máscara da Morte acompanhavam a movimentação. O loiro apreciava o som de uma banda que tocava há alguns metros dali e o outro brincava com as cartas de um baralho que trouxera no bolso.

- Tô ficando com fome...- comenta o italiano que começa a bagunçar os cabelos, já nem um pouco arrumados.

- E daí?

- E daí, seu mala! Que, como você me convidou pra esta joça, você deve ter a decência de não me deixar passar fome... - o indiano dá uma gargalhada com tais palavras. - E vê se abre esses olhos quando falar comigo!

Atendendo ao "pedido" do outro, Shaka abre os olhos apenas para ver o rosto aborrecido do italiano, que começa a correr os olhos pela multidão atrás de seu "jantar".

- Fique calmo, Pietro _(N/A: Tinha que dar um nome bonito pro Mask. X3) _... - começa o loiro, que é brindado com os olhos vermelhos e furiosos do Lorde da Itália. - Logo iremos beber.

- Eu vou beber o SEU sangue se me chamar desse jeito de novo. – ralha o italiano que se levanta do banco e surpreendido pelo sorriso de uma linda loira.

- Pietro? Que nome lindo você tem. - ela diz e logo a expressão de Máscara da Morte muda. De assassina e violenta para sedutora e vivaz.

- E qual é o seu? – ela se aproxima da mulher. - "Muito obrigada,Shaka". – é a mensagem mental que ele passa para o loiro, depois de perceber o favor.

-"De nada"

-

-

-

**Kuopio – Finlândia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A barca trafegava lentamente nas águas do lago Kallavesi. Na parte superior da embarcação, Lorde Mu lia um livro qualquer e Lorde Shion apenas observava o movimento das águas escuras. A noite estava fria e sem estrelas, dando uma aura meio depressiva e melancólica ao ambiente. Em suas mãos, calçadas por luvas negras, o tibetano de cabelos verdes admirava a foto de sua Noiva, sonhando com o momento em que a teria consigo.

- Ainda pensando nelas, Shion? - o lorde da Finlândia pergunta, erguendo seus olhos do livro.

- É difícil não pensar.

- Realmente, mas eu evito ao máximo. – o vampiro de cabelos lavanda se senta nas grades. - Pra não ficar louco.

- Louco você não vai ficar, apenas...Obssessivo. – o outro conclui e começa a estalar os dedos.

- Acha mesmo?

- Sim, afinal a espera foi tão longa que eu temo que, em nossa euforia, tudo acabe dando errado. – um assomo de melancolia se abate sobre Shion.

- Sabe quem você me lembrou, dizendo isso? – Mu espera o outro olhá-lo. - A Anciã. Ela usou esse argumento naquela vez. - ele se cala ao perceber o efeito que suas palavras causaram no outro vampiro.

Uma nuvem sombria perpassa os olhos rosados do outro vampiro que se põe a olhar para o céu. Ele não gostava de lembrar "dela", não gostava mesmo! Afinal, se ela já não estava mais presente no Conclave e nem presente em lugar nenhum que se conhecesse, era porque ele tinha uma parcela de culpa nisso.

- Perdão, eu não devia ter falado disso. – o lorde da Finlândia se cala e vai até o seu livro.

- "Muita consideração da sua parte, lembrar disso agora!" – as palavras azedas ficam presas na mente do lorde da Alemanha, mesmo com ele sabendo que o que o amigo dissera não tinha a intenção de feri-lo.

-

-

-

**Versalhes – França**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Lorde Kamus nunca se casava de andar por aqueles corredores. Quem se cansaria de andar pelo Palácio de Versalhes? Apenas um louco! Tudo naquele lugar era lindo nos mínimos detalhes. Ele era o único visitante naquela madrugada e por motivos óbvios. Primeiro: Ele patrocinou a reforma. Segundo: Ele era o Lorde da França. Terceiro: Ele não poderia andar durante o dia.

Os seus sapatos faziam pouquíssimo barulho enquanto andava e em sua mão, um cálice de sangue. Aquele ambiente era um convite ao relaxamento de que ele andava precisando há meses. Ele se senta a um piano e levanta a tampa do mesmo. Logo, o som de Mozart toma conta do ambiente e atrai uma funcionária do local que se encanta com a cena.

- Aprecia a música, senhorita? – o vampiro não abre seus olhos mesmo enquanto toca.

- Sim, senhor. - a jovem negra e de olhos verdes se aproxima timidamente. - "E não somente a música". – seu pensamento é óbvio diante do que tinha em seus olhos.

Um vampiro lindo, trajando cinza e negro, iluminado pelo luar e tocando uma melodia maravilhosa_(N/A:Isso é um sonho. .)_. Se isso não era a visão do céu, então nada mais seria. O que ela não sabia, era que seu pensamento tinha sido lido pelo vampiro. Kamus abre seus olhos que, naquele momento, parecem dois mares escuros e sedutores.

- O paraíso não é a minha visão, ma belle. E sim, o que eu posso lhe mostrar. - ele estende a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda continua no piano.

A jovem prontamente aceita.

-

-

-

**O.oO.o Semanas depois o.O.o.O**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Fortificação de Jerusalém – Israel**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Do lado de fora das muralhas, uma infinidade de pessoas armadas eram vistas esperando um sinal para começarem o que vieram fazer. Tomar de volta o seu lar. Para a tristeza dos moradores da Fortificação, o lado externo dela não era vigiado, o que servia como um prato cheio para qualquer invasor.

Através de um sinal de luz piscante, vindo do lado de dentro, os invasores começam a criar caminhos pelas brechas do muro de Jerusalém. Em minutos, um tiroteio começa e os alertas começam a ressoar na noite. Dentro da mansão das Noivas, o pânico tomava lugar.

- Chamem os seguranças! - gritava Lena pelo rádio, tentando dar um jeito na falta de guarda na casa.

- Não dá, eles foram para o centro tentar ajudar o Exército! – uma mulher gritava do outro lado do rádio.

Numa outra parte da casa as Noivas colocavam em suas mochilas, apenas o necessário e tentavam se reunir. Segundos depois, várias janelas foram quebradas por garrafas com fogo e os _sprinklers_começavam a jogar água a todo o momento. Os empregados da casa estavam todos do lado de dentro e distribuíam armas para todos os que estivessem perto.

- Dakotaaaaaaaaaaa! – Ana Vandurfe gritava tentando achar a amiga que sumira de suas vistas enquanto corriam. Seus gritos são interrompidos por mãos que cobriam sua mão com um pano, e a jovem desmaia.

Andrea Salvatore e Alize Chiavani estavam dentro do _Daath _e não sabiam pra onde ir. As jovens tomam coragem para irem para o lado de fora. Assim que abrem a porta, socos potentes são dados em seus rostos e elas caem, desacordadas.

Veronique Saint Martin fazia uma corda com os vários lençóis e tecidos que encontrava em seu quarto. Quando a corda estava pronta, a jovem a prendeu no pé da cama e foi descendo pela janela. Para a sua tristeza, a corda não era forte o suficiente e ela cai, desfalecendo.

No jardim, Nébula Dawson Lee e Luana Merloni escalavam os muros altos com dificuldade e suas mãos e pernas já estavam feridas. Quando se aproximavam do final da escalada, sentem algo ser fincado em suas pernas e caem desacordadas.

Em seu desespero, Nadeshiko Nakajima não percebeu que a escada estava molhada e vai correndo até a mesma em alta velocidade. Quando percebe, já era tarde demais e se vê rolando escada abaixo; ela tenta se levantar quando chega ao fim da mesma, mas é impedida por um pedaço de algo que caíra do teto, em cima de seu pescoço.

Dakota Itsune e Lílian Fäden Del Mondes se encontram pelo caminho vão correndo pelos corredores molhados e cheios de vidro. Antes que pudessem virar para seguirem seus caminhos, as jovens são atiradas contra uma parede, por causa de uma explosão.

Saindo da sala de musculação, Valentina Saint Martin corre mais do que um dia pudera e encontra um desconhecido que vem em sua direção, ela dá meia volta e foge sem destino. Por causa da água no chão, ela escorrega e vai deslizando até uma janela quebrada e acaba caindo da mesma.

Ariadne McLower e Suzako Aoyama se trancam na Sala de Conferências, apavoradas. As jovens se ocupam e empurrar a maior quantidade possível de móveis para a porta; sem perceber que um gás vinha das saídas de ar. Logo, elas desmaiam.

Letícia Carvalho se assusta com um som muito próximo e se joga na piscina, desejando sumir da vista de qualquer um. O problema é que, devido a uma explosão, uma palmeira decorativa desaba dentro da piscina e prende a perna da jovem, que nadava pra sair da mesma. Durante alguns minutos ela tenta se soltar, em vão.

Ravena Romanof e Alyssa L'Arc estavam quase conseguindo sair da casa sem serem vistas por ninguém. O barulho estava ensurdecedor e seus ouvidos doíam. Quando conseguem, finalmente, abrir a porta pesada, as jovens desmaiam com o cheiro forte dos explosivos que estouraram ali perto.

Por uma alegria ou tristeza da vida, os servos dos Lordes conseguem pegar as jovens desacordadas antes que os invasores as encontrassem e se reúnem com Lena Nachman, ou melhor, Helena Strikyu. Esta era a "mediadora", a espiã dos lordes, a pessoa responsável pela entrada dos servos na Fortificação, "a filha" de Lorde Milo; eles mandam uma mesma mensagem para seus chefes

Missão Cumprida

Naquela única madrugada, Jerusalém é destruída e se torna apenas mais um capítulo triste da história da humanidade. Os mortos são incontáveis e muitos ficam irreconhecíveis. As Noivas são dadas como mortas e suas famílias e amigos são prontamente avisados. Houve quem ficasse feliz com a notícia, já que as "malditas", as que trariam os herdeiros dos vampiros para o mundo já não existiam mais.

No entanto, a maioria lamentou que tantos morressem de uma forma tão cruel. As Noivas Malditas se tornariam uma lenda, mas não pela sua "morte", mas sim pelo seu renascimento.

-

-

-

**O.oO.o Tempos depois o.O.o.O**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Em lugares diferentes do mundo, ao acordarem, as Noivas se perceberam em lugares desconhecidos e o medo se apossou de seus corpos. Lágrimas começaram a cair quando se lembraram do fatídico dia em que Jerusalém caiu. Suas divagações são interrompidas ao perceberem que não estão sozinhas. Ao olharem mais atentamente, percebem que, aqueles a quem elas supostamente foram destinadas, as observavam atentamente. E todos os Lordes, independente de onde ou em que momento estivessem, disseram a mesma coisa.

-Seja bem vinda à minha casa. Casa esta que será a sua pelo resto de sua vida.

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Raquel Leema: Bem, o seu desejo só vai ser prontamente satisfeito no próximo capítulo. Mas essa última parte já deu uma palhinha, né? ;D

Erika Kourin H.Klaus: O circo pegou fogo, minha cara.A tendência é piorar, e sim, a mansão das Noivas nada mais era do que uma mansão enfeitada. :P

Pure-Petit-Cat: Bem, vc escreveu dois cap da Paradise Kiss, isso já diminui a sua dívida. Obrigada pela correção sobre o Inarizushi (autora burra. ¬¬). O que saiu da caixa? S-E-G-R-E-D-O! XD

Joannah: Elas não fizeram nenhum barraco, também pq não deu tempo pra isso. **xD**. Quem saiu da caixa? A pessoa vai ser revelada mas não ainda.

Any-Chan: Esses nomes bizarros mesmo, essa é a graça da Cabala. Sim, é uma senhora mansão essa. E sim,o Asmita é sádico mas esse lado só vai ser mais elaborado depois. xD


	12. Blue Moon

**Hallo. o/**

**- **

Aproveitando enquanto eu não estou enrolada, cap novo!

Mas não estranhem a organização dele. XD

Por exemplo, a resposta de um diálogo entre uma noiva e um lorde vai estar

Na parte do lorde e da noiva seguintes.

* * *

**Música:** Blue Moon  
**Artista:** The Marcels  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada  
**Créditos:** Pisces Luna  
**Créditos 2:** Erica Kourin H.Klaus por ter betado

* * *

**Cap 10 – Blue Moon**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone**  
_(Lua Azul, você me viu sozinho)_**  
Without a dream in my heart**  
_(Sem um sonho no meu coração)_**  
Without a love of my own**  
_(Sem um amor meu)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

**Castelo de Laken – Bélgica**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Os olhos violetas se abriram lentamente e se deram conta de um ambiente desconhecido acompanhado de uma pessoa desconhecida.

- Onde eu estou? – o sussurro é seguido de um bocejo.

- Na minha casa. – o desconhecido responde.

- Como é que é? – Lilian Fäden Del Mondes levou a mão direita à cabeça que era assolada por algo que ia além da definição de dor. – Quem é você, onde eu estou?

- Perdoe-me, não fui nem um pouco cortês. – o indivíduo que Lílian não conhecia se aproxima dela. – Meu nome é Dohko. - ele se senta ao lado dela na cama. – Você está na Bélgica, e mais especificamente em Bruxelas.

Lílian começa a passar os olhos pelo lugar. Era um quarto enorme, com uma janela igualmente enorme sendo coberta por creme; as paredes eram beges e decoradas com alguns quadros. A mulher se ergue um pouco para observar a cama com cabeceira arredondada, estofada de seda indiana (tecido também usado na colcha, nas almofadas e na cortina), cômodas antigas e um par de bergères que compõe com a mesa de madeira escura. Havia um armário grande a uma distância pequena da cama e uma lareira pequena onde, na parte de cima, havia um relógio de madeira e vasinhos de flores.

A jovem pode perceber que estava de noite, considerando a pouquíssima luz que entrava por debaixo das cortinas. O seu anfitrião se manteve silencioso durante todo o tempo em que a inglesa fazia as suas observações. Num momento, um alarme soa na cabeça da jovem...Bélgica mais homem presumivelmente rico igual à Lorde.

- Ai meu Deus... – ela cobre a face branca com as mãos. – Me diz que você não é quem eu penso que é.

- Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sou... – Dohko se levanta, vai até a mesa antiga e traz uma bandeja, pondo-a no colo da Noiva e logo depois segue para a janela – Pelo tempo em que esteve desacordada, suponho que esteja morrendo de fome.

- Eu fiquei quanto tempo desacordada? – pergunta a jovem ao mesmo tempo em que devora fatias de torrada com mel.

- Cinco dias. – os olhos verdes do vampiro ficam olhando pro céu anuviado.

Lílian nada mais diz e se concentra na sua refeição. Passam-se, pelo menos, 15 minutos até que a mulher termine de comer e uma preguiça se apossa dela acompanhada de uma vontade se espreguiçar.

- Ahhhhh! – o grito de Lílian faz com que o Lorde esteja a seu lado num milésimo de segundo.

- Você não devia ter feito isso... – ele acode a moça e a faz deitar-se de novo. – Suas costas foram feridas em Jerusalém.

- E o que aconteceu exatamente em Jerusalém?

-

-

-

**Castelo do Belmonte – Portugal**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Essa era uma das perguntas que Lorde Aldebaran não queria responder, mas o olhar determinado e inquisitivo de Alyssa L'Arc o fez perceber que fugir dela seria impossível. O vampiro começa a zanzar pelo quarto como que tentando encontrar as palavras certas. A Noiva, por sua vez, corre os olhos pelo ambiente.

As paredes eram creme, os móveis eram antigos e feitos de madeira nobre; sua cama era coberta por colchas listradas horizontalmente, em creme e vermelho, e a guarda da mesma era arredondada e com o centro decorado por uma estampa de flores vermelhas e douradas. Esse padrão se estendia às cortinas que cobriam as duas janelas, uma que ficava atrás de sua cama e a outra do lado esquerdo. Próxima à janela esquerda ficava uma mesinha com quatro cadeiras e mais ao fundo do quarto, estava uma porta que a jovem achou ser o banheiro.

- Jerusalém foi destruída. – ele se senta à mesinha e começa a mexer em um dos enfeites. – Alguns pontos históricos e religiosos foram mantidos, mas, no geral, a cidade ficou em ruínas.

- Quantos foram os mortos? – os olhos azuis se enchem de lágrimas e a jovem se apóia na guarda da cama. Percebendo o efeito das palavras, o brasileiro se aproxima e fica de pé ao lado da Noiva. Uma de suas mãos recolhe a lágrima que caiu, com a manga de sua blusa cinza e outra leva uma mecha dos cabelos loiros para trás de uma orelha.

- Pelas estimativas oficiais, algo em torno de 10.000. – a surpresa da irlandesa obriga o Lorde a elaborar. – E não apenas no dia do ataque, outros morreram nos dias que se seguiram e muitos ainda estão em hospitais espalhados pelas áreas próximas.

- Que tragédia, meu Deus! – a mulher exclama e o Lorde vai andando até o banheiro. Logo o som de água corrente se faz presente. – O que está fazendo?

- Preparando seu banho... – a voz do vampiro é quase totalmente oculta pelo barulho do mesmo mexendo em coisas.

Alyssa dá um sorrisinho mediante a dedicação do Lorde em relação a fazê-la confortável. Os olhos da jovem se voltam para a janela ao lado esquerdo e acompanha o movimento das folhas sendo levadas pelo vento que batia do lado de fora.

- E o que aconteceu com os sobreviventes?

-

-

-

**Castelo Hunyadi – Romênia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Alguns foram enviados para outras Fortificações, uns foram para as cidades reconstruídas e houve aqueles que preferiram ir para as Terras Ermas. – Lorde Milo bebia o conteúdo de uma caneca preta e como Suzako Aoyama já sabia o que o homem era, ficou bem incomodada.

A jovem brincava com uma almofada preta e rosa e o vampiro estava sentado na janela ao mesmo tempo em que mexia num celular.

- O que leva alguém a querer ir pras Terras Ermas? – Suzako se pergunta baixinho, mas não o suficiente pra evitar que o grego ouvisse sua pergunta.

- Eu juro que me faço essa pergunta até hoje. – ele responde casualmente e tenta não rir com o susto que a japonesa leva e, pra se vingar, ela joga a almofada no rosto do Lorde.

- Deu muito trabalho arrumar esse quarto, mocinha! – ele diz, fingindo se incomodar.

Essa manifestação do homem faz com que a Noiva se lembre que ainda não tinha dado uma olhada decente no lugar.

As paredes eram de um azul muito claro; a guarda da cama era branca e baixa e a colcha que a cobria era de um verde muito claríssimo. As cortinas eram brancas e decoradas com borboletas pretas; os dois criados-mudos eram azuis e as gavetas inferiores dos dois eram mais escuras que as superiores. O armário ficava embutido na parede e as suas portas eram espelhadas. Algumas almofadas verdes estavam espalhadas pelo chão e um candelabro de metal preto retorcido e com detalhes em rosa, finalizavam o ambiente.

- Quantos sobreviveram? – Suzako começa a trançar os cabelos.

- Não se tem nenhum dado conclusivo, mas supõe-se que algo em 5.000 indivíduos. – Milo toma mais um gole do "refresco". – Entre humanos, híbridos e vampiros.

O telefone do homem toca e ele fica alguns minutos conversando com alguém. Suzako fecha os seus olhos e tenta não se lembrar do que havia acontecido tempos atrás. A japonesa se deita novamente e fica fitando o teto até uma pergunta surgir em seu cérebro.

- E quanto às outras?

-

-

-

**Castelo de Aktos - Grécia**

**-**

** -**

**- **

- Estão espalhadas pela Europa...- a mão morena de Lorde Ares estava se movendo sobre a testa ferida de Valentina Saint Martin. Seus olhos estavam atentos para ter certeza de que tudo estava em ordem. – Inclusive a sua irmã, se é isso que te interessa saber.

O modo evasivo com que o homem finalizou a sentença faz com que a Noiva se afunde mais nas colchas rosadas e brancas de sua cama e seus olhos se fixam nos desenhos de flores douradas que ornamentavam a mesma, isso é, as colunas gregas que estavam nas extremidades. Em volta da cama, ficava um vão de, no máximo 10 cm de comprimento e 5 cm de profundidade, cheio de água e flores.

As paredes eram salmão e os rodapés tinham os mesmo desenhos da cama, além de terem quadros que mostravam momentos conhecidos da mitologia grega. Um divã branco ficava ao lado da janela, coberta por uma cortina rosada e ao lado do mesmo divã havia uma mesinha de mármore com um vaso grego, cheio de girassóis. Aliás, os vasos podiam ser vistos em qualquer lugar do ambiente. Todas as portas e janelas eram circundadas por madeira.

- Quem eram as pessoas que invadiram a cidade? – Valentina prende seus cabelos num coque frouxo e vê o vampiro se sentar no outro extremo da cama.

- Tribos nômades, pessoas expulsas da cidade, fanáticos religiosos e alguns loucos. – o modo como Lorde responde faz com que aquela situação pareça uma coisa típica e corriqueira. – Que se saiba, pelo menos.

- E por que eles invadiram? – a Noiva põe uma almofada às suas costas.

- Suponho eu que o motivo dos expulsos seja o mais óbvio. - ele começa a estacar os dedos e seu rosto demonstra tédio. – Mas não me arrisco a dizer os dos outros.

- Aquilo foi o Inferno. – a voz feminina sai triste e chorosa e sem que a francesa perceba, o vampiro se põe ao seu lado.

- Deve ter sido mesmo. – Ares aproveita a chance pra passar a mão no cabelo da jovem.

- O que aconteceu com esses grupos?

-

-

-

**Palácio do Belvedere – Áustria**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Tomaram controle do que restou da cidade. – Lorde Shaka apóia seu braço direito numa barra de trapezista que ficava presa a uma corrente, aderida ao teto.

- Em quanto tempo? – Nébula Dawson Lee estava sentada na cama, abraçada a uma almofada amarela e seus joelhos estavam dobrados.

- Ainda estão lutando contra as forças envidas de vários lugares do mundo. – o indiano se senta na barra de trapezista. – E esse embate vai durar muito ainda.

- Como sabe? – A Noiva levanta da cama e fica fuxicando o quarto.

Era um estilo semelhante a Moulin Rouge indiano. As paredes eram rosadas com desenhos roxos, escritos em sânscrito; a cama era de quatro colunas, com almofadas rosas e amarelas e alguns detalhes em preto; no final da cama, havia dois degraus forrados com um tecido rosa.

Um criado-mudo preto ficava ao lado da cama e de frente pra mesma, estava uma janela em fora de arco, com detalhes em dourado e cortinas semitransparentes pretas. Além de algumas estátuas de deuses indianos que estavam espalhadas pelo lugar.

- Ninguém deixaria uma cidade como aquela ser dominada por bárbaros. – o Lorde sai do trapézio e vai até a janela, abrindo-a, deixando que o vento úmido corresse pelo recinto.

- Bem, só posso esperar poder voltar à minha vida logo...- a jovem comenta enquanto volta para cama.

- Isso não será possível. – uma nota de desconforto é sentida na voz de Shaka.

- E por que?

- Porque, legalmente, vocês estão mortas.

- O que?

-

-

-

**Castelo de Lichtenstein - Alemanha**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – Veronique Saint Martin afunda o rosto no travesseiro vermelho.

- Provavelmente você se sentiria melhor se fosse... - Lorde Shion se senta ao lado dela e põe a mão nas costas da jovem.

- Como é possível? – a jovem ergue o rosto do travesseiro se vira, ficando de frente para Shion.

- Seus corpos não foram encontrados e muitos ficaram irreconhecíveis, logo, darem-nas como mortas seria muito mais simples.

A francesa se ajoelha na cama e fica olhando pro nada. Já o vampiro, se limita a não incomodar os pensamentos da Noiva, que logo se levanta e começa a zanzar pelo quarto. Era todo em vermelho e os móveis feitos de marfim.

As paredes eram cobertas por uma tapeçaria vermelho-sangue com flores de lis em alto relevo; os criados mudos eram de marfim e datariam, no mínimo, do século XVIII; a cama dossel seguia esse padrão, mas tinha também almofadas em pérola; de fronte a cama estava uma penteadeira e ao lado da cama ficavam duas janelas separadas por um pedaço mínimo de parede.

- Nunca pensei que os outros realmente nos quisessem mortas... – ela pausa e fica olhando pro espelho da penteadeira. – Pelo menos, não a esse ponto.

- Infelizmente, vocês são um medo latente e que a humanidade carrega a séculos. – Shion se levanta e vai até a penteadeira, lá pega uma fita. – Por isso, eu acho que a filosofia que eles usaram foi... – ele se aproxima de Veronique e prende os cabelos dela com a fita. – Noiva boa, é Noiva morta.

- E o que eu faço agora?

Shion se apóia na parede e perde alguns minutos, imerso em conjecturas.

- Digamos que eu ainda não pensei nos aspectos legais e práticos de se trazer alguém de volta a vida. – o Lorde diz olhando para o relógio no seu pulso.

- Mas isso é possível?

-

-

-

**Blue Moon, you knew just what I was there for**  
_(Lua Azul, você sabe bem por que eu estava lá)_  
**You heard me saying a prayer for**  
_(Você me ouvir rezar)_  
**Someone I really could care for**  
_(Por alguém por quem eu realmente pudesse me importar)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

**Castelo Alcázar de Sevilha – Espanha**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Ressuscitá-la pode até ser... mas garanto que uma identidade nova será bem mais prático. – Shura fica olhando pro espelho enquanto dá um nó na gravata.

- Trazer a antiga seria muito complicado? – Alize Chiavani fica brincando com sua colcha de listras horizontais azuis, verdes, roxas e vermelhas; as cortinas que ficavam na janela diante de sua cama eram do mesmo estilo.

A lareira e a penteadeira eram revestidas por uma madeira pintada de azul com detalhes em dourado. As paredes eram todas num tom de rosa escuro que pendia pra vermelho; o teto era pintado de um azul muito escuro e as tábuas do chão tinham a mesma cor da areia.

O armário embutido fora decorado como se fosse uma cena noturna do deserto, com direito a lua, estrelas, palmeiras e caravanas. Diante do armário, tinha uma mesinha baixa de mogno, enfeitada com um vaso de flores e almofadas coloridas em volta. Velas e lamparinas árabes eram vistas por todo o ambiente.

- Bastante, e pra sua segurança é melhor que "Alize Chiavani" continue morta. – por mais que o espanhol quisesse, não tinha como fazer com que essa frase se tornar agradável.

- E por que? – a voz da Noiva sai fraca e ela se abraça ao travesseiro, se encolhendo em meio aos tecidos que a cobriam.

Shura volta seus olhos verdes para ela e não pode deixar de sentir lamentar a situação. Provavelmente, a condição de Noiva a fez sofrer, ser separada da família e quase morrer longe de casa. Ele passa as mãos pelas mechas esverdeadas como se tentasse pô-las no lugar e vai até a cama, sentando ao lado da mulher. Os olhos de Alize ficam tristes e o vampiro se culpa mentalmente por não ter evitado tocar no assunto.

- Muitos dos invasores de Jerusalém se viam como Cruzados... – ele afofa os travesseiros. – E julgavam que vocês eram enviadas do Demônio, as "Evas" que condenariam a humanidade outra vez.

- Inacreditável... – Alize não sabe o que faz, se chora ou se ri da informação recebida. – E como posso ter uma identidade nova?

-

-

-

**Castelo de Windsor – Inglaterra**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente. – Lorde Aioros dá um sorriso confortante e passa a mão nos cabelos de Ana Vandurfe, que olhava fixamente para o desenho de uma imensa amarílis que ficava atrás de sua cama.

- Obrigada. – ela diz bem baixinho e vai se virando pra poder olhar melhor o quarto.

Era todo branco. Sua cama era baixa e coberta com lençóis perolados; à direita ficava o banheiro e uma estante baixa com livros e alguns enfeites; à sua esquerda ficava uma poltrona azul clara com uma mesinha branca ao lado.

À frente da cama estava um tapete largo e felpudo só que, antes desse tapete, estava uma cortina branca que separava a cama do resto do espaço do quarto, que estava com vasos de plantas tropicais ao lado de uma longa janela coberta por cortinas brancas semitransparentes e do lado de fora dessa janela, estava uma sacadinha que dava para os jardins.

- E como vai fazer isso? – Ana começa a jogar uma almofadinha branca para o alto, como se esta fosse uma bola de vôlei.

Aioros pega a almofada no ar.

- Terei que ir a Londres amanhã cedo... – a sobrancelha erguida da jovem o fez notar que a palavra "cedo" não foi um dos melhores. – Amanhã assim-que-o-sol-se-pôr, melhor?

- Deveras.

- Como eu estava dizendo, eu verei isso em Londres e antes de você poder perceber, já estará com uma identidade nova. – Aioros põe a almofadinha no lugar.

- Tem como você me dizer onde as outras meninas estão?

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Lorde Aioria começa a ponderar sobre responder aquilo ou não. Afinal, não era de sua competência saber a localização das Noivas alheias, pois a sua já estava onde devia estar. Andrea Salvatore percebe a hesitação do homem em responder e amarra a cara.

- Foi uma pergunta simples, sabia? – ela comenta ao mesmo tempo em que analisa os arredores.

O quarto tinha as paredes lilases e decoradas com quadros de arte abstrata; a cama onde estava possuía lençóis brancos, lilases e roxos e almofadas da mesma cor, além de poder ser escondida do resto do cômodo através de uma cortina preta.

Uma mala antiga que fora presa à parede formava uma pequena estante ao lado da cama. Depois da cortina preta, havia uma mesa de computador e mais distante, um pufe branco com uma cesta de revistas ao lado. Um grande lustre transparente dava um toque charmoso ao já belo lugar.

- Eu sei disso. – o vampiro mexe com os objetos na estante-mala.

- Então, por que não responde?

- Você e mais uma estão na Inglaterra, outras duas estão na Rússia e o resto está distribuído entre: Portugal, França, Espanha, Itália, Finlândia, Alemanha, Áustria, Grécia, Bélgica, Suécia e Romênia.

- Nossa! – é a única coisa que a jovem consegue pensar

- Você perguntou.

- Acha que eu não sei disso?

-

-

-

**Istambul – Turquia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Dominic tinha duas missões importantes naquele momento: a primeira consistia em fugir da luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas da casa e a segunda era conter o pânico que consumia Sasha e Alone desde que a pessoa que eles, inadvertidamente foram buscar, saiu da caixa.

Era bem verdade que o vampiro achou engraçado ver os dois correndo e se agarrando em suas vestes, temendo ser comido pelo "monstro de olhos vermelhos" mas ele também não sabia mais o que fazer para manter os irmãos calmos. De longe ele ouve a dupla fofocando na cozinha e decidi unir-se a eles.

- Bom dia. – ele cumprimenta ao mesmo tempo em que pega uma bolsa de sangue dentro de uma caixa.

- Bom dia! – os dois se assustam e respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Já conseguiram se acalmar? – o vampiro tira sua máscara e se vira para os humanos, enquanto bebe o sangue. – "Acho que não".– é o que ele pensa ao ver que Alone olhava o tempo todo para os lados e que Sasha batia um baião na beira do pires, enquanto tentava beber seu café. – Não precisam ficar desse jeito, Blanche não lhes fará mal.

- Isso não nos consola muito. – Alone diz antes de morder sua maçã.

- Pelo menos a gente já sabe o nome. – Sasha levanta e vai até a geladeira, pegar um suco. – Mas eu concordo com o Alone, não foi um grande consolo. – ela volta a se sentar ao lado do irmão.

- E por que não? – uma voz fria e baixa veio acompanhada de uma mão nos ombros dos irmãos que, sentem suas alminhas subirem aos céus.

- Não faça isso, Blanche... – Dominic se segura pra não rir. – Você vai acabar matando os coitados do coração. – ele termina vendo toda a cor sumir das faces dos irmãos.

-

-

-

**Castelo de Montaigne – França**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Coma mais devagar. – uma pinta de frustração podia ser notada na voz de Lorde Kamus enquanto ele observava Ariadne McLower devorando a comida com muita rapidez. – Vai acabar passando mal.

- Tá bom. – ela responde e diminui a velocidade com a qual comia, ao mesmo tempo, xeretando o quarto com os olhos.

Ele era todo em azul-turquesa; sua cama era dossel e com almofadas e colchas azuis e brancas; as paredes eram de um azul esfumaçado e decoradas com alguns trechos em papel de parede florido; uma mesinha de vidro ficava perto das janelas com cortinas verdes.

Alguns anjinhos estavam espalhados sobre os móveis e perto da cama ficava uma cadeira de palha branca, acompanhada de um abajur branco e longo, em cuja abobada estavam desenhadas flores. Um closet branco ficava numa parte mais isolada do quarto.

- E como fica a minha vida profissional?

- Depois que seus documentos estiverem prontos... – Kamus vai até uma janela e a fecha, prevendo que uma chuva forte cairia sem demora. – Será mais fácil de pensar em algo.

- Realmente. – Ariadne começa a estalar os dedos, mas logo é parada por Kamus. – Que foi?

- Não gosto desse barulho.

- É mesmo é? – a irlandesa levanta da cama e vai até a janela, e começa a ver a chuva cair. – Tinha uma coisa que eu tava a fim de perguntar.

- Pergunte.

- Como foi que nos salvaram?

-

-

-

**Palácio Strozzi – Itália**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- "Sabia que esse interrogatório ia ficar desagradável em alguma hora." – Lorde Máscara da Morte ralha em pensamento. – Tínhamos intermediários em Jerusalém.

- E como eles chegaram lá? – a curiosidade de Luana Merloni estava começando a irritar o vampiro, mas ele sabia que ia ter que responder à elas em algum momento.

- Eles conseguiram permissão pra isso.

- Entendi. – a jovem começa a vagar pelo quarto, mexendo em todos os objetos que via pelo caminho.

As paredes eram cobertas por um papel creme e numa delas, estava uma lareira cinzenta com uma caixinha de música em cima; a cama era dossel, ficava no centro do cômodo e tinha lençóis cremes acompanhados de almofadas brancas e douradas.

Pesadas cortinas de veludo creme cobriam a janela e eram presas por cordas douradas; uma penteadeira ficava atrás da cama e de fronte a esta estava uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Um biombo decorado com borboletas ficava perto da penteadeira. Um último detalhe era um crucifixo de ouro que ficava acima da lareira.

- Foi você que decorou o quarto? – a Noiva estava encantada.

Muito embora ele tenha desejado receber o crédito, algo dentro dele o obrigou a dizer a verdade.

- Não... – o brilho dos olhos da italiana vai se apagando. – Só contratei alguém pra fazê-lo.

- Posso perguntar mais uma coisa?

- Além disso, que você já perguntou? – o vampiro se faz contar até dez pra não perder a paciência. Ao ver o desconforto da menina, ele resolve mudar de postura. – Vai, pergunta.

- Como foi que sabiam onde nos encontrar?

-

-

-

**And then there suddenly appeared before me**  
_(Então, de repente,__ apareceu diante de mim)_  
**The only one my arms will ever hold**  
_(A única que meus braços jamais irão abraçar)_  
**I heard somebody whisper, "Please adore me"**  
_(Eu ouvi alguém suspirar, "Por favor, me ame")_  
**And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold**  
_(E quando eu olhei, a lua ficou dourada)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

**Palácio de Peterhof – Rússia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- Mandamos os intermediários ficarem de olhos na Mansão. – a neutralidade da resposta de Lorde Kanon mascarava a indisposição em fornecer a dita resposta.

- Desde quando? – o tom com que Ravena Romanof perguntou fez com que ficasse bem clara a sua determinação em ter as respostas que queria.

- Desde antes de vocês chegarem à Jerusalém. – o vampiro vai pra trás da cama da jovem, abre um pouco das duas cortinas e acende uma luminária que ficava presa na parede entre as janelas.

Enquanto o grego se ocupa em tentar fugir do assunto, a Noiva olha o que tem à sua volta. As paredes cinzentas do ambiente eram rivalizadas pelas luminárias espalhadas; a cama era larga e coberta por um lençol quadriculado preto, cinza e branco.

Uma estante branca estava à sua esquerda e à sua frente, uma televisão grande estava acoplada a parede; uma mesa baixa ficava em frente à televisão, mas com uma distância apropriada da mesma e um espelho enorme ocupava quase toda uma parede mais afastada.

- Em quanto tempo chegamos aonde chegamos?

- Variou de acordo com o estado de vocês estavam e a distância de Jerusalém até o ponto de destino. – aquela sucessão de perguntas era tudo que mais o vampiro não desejava naquela hora.

- E como não nos confundiram com os outros?

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Lorde Saga respondeu simplesmente tocando a marca de Noiva na pele de Letícia Carvalho.

- Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? – ela se pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que o grego dá uma risada curta.

- É um detalhe que facilmente passa despercebido.

O intervalo da conversa é o tempo que a Noiva precisava pra fazer o reconhecimento do ambiente. O quarto era, em maior parte, azul turquesa. A cama onde ela estava era cheia de azul e ficava praticamente colada na enorme janela, que ia de uma extremidade a outra da parede e uma cortininha branca ficava para o lado da cama por onde se podia sair.

Lanterninhas japonesas formavam um arco que ficava em cima da porta de saída um armário longo e pintado com estampas japonesas ficavam na parede atrás da cama. De fronte a mesma, tinham dois degraus longos que eram usados como estantes. E uma mesa de centro finalizava a decoração.

- Realmente.

O Lorde vai até a mesinha de centro e trás uma bandeja para a Noiva que, com toda certeza, estava morrendo de fome.

- Obrigada. – ela não tarda em atacar a comida.

- Só mais uma coisa: Por que eu?

-

-

-

**Castelo de Savolinna – Finlândia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Incômodo, teu nome é Lorde Mu! Como ele poderia explicar pra ela o por quê? Apesar de ser contra, o vampiro teve que usar da mentira pra se safar.

- Foi aleatório.

- Ah, tá. – isso explicitou a descrença de Nadeshiko Nakajima na resposta recebida, mas ela preferiu não seguir com o assunto. Ao invés, optou por analisar o lugar onde estava.

Sua cama era de quatro colunas semelhantes a bambus e o lençol que a cobria era verde claro, somado com almofadas brancas e pretas. Do lado esquerdo da cama, havia um imenso painel branco com ideogramas negros desenhados e do outro, tinham prateleiras de madeiras escuras presas diretamente na parede creme, decorada com kanjis vermelhos na parte inferior.

Diante da cama, estava uma pequena bancada. Na parede diante da cama ficava uma estante de mogno com alguns adereços e numa janela próxima, cortinas verdes e brancas balançavam com o vento.

- Você acha que Jerusalém será reconstruída? – a japonesa resolve quebrar o silêncio incômodo.

- Sim, acho. – Mu dá graças aos céus pela mudança de foco.

- E por quê?

- É uma cidade importante demais para não ser recuperada. E será muito bom pra nós.

Demorou um pouco para o vampiro perceber que já tinha falado demais e que uma nova sessão de perguntas começaria sem demora.

- O que quer dizer?

-

-

-

**Palácio de Rosendal – Suécia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

A curiosidade humana conseguia bater nas arraias do insuportável! Pelo menos era o que Lorde Afrodite pensava naquele momento, ao ver que dera muita brecha para Dakota Itsune se manifestar. E o ar ligeiramente superior que estava nela naquele momento não contribuía nem um pouco para a tranqüilidade.

- A curiosidade matou o gato. – ele precisava pensar rápido numa forma de obliterar aquela conversa.

- Sorte minha que não sou um. – a irlandesa estava determinada a saber mais só que resolve olhar o quarto antes de continuar.

Painéis de madeira cobriam todas as paredes e a porta também. As cortinas que cobriam uma imensa janela eram de um veludo roxo e com borboletas em alto relevo. A cama ficava num canto distante e era coberta por tecidos púrpuras, pretos e brancos, além de almofadas prateadas.

Perto da já citada janela, estava um divã de madeira com uma mesinha ao lado. Todas as luminárias eram pretas e ficavam dispostas por todo o aposento. Uma outra presença marcante eram as rosas de todas as cores que ficavam em cima de quase todas as superfícies disponíveis.

- Vai responder?

- Isso é um assunto particular, minha cara. – Afrodite estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo pra não ser grosso logo no primeiro dia de convivência.

- Culpa sua por ter mencionado isso... - a Noiva comenta deixando inescapavelmente claro que aquela não foi a resposta que desejava.

- Concordo em grau, número e gênero.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Não demorou muito para as Noivas voltarem a dormir, o que foi um alívio tremendo para os Lordes que tiveram que fazer uso de um jogo de cintura enorme para evitar perguntas constrangedoras demais para eles. Entretanto, internamente, nenhum deles conseguia segurar a alegria de poder estarem com as suas Noivas depois de mais de 300 anos de espera pelo nascimento delas. E tudo estava correndo melhor do que o pensado e esperado, pelo menos sob a ótica deles.

-

-

-

**Blue Moon, now I'm no longer alone**  
_(Lua Azul, agora eu não estou mais sozinho)_**  
Without a dream in my heart**  
_(Sem um sonho no meu coração)_**  
Without a love of my own**  
_(Sem um amor meu)_

_-_

_-_

_- _

E sob a ótica delas? Por quanto tempo aquela paz iria durar?

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

As que quiserem saber de onde vieram as idéias pros seus quartos, me mandem um PM.

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Sansa-chan: Abandonar? Mas nem se for por ordem divina! **Ò.ó**

Tenshiaburame: Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que você continue acompanhando a fic. **:D**

Danda: A coisa já pegou fogo, pelo menos, literalmente.**XD**. E calma, o Albafica já vai chegar...será? **X3**

Erika Kourin H.Klaus: Eu disse que ia pegar fogo,e pegou! **;D**. Bem, eu ainda não planejei quem serão as dores de cabeça mas logo vc descobre. E, sem preocupações com a betação. **:D**

Pure-Petit-Cat: Acho que eu vou ter que fazer um banco de sangue exclusivo pra vc,moça. **O.o**. To ficando preocupada. E, não tenha pressa em saber sobre a Anciã, logo ela surge. **XD**

Selene Tatsu: Tá continuado. **XD**. E logo as guerras dos sexos começam, fique calma. **;D**

Ártemis de Libra: Eles não morrem com tiros, mas podem se ferrar bastante. **X3** A pessoa acabou de sair da caixa e mais saberemos sobre ela depois.E já adianto, não, a Saori não vai aparecer nessa fic, e muito menos como uma Anciã. **ÒÓ** (odeia a Saori)


	13. Adaptação,armistícios e provocações

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**- **

Férias se foram.ToT

Que coisa deprimente...

* * *

Só que antes de começar o cap, eu quero apresentar as estatísticas daquela enquête que eu fiz sobre possíveis hentais. Valendo a pena acrescentar que, o tempo de respondê-la acabou. 

_Tipo 1,O romântico_ 3

_Tipo 2,O Em cima do muro: _4

_Tipo 3,O Hardcore:_ 4

Agora chega de enrolação! XD

* * *

**Cap 11 – Adaptação, armistícios e provocações, parte I.**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Passaram-se algumas semanas desde que as Noivas e os Lordes iniciaram a convivência e; lógico, óbvio e evidentemente, faíscas já saíram. Depois de uma "leve" dose de persuasão por parte das jovens (Lê-se: Livre e espontânea pressão) e de "diplomacia" por parte dos vampiros (Lê-se: O que é de César!), as identidades das moças se mantiveram as mesmas e algumas já recomeçavam suas vidas.

Não era segredo pra ninguém que os Lordes não gostaram muito da idéia de verem suas Noivas recomeçando vidas que não seguissem o ideal desejado por eles, mas sabia que entrar numa queda de braço com elas seria uma batalha perdida. Por isso, mais fácil seria colaborar.

-

-

-

**Stuttgart – Alemanha**

**-**

**-**

**- **

O recém inaugurado Hospital Deutschen Haus St. Mariens _(N/A: Tradução: Casa Germânica de Santa Maria. Nome inspirado no nome original da Ordem dos Teutônicos)_ estava bastante cheio naquela tarde quente; os médicos e enfermeiras corriam de um lado para o outro, atendendo dos casos mais preocupantes aos mais banais.

Dentro de uma das salas de emergência, uma mulher ruiva com uma criança esperava a chegada da médica que fora designada pra atendê-las. Logo, Veronique Saint Martin adentra o recinto e cumprimenta as pessoas.

-Eu sou a Doutora Saint Martin e sinto muito pela demora. – a francesa ajeita o jaleco. – Esse hospital está um caos hoje. – estende a mão à mulher que retribui o cumprimento. – "Aceito ou não o convite do Hermann pra passar a noite com ele? Eu soube que ele é um ótimo anfitrião..."

A morena não consegue evitar repensar a proposta de Hermann Maybach, cardiologista mais tudo de bom que já surgira na face da Terra. Entretanto, vê-se forçada a abandonar tão magníficas lembranças.

-Sou Laura Hess e não há problema com um pouco de demora. - a mulher fala. – Nós estamos vendo a situação de vocês.

-E quem é a paciente?

-Minha filha, Eva. – a ruiva aponta para a criança que brincava com o telefone da mãe e que, ao ouvir seu nome, se volta para a médica.

-E o que você está sentindo? – Veronique se dirige à criança que se aproxima da médica e sussurra algo no ouvido da mesa.

A mãe percebe que a filha não tencionava dizer nada importante e se adianta.

-Começou há algumas semanas, sabe? – a mãe se levanta e começa a passear pela sala. – A Eva tem apresentado uns tremores, suores, gemidos. – Laura gesticulava exageradamente enquanto falava. – Acho que é epilepsia...

- "Adoro quando as pessoas resolvem dar uma de médicos, me deixa tãããããooo satisfeita..." – a médica percebera que a menina ria baixinho enquanto a mãe falava e uma idéia lhe veio. – Qual a aparência da Eva quando isso acontece?

-Bem, as pupilas se dilatam, o rosto vermelho, suor e a respiração fica arfante. – a mãe para quando vê a sobrancelha da médica se erguer. – É grave, doutora?

Veronique tem que segurar o riso e se vê sendo observada pela menina, que nota que a médica já entendera muito bem a sua "doença".

-Sua filha não está doente...Ela apenas descobriu o quanto os dedos dela podem ser úteis.

A mãe se toca finalmente e cobre os ouvidos da filha.

-Está querendo me dizer que minha filhinha está...- o rosto fica vermelho. – Se masturbando?

-Xeque-mate, senhora. – Veronique pega um pirulito numa caixa, dá a menina e sai da sala. – Tenham um bom dia.

A Noiva segue até o refeitório e pede a uma das cozinheiras para pegar a comida que trouxera mais cedo; quando já a tem, vai seguindo até uma mesa perto das janelas do refeitório e começa a devorar o seu Yakisoba. Tudo ia muito bem até a Marcha Fúnebre começar a tocar em seu telefone.

-Que é, Shion? – a irritação da jovem só é suplantada pela fome que sentia naquele momento.

-_Onde foi parar a sua educação, senhorita?_ – o vampiro responde no mesmo tom.

-No mesmo lugar onde foi parar o seu cérebro, por que? – ela já não prestava mais atenção na conversa. – O que você quer?

- _Avisar que farei uma visita hoje._ – Veronique ouve o barulho de uma algo caindo no chão. – _Quero ver como está cuidando do meu apartamento. _– a entonação no "meu" faz a francesa querer enfiar aquele tibetano metido no incinerador do hospital.

Ele sempre fazia questão de lembrá-la que o apartamento em que ela vivia nos dias de semana, pertencia a ele. E que só fora cedido mediante a promessa do retorno dela nos fins de semana.

-Esteja à vontade. – o Tudo de Bom se aproximava dela naquele momento. Os olhos verdes, os cachos loiros, o cavanhaque bem feito, o peitoral definido e um sorriso de matar até quem já estava morto. - Ai ai...

-_Você não está com ninguém, está?_ – ciúme, teu nome era Lorde Shion naquele momento. – _Acho que você não entende bem o que significa o seu epíteto de Noiva._

-Que eu saiba, não me comprometi com ninguém. – o Tudo estava mais perto. – "Se ele não é um Deus Nórdico, então eu não sei mais o que Mitologia." – E, além do mais, meu almoço está esfriando, adieu! – adeus ligação.

-Hallo _(N/A: Olá em alemão)_, Veronique! Já considerou a minha proposta? – o cardiologista parou de frente para a jovem.

-Claro. – ela olha pro telefone e percebe a insistência de Shion em ligar. – Convite aceito!

No Castelo de Liechtenstein, um certo tibetano de cabelos verdes estava bufando de ódio. Aquela desaforada não estava levando-o a sério. Talvez ele devesse simplesmente acabar com as regalias daquela abusada!

-

-

-

**Berkshire – Inglaterra**

**-**

** -**

**- **

Andrea Salvatore mal podia ser vista atrás da pilha de livros que carregava em seus braços, e de vez em quando, tinha que desviar de meio mundo até conseguir chegar na mesa onde estava estudando. Chegando ao seu destino, ela põe os livros em cima de mesa que acaba rangendo um pouco devido ao peso.

A italiana se senta e começa a abri livros e rabiscar em um caderno freneticamente, sem sequer dar atenção ao mundo lá fora e muito menos às pessoas dentro do mesmo lugar onde ele estava. Se adaptar a uma nova vida era absurdamente complicado, ainda mais quando ainda se estava estudando.

Seu muito rico e ilustríssimo "noivo" tomou todas as providências cabíveis para que Andrea não tivesse seus estudos interrompidos, e por isso ela seria eternamente grata. Ainda dera um jeito de instalá-la confortavelmente numa república.

-Que sono, meu Deus. – a Noiva diz baixinho depois de um longo bocejo.

-Posso me sentar com você? - Andrea desgruda os olhos dos livros e vê um jovem negro com longos cabelos castanhos, sorrindo gentilmente pra ela.

A jovem já ouvira falar dele Patrice Johnson, o sonho de consumo da maior parte da ala feminina daquela faculdade. Uma vez ou outra eles se esbarravam no corredor, e ele era sempre um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

-Sim. – ela responde.

-Puxa, muito obrigado mesmo! – ele exclama e começa a se ajeitar. – As mesas estão ficando ocupadas tão rápido que eu estava começando a achar que não conseguiria estudar aqui.

Ele dá um sorriso alegre e aliviado.

-"Quem não vai conseguir estudar sou eu se você me der outro sorriso desses." – a mente da jovem galopou com a visão daquilo tudo sentado a mesma mesa que ela. – Você sabe o por quê dessa comoção toda?

-Ao que parece, um dos professores do 8º período decidiu aplicar a prova amanhã e alguns outros professores ameaçam seguir esse trilha. – Patrice mexe na mochila em busca de algo. – E eu tô nesse meio já que a minha professora já falou que vai fazer isso, só não avisou quando.

-Galerinha malvada a que dá aula aqui, hein? – a Noiva comenta e pega um livro grosso que estava caído no chão.

-Eu soube que você é nova aqui. – ele tira coisas de dentro da mochila. – Estudava onde?

Andrea para um momento e pensa no que dizer. Dizer que estava, até pouco tempo, estudando na Faculdade Rei Davi de Jerusalém_ (N/A: As faculdades serão inventadas, ok? ;D)_ não seria muito bom. Entregaria rápido o que ela realmente era.

-Estudava na Saint Nicholas de Mônaco.

-Legal...Achei! – a exclamação súbita de Patrice assusta a italiana – Estava atrás da minha carteira há horas.

A dupla para como a conversa fiada e se concentram nos estudos, como deveriam ter feito a muito mais tempo. O relógio enorme que ficava em uma das paredes da biblioteca mostra que eram 23:00 e que o recinto já ia fechar.

Andrea e Patrice começam a recolher os livros e a jovem vai até o segundo andar por um dos livros na sua devida estante. Ao achar o lugar devido, a moça se estica pra alcançar o ponto certo e acaba deixando o livro cair; antes que pudesse pegá-lo do chão, uma mão o faz. E ao olhar pro rosto da pessoa, a Noiva não pôde deixar de se surpreender.

-Como você entrou, Aioria? – o vampiro deu uma gargalhada e põe o livro no lugar. Ele vestia uma calça social preta e uma blusa salmão. Para responder, ele aponta pra uma janela aberta.

-Fim de semana na Irlanda, com direito a visita a Stonehenge, topa?

-

-

-

**Danderyd – Suécia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

- "Eu vou matar um, eu vou matar um, eu vou matar um..."

Esse mantra ecoava na mente de Dakota Itsune desde que ela fora arrancada de Estocolmo para acompanhar o seu Karma pelo momento de futilidade dele. Naquele momento específico, a dupla estava dentro de um carro e Afrodite dirigia tranqüilamente. Ao seu lado, Dakota estava com os braços cruzados e a cara amarrada.

-"Eu vou matar ele, eu vou matar ele, eu vou matar ele..." – o mantra agora tinha um alvo específico.

-Acho muito difícil que você consiga. – o Lorde parou em frente a uma galeria e logo foi saindo do carro, sendo seguido pela irlandesa.

-Ahn?

-Estou apenas respondendo ao seu "mantra", meu bem. – ele segura uma das mãos dela e vai entrando na galeria, olhando as vitrines até achar uma loja que o agradasse.

O casal segue em seu caminho até o Lorde entrar numa loja de roupas femininas e cumprimentar cada uma das atendentes. Ao que parece, o "travesti" , como Dakota o apelidou em segredo, era uma pessoa bastante amistosa com as pessoas daquela cidade. Quando chegaram, ela não tardou a perceber que muito vinham falar com ele.

-Por que estamos aqui? – Dakota pergunta enquanto observa as roupas.

-Você reclamou sobre as roupas, então resolvi trazê-la aqui pra amenizar sua situação. – ele pára defronte a um espelho e se inspeciona. Como o tempo estava frio, ele optara por uma blusa de lã grossa, botas e calça preta e um casacão vermelho.

-Não vejo quimonos.

-E nem vai! – Afrodite se senta numa cadeira. – Você não está mais no Japão e aqui na Suécia, nós não usamos quimonos.

-E se eu não quiser? – a irlandesa se irritava muito com as imposições constantes do vampiro.

-Terá que andar nua. – a frase tem efeito, pois logo a Noiva se dirige às vestimentas. – Embora eu não fosse me opor a isso.

Dakota fica tão estressada que decide ignorar o tarado e se concentra em achar coisas que a agradassem; entre roupas, sapatos e acessórios. O tempo passa e Afrodite aproveita para colocar seus negócios em dia, pelo telefone e flertar um pouco com as atendentes.

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – a voz da Noiva vem de dentro de um dos provadores.

-Sobre o que? – o sueco começa a dobrar a pilha de roupas que a irlandesa deixara ao seu lado.

-Uma coisa que eu vi no seu quarto quando...-

-Me perseguia com uma espada medieval, que você arrancou da parede, quando eu disse que tínhamos compromisso. – o vampiro não podia deixar de lembrar daquela inusitada situação.

-Aham... – o barulho de Dakota afivelando um cinto só pôde ser ouvido por ele. – É sobre a pessoa junto com você naquele quadro.

Afrodite gela. Lembrar daquela pessoa era uma coisa que ele tentava fervorosamente não fazer.

-Aquele era o meu irmão, Albafica. – o coração frio dele se aperta ao falar aquele nome.

-O que aconteceu com ele? – a jovem abre a porta do provador

-Já acabou?

Sim, aquilo significava o fim da conversa.

-

-

-

**La Couvertoirade – França**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Ariadne McLower estava adorando o passeio pelas ruelas apertadas e de pedra daquele lugar. Próximo a uma barraquinha de sorvete, a jovem via Lorde Kamus comprando algo para ela e conversando calmamente com o dono da barraca.

Antes que pudesse notar, o vampiro se põe ao seu lado e lhe entrega uma cambuca com sorvete napolitano e mais alguns outros enfeites típicos pra tal delícia. A irlandesa agradece e a dupla continua com o seu passeio noturno pelas antigas construções.

-Algum motivo especial pra querer vir aqui? – ela pergunta enquanto Kamus a ajuda a subir num cavalo e em seguida, sobe atrás da Noiva.

-Eu gosto desse lugar. – o Lorde faz um movimento. – Tem uma atmosfera relaxante.

-Concordo.

O lugar onde estavam era uma encantadora vilazinha que um dia fora propriedade dos tão famosos Cavaleiros Templários. Suas muralhas datavam dos séculos 12 e 13, inclusive tendo uma fortaleza dos mesmos em seu interior _(N/A: Informações verídicas. :D)_.

Quando a Ordem foi dissolvida, suas posses naquele lugar foram dadas aos Cavaleiros da Ordem de São João de Jerusalém, que ficaram responsáveis por terminar a construção da muralha. Hoje, aquele bucólico lugar era de pouca população e de muita tranqüilidade.

-Adoraria poder tirar fotos desse lugar. – Ariadne comenta antes de terminar o seu sorvete e jogar o resto numa lixeira próxima.

-Posso mandar o Alexei acompanhá-la amanhã. – o vampiro se aproxima mais da jovem.

A Noiva percebe isso e não pode deixar de ver tal ação como uma ameaça de quebra da trégua que decidiram instaurar. Depois de brigas e discussões, eles concordaram em fazer programas que pudesses relaxá-los, mas Kamus estava se esquecendo disso. Muito convenientemente, na opinião de Ariadne.

-Dá pra se afastar um pouco?

Ele não responde e faz com que o cavalo comece a correr.

-Não me sinto muito inclinado a fazer isso.

-Cretino. – ela sente algo beliscá-la. – Ai!

-Isso foi pela falta de educação, ma chère épouse._(N/A: Minha querida esposa, em francês)_

Ninguém precisava de um conhecimento absurdo de francês pra entender o que ele havia dito.

-Desde quando eu sou sua esposa, seu abusado? – ela vira a cabeça até conseguir olhar o rosto dele.

-Desde sempre, ma belle. – Kamus dá um lambidinha nos lábios de Ariadne, se deleitando com o rubor que surgiu naquele rosto logo depois.

-Você pediu pra ser convencido e deu eco, não é? – o desejo de estampar a mão naquele rosto extravasa pelos poros da irlandesa.

Ele não responde e se concentra em guiar o cavalo pelos caminhos velhos daquela cidadezinha, sem se preocupar com os resmungos baixinhos que Ariadne emitira desde o pequeno incidente com a palavra "esposa". Na verdade, ele estava se divertindo com aquelas reações.

- "Algo me diz que será muito interessante conviver com você, minha cara rebelde."

A mente dele estava leve e alegre

-" Vou transformar a sua vida num inferno, sanguessuga desgraçada!"

A dela pensava em como, onde e quando ignorar o armistício.

-

-

-

**Florença – Itália**

**-**

**-**

**- **

-Não se preocupe, eu NÃO estou com pressa. – Máscara da Morte estava quase roendo a própria perna devido à impaciência que o acometera.

-Que bom, eu também não. – Luana Merloni estava tão entretida com o seu jantar que nem percebeu a descarada ironia na voz do italiano.

Era 19:00 de uma sexta-feira e o vampiro estava sentado a uma mesa de uma lanchonete da Piazza della Repubblica, esperando que sua queridíssima Noiva terminasse de comer um daqueles pratos adolescentes que, na opinião dele, não ajudariam a forrar nem o buraco do estômago.

A estada naquela praça se dera por um motivo muito simples, Máscara decidira buscar Luana no colégio e levá-la para conhecer um pouco mais da vida noturna da cidade. É claro que a mente dele estava com algumas intenções bem menos nobres do que a de simplesmente proporcionar turismo a jovem, mas não custaria nada agradá-la um pouco.

-O que vamos fazer depois? – Luana ajeitava seu vestido salmão.

O Lorde volta seus olhos na direção da jovem (ele estivera olhando pro teto) e pensa um pouco. Sugerir levá-la a uma boate seria uma perda de tempo fenomenal, pois pra ele, Luana parecia querer se candidatar a anjo. O que pra ele era uma faca de dois gumes já que isso diminuiria, e muito, possíveis concorrências; mas que também atrapalharia os seus instintos pecaminosos.

-Um passeio pelo Rio Arno, talvez... – ele se levanta e vai indo até o caixa. – O que acha?

Ele se volta na direção da mesa onde estivera e não vê a italiana. Seus olhos apurados circulam pelo ambiente e não vê a menor sombra da jovem. O vampiro não se deixa desesperar, mas começa a cogitar hipóteses não muito agradáveis que pudessem explicar o sumiço repentino. Ele paga o jantar da Noiva e sai da lanchonete.

Do nada, ele vê Luana conversando tranqüilamente com um jovem qualquer que estivera sentado na mesa atrás da deles. Lentamente, o Lorde se aproxima e vai acendendo um cigarro sem motivo nenhum. Pelo menos em partes, pois seus instintos territoriais o ordenam fazer o pobre rapaz engolir o cigarro inteiro e aceso.

-Adorei o sumiço! – Luana e o rapaz se assustam. – Da próxima vez, vê se dá pra ir um pouco mais pra longe, quem sabe assim eu não perca você de vista? – os braços dele grudam na cintura dela e os olhos vermelhos fitam o pobre garoto.

O menino loiro e de olhos castanhos treme mais do que vara verde diante daquela figura de expressão macabra, calça marrom, blusa negra de seda, botas de caça e cigarro pendendo em um dos lados da boca.

-Ele é do meu colégio. – a italiana tenta explicar.

-"Vai deixar de ser se não circular rapidinho daqui, ragazzo_(N/A: Garoto em italiano)_!" – a diplomacia do vampiro é enviada diretamente à mente do adolescente.

-Luana, vou indo! - ele sai correndo como se estivesse sido perseguido por um leão. – Tchau!

-O que será que houve com ele?

Um sorriso convencido brota nos lábios grossos de Máscara da Morte.

-Vai lá se saber. – o vampiro vai guiando a jovem por um caminho qualquer. – " Se cinismo matasse, acho que eu já tinha partido dessa pra melhor."

-

-

-

**Istambul - Turquia**

**-**

**-**

**- **

Sasha e Alone já estavam minimamente acostumados com a presença de Blanche, que agora se vestia como Dominic, só que o primeiro usava trajes negros com a mesma máscara prateada. Naquele momento, os irmãos estavam dormindo em seu quarto.

Dominic e Blanche estavam sentados na sala, um numa poltrona e o outro no sofá. Eles liam papéis que os jovens conseguiram coletar na sua viagem mais recente, a mesma da qual Blanche foi retirado daquele pedaço de terra perdido no meio do mar.

-Vê alguma chance de chegarmos nelas? – a voz sibilante da pessoa de negro quebra o silêncio que pairava naquele cômodo imerso em penumbra.

-Será difícil, elas estão muito bem protegidas e os dados sobre elas ainda estão incompletos. – Dominic remove sua máscara e os olhos vermelhos se prendem nos papéis.

-Temos que fazer isso logo. – Blanche se levanta e vai até a janela, repetindo o gesto do amigo e retirando o que protegia seu rosto ferido. – Quanto antes, melhor! – a nota de impaciência era óbvia.

Dominic vai até aquela pessoa e põe as mãos nos ombros finos, girando aquele corpo na sua direção. Seus olhos vermelhos se fixam nos orbes, agora verdes, de Blanche e um quase imperceptível sorriso brota nos lábios já curados do vampiro.

-Essa impaciência não lhe cai bem.

-Eu sei. – as mãos de Blanche pousam sobre as de Dominic. – Você está quase tão belo quanto era antes.

-Isso não importa muito pra mim. – Dominic abraça a figura de negro. – Nunca fiz questão de ser reverenciado por isso.

Blanche se rende ao abraço e chora. Quanto tempo fazia que aqueles braços fortes e calorosos não envolviam seu corpo. Lembrava-se que Dominic nunca foi dado a expressões públicas de afeto, apesar de ser gentil e bondoso quando conhecido em sua intimidade.

-Quando você irá trazê-lo pra mim, Dominic?

Eles se separam e logo o indivíduo de branco se atém para o que Blanche queria dizer.

-Ainda não é o momento. – ele leva a mão esquerda à cabeça e a faz correr pelos seus longos fios.

-Preciso vê-lo! – a voz de Blanche sai carregada de emoção.

-Ele está na Suécia e lá ficará. – Dominic se encosta-se à parede e vai escorrendo pela mesma. – Pelo menos até que já tenhamos condições de cuidar dele aqui. – E além do mais, nós dois sabemos o que o Asmita fará se o vir vivo.

Asmita. Aquele nome causava uma dor no peito de Blanche que não era possível de ser descrita. O vampiro que um dia fora um líder justo e correto, se tornara um déspota cruel que destruíra a vida de Blanche, Dominic e das duas pessoas que mais importavam para eles dois. Pessoas estas das quais Blanche sequer queria lembrar naquela hora.

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**E mais uma coisinha:**

**Esse recadinho vale para as moças que simplesmente sumiram da fic. Se demorarem demais a darem sinal de vida (pelo menos pra explicar o motivo do sumiço. O.o), os pescocinhos de suas personagens vão rolar. Não vou citar nomes, mas o aviso foi dado. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Agradecendo:**

Sansa-chan: Nem precisava mandar, olha o cap aqui! **XD**

Selene Tatsu: Decreto judicial?Será que vai chegar a tanto? **O.o**

Erica Kourin H.Klaus: Graças à vc**. ;D** . Mas estás realmente sanguinária hein, Kourin-chan? **:D** . E eu achando que vc era calminha!** xD**. Realmente, não tinha olhado o assunto Betação por esse ângulo.**o.o**

Natii: Chérieeee! Eu entendo os seus motivos, não se preocupe. Olha que os girassóis foram um acidente, foi uma escolha totalmente aleatória**. 8D**. Mas pelo menos acertei em cheio! **\o/**

LadyArawn: Bem vinda de volta. **xD**. Leu tudo isso num dia?Nem eu consigo fazer isso e olha que eu sou compulsiva com leitura. **O.O**. Bom saber que a sua fic está andando, e não esquente em colocar logo a minha personagem, eu sou paciente. **:D**. Te encaixar, eu realmente não sei se vai ser possível. **:P**

Black Scorpio no Nyx: Sinceramente, eu acho que a relação do Shura com a Alize vai ser uma das mais complicadas da história. Não sei dizer bem pq, é um pressentimento. **XD**. E quanto ao quarto, vc já viu como ele é,né? **;D**

Joannah: Pensou que o pessoal já fosse começar se matando? **xD**. E como esse cap mostrou, a guerra está apenas começando. Pelo menos em alguns casos. **:D**

Raquel Leema: Mais uma que pensava que o cap anterior ia ser um campo de batalha. **xD**. Mas espero que esse tenha saciado um pouco o seu desejo por brigas. **O.o**. Por mim, comente em todos os caps, as reviews me ajudam imensamente. **X3**

Artemis de Libra: O que te fez pensar que era a Saori na caixa? **O.o**. Eu até agora não entendi a razão. Dores de cabeça começaram e só vão piorar!\o/. Eu fiquei com pena dos irmãos, também vivo tomando sustos com pessoas que entram do nada no lugar onde eu tô.**x.x**. Acho que não tem uma ordem de começo nos porblemas, alguns podem ser simultâneos! **XD**. Quem é o Blanche? Isso será respondido só mais tarde assim como a importância de Jerusalém.

Pure-Petit-Cat: Os quartos deram trabalho pra escrever mas eu tb gostei! **\o/.** E repito a pergunta que eu fiz pra amiga de cima, o que te fez pensar que era a Saori no lugar de Blanche? **O.o**. O que é Blanche? Pessoinha da raça vampira. Ele é feio? De forma alguma, só está tão mal quanto o Dominic estava. **;D**

Larry A.K.McDowell: Achei que essa resposta combinaria com a Dakota. **;D**. As respostas não foram um golpe de criatividade e sim de preguiça! **XD**. Vergonhoso admitir mas fazer o que? **u.u**. Eu só gosto da Saori quando ela está com um dos gêmeos ou com o Julian, fora isso, pode matar! Ò.o. O que/quem é Blanche? Vamp e o resto virá nos caps seguintes. **X3**. E eu adorei dar o susto nos irmãos, foi legal! **xD**

Danda: Mask não vai degolar a Luana. **O.o** Afinal, sem ela, ele não terá os seus tão sonhados filhotinhos. **;D**

Tenshiaburame: É difícil mas aconteceu! **\o/** Na Saga de Hades ele perdeu a bicicleta e ainda lutou. Duas coisas impensáveis. **xD**. Dor de cabeça é pouco pro que eles vão ter! **n.n** . E obrigada pelo elogio.


	14. E as engrenagens iniciam seu curso

**Hallo. o/**

-

-

_Recadinho:_

_Well, well...Como vcs puderam perceber, eu demorei horrores pra poder atualizar a fic. Espero que ninguém tenha pensado que eu a tinha abandonado. Mas nos últimos meses, a faculdade se transformou num verdadeiro INFERNO! ToT_

_E a maratona de provas e trabalhos foi horrenda, e ainda voltei a fazer curso e surgiu mais trabalho pra me ocupar. Acho justo dar essa explicação aos que lêem a fic. D_

_Um outro fator que contribuiu pra minha colossal demora foi uma total e absoluta falta de disposição para colocar as idéias no papel. Por isso espero que esse cap fique mais longo, como um pedido de desculpas a vocês. --'_

_Mas estou de volta. \o/_

-

-

* * *

**Warning:**

**Esse recadinho vale para as moças que simplesmente sumiram da fic. Se demorarem demais a darem sinal de vida (pelo menos um pra explicar o motivo do sumiço. O.o), os pescocinhos de suas personagens vão rolar (de um jeito ou de outro). E só pra esclarecer quem está nos arquivos da Inquisição: ****Aino Minako Meiou, Takagi Mila e Haru-chan 17.**

* * *

**Obs: **

**Esse é sobre as PM's que tangem aos relacionamentos das Noivas com os Lordes. Como puderam e poderão ver, eles ainda não estão como nas PM's por que o que engatilhará isso acontecerá nesse capítulo e já no próximo, as relações entre eles ficarão como vcs escolheram em suas PM's. Esse "engatilhar" tem mais a ver com os relacionamentos mais tempestuosos modelos Shido & Cain e Integra & Alucard.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela idéia de fic de fichas.

* * *

**Cap 12 – E as engrenagens iniciam seu curso.**

-

-

-

**So subservient in your embrace**

_(Tão subserviente em seu abraço)_  
**No more denial**

_(Sem mais negação)_  
**No run away**

_(Sem fugas)_  
**This is the final**

_(Esse é o fim)_  
**My last recall**

_(Minha última recordação)_

-

-

-

**Ítaca – Grécia**

-

-

-

Tédio seria um eufemismo para descrever o que Valentina Saint Martin sentia naquele momento. Ela e o digníssimo vampiro Ares estavam passando o final de semana naquela ilha milenar e, até uma certa hora, tudo correra às mil maravilhas; a situação mudou quando o dito cujo foi resolver assuntos "de Estado" (como ele chamava) e a deixara na companhia do tímido Iolaus para zanzar por aí.

Não que o jovem fosse uma má companhia, longe disso! Ele era engraçado e gentil, mas conseguia ser tão passivo que causava alguma irritação na jovem, que procurava algo que a distraísse. Estava uma noite insuportavelmente quente e a francesa já perdera a conta de quantos sorvetes ela tinha devorado enquanto esperava o atrasado vampiro chegar no píer onde o iate dele estava ancorado.

A jovem estava sentada no píer e lia um livro tão grosso que poderia causar um traumatismo craniano caso colidisse com a cabeça de alguém, seu vestido grená estava amarrotado e sua sandália estava ao seu lado. Iolaus estava em pé, um pouco afastado dela e usando tênis, jeans e uma blusa pólo comum.

- Demorei muito?

Os jovens percebem o vampiro chegando com a expressão menos agradável que ele conseguia fazer. Como de costume, ele estava todo de preto e uma manchinha pequena de sangue podia ser vista no canto esquerdo de sua boca.

- Demorou sim. – responde Valentina sem tirar a cara do livro e, por sorte, sem perceber o olhar mortal que o grego lhe reservava.

-_"Vou deixar essa passar, vou deixar essa passar..."_ – ele repete essa sentença como forma de relaxar. – Então, minha princesa, podemos ir?

O tom aterrorizante na voz masculina causa arrepios na Noiva em Iolaus, que se apressa em correr na direção do iate. Valentina se levanta devagar e pega suas coisas, tendo a sensibilidade de não olhar para o rosto furioso do vampiro. Ela segue até o iate, sendo acompanhada de perto por Ares, que parecia estar a ponto de matar alguém.

O casal permanece no convés enquanto o iate começa a se mover sobre as águas calmas da Baía de Kioni, a jovem olhava para a lua e o Lorde olhava para ela.

- Não acha que já está na hora? – pergunta ele, sentado na borda do veículo.

- Hora de que? – ela finalmente olha para o vampiro e percebe um brilho intimidador nos olhos dele.

- Já estamos convivendo há algum tempo. – Ares caminha na direção dela com seus braços cruzados e olhando para os arredores, a voz dele estava neutra. – E, eu devo dizer que minha disposição pra esperar ta chegando no final, **petit ange**_ (N/A: Anjinho em francês)_.

Ta, agora ela estava com medo.

- Só minha irmã me chama assim. – os olhos verdes da jovem olham para todos os lados, procurando uma rota de fuga.

-Eu sei. – ele dá uma gargalhada. – Só achei que você ficaria mais tranqüila ouvindo algo familiar.

A jovem não saberia dizer quando foi que ela e Ares chegaram no quarto dele, mas ela sabia que estava apavorada. Nem tanto pelos dotes vampíricos do Lorde, mas pelas reações que os lábios e mãos dele estavam causando em seu corpo. Tão hipnotizada estava a Noiva que quando se deu por si, já estavam os dois nus e enfurnados sob os lençóis.

- Depois de mais de 300 anos de espera, finalmente...

Ele desce sobre ela e em meio ao torpor sexual, a mente de Valentina acha tempo pra gritar uma última palavra coerente.

-_"VERONIQUE"!_

-

-

-

**Istambul – Turquia**

-

-

-

Um pouco antes do ataque de Ares na Grécia, a água quente do chuveiro corria pelo corpo branco e cheio de cicatrizes de Dominic, e o mesmo estava sentado sob a torrente de água. Ele passara todo o dia cuidando de tramites burocráticos em relação a um certo castelo na Europa onde ele, Blanche e os irmãos morariam depois que saíssem da Turquia. Não que os quatro não gostassem do lugar, mas logo teriam que estar de volta à cova dos leões.

Do lado de fora do quarto do vampiro, Sasha e Alone estavam deitados em sua cama vendo tv e comendo bobagens, coisa que deixava o homem bastante preocupado com a saúde de seus filhos de criação. Ele ouvia distintamente as risadas dos irmãos diante das bobagens que viam no filme. A presença daqueles dois era um sopro de vida necessário a Dominic.

O mesmo sai do banho e começa a secar seu corpo; ele enrola uma toalha na cintura e se senta num banquinho, seus dedos alvos e finos correm por suas longas madeixas enquanto desembaraçam os fios sedosos.

- É impressionante como fica mais lindo a cada dia.

A voz comedida de Blanche é ouvida e Dominic se vira para encarar aquela querida figura, apoiada na porta novamente fechada e sempre eu seu traje negro, só que desta vez, sem a máscara que lhe cobria o rosto com tanta freqüência. Os olhos verdes brilhavam divertidos.

- Imagino a reação das crianças ao te verem abrindo a porta do banheiro. – comenta o homem.

Blanche ri calmamente e leva o dedo indicador da mão direita aos lábios rosados.

- Posso afirmar com toda propriedade que seus filhotes não me viram. – a aura de brincadeira some subitamente. – Conseguiu providenciar nossa ida?

- Sim. – ele se levanta e põe um robe. – Tudo que precisamos é achar o momento oportuno, mas são as Noivas que nos darão esse momento.

A audição precisa de Blanche percebe uma calma na respiração dos irmãos e com ajuda de alguma telepatia, consegue confirmar que Sasha e Alone estavam dormindo. Ela e Dominic saem do quarto; Blanche pega a garota e Dominic pega o garoto no colo e os levam para outro quarto. Segundos depois, já estão de volta ao quarto do homem, este trocando de roupa e a outra figura sentada na cama.

- Você não sente arrependimento, meu querido? – inquiri Blanche.

- Em relação a?

- Se não fosse por nós, essas jovens nunca teriam sido descobertas. – começa o indivíduo de negro. – Se não tivéssemos feito aquelas pesquisas há tantos séculos, toda a "mística" das Noivas permaneceria oculta.

- Sim, me arrependo todos os dias. – admite Dominic. – Todavia, podemos nos redimir salvando-as agora. – ele se senta na cama, mas distante de Blanche. – Só espero que não demore.

Vale a pena dizer que Blanche não ouvira essa última frase, pois sua mente fora atraída por um grito dado a centenas de quilômetros de Istambul. O "grito" que os vampiros chamavam de eco mental fora emitido por uma das Noivas.

-_"VERONIQUE"!_

Blanche sorri e mesmo em sua concentração, consegue falar.

- Ao que parece, gentil Dominic. O destino está a nosso favor.

-

-

-

**Gelendzhik - Rússia**

-

-

-

O vento estava começando a incomodar Ravena Romanof, uma vez que ele estava gelado e não tencionava dar uma trégua. A jovem e Lorde Kanon faziam um piquenique em uma das praias da cidade resort, a dupla conversava e matava o tempo, depois de semanas complicadas de adaptação e convivência. A francesa usava uma blusa de gola role branca e uma calça jeans marrom, o vampiro trajava uma calça jeans azul e uma camisa pólo preta. Ambos estavam sobre uma toalha.

- Cidade resort com um frio desses, qual é o sentido? – comenta a Noiva enquanto toma um gole de chocolate quente.

- Não é sempre frio, é que o tempo mudou de repente. – responde o homem ao mesmo tempo em que se apóia nos cotovelos e deita mais o seu corpo.

- Pelo menos parece ser um lugar interessante. – a jovem deixa de lado seu chocolate e come um fatia de presunto, o vampiro apenas observando.

- Eu gostava tanto disso. – fala ele olhando para o nada. – Pena que já não me lembro o gosto.

- E desde quando vampiros comem?

- Nós podemos comer, Ravena. – explica o Lorde. – Só que nada tem gosto pra nós, equivale a um ser humano comer poeira, não serve pra nada.

- Entendi, mas se é esse o caso, como você pode ter gostado de presunto?

Ele dá um risinho triste.

- Eu não fui sempre vampiro. – a voz dele sai baixa e impassível. – E é verdade o que você disse sobre Gelendzhik ser interessante.

- Mesmo? – a francesa agora comia uma maçã verde.

- Sim. – ele se deita totalmente com o braço direito sob a cabeça e a mão esquerda tamborilando na cesta. – Na antiguidade essa Baía – ele aponta para as águas. – era um posto avançado grego chamado Torikos. Depois reapareceu em documentos romanos com o nome Pagrae; foi invadida pelos hunos e na Idade Média se tornou uma cidade costeira de importância mercantil e com o nome de Maurolaca_.(N/A: Informações verídicas. :D)_

- Uau! Não sabia que conviver com vampiros podia ser tão interessante. – diz Ravena.

Kanon dá uma gargalhada sonora e divertida.

- E por que?

- Vocês são uma aula de história ambulante! – brinca ela. – Onde aprendeu essas coisas?

- Simples, querida. – o rosto dele ganha uma expressão convencida. – Eu sou um poço de cultura.

- Fala sério! – a Noiva dá um soquinho no braço dele.

- Ta bom. – ele pega uma garrafa preta e bebe um gole. – Já vivo na Rússia há bastante tempo, vi muitas coisas e mudanças, aí fica fácil de se armazenar informações.

- Faz sentido. – a jovem futuca algo na cesta. – Mas por que vocês vieram pra Rússia? Gostavam daqui?

- Digamos que tenha sido uma questão de maior poder. – o grego não se ocupa em elaborar, especialmente porque o assunto remetia a questões internas do Conclave.

- Uma explicação cairia bem... – sugere a francesa.

- Disso eu não tenho a menor duvida.

O vampiro e Noiva passam o resto da noite passeando pela cidade. Ela fazendo perguntas e ele dando uma de guia turístico. Conforme passava o tempo, o clima se tornava mais cruel e logo Ravena começava a bater o queixo e o Lorde, tão distraído em seus esclarecimentos históricos, não percebeu. Isso é, não percebeu até ela dar uma estrondosa pisada no pé dele e o fizesse notar o estado em que se encontrava.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-

-

-

**São Petersburgo – Rússia**

-

-

-

-_"Quem foi a criatura idiota que inventou um vestido desses?"_

Praguejava Letícia Carvalho enquanto sentia seu lindo vestido azul e tomara-que-caia pinicando seu corpo. Apesar de tudo, a jovem tinha que admitir que a roupa era linda e de muito bom gosto, só que não combinava muito com ela. Aliás, nem a roupa e nem o ambiente em que se encontrava! Naquela manhã, um dos empregado do Peterhof a acordara para colocar uma caixa grande sobre uma das estantes.

Já à tarde, o próprio Saga veio informá-la de que eles iriam sair à noite e que o conteúdo da caixa era de vital importância. Assim sendo, seguiram-se horas torturantes de arrumação até que a Noiva estivesse devidamente pronta. Não demorou para que o casal chegasse ao belíssimo Teatro Mariinsky para assistir uma apresentação de O Lago dos Cisnes.

- Como esse vestido incomoda! – reclama a brasileira, tombando em uma das poltronas do camarote do Lorde.

- Pena que eu não tenho nenhuma roupa aqui pra te emprestar, minha cara.

Letícia ri e logo o outro acompanhante da noite, Mikhail Nijinsky, se senta numa poltrona atrás da jovem e tira algo de seu terno azul escuro. Os cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados e os olhos vermelhos do vampiro pareciam sonolentos.

- Agradeço pela sugestão. – fala Letícia, olhando para o movimento na parte inferior do teatro. – Gente, tô ficando com soninho.

-E eu que não durmo há três dias? – comenta o loiro apoiando seu queixo no encosto da poltrona da jovem. – Não sei o que eu vim fazer aqui. Já vi umas 200 adaptações dessa história.

- Você gosta da história?

- Detesto. – ele vê que precisa complementar uma vez que sua frase anterior fez a sobrancelha da brasileira se levantar. – É que vir a essas apresentações costuma ser bem vantajoso.

Ele pisca o olho esquerdo e logo a "vantagem" se torna óbvia.

- Passam os séculos e você continua depravado, não é, Mikhail?

- Pelo menos, parece ser divertido. – incentiva a jovem.

- Acredite, minha cara. Mikhail não vale nada. – ironiza o grego.

- Fiquei magoado, meu czar! – rebate o outro vampiro.

Saga adentra o camarote e se senta ao lado de Letícia. Não demora para o espetáculo começar.

- Os rebeldes já estão "sossegados", Saga. – fala mentalmente o loiro.

O Lorde não fazia a menor questão de que sua Noiva soubesse dos métodos de governo que ele e seu irmão usavam, ele sabia que Letícia reagiria muito mal. Por isso, ele e Mikhail decidiram comentar sobre a situação, usando o espetáculo de disfarce.

- O que eles queriam?

- Não disseram. – o loiro para um pouco. – Estavam coletando informações. O que eles farão com essas informações, eu não sei ainda.

- Descubra o que puder. – Saga fecha seus olhos por um momento. – Essa situação não é nada confortável.

- Nem precisava pedir. – Mikhail dá um bocejo. – Me diz uma coisa, Letícia. Você está gostando dessa joça.

- Nem um pouco.

- Então, nós três temos algo em comum. – complementa Saga.

-

-

-

**Castelo Hunyadi – Romênia**

-

-

-

O assalto à geladeira feito por Suzako Aoyama foi interrompido pelo distinto barulho de um motor histérico, em algum local próximo. A jovem vai até uma das janelas da cozinha e vê luzes num galpão do lado de fora do castelo. Assim sendo, a japonesa pega um pedaço de madeira qualquer que estava perdido e decide investigar a presença.

A noite estava bem geladinha e seu blusão de moletom se provava providencial em sua ida ao lado de fora. Ela levou pouco tempo para atingir o galpão, agora iluminado e com o som de uma música que parecia bastante com heavy metal. Lá chegando, a Noiva presencia uma cena bastante interessante.

Lorde Milo sem camisa, com uma calça cinza suja, gotas de suor escorrendo por seu tórax, manchas de graxa espalhadas por toda extensão de seu corpo e seus cabelos azuis presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. O vampiro cantarolava junto com a música e parecia alheio a tudo enquanto se ocupava em mexer na moto.

Suzako não sabia bem o que fazer. Chamar a atenção dele ou sumir dali antes que ela desmaiasse com a pressão que os litros de sangue que subiram a sua cabeça a estava fazendo sentir.

-_"Pecado, pecado, pecado, pecado..."_

Sim, a mente da jovem tinha dado um nó.

- Boa noite, Suzako. – diz Milo com um sorriso e se aproxima dela.

BONC!

- Ops! – diz a jovem ao perceber a cena.

- É... – Milo tira o pedaço de madeira que colidiu com sua cabeça. – Podemos ignorar que isso aconteceu, não?

- Ta.

- Precisamos fazer algo com esses suas fobia de homens. – Milo volta para sua moto. – Não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não vou te morder.

- Você é um vampiro. – rebate a jovem que só não estava mais vermelha porque não havia sangue o suficiente em seu corpo.

- Até aí eu já sabia...- fala ele mexendo com uma chave inglesa. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá pular em você e te morder. – ele olha para ela. – Suzako, eu realmente estou preocupado com você.

Ela gela e antes que perceba, ele a pega no colo e a senta em um banco perto da moto. As mãos geladas dele vão até o rosto incendiado dela e os olhos azuis de Milo a olhavam atentamente, Suzako estava tão chocada que não conseguia encontrar forças pra fugir.

- Nãoprecisasepreocuparcomigo! – a frase são tão rápida que nem Deus foi capaz de entender.

- Fale num idioma compreensível, por favor. – o Lorde se aproxima da moto e liga. – _"Será que pegaria muito mal se eu começasse a rir"?_

Não tinha como negar, esse pânico de Suzako a fazia mais interessante.

- Para, pensa, respira e começa de novo. – brinca o vampiro.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – fala a miko mais pausadamente.

Milo não responde de imediato, pois sua atenção estava voltada para as reações da moto aos ajustes que ele havia feito. O grego pôs-se sobre o veículo e Suzako sentiu sua alma fugir do corpo.

- _"Deuses, como será que é tocar nisso?"_

- Esteja à vontade pra fazê-lo.

Milo se impressionou com a capacidade que aquela jovem tinha de correr porta afora. Nesse momento, ele se permite ter o ataque de riso que estivera contendo na presença da japonesa. Milo deita no chão, tentando parar com as risadas.

- Se ela reagiu daquele jeito com uma resposta boba. – ele põe os braços atrás da cabeça. – Imagine como teria reagido se eu comentasse como as pernas dela são bonitas.

-

-

-

**Bruxelas – Bélgica**

-

-

-

Lilian Fäden Del Mondes não sabia o que fazer primeiro, dentre os três tópicos que governavam sua mente: Arrastar Dohko para o primeiro restaurante, babar com a beleza do Grand Place ou continuar a fazer compras. Assim que chegou do trabalho no dia anterior, o Lorde sugeriu que eles passeassem um pouco, já que as últimas semanas foram chuvosas. A roupa que ele vestia naquele dia fora comprada há pouco tempo; uma sapatilha perolada acompanhando uma saia indiana preta e uma blusa de alça salmão.

Com esse pensamento, o chinês levou a Noiva para andar em um dos seus lugares favoritos em toda a Bélgica: O Grand Place. A praça central de Bruxelas e considerada por alguns como a mais bela do mundo, permeada por lojas e restaurantes de todos os tipos. E ao que tudo indicava, Lilian concordava com a opinião dos alguns mencionados anteriormente.

- Isso aqui é maravilhoso. – comenta ela em seu deslumbre.

- Eu sei. – responde o vampiro, observando as reações da jovem. – Venho aqui sempre que possível. – comenta ele ajeitando sua blusa camisa pólo azul, que acompanhava um jeans escuro e um sapato preto.

- Isso, humilha mesmo, insensível! – a médica finge indignação.

O Lorde ri.

- Que tal jantar? Há muitos restaurantes bons aqui. – com isso, ele toma um dos braços dela e ambos começam a passear outra vez pelas ruas cheias e animadas do centro de Bruxelas. Sempre havia maquinas tirando fotos do deslumbrante lugar.

- Está com fome? – a médica estava tão distraída que não nota o absurdo dessa pergunta.

- Se eu estivesse, cara Lílian. – começa o homem de olhos verdes. – Acredite, um restaurante não a saciaria.

Finalmente, a ficha cai.

- Não seja desagradável, Dohko.

Reclama a Noiva enquanto ela e o acompanhante adentram um restaurante pequeno chamado Fleur-de-Lis. Era um lugar adorável. Decorado de uma forma tão aconchegante que fazia com que os clientes ali se demorassem por horas, graças ao clima ameno do ambiente, a música agradável e aos pratos simples e muito apetitosos. O casal é recebido por uma jovem garçonete que os guia até uma mesinha perto de uma janela que ficava voltada para a praça central. Logo a Noiva já está olhando o cardápio

- A senhorita já escolheu? – pergunta a prestativa garçonete.

- Sim. – Lílian dá uma última conferida nas opções. – Vou querer Mitrailette _(N/A: Prato belga feito com baguete, carne frita, batata frita temperada e molhos variados. :D)_ e cerveja.

Logo a garçonete se afasta e volta pouco tempo depois, com uma lata de cerveja e um copo. Em fração de segundos, a inglesa já estava afogando o fígado em álcool e cevada. A sede com que ela foi ao pote – literalmente falando – deixa o vampiro espantado.

- _"Meus filhos ficarão embebidos em cerveja, não em líquido amniótico!"_ – ele se recosta na cadeira e observa o líquido dourado desaparecer aos poucos. – Você pretende estar sóbria quando a comida chegar?

- Essa é a idéia. – responde a mulher sem muito interesse.

Depois de mais três latas de cerveja, a comida chega e é prontamente devorada. Enquanto isso se passava, Lílian se segurava para não tacar algo em Dohko, cada vez que ele fazia algum comentário contundente sobre sua alimentação. Ela não tinha reparado o quão cínico e irônico aquela criatura podia ser.

- Daqui a pouco você vai engasgar... – ele olha para os lados, fingindo prestar atenção aos arredores. – Seria uma cena curiosa, não?

Resposta: Um chute bem dado aonde o sol não bate!

- Não é mais curiosa que a cara que você está fazendo agora! –exclama a Noiva ao mesmo tempo em que acena para a garçonete, que logo se aproxima. – Me traz waffles, por favor?

- Sim, senhorita.

- Isso não foi muito gentil. – fala Dohko, referindo-se ao chute.

- E nem era pra ser!

- _" Lembrete: Maneirar nas brincadeiras com ela."_ – fala ele para sua mente. – Que seja...

-_"Mala sem alça!"_

-

-

-

**Greenhead – Inglaterra**

-

-

-

- Acho que vai chover. – comenta Ana Vandurfe enquanto ajeita suas luvas, aproveitando que a égua onde estava sossegou. Ela usava um, sobretudo pesado, uma calça vinho, blusa de gola role branca e botas pretas.

- Não vai. – Lorde Aioros volta seus olhos verdes para o céu muitíssimo nublado. – Não senti nenhuma mudança na umidade ou na pressão do ar.

Ele vestia uma roupa similar, só que sem o sobretudo e com a blusa sendo verde e a calça marrom.

- Quem precisa de Canal do Tempo tendo você por perto? – brinca a jovem ao fazer o animal marrom onde estava começar a andar.

- Isso foi um elogio? – retruca ele.

Os dois se silenciam e apreciam a paisagem do norte da Inglaterra, toda aquela imensidão verde e silenciosa. Antes que surja a dúvida, não, eles não cavalgavam durante a noite. O clima estava tão feio que as nuvens se encarregaram de cobrir o sol e permitir que o vampiro andasse durante à tarde. Assim sendo, aproveitando a visita que estava fazendo a Universidade de Greenhead, os dois pegaram cavalos e rumaram para os campos.

- Onde estamos indo, afinal? – inquiri a Noiva, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto.

- Logo estaremos lá. – responde o vampiro.

A cavalgada demora mais uns 15 minutos e Ana avista, de longe, uma linha cinza que se estendia quase que uniforme por metros. Conforme se aproximavam, a grega percebe que aquilo se tratava de uma linha de pedras. Ela olha para o homem, mas este estava ocupado demais admirando a construção. Quando chegam mais perto, eles descem dos cavalos. A jovem se senta sobre as pedras.

- Tá bom, do que se trata? – pergunta a jovem acertando seu cachecol vermelho.

- Lembra que você comentou que queria ver algo do Império Romano, quando andamos pela faculdade?

- Sim.

- Pois bem. – ele se senta junto a ela. – Ei-lo aqui.

- Ele quem? – os olhos de Ana se estreitam, passando uma mensagem clara. – _"Você é louco, maluco ou o que?"_

Percebendo que não tinha sido muito claro, o grego retoma sua fala.

- Você está sentada sobre a **Rigore Valli Aeli** _(N/A: Do latim, significa "A linha ao longo da fronteira de Adriano".)_, Ana.

Só a erguida de sobrancelha da grega o faz continuar.

- Muralha de Adriano, minha querida. – ele ri ao ver a jovem rapidamente de cima das pedras.

- Jura? – o Lorde aquiesce. – Deus, não fazia idéia. Pensava que não tinha mais nada.

- Graças aos céus, você se enganou. – as mãos pálidas do vampiro tocam as pedras. – Estão aqui desde o século II, construída para limitar as fronteiras do Império no lado ocidental dele.

- Separando o mundo romano do mundo "bárbaro". – complementa a Noiva.

Os dois continuam conversando e vendo algumas vacas pastando. Uma imagem bucólica e bem agradável, Ana mexe em sua bolsa e pega uma câmera, logo começando com uma saraivada de flashes para todos os lados, só parando ao ver um algo parecido com uma caravana passando perto.

- Quem são eles? – questiona a garota, apontando na direção da caravana.

- Romnichal _(N/A: Ciganos que circulam no Reino Unido)._ – ele responde meio contrariado. – São ciganos. – Aioros passa a mão direita pelos cabelos. – _" Isso não é bom, sempre que eles apareceram, tivemos problemas sérios"_.

- Que interessante!

Percebendo o interesse da Noiva em confraternizar com o povo, Aioros desconversa e faz com que eles tomem o rumo de volta para a universidade. O que eles não sabiam é que um dos membros da caravana ouvira muito bem a conversa entre o vampiro e a humana, e o ouvinte também era um vampiro e estava em cima de uma árvore próxima da Muralha. Ele era ruivo e muito pálido, seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam, seu nome era Ian.

- Ora ora ora, veja só! Uma de nossas futuras "rainhas" se interessou por nós...Isso não é conveniente? – fala Ian para si mesmo.

- Ian, venha logo. – grita uma mulher da caravana.

O cigano sai da árvore e vai andando.

- Acho que o pessoal do deserto vai gostar de saber disso...

Com isso, mais um dos seres da noite faz uso de suas habilidades telepáticas.

-AWAD!

-

-

-

**Em algum lugar do deserto**

-

-

-

Dentro de uma das muitas tendas, viam-se duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher. Eles estavam deitados sobre as almofadas e tapeçarias. O interior da tenda era bastante confortável, mas eles não eram moradores do deserto comuns.

Aquele grupo era o **Bashshar **_(N/A: Nome árabe que significa "O que traz alvíssaras". Alvíssaras é um prêmio que se dá a quem traz boas novas ou um objeto perdido.), _uma caravana de vampiros, humanos e híbridos que rodavam pelo deserto e pelos países do Oriente Médio e da África fazendo comércio. Com isso, era possuíam uma quantidade razoável de riqueza e informações sobre quase tudo que se passava.

Voltando ao casal; o homem era bem pálido, com cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos que pareciam carvão em brasa. A mulher tinha a pele escura, olhos e cabelos negros. Os dois estavam nus e aproveitavam para curtir o momento que não acontecia há meses, graças às trajetórias intermináveis pelo deserto.

-AWAD_(N/A: Significa "Compensação" em árabe)_! Responde logo, seu maldito!

O homem fica tenso, mas não interrompe os beijos em sua mulher. A mesma percebe a mudança.

- Habib_ (N/A: "Querido" em árabe)_, o que houve? – pergunta a mulher em meio aos sussurros que a língua pecaminosa do marido causava.

- Algum infeliz querendo me passar um eco mental. – o homem chamado Awad responde. Nada demais, Khadija _(N/A: Do árabe, significa "filha prematura")_. – _"Isso lá é hora? Eu estou tentando atender um desígnio divino aqui, inferno!"_

- Não é melhor responder? – insiste Khadija.

- A senhora manda. – Awad se resigna, mas não antes de levar umas das mãos onde estava sua boca, anteriormente. – O que foi, Ian?

- Alguma notícia do pessoal da Rússia?

- Nada. – começa Awad. – Foram torturados e mortos, mas recebemos uma notícia que bate com o que vimos em Israel.

- Sobre os sanguessugas chefes estarem estendendo seus olhinhos pro Oriente Médio?

- Isso mesmo. – enquanto conversava com Ian, o vampiro de Bashshar continuava agradando sua amada e idolatrada esposa. – Eles vão pagar a reconstrução de Jerusalém. Só não sabemos ainda pra que. E você, alguma coisa?

- Acabamos de ver uma das Noivas, a do Aioros. – o eco mental de Ian dá uma rateada momentânea, mas se recupera. – E eu ouvi que ela se interessou pela gente.

Ao ouvir a palavra "Noiva", o vampiro de cabelos castanhos é tomado por um arrepio e lembranças pouquíssimo agradáveis.

- Que bom. – o vampiro do deserto se desconcentra um pouco. – Mais fácil pra vocês, o pessoal do Asad _(N/A: "Leão" em árabe)_vai tentar pegar a híbrida do Milo que ainda está em Israel, com ela conseguiremos mais informações. – ao ouvir um muxoxo de Khadija, Awad se desespera. – Podemos parar com o papo agora, Ian?

- Claro. – fala o inglês. – E obrigada pelas deliciosas imagens da senhora Khadija. Elas alegraram o meu dia!

- Desgraçado. – reclama Awad que logo se volta para a carente mulher em seus braços. – Onde paramos, habibah?_(N/A: "Querida" em árabe.)_

O beijo incendiário de Khadija responde tudo.

-

-

-

**Sevilha – Espanha**

-

-

-

- Me arrisco a dizer que logo seu bloco vai ser encharcado. – comenta Lorde Shura recebendo um olhar mortal em resposta às suas palavras.

- Dá pra parar de rogar praga pro meu desenho? – reclama Alize Chiavani, resistindo ao desejo de arremessar um certo espanhol no chafariz onde estavam sentados.

- Estava apenas querendo ser útil. – responde o vampiro com um sorriso inocente.

- Sei... – Alize continua em sua função. – _"Óleo de peroba te faria um bem, Shura!"_

- Dependendo de como usado, acho que faria mais bem a você. – fala ele em resposta ao pensamento da Noiva.

- Quem te deu permissão pra entrar na minha mente, abusado? – ela põe o bloco de folhas e o lápis sobre as pernas joça água no espanhol. – E que comentário foi esse.

- Apenas uma idéia... – o Lorde prefere não comentar e tira sua jaqueta agora molhada, apenas demonstrando que a blusa roxa e bem justa desenhava perfeitamente seu peitoral, e vinha com uma calça de couro preta para acompanhar a visão do mau caminho.

- Depravado! – a italiana se volta para seus desenhos. – _" Por que ele não se cansa de tentar me levar pra cama?"_

A dupla estava desfrutando a noite na magistral Plaza de Espana, em Sevilha. Aquele lugar era um reduto exemplar das influências mouriscas na constituição arquitetônica da Espanha e o céu claro e recheado de estrelar faziam aquele ponto turístico ficar mais lindo do que já era naturalmente. Eles só estavam ali por que Alize viu uma imagem do lugar e torrou a paciência de Shura para levá-la até lá.

- Por que você esconde a sua marca? – o homem quebra o silêncio, uma vez que ele percebeu que mesmo com o decote modesto do vestido vermelho que ela usava, a marca de Noiva fora escondida.

- Nunca ganhei nada de bom tendo essa marca! – ela não fez questão de conter a rispidez.

- _"Não posso tirar a razão dela."_ – Shura fica olhando o movimento repetitivo das águas. – Tem algo que eu possa fazer?

- Fazer? – Alize fica curiosa.

- Para amenizar o seu rancor. – ele olha diretamente pra ela.

- Você não pode mudar o passado. – a italiana abaixa a cabeça e fica olhando seu desenho. – Ninguém pode.

- Eu não sou a causa dos seus infortúnios, Alize. – diz ele com uma pontada de nervosismo.

Ela se levanta e fica de frente pra ele.

- Se não tivesses inventando essa história de Noivas, talvez eu pudesse ter sido feliz!

Ela sai correndo pela praça e nem se preocupa se havia esbarrado em alguém, o som de sua bota batendo contra o chão é alto e incômodo. Sua corrida é interrompida por um par de braços frios em volta de seu tronco.

- Se não pôde se feliz antes e com humanos como você... – a voz de Shura sai baixa de forma que apenas a Noiva ouvisse. – Pode ser agora, e comigo. Um vampiro.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

Ele dá um beijo no pescoço dela.

- Digamos que 300 anos de espera me deram bastante experiência em relacionamentos. - o espanhol dá uma gargalhada.

- Convencido.

- Gracías, cariño.

-

-

-

**Ítaca – Grécia**

-

-

-

Valentina sabia que já tinha amanhecido, por isso estava sozinha na cama, Ares já devia ter fugido do sol faz tempo. A francesa chorava copiosamente. A noite que tivera com o Lorde fora – no quesito sexual – sublime, o problema é que, ao acordar a jovem se sentia suja. Nada que lhe dissessem faria aquela atitude parecer correta.

- _"O que eu fiz, meu Deus?"_

-Não se culpe tanto.

A Noive se levanta num sobressalto, os olhos arregalados e vasculhando os arredores para descobrir que falara com ela.

-Eu não estou em nenhum lugar próximo, cara Valentina. – a voz para tempo o suficiente para que a jovem entenda que aquilo estava dentro da sua cabeça. – Tente não ficar tão chocada, senão vão perceber que estou falando com a senhorita.

Valentina se acalma.

- _"Quem é você?"_

- Alguém que quer ajudá-la. – por alguma razão, aquela misteriosa voz lhe dava tranqüilidade.

- _"Qual o seu nome?"_

- Pode me chamar de Blanche.

-

-

-

**And that's the price for what we learn**

_(E esse é o preço pelo que aprendemos)_  
**The more we know the more we yearn**

_(Quanto mais sabemos, mais ardentemente desejamos)_  
**Cause we're so alone**

_(Pois estamos totalmente sozinhos)_

**(Kamelot – Memento Mori)**

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Sansa-chan: Obrigada pelo elogio. Mask e Luana são um casal ótimo, de fato.

Pure-Petit-Cat: Já conversamos sobre a ameaça do cap passado. Essa da marcha fúnebre me veio a mente na hora e eu tive que colocar, e vc já viu alguma coisa mais legal do que um ciuminho, dá um tchan na história. Sabia que essa fic ia despertar curiosidade pelo Albafica, ele é maravilhoso! Aliás, todos os golds anteriores são! E liga não, Bruxaori ficará longe dessa fic e o motivo do susto será explicado mais a frente.

Erica Kourin H.Klaus: Kourin-chan, quem é que está te transformando nessa criatura sanguinária? Ai ai, e ainda fica dando em cima do leão dos outros, que feio. E que "ok, próximo." Foi esse, hein?

Tenshiaburame: Ninguém vai morrer...ainda. Pode ficar sossegada. Como explicado lá em cima, a demora teve motivo.

Selene Tatsu: Bom saber que não precisaremos de tanto, ufa. Espero que tenha gostado de sua parte.

Asuen: Obrigada pelo elogio e cap postado.

Larry: Eu tava rindo enquanto escrevia e cena, juro pro ce. E concordo, Kamus estava um pecado no cap passado.

Ártemis de Libra: Acredite, o problema da Veronique virá no próximo cap. E a marcha fúnebre foi acidental, a idéia popou na minha cabeça quando estava escrevendo. Tadinho do Dohko, até te levou pra passear nesse cap e vc querendo o Aioria. Dite e Dakota fora ótimos. Vacaori não aparecerá na fic, pode deixar. E mais outra que babou no Kamus. Sim, o Mask é o cara de pau por excelência nessa fic. E, só uma coisa sobre as suas teorias: Estão todas erradas.

Joannah: Liga não, as tendências pecaminosas e ataques de ciúme ficarão piores. Hehehehehehe.


	15. Maquinações

**Hallo. o/**

-

-

-

_Eu mesma me impressiono com a minha lerdeza pra postar. T-T_

_Mas, whatever..._

_Ao que interessa. /o/_

* * *

**Warning:**

**Esse recadinho vale para as moças que simplesmente sumiram da fic. Se demorarem demais a darem sinal de vida (pelo menos um pra explicar o motivo do sumiço. O.o), os pescocinhos de suas personagens vão rolar (de um jeito ou de outro). E só pra esclarecer quem está nos arquivos da Inquisição: ****Aino Minako Meiou, Dri Lioncurt, Ariadne McLower, Any-chan, Melody Sephy Kitsune e Chibi Haru-chan17.**

* * *

**Observação:**

**Caras moças que participam da fic, esse espacinho vai ser usado pra fazer um pedido a vocês. É que, em um momento muito próximo da fic, as meninas e os Lordes irão se separar. Por isso, eu gostaria que vocês me mandassem por PM o que é que os nossos deliciosos teriam que fazer para que as suas personagens ficassem tão possessas que não veriam alternativa se não ir embora. As separações estão previstas para o cap 16 ou 17, mas ajudaria bastante se vocês já me mandassem desde já essas informações.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela idéia de fic de fichas.

**Créditos 2:** Erika K. H. Klaus pela betação.

* * *

**Cap 13 – Maquinações**

-

-

-

**Copenhaguen – Dinamarca**

-

-

-

O carro prateado se movia lentamente pelas ruas quase desertas da cidade, o silêncio das mesmas e as luzes que permeavam o caminho davam àquele passeio uma aura de relaxamento. No banco da frente do carro, um motorista ruivo não tirava os seus olhos negros do caminho à sua frente; no banco de trás, um homem loiro trajava um terno cinza e parecia imóvel, quase como uma estátua.

Já fazia muito tempo que o Ancião Asmita não saía da segurança e solidão de seu castelo; sendo o motivo maior para isso o fato de que ele não via a menor necessidade de se aventurar além das fronteiras da Jutlândia. No entanto, essa ida à Copenhaguen era imprescindível para seus planos. Assim sendo, o antiqüíssimo vampiro se dispôs a deixar a tranqüilidade de seu reduto e até mesmo a vestir-se de uma forma mais "normal" para encontrar uma determinada pessoa.

Depois de uma hora de passeio, o carro elegante pára diante da Igreja de Holmen, uma construção simples e elegante que ficava sobre o canal de Holmens e era sempre agraciada pela sinfonia delicada da água corrente. Logo o motorista abre a porta do carro e o vampiro sai, demorando alguns segundos para se adaptar ao ambiente. Ao finalizar tal coisa, ele é guiado para dentro da Igreja e quando já está instalado na mesma, dispensa o motorista.

- Adoraria saber o por quê de escolher tal lugar para nosso encontro. – ele fala enquanto sobe o púlpito da igreja.

- Ai, como você é chato! – ironiza uma voz feminina. – _"Suponho que tenha sido a viuvez que o deixou assim."_

O indiano pára no último degrau do púlpito e – mesmo sendo cego – sabe que estava diante da mulher que falara antes.

- Continuas irônica, não é mesmo, Arawn?

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, meu caro "rei". – responde a mulher chamada Arawn.

Os olhos rubros da vampira fitavam o loiro com uma clara expressão de deboche, os cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num coque firme e o vestido marrom e sensual contrastava belamente com a palidez da pele da mesma. Ela estava sentada na beirada do púlpito e passava seus dedos sobre os entalhes da madeira. Esta era Arawn Lancaster, uma noturna muito conhecida pelo Conclave.

- Recebi a tua mensagem. – reinicia o Ancião. – Há quantas andam as pesquisas?

- Indo bem. – fala a Lancaster. – E poderiam estar caminhando melhor se eu tivesse perfeita noção do que o senhor realmente quer, Majestade. – mais uma ironia.

O indiano simplesmente sorri.

- Tudo à seu tempo. Não faria sentido dizer-lhe tudo agora. – ele anda mais para perto da vampira. – Digamos que é algo que é de interesse comum aos nossos.

O modo como ele falou aquilo causou arrepios na espinha feminina e a inglesa se calou por alguns momentos; por mais que "ironia" fosse seu segundo nome e característica mais distinta, a mulher se esquecera completamente de que aquela figura serena à sua frente era uma das coisas mais perigosas do mundo.

- Será mesmo? Será que esse "interesse comum" existe de fato? – inquiri a ruiva.

- Certamente, minha cara. – responde ele com uma calma irritante. – Por que a dúvida.

- Porque, a não ser que eu muito me engane, os que mais contribuíram com o seu "interesse comum" foram os que mais se prejudicaram com o mesmo. – esclarece a Lancaster. – Ou você já se esqueceu que foram a sua ex-amada e seu ex-melhor amigo que começaram isso tudo?

As mãos do Ancião, que estavam apoiadas na borda do púlpito, apertam a madeira com tanta força que a madeira nobre e antiga se quebra como biscoitos diante da força do vampiro. Asmita se vira para a companheira e seus olhos se abrem, mas a cor dos mesmos era de um vermelho incandescente que substitui o verde costumeiro. Mesmo sendo cego, os olhos do indiano conseguiam instigar pavor com muita facilidade. E com Arawn não foi diferente.

- Tenha em mente, minha cara. – ele solta o púlpito e limpa as mãos num lenço que trazia em seu bolso. – Se tu chegastes onde estás hoje, faça a gentileza de lembrar-tes que foi por que EU quis assim.

A inglesa controla o medo e responde.

- Quando é que eu vou vê-las? – ela desconversa. – As Noivas?

- Em breve.

O homem diz isso e logo some de dentro da Igreja, deixando Arawn imersa em seus pensamentos.

- _"Meu Deus, o que essa criatura quer?"_

De volta ao seu carro, o Ancião bebe do sangue de uma jovem que seu motorista havia pegado na rua. Ao contrário dos seus companheiros de Conclave, ele só tomava sangue fresco. Quando terminou a sua refeição, o cego abriu a porta do carro e jogou o cadáver da jovem num rio.

- Sejas rápido. – fala o vampiro. – Preciso estar em casa o mais cedo possível.

-

-

-

**Stuttgart – Alemanha**

-

-

-

- Oh happy day (oh happy day), Oh happy day (oh happy day).When Jesus washed (when Jesus washed)…

A voz que cantava tão alegremente pela saída de uma das estações da Stuttgart Stadtbahn _(N/A: É o sistema de transporte ferroviário da cidade. ;D)_ pertencia a Veronique, cuja face estampava um sorriso resplandecente. A médica tivera, naquela noite, um dos melhores momentos em seus 22 anos de vida e a francesa estava com uma aura de absoluta felicidade.

Seus passos cadenciados a fizeram chegar logo ao pequeno apartamento em que vivia. Ele só possuía um quarto e os outros cômodos necessários; e ficava em cima de uma fofa lojinha de doces da qual a Noiva era freqüentadora assídua. Assim que ela abre a porta de seu lar, joga a bolsa que carregava em uma cadeira próxima e ruma para o banheiro. Depois de relaxantes 20 minutos de banho, a morena sai do banheiro e ao chegar na sala...

- Até onde eu sei, o seu horário de serviço terminou há quatro horas.

Comenta a voz indiferente de Lorde Shion, que estava sentado numa poltrona e jogava paciência, apoiando as cartas numa mesinha que ficava em frente ao lugar onde se pusera. O vampiro dá uma olhada no relógio de pulso para confirmar o que havia dito, o objeto marcava 00:45.

- E acabou há quatro horas mesmo. – diz a Noiva. – Só que eu resolvi dar uma volta por aí.

- Você esqueceu que hoje já é sábado? – pergunta o tibetano, finalmente voltando os olhos violetas para a francesa. – E que, como combinado, já era para você estar no Liechtenstein?

- _"Oh, my. Esqueci totalmente"._– algo no jeito como ele falou deixou a médica incomodada. – Foi mal, esqueci. Posso me arrumar antes de irmos? – não que ela precisasse de permissão, mas não custava nada perguntar.

A morena vai para o quarto e começa a se preparar para perder seu final de semana na companhia do mala-sem-alça que se intitulara "noivo" dela. Ela só não deu um piti com ele naquela hora, pois sua mente estava em estado de absoluto deleite que desfrutara na companhia de um certo "deus nórdico". Os pensamentos dela estavam tão gritantes que logo o vampiro surge no quarto dela.

- Você está bem feliz. – Shion se apóia em uma parede. - Algum motivo especial?

- Tem alguma igreja perto do castelo?

Ele estranha a pergunta.

- Tem. – responde o vampiro. – Por quê?

- Preciso agradecer por uma graça alcançada. – Veronique esclarece enquanto fecha sua mala.

- Que graça foi essa?

- Uma graça tão grande que chega a ser um milagre!

Só a entonação que ela usou a fala e o brilho nos olhos da francesa já indicavam que a dita "graça" não tinha nada de religiosa. Aliás, era algo bem profano! Lembrando da conversa mais cedo pelo telefone, ele entende que o "passeio" – na realidade – significava que a SUA Noiva estivera nos braços de outro pelas últimas horas. Desnecessário dizer que o ciúme estava borbulhando em suas veias.

- Você realmente não tem noção das coisas, não é? – a voz dele sai parecendo um rosnado.

- Vai começar com as ameaças? – ela perde o tom de brincadeira e fica diante dele, encarando os orbes vermelhos que a fitavam furiosos. – Até onde eu sei, eu sou uma mulher solteira e que pode fazer o que quiser da vida.

- Entenda bem: A vida que você conhecia acabou e eu não esperei mais 300 anos para dividir o que é meu por direito! – diz o tibetano. – E além do mais, você só está vivendo aqui porque eu deixei.

- Eu não estou nem aí para a sua espera, especialmente porque eu duvido que essa coisa de "Noiva" seja real. Olha, eu agradeço por você não ter se metido na minha vida profissional, mas tudo tem limite!

- Eu posso te garantir que a "coisa das Noivas" , como você disse, é verdade. – ele leva uma das mãos ao pescoço da francesa a procura da marca, mas não a vê por causa de uma tatuagem de flor de lis que estava acima da mesma. – Acha que esconder a marca vai mudar alguma coisa?

- Sempre posso tentar. – ela sorri irônica e tira a mão dele de seu pescoço. – Então, Mein Herr _(N/A: Meu senhor, em alemão.)_? Já se cansou de ameaçar? Porque você ainda não me assustou.

Ele dá uma gargalhada e a prende em seus braços.

- Ou você para de "voar" por aí, ou o seu amiguinho do hospital vai sofrer por sua causa. – diz Shion que percebe o medo de Veronique. – Além de eu fazer com que você perca seu emprego no hospital e não consiga outro em qualquer lugar da Europa.

- Desgraçado! – rosna a morena.

- Se é pra ter você, eu faço o que for. Justo ou não, decente ou não. E você comentou sobre ainda não estar assustada. – ele mostra os seus caninos. – Isso é fácil de resolver.

Terminando a frase, Shion afunda suas presas no pescoço de Veronique, que se debate até onde é possível. No entanto, a perda de sangue a faz cair indefesa nos braços do vampiro, que pega a mala da francesa e, com esta ainda no colo, ruma para fora do apartamento.

- Para casa, amor.

-

-

-

**Wiltshire – Inlgaterra**

-

-

-

**- **_"Por que eu não trouxe um casaco?"_

Esse pensamento martelava na cabeça de Andrea Salvatore ao envolver-se com os braços, numa débil tentativa de amenizar o frio lancinante trazido por um vento bastante cruel. Ela e Aioria estavam aproveitando aquele final de semana para rodar por alguns pontos interessantes da Grã Bretanha e, para fechar o passeio com chave de ouro, o grego levou a Noiva para conhecer o lendário monumento Stonehenge.

- Sabe quando foi construído? – inquiri a jovem ao passar suas mãos pelas frias pedras que compunham o monumento.

O Lorde, que estava distraído olhando para o céu limpo, se vira para a italiana.

- Alguns dizem que foi em 3.100 a.C, outros falam que foi antes – fala o homem enquanto tira o seu sobretudo marrom. – Difícil dizer.

- E quem fez?

- Não faço idéia. – o grego se aproxima da Noiva e põe seu sobretudo sobre ela. _– "Mas eu não acabei de dizer que nem sei quando foi feito? Quanto mais saber quem fez!"_

- Nossa, você diz que governa esse país e nem sabe essas coisas? – a indignada jovem volta a passear por entre as pedras.

- Digamos que eu me foque em outras coisas. – com um salto, o vampiro sobe em cima de um dos monólitos horizontais. – E por que tanto interesse?

- Cultura nunca é demais, oras. – esclarece Andrea. – _"Que cara exibido! Precisa ficar mostrando o que pode fazer?"_

Os dois ficam calados. Andrea aproveitava para tirar fotos do lugar – aproveitando que algumas tochas iluminavam a escuridão profunda naquele lugar – e para se aquecer com a proteção que o sobretudo proporcionava. Aioria apenas observava o que a companheira fazia, achando agradável que ela estivesse se mostrando tão amigável, considerando que ele sentia que uma guerra entre eles seria inevitável.

- Por que você quis continuar a faculdade? – pergunta ele de repente.

A Noiva ergue a cabeça e pára em frente à pedra onde o outro estava instalado.

- E não é óbvio? – ela põe as mãos na cintura. – Porque eu gosto da Medicina e quero trabalhar com isso.

Um sorrisinho estranho aparece no rosto dele.

- Entendo, só não vejo uma utilidade real pra você desejar trabalhar com isso. – fala ele. – Por que não devota sua atenção a coisas mais relevantes?

- Você não vê utilidade em salvar vidas? – a voz dela se altera, não por raiva, mas por não ver lógica na frase do vampiro. – _"Ele é maluco ou o que?"._

- Não foi isso que eu disse. – ele sente o celular vibrando dentro do bolso da calça, mas ignora. – Apenas não vejo razão pra você querer fazer isso. Mas suponho que essa inclinação a querer salvar vidas possa indicar alguma inclinação em gerá-las também... – comenta ele pra si mesmo e em voz alta.

- Dá pra falar alguma coisa que faça sentido? Ou melhor, o que seriam as "coisas mais relevantes"?

Andrea estava ficando seriamente injuriada com as divagações do grego.

- Nomes, talvez. – responde Aioria.

- Como é que é? – ela o vê descer das pedras e caminhar em sua direção. – Nomes?

Depois de pensar um pouco, ela finalmente compreende onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa besta. Pra variar, o grego estava delirando com a idéia de ter filhos! Isso faz Andrea querer esfolar aquela criatura que parecia vê-la apenas como algo que geraria os herdeiros dele.

- Entendeu agora? – ironiza ele.

- Infelizmente! – ralha a Noiva, que vai andando em direção ao carro em que viera até Stonehenge.

- Você não deveria estar se ocupando com estudos ou empregos. – logo ele está andando ao lado dela. – Não há necessidade disso, eu posso te dar o que você quiser.

- Pára de sonhar, Aioria! – a italiana interrompe seus passos e encara o acompanhante. – Eu quero viver a minha vida do meu jeito e, além do mais, eu me recuso a ser mãe de mais uma geração de sanguessugas.

- Está adiando o inevitável. – responde ele, sem se incomodar com a reclamação. – Especialmente porque você nasceu pra isso.

O som de um tapa ecoa pela noite. Andrea estava com a mão direita erguida e fitando o vampiro com fúria nos olhos verdes. Aioria – por sua vez – apenas olhava para a jovem.

- Você não é ninguém pra dizer qual é o meu destino ou o que eu devo fazer!

- Estou apenas cuidando de alguém que é importante pra mim, só isso. – responde ele.

- Mentiroso.

-

-

-

**Savonlinna - Finlândia**

-

-

-

- Está faltando açúcar nesse chá! – reclama Nadeshiko, encarando furiosa a xícara azul em suas mãos.

- Até onde eu contei, você já colocou sete cubos nele. – diz Lorde Um, sem conseguir compreender de onde veio aquela necessidade absurda que a Noiva tinha por glicose.

- E você acha que está doce o suficiente?

- Digamos que alimentos não sejam algo da minha alçada. – responde ele com sinceridade, voltando seus olhos para seu CD player.

O tibetano e a japonesa estavam dentro da sala de música do Olavinlinna enquanto se fazia a limpeza da infinidade de cômodos daquele castelo. A sala era mediana e a única janela do recinto estava fechada por uma pesada cortina de veludo negro, cortesia do sol de 12:00 que se abatia sobre aquelas terras. O vampiro não estava em seu sono porque o som dos trabalhadores e o cheiro intenso dos produtos de limpeza eram um incentivo a se manter longe dos domínios de Morfeu.

Assim sendo, Mu e a japonesa decidiram se entreter no último ambiente da construção a ser limpo: A sala de música. Não tinha muitos instrumentos alocados na mesma, mas tinha o suficiente para que a japonesa já se distraísse por longos momentos. O homem de cabelos púrpuros lia um livro, deitado em um divã marrom e tentava com todas as suas forças não cair no sono.

- Que saudade...- sussurra ela ao passar as mãos sobre um violoncelo apoiado perto de uma pequena estante.

Os olhos verdes do tibetano saem do livro e trilham até a jovem, percebendo a expressão melancólica que adornava o rosto dela.

- Do que, exatamente. – pergunta ele. – _"Se bem que eu já tenho uma idéia do que possa ser"._

- De tudo – esclarece ela enquanto se senta a um piano, colocado próximo a uma das paredes pintadas de azul. – Só que vendo essas coisas... – os olhos lilases correm vagarosos pelos instrumentos. – Sinto mais falta da minha banda agora.

- O que vocês tocavam?

- J-rock. – Nadeshiko toma mais um gole do chá. – Gosta?

- Sendo sincero... – o Lorde fecha o livro. – Não.

- Herege! – ela deixa o queixo cair, brincando. – Como isso é possível?

- Sendo, minha cara. – os olhos dele estavam focados um pouco acima da cabeça colorida da japonesa, no lugar onde estava uma pintura.

- Nossa, excelente explicação, Mu. – a cantora levanta a tampa do piano e brinca nas teclas.

- Eu prefiro algo com mais conteúdo e menos gritaria.

Antes que a Noiva pudesse falar alguma coisa, o vampiro já estava parado ao lado dele e com as mãos apoiadas na parede.

- Que foi? – ela olha para a parede e vê Mu segurando uma pintura longa. – _"Quando foi que ele chegou aqui?"_

- Pode me dar licença? Tenho que pôr isso no lugar. – pede o tibetano. – _"Essa foi por pouco."_

Nadeshiko levanta do banco e se afasta, dando ao homem o espaço necessário. Aproveitando o momento, a japonesa começa a apreciar a imagem. Era um tríptico _(N/A: É __um conjunto de três pinturas unidas por uma moldura tríplice - dando o aspecto de serem uma obra - ou somente três pinturas juntas formando uma única imagem__) _com uma moldura dourada. Na primeira tela estavam um velho e uma jovem. Na segunda, o mesmo velho tentava capturar a mesma jovem; e na última estava a jovem sentada perto de um rio.

- Lindo quadro. – comenta a japonesa enquanto Mu ajeita a pintura.

- O Tríptico de Aino. – fala o vampiro. – É uma cena tirada de uma obra muito conhecida da mitologia finlandesa.

- Qual?

- O épico Kalevala. – o tibetano olha momentaneamente para a janela. – É muito bonito.

- Gostaria de ler. – Nadeshiko pega a xícara e toma um gole, logo fazendo uma careta. – Credo, isso aqui está frio!

- É o que acontece quando se demora a beber. – brinca o Lorde. – Tem uma edição em inglês do Kalevala na biblioteca.

Os dois se calam até a j-rocker perceber algo.

- Você fugiu do assunto. – diz Nadeshiko. – Sobre música.

- Se é o que você deseja saber, eu prefiro jazz. – esclarece o homem.

- Bem a sua cara...- comenta a japonesa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

-

-

-

**Jerusalém – Israel**

-

-

-

Mesmo depois de todo o tempo que havia passado, o cheiro da morte ainda se fazia presente pelo que restou da antiga Fortificação de Jerusalém. Era extremamente triste ver aquela milenar terra ser reduzida a pedaços; por alguma razão, os bárbaros que a invadiram fizeram questão de deixar todos os elementos históricos que caracterizavam a cidade de pé. Quase intactos. O que era muito bom, pois mostrava que havia cabeças pensantes em meio a uma cambada de doentes!

- Isso aqui está parecendo uma cidade fantasma, vê se pode uma coisa dessas?!

A voz de Helena Strikyu ecoa pelos espaços amplos da Torre de Davi, lugar combinado para que ela se encontrasse com um negociador do lado daqueles que – naquele momento – detinham o controle de Israel e, por conseqüência, de uma parte considerável do Oriente Médio. A híbrida estava sentada em um dos murinhos da construção e beliscava o conteúdo de uma bolsa térmica. Alocados estrategicamente, estavam os atiradores que os Lordes tinham mandado para protegê-la, escondidos pelos espaços pouco iluminados.

- Muito descortês da parte das sanguessugas européias. – começa uma voz masculina e indiferente. – Entupirem esse lugar milenar com armas de fogo.

O falante era um homem negro, careca e com um cavanhaque bem feito; o recém chegado usava uma blusa de gola role cinza e uma calça preta. A mão direita estava no bolso da calça e a esquerda segurava uma pasta, os olhos verdes do homem expressavam o mais óbvio e resoluto tédio. O negro se senta ao lado da jovem.

- Senhorita Helena, eu suponho. – o homem diz o óbvio apenas para iniciar a conversa.

- Sim. – confirma a mesma. – Isaac Ouyahia, certo?

Ele aquiesce com a cabeça.

- Encantado em conhecê-la. – retoma Isaac. – No entanto, acho que é mais negócio começarmos a tratar do assunto que aqui nos trouxe.

- _"Cara, esse aí compete com Lorde Kamus em matéria de frieza."_ – a híbrida concorda. – Quanto e o que os seus amigos querem para liberar o Israel?

O negro abre a pasta e tira algumas folhas, entregando-as para Helena. Os olhos vermelhos dessa prestam atenção às palavras.

- É... – sussurra ela. – Essa negociação levará tempo.

- Concordo. – comenta o homem. – E o que os seus chefes oferecem? Além da proteção e do dinheiro?

- Isso eu não sei ainda, especialmente porque eu teria que enviar isso para cada um deles. – Helena guarda o papel dentro de sua bolsa. – E esperar a decisão, é claro.

- Por que eles querem o Oriente Médio?

Os olhos verdes do negro se fixam nos orbes rubros da híbrida.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. – e aquela era a verdade. – Posso trabalhar pra eles, mas não sou uma deles.

- Entendo bem a sua situação.

A grega acena para um dos atiradores, que se aproxima e pega a bolsa.

- Minha gente, acho que podemos ir.

- Realmente. – diz Isaac.

- Se Deus quiser, logo tudo estará resolvido! – exclama a híbrida.

- Não se nós pudermos evitar. – fala o atirador.

Antes que Isaac e Helena pudessem reagir, uma parte dos atiradores atira na outra e os dois mensageiros são dopados por dardos. Os sobreviventes recolhem o que sobrou no lugar e movem os corpos pelos caminhos da Torre. Aquele era o grupo que Awad mencionara: o Asad. O braço armado dos grupos de mercadores do deserto. O guarda que falou com a híbrida era um homem de traços orientais e com uma cicatriz profunda no pescoço, se chamava Liu Feng. Ele se concentra e mais uma mensagem ecoa nas mentes dos viajantes do deserto.

- Missão cumprida.

E mais uma vez, os tiros ecoam pela erma cidade, vindo sempre acompanhados pelo cheiro forte e enjoativo do sangue.

-

-

-

**Élancourt – França**

-

-

-

- Henri, pára de jogar conversa fora!

A reclamação foi feita por Ariadne ao perceber um de seus alunos papeando com uma jovem que passava por perto. A irlandesa e a sua turma de uma escola religiosa de Paris estavam fazendo um passeio histórico por algumas cidades próximas à capital. A turma era do 2º ano e era bastante divertida, o que já ajudava bastante à professora na hora de trabalhar.

A Noiva e seus "bichinhos" estavam parados diante da Ordem dos Templários de Villedieu-Maurepas _(N/A: Commanderie des Templiers de la Villedieu-Maurepas, em francês)_ e esperavam a autorização para entrar no recinto. Como o grupo era pequeno, não seria difícil conseguir permissão. Aquela tarde de passeio estava sendo ótima e o sol ameno contribuía para a animação de todos. Apesar de vários alunos conversarem, um deles conseguia ser o mais barulhento de todos, o que naquela turma, era um grande feito. O garoto em questão era loirinho e com os olhos verdes mais cínicos da história, Henri Xavier.

- Mas todos estão conversando, professora! – reclama o aluno.

- Só que você ta falando tão alto, meu bem, que vai acabar acordando os mortos.

A turma inteira ri, assim como um homem que acabara de sair de dentro da construção. O dito cujo tinha, no mínimo, 1.85m, cabelos castanhos e longos, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos azuis. Todos se viram para a pessoa e é desnecessário comentar que toda a ala feminina presente ali fica pra morrer quando aquele monumento de homem surge do nada, e com um sorriso de desestruturar mentes.

- Boa tarde, senhoritas e senhores – começa o monumento com sua voz suave. – Eu sou Édouard d'Ormesson e guiarei vocês pela visita à nossa Ordem.

- Nossa? Como assim? – se adianta uma aluna que parecia louca pra se jogar nos braços do pobre.

-_" Pela santa mãe do guarda, Élise. Se controla!" _– pensa Ariadne vendo a atitude da menina.

- Não tenha pressa, senhorita. – sorri Édouard. – Logo explicarei tudo.

Ele se vira para a professora.

- Podemos, mademoiselle Ariadne? – diz ele oferecendo o braço esquerdo.

- Claro.

A irlandesa aceita e vai andando junto ao homem, sendo seguida de perto por seus alunos. O grupo é levado para os bancos da construção onde todos os que ficavam minimamente perto do guia foram prontamente ocupados por elementos com os hormônios em fúria.

- Essa Catedral foi construída no século XIII pelos Cavaleiros Templários, como o próprio nome do lugar indica, e foi reconstruída muito recentemente. – d'Ormesson passeia pelo corredor. – E posso perguntar o motivo da visita repentina?

- Eu comecei a ensinar sobre as ordens militares da Idade Média recentemente. – Ariadne se levanta. – Aí achei que fosse melhor que eles vissem elementos palpáveis sobre algumas delas.

- Isso é muito bom. – o moreno exclama. – Bem melhor do que ficarem confinados dentro de uma sala, não acham?

- O senhor ainda não disse o que quis dizer com "nossa". – observa a mesma Élise.

- É mesmo. – ri o guia, fazendo com que uma onda de sussurros flua pela catedral. – Meus antepassados eram da Ordem, tenho várias relíquias da época em casa.

Todos os alunos ficam em polvorosa, querendo ver as coisas a que Édouard se referira. Os momentos de aprendizado templário perduraram até umas 20:00 quando todos os presentes deixaram a Igreja e rumaram para um pequeno restaurante que ficava perto do hotel onde os alunos estavam. Ariadne sai momentaneamente do restaurante para falar ao telefone, aproveitando para poupar seus tímpanos das matracas que estavam do lado de dentro.

- Bom passeio?

A Noiva quase enfarta e quando olha pro lado, vê Kamus olhando-a com toda a calma possível. Ele carregava uma pasta prateada e bebia alguma coisa. O seu terno cinza era lindo, assim como aquele que o vestia.

- De onde você veio? – pergunta a irlandesa, ainda se recuperando do choque. – _"Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você está sempre na minha cola?" _– pensa ela. _– _E sim, o passeio está ótimo.

- Bom saber – diz ele tomando mais um gole. -_"Porque você está certa. 300 anos de hábitos são difíceis de mudar."_ – comenta ele em sua mente, depois de ler o pensamento da jovem. – Estava em Fontainebleau a negócios. – o francês olha para dentro do restaurante. – O que aquele pedófilo está fazendo ali dentro?

- Pedófilo? – ela olha para dentro imediatamente.

- Édouard d'Ormesson. – esclarece ele. – Estou vendo que ele ainda gosta da ala pediátrica, mon Dieu.

- Você o conhece de onde?

- Ah, sim. Suponho que você não consiga detectar certas nuances. – fala ele com um tom irritantemente aristocrático. – Ele é um híbrido. Fui eu quem o transformou.

- Agora eu sei como você me achou! – reclama a Noiva. – _"Eu te mato, Édouard."_

-

-

-

**Coimbra – Portugal**

-

-

-

Uma das coisas que mais a agradava em passear por Coimbra era a quantidade de pessoas novas e de estudantes que pareciam brotar do chão da "Lusa-Atenas" e infestavam as ruas e bares do lugar. Alyssa lá estava para aproveitar o final de semana, uma vez que o trabalho a estava cansando bastante. Aldebaran, em sua sensibilidade, percebeu que a Noiva sentia falta da moda e deu um jeito para que ela voltasse ao ramo.

No entanto, nem tudo são flores. O vampiro deu o empurrãozinho inicial, mas foi suficientemente categórico ao dizer que o hábito que ela tinha de só trabalhar quando queria teria que ser morto e enterrado. Ele não via sentido em só trabalhar quando o desejo abatesse e deu o ultimato: Ou ela trabalharia como uma pessoa normal, ou não trabalharia. E é claro que ele não comentou a sua indubitável preferência pela segunda opção.

- Quando é que essa droga de conferência termina?

Pergunta-se a irlandesa, ao olhar para o relógio e ver que ele já marcava 21:30. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa de um dos vários bares que pululavam pelas ruas de Coimbra e esperava pela boa vontade do brasileiro de sair de uma conferência na Universidade de Coimbra _(N/A: Juro que ainda vou conhecer essa universidade. e.e)_ e levá-la até o hotel onde estavam hospedados. A noite estava bem quente e com um ventinho agradável.

- Com licença, posso me sentar com você? – Alyssa vê um jovem parado a sua frente. – É que não tem mais lugares vagos.

- Claro. – fala a Noiva.

- Nossa, muito obrigado mesmo. – o rapaz se senta. – A propósito, eu me chamo Henrique. – ele estende a mão para cumprimentar a jovem.

- Alyssa.

Ela não perde a chance de reparar em seu jovem acompanhante. O dito Henrique tinha cabelos loiros escuros, olhos cor de mel e usava um par de óculos que o lhe dotavam de uma aura de intelectual fofinho. Ele não devia ter mais do que 23 anos e pedia algo ao garçom.

- Você estuda nessa faculdade? – inquiri a Noiva. – _"Só pra confirmar o que eu já sei..."_

- Sim. Por que pergunta? – replica o loiro enquanto bebe uma água.

- É que um amigo está numa conferência e eu queria saber quando é que termina.

- Sei, é a conferência sobre petróleo. – sorri o jovem que olha para o relógio. – Acho que já terminou, logo o seu amigo aparece.

Como que por mágica, uma mão pousa no ombro de Alyssa. Ela se vira e dá de cara com Afonso, um dos muitos empregados do Lorde, que parecia bastante preocupado com alguma coisa. O recém chegado cumprimenta os dois presentes.

- Senhorita, precisamos ir.

Não demora até a irlandesa pagar pelo que devia e se despedir de Henrique, sendo logo guiada até o carro e, cerca de 35 minutos depois eles chegam no hotel. Durante todo trajeto, o motorista se manteve silencioso e parecendo que poderia ter um treco a qualquer minuto. Por alguma razão, Afonso não queria que a jovem fosse até o quarto de hotel onde estava, mas ele se desvia do mesmo. Chegando dentro do cômodo, ela se depara com o brasileiro sentado no escuro, seu tronco moreno estava exposto e parecia brilhar com a lua que entrava pela janela.

- O que você tem?

Ele se assusta – pois não tinha percebido a chegada da jovem. – e para supresa da jovem, ele parecia estar chorando e tremia. Os olhos, outrora castanhos e gentis, estavam vermelhos e tensos.

- Vai embora, Alyssa. – a voz masculina sai gutural. - Pelo amor de Deus.

- Aldebaran, o que está havendo? – a Noiva se aproxima mais.

- Fome. – responde a voz de Afonso, que acabara de chegar. – O Lorde não está se alimentando bem e agora está fraco. – o homem respira derrotado. – Preciso achar alimento para ele sem demora.

- Já chega, Afonso. – o brasileiro passa as mãos nos cabelos longos. – Leve a Alyssa, por favor.

Algo dentro da irlandesa se sentia profundamente mal ao ver o vampiro daquele jeito, mesmo sem desejar cultivar sentimento bom algum por ele, acabou sendo inevitável que ela se enchesse de pena. Desde que chegara a Portugal, Aldebaran fora extremamente atencioso com todas as suas necessidades. Isso a faz sentir nojo de seu próprio egoísmo.

- O que posso fazer?

- Ir embora, minha cara. – fala o vampiro. – Eu não tenho certeza do meu autocontrole com você aqui.

- _"Mesmo agora, ele só se preocupa com o meu bem?"_ – ela anda até o Lorde e ajoelha em frente a ele. – Você precisa de sangue, certo? Beba o meu.

Ele a olha assustado, mas ao ver a resolução nos olhos azuis da irlandesa, percebe que seria impossível tirá-la dali. O brasileiro traz a jovem para o seu colo com todo o carinho possível, logo a mesma sente a respiração descompassada do mesmo em seu pescoço.

- Por favor, me perdoe. – suplica o vampiro antes de cravar suas presas na pele fina da Noiva.

E, por mais incrível que possa parecer, ela se sentia totalmente inclinada a fazê-lo.

-

-

-

**Pompéia – Itália**

-

-

-

- Estou tão ansiosa!

Exclama Luana olhando incessantemente pela janela do trem particular Circumvesuviana, que deixaria a ela e sua acompanhante do centro histórico de Pompéia _(N/A: Informações verídicas. :D)_. A Noiva estava saltando na cadeira e, quando não estava olhando pra janela, lia um livro que serviria de guia pelos caminhos da cidade.

- Dá pra perceber.

A pessoa que fala era a acompanhante de Luana, Nébula. A Noiva e o Lorde que moravam na Áustria vieram visitar a Itália e – como já era de se esperar – as Noivas não se largavam um minuto; na tentativa de se manterem o mais longe possível das sanguessugas. No entanto, naquela noite em especial, aquilo não foi possível. Tanto Shaka quanto Máscara da Morte (as duas queriam muito saber de onde tinha vindo esse apelido.) decidiram acompanhar as moças. O trem dá um solavanco.

- Chegamos! – Luana se apressa em correr para fora do vagão, sendo seguida de imediato por Nébula.

- Bastante alegre, a sua Noiva. – comenta o loiro vendo sua Noiva e outra já correndo para os caminhos da velha cidade, sendo acompanhadas por uma guia. O indiano estava com uma calça verde escura e uma blusa preta.

- Você quer dizer hiperativa. – responde o italiano, bufando por perder Luana de vista em menos de 10 segundos. Sua roupa era toda em verde escuro. – Pra que toda essa animação?

- É um lugar muito interessante. – o Lorde da Áustria segue pelo caminho das jovens. – Por que não tenta aproveitar?

- Aproveitar a companhia de um homem é uma coisa que eu nunca fiz! – a reclamação é totalmente ignorada pelo outro vampiro que já estava desvendando o novo ambiente.

Os homens seguiam mais para trás, as jovens estavam rodando frenéticas pelos caminhos antigos e conservados da cidade. Num dado momento, elas param diante de uma edificação qualquer, se ajoelham e põe suas câmeras em uso. Logo os outros dois chegam e percebem o que havia chamado tanto a atenção.

- O Jardim dos Fugitivos. – fala Máscara da Morte, se apoiando numa parede e olhando para as figuras esbranquiçadas deitadas no chão.

- E o que é isso?

- Moldes de cadáveres das vítimas do Vesúvio. – esclarece Shaka.

- Esse lugar me dá arrepios. – comenta Nébula.

- Então vamos embora! – exclama o Lorde da Itália.

- Não mesmo. – diz Luana. – Ainda tem tanto pra ser visto.

- Mandou bem, Lua! – diz a outra Noiva, se levantando.

- Concordo com elas. – Shaka se manifesta enquanto ajuda as jovens a saírem do chão. – Deixe que elas aproveitem a estadia aqui... – ele decide se divertir um pouco. – Pietro.

O italiano olha furioso para o indiano, que nem se incomoda com a aura de ódio direcionada a si. As Noivas estavam seguindo, mas param ao ouvir o nome do Máscara da Morte pela primeira vez.

- Que nome bonito. – fala italiana.

- Concordo, simples e elegante. – acrescenta a americana. – Deveria usá-lo mais.

- Era o que eu estava pensando.

Shaka estava com uma das mãos na boca, tentando não rir ao ver o outro Lorde querendo pisar nas pobres figuras no chão.

- Vocês não tinham que passear? – elas o olham. – Então por que não fazem isso?

Elas riem e vão seguindo os seus caminhos, sendo acompanhadas pelos homens a uma certa distância.

- Você não tem mais o que fazer não, ô proto-Buda? – ralha o moreno.

- Digamos que perturbá-lo seja um prazer deveras indispensável aos meus momentos de entretenimento. – responde o indiano com uma franqueza régia. – E não sei o por quê dessa reação, logo a sua Noiva vai descobrir mais a seu respeito.

- Lembra de uma coisa: Isso vale para você também.

Shaka pára de andar.

- Isso é verdade. – ele abre os olhos. – Entretanto, eu não uso um apelido sugestivo.

- Pode até ser, mas você não é santo. – replica o italiano, que acende um cigarro. – Servido?

- Dispenso. – o indiano recusa. – E o que quis dizer com o "você não é santo"?

- O meu apelido vêm da época da guerra. – Máscara dá uma tragada no cigarro. – Eu sei o que eu fiz, e se eu bem me lembro, você também tem um passado bem escuso.

O Lorde da Áustria volta a andar, assim como o da Itália. Os dois seguem as Noivas em silêncio, afogados em memórias das quais eles não sentiam o menor orgulho. Em meio a essa torrente de lembranças, Shaka se recorda de algo bem recente e que não tinha mencionado.

- Recebi isso há três dias. – ele tira um papel do bolso e o entrega ao italiano.

Máscara lê o papel e sua expressão muda. De furiosa vai para apreensiva.

- O que ele quer dessa vez?

- Não faço idéia, mas já faz tempo que não nos reunimos. – Shaka olha fixamente para um ponto qualquer no céu.

- Não sinto a menor falta de lidar com o velho, sinceramente. – comenta o moreno.

- Também não é uma de minhas atividades preferidas.

Os dois caminham novamente.

- Acha que isso tem a ver com elas? – inquiri o italiano

- Temo que sim.

O dito papel que causou aquela mudança foi uma carta do Ancião Asmita, marcando um novo Conclave para dali a um mês e meio. E ambos sentiam que a resolução que sairia dessa reunião não seria umas das mais agradáveis.

-

-

-

**Kalmar – Suécia**

-

-

-

- Você ainda vai demorar muito? – Dakota se queixa do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Na verdade, sim. – esclarece Afrodite. – Eu perguntei se você queria entrar na frente, mas como você recusou...

- Eu não sabia que você era uma "noiva" pra se aprontar.

- Eu apenas me cuido, cara Dakota.

- Que seja!

O sueco ouve distintamente o som da porta do quarto se fechando e os passos furiosos da irlandesa descendo pelo corredor. Afrodite ri quieto e se afunda mais em sua banheira, aproveitando a água quente e o perfume dos sais que a Noiva arremessara sobre ele quando fez um comentário não muito inocente sobre os dois e a banheira.

Os dois vieram passar alguns dias naquela bela cidade às margens do Mar Báltico, querendo fugir da chuva e da agitação que dominava Estocolmo. Ele optou por levá-la até uma casinha que ficava numa área residencial e longe da vida mais agitada que o centro tinha. A dita casinha era uma cabana feita com uma madeira avermelhada e lembrava muito uma fazendinha, era adorável.

Dentro da mesma, havia o clima de uma residência de interior. Tudo para se ter momentos relaxantes estava lá. Os dois vieram de Estocolmo a Kalmar de barco, uma vez que o vampiro estava com uma preguiça horrenda de vir por terra. Depois de quase 45 minutos de ocupação incessante da banheira, o homem se levanta.

Ele abre a porta do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha, logo pegando um roupão e um chinelo, e sentando-se a uma mesinha de madeira que ficava perto de uma janela. O Lorde lança mão de seu computador e se ocupa de ajeitar alguns negócios pendentes.

- Aviso agora ou depois que já terminei o banho? – pergunta o vampiro, que em seguida pensa um pouco.- Não, depois eu falo com ela.

Em uma outra parte da casa, Dakota conversava com alguns empregados da cabana e se interava sobre a vida do lugar. A irlandesa e os outros estavam na cozinha, enquanto uma senhora de cabelos brancos e olhos negros preparava o jantar. Um vampiro ruivo que parecia ter uns 17 anos consertava um computador e uma moça híbrida e morena cuidava das roupas. A Noiva ajudava a colocar coisas na mesa.

- Há quanto tempo vocês moram aqui? – pergunta Dakota enquanto admirava um pratinho de porcelana muito belo.

- No meu caso, já tem séculos, literalmente. – responde o ruivo.

As mulheres riem.

- Eu nasci aqui e minha família inteira é daqui de Kalmar. – explica a senhora, Anne-Sofie, com uma gentileza maternal.

- Eu moro aqui há uns 50 anos, eu acho. – esclarece a morena. – E o que você está achando da Suécia, madame Dakota.

- Para de me chamar assim, Monica. – reclama a Noiva. – Bem, eu tô gostando. É bem diferente do Japão, mas está dando pra levar.

- Eu não vejo mestre Erik feliz desse jeito há muito tempo. – diz o ruivo.

- Mestre Erik, Jan? – Dakota olha para o ruivo. – _"Quem é esse?"_

- Ah, é. Você não sabe. – Monica abre a máquina de lavar. – Afrodite é um apelido, o nome verdadeiro do mestre é Lars-Erik.

A Noiva fica chocada, ela não fazia idéia disso.

- Gente, isso sim é uma novidade. – a irlandesa continua mexendo na porcelana. – Esse jogo é lindo, quem comprou?

- Mestre Magnus. – responde Jan, se levantando e se apoiando numa parede. Não demora até ele sair da cozinha.

- Mestre Magnus era irmão de Mestre Erik. – esclarece Anne-Sofie. – Talvez você o conheça como Albafica.

Dakota se lembra de uma conversa passada sobre o mesmo indivíduo.

- E o que houve com ele?

- Morreu há séculos. – responde Monica.

A conversa das mulheres acaba rápido. No entanto, sem que elas soubessem, Afrodite chegara à porta da cozinha na hora em que seu irmão entrou na pauta de discussão. Por uma pequena abertura pela porta, o Lorde olha para sua Noiva.

- "Morreu e eu deixei isso acontecer..." – ele vai voltando ao quarto. – Como você reagiria se eu te dissesse que, se eu tivesse feito o que era certo, você seria Noiva dele e não minha?

Na cozinha, a curiosidade da irlandesa é instigada pelo falecido Albafica.

-

-

-

**Continua**

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Danda: Bem vinda de volta. E digamos que Mask com ciúmes será um constante nessa fic, não teria como ser diferente, conhecendo o caranguejo, né? Não se apresse pela aparição do Albafica, ele virá. Em algum flashback, mas virá! Quanto à defesa do que é deles, você viu até onde alguns deles (a.k.a Shion) podem chegar, cierto?

Black Scorpio no Nyx: Peraí! Cena do Shura e da Aliza não foi caliente? Só aquela chegada por trás dele já me desestabilizou, mulher? Não tem como eu fazer um hardcore...Não ainda, huhuhuh! E sobre as brigas, não tem como evitar. A personalidade do casal incita conflitos, e isso é ótimo!

Ártemis de Libra: Calma, filha! O tópico Blanche/Dominic será respondido mais tarde. E fica calma, a Veronique é outra cachaceira, mas eu ainda não explorei isso. Aproveitou bem os momentos de fofura? Pq eles tendem a acabar. Gente, o Awad fez sucesso, hein? O que vai acontecer com a Valentina? Who knows?

Luna Stuart: Obrigada pelo elogio.

Tenshiaburame: To conseguindo me acertar pq ainda não cheguei no período de inferno astral da vida universitária. Tadinha da Valen, não condene a coitada, esse avanço do Ares foi algo muito intenso e que vai contra coisas que a pobre acredita. Posta logo a FireDoorway, preciso ver a Maeve!

Erika K. H. Klaus: Não provoca, Kourin-chan. Não provoca. Quem te transformou? Me diz quem foi essa sem vergonha pra eu poder cuidar dela, e só dizer o nome! Bom, vc vai concordar comigo que o "elemento surpresa" sempre tem que entrar na história. E pode deixar que eu vou me lembrar das betações. Mas vc sabe que eu fico ansiosa pra postar quando tenho um cap pronto.

Pure-Petit Cat: Obrigada por aliviar minha barra quanto a demora, mas eu me incomodo muito quando levo muito tempo pra postar. Valentina, pobrezinha, é a que fez o circo pegar fogo...Se bem que, com o Ares, acho que quem pegou fogo foi ela! A fofura do Kanon vai acabar logo, esteja certa disso. Assim como o lado negro dele e do irmão vai ficar mais claro. Todos os Lordes tem o seu lado negro, Shion já mostrou o dele. Se vc acha que a Lílian bebe, é pq eu ainda não mostrei a Veronique! Todos os personagens como o Mikhail e os Vamps do Deserto serão importantes, assim como Blanche e Dominic. E o Albafica é um tópico a parte, ele é TUDO DE TUDO! Aliás, todos os golds velhos são.

Takagi Mila: Bem vinda de volta e obrigada por esclarecer o seu sumiço. A música e a Memento Mori do Kamelot, tente baixar e ver o que acha. Ela é bem mais bonita quando se ouve a voz do Roy Khan (Rooyyy...8D).


	16. De músicas, línguas e aspectos

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

_Finalmente férias, graças a Deus! 8D_

_Esse capítulo será um dos mais, senão o mais longo até agora._

_Um bom jeito de se terminar o ano, não?_

_-_

_-  
_

_~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~_

_Em todo caso, como eu sei que não terei criatividade nem tempo pra postar outro capítulo antes do dia 31, já desejo a todos um Feliz Natal (com muitos presentes e comendo até morrer! XD) e Ano Novo (metam os dois pés na jaca e fiquem bêbados como gambás! ;D)._

_Feliz 2009, galera! \o/_

_~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~_

_-_

_-

* * *

_**Warning:**

**Esse é o ÚLTIMO aviso que dou às moças que sumiram da fic, considerando que já tem alguns meses desde que eu comecei a avisar e, mesmo assim, muitas simplesmente sumiram. Aconselho que já comecem a dizer adeus às seguintes personagens:**

**Nébula Dawson Lee (****Aino Minako Meiou****), Ariadne McLower (****Ariadne McLower****), Helena Strikyu ****(Melody Sephy Kitsune)****, Letícia Carvalho ****(Chibi Haru-chan)****, Alyssa L'Arc ****(Dri Lioncurt)**** e Ana Vandurfe ****(Any-chan)**

**Os dourados que - até o momento – ficarão livres: Shaka, Kamus, Saga, Aldebaran e Aioros.**

**E me deixem acrescentar uma coisa…Quando eu faço uma ameaça, eu cumpro.

* * *

****Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela idéia de fic de fichas.

* * *

**Cap 14 – De músicas, línguas e aspectos**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Ioannina – Grécia**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

O clima dentro do carro azul-escuro estava pesado, o motorista nem ao menos se atrevia a olhar pelo espelho pra saber o que se passava. Lorde Ares e Valentina estavam acomodados no banco de trás, cada um colado em uma das portas e fazendo o máximo de esforço para ignorarem as presenças um do outro. O incidente no iate ainda não fora esquecido e não ajudava nem um pouco amenizar a tensão; o vampiro olhava para um envelope preto e a jovem apenas observava o lado de fora. O homem é o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Pretende fazer alguma coisa nesse final de semana? – ele continuava olhando o papel.

A francesa sai de seu transe, mas nem olha o companheiro.

- Não, por que?

- Preciso ir para a Dinamarca. – a voz dele sai tão estranha que a Noiva acaba se voltando para ele. Vendo como o Lorde parecia afetado por aquela carta.

- Bem, boa viagem. – a morena não sabia bem o que dizer. – _"O que é que ele tem?"_

- Preciso que venha comigo. – Ares olha para ela e, por mais impressionante que fosse, o autoritarismo tinha sumido.

- Para que?

A idéia de viajar lhe soara até boa.

- _"Também quero saber, por isso que estou indo."_ – mentir era a única saída. – Achei que seria bom.

É claro que a moça não acreditar naquilo, mas preferiu não pressionar e se limitou a trocar mais algumas palavras com o vampiro, que logo tem sua atenção voltada para uma conversa estranha e longa no celular. Não é que ela estivesse bisbilhotando, mas algumas coisas chamaram a atenção, em especial a palavra 'Conclave'. O passeio deles até o centro da cidade foi longo e ela opta por dar uma volta pelos shoppings enquanto Ares fazia o que ele tinha vindo fazer ali.

Os pés de Valentina começam a doer quando ela estava diante de uma lan-house, o que foi mais do que incentivo para que ela entrasse na mesma e seus dedos já começassem a bater nas teclas pretas e levemente gastas. Um site aqui, um site acolá, e uma idéia totalmente aleatória brota na mente da Noiva. Quando abre sua página de e-mail, ela decide mandar uma mensagem para o amigo misterioso que falava em sua mente, Blanche.

Escrevendo o endereço designado, ela pensa em como começar.

-

-

Caro, Blanche...

É a Valentina. Como você está? Espero que bem. ^-^

Comigo está tudo relativamente bem, mesmo depois daquele episódio no iate. Eu me lembrei que você me passou esse endereço de e-mail caso eu precisasse falar com você, bem...eu preciso te perguntar umas coisinhas sobre Vampiros. E não achei que procurar pela Internet fosse ser muito útil nesse caso. XDD

Há algum tempo, o Ares recebeu um em envelope preto estranho e reagiu mal quando leu. Hoje – quando estávamos no carro. – ele falou uma palavra que eu não conheço, mas tenho certeza de que tem a ver com vampiros, "Conclave". Você pode me responder o que é?

Teve também o caso de quando ele recebeu um envelope qualquer e não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. O envelope era de uma coisa chamada Labo (não consegui ver o que vinha depois) Kindred. Isso é familiar para você.

Ahh, uma outra coisa é que ele quer que eu vá para a Dinamarca com ele, só não sei em que data. Tem alguma coisa em especial na lá?

Vou parar por aqui antes que eu te encha de mais perguntas.

Tomara que dê pra você responder logo.

Beijos.

-

-

Os olhos fitam a mensagem por poucos segundos, antes de mandá-la.

- Prontinho.

Sabendo de como Blanche era solícito, a jovem tinha certeza de que não precisaria esperar muito para que seu misterioso confidente desse sinal de vida. Numa outra parte da cidade, Ares olhava para as passagens em suas mãos. Ao reler o recado no envelope preto, ele percebera que a presença de Valentina na ida a Dinamarca era uma ordem expressa. O vampiro estava sozinho, em uma salinha solitária, dentro da loja de seu alfaiate de confiança.

- O que é que velho Asmita quer com elas? – ele se perguntava em voz alta.

- Senhor?

Uma voz masculina e rouca falou do outro lado da porta.

- Pode entrar.

Tendo dito isso, Ares vê um senhor de cabelos brancos entrando na sala e carregando uma caixa azul, de proporções médias.

- Sua encomenda está pronta.

-

-

-

**Santiago de Compostela – Espanha.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Isso é maravilhoso.

A voz suave e deslumbrada trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do vampiro.

- Concordo. – Shura olhava calmamente para edifício à sua frente. – Passam os séculos e eu nunca me canso de olhar para ela.

- Quem se cansaria? – pergunta Alize, sem conseguir conter sua excitação.

A dupla estava aproveitando o bom tempo e decidira sair do hotel onde estavam hospedados, e usariam esse momento para andar pela cidade. Sendo que esta era famosa em todo o mundo, como um centro de peregrinação venerado por milhões de católicos. O espanhol e a italiana estavam na Galícia por causa de uma missa solene a qual o vampiro tinha que comparecer.

Considerando que ele passava a maior parte do tempo ocupado com seus negócios, a mulher se viu livre para perambular pela cidade centenária. Vários desenhos novos tinham sido feitos e inspirados em Santiago, e provavelmente mais coisas viriam, já que sua fiel câmera fotográfica estava pronta para o uso.

- Você costuma vir muito aqui? – a jovem se senta na beirada do chafariz, que ficava na fachada sul da construção.

O vampiro estava olhando o movimento da água, enquanto a pergunta ia sendo feita.

- Na verdade, faz séculos que não ponho os pés aqui. – os olhos negros dele passeiam, vagarosamente pelos detalhes do lugar.

- Por que? – era estranho que tendo um lugar desses perto de casa, ele não viesse aqui com freqüência. – _"Um lugar desses deve ser visitado sempre! É divino."_ – o pensamentos fazia perfeito sentido, dado à beleza singular da Catedral. – Eu viria aqui sempre.

- _"Quer que eu te dê uma de presente?"_ – o pensamento é absurdo, mas consegue ser segurado antes de ser proferido. – E pode vir.

- Dá pra você respeitar essa Igreja e não fumar aqui? – o olhar indignado dela é respondido com um sorriso meio bobo do vampiro.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – ele apaga o cigarro na palma da mão direita e se senta ao lado da Noiva. – E respondendo à sua pergunta: Não vim por causa de certas lembranças.

- De que?

- Da época em que eu era humano...

A expressão facial do Lorde ganha tons sofridos e melancólicos, que são percebidos pela jovem. Os dois ficam em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, ela perdida em adoração e ele em memórias. Os ouvidos dela captam uma conversa próxima e algo chama a sua atenção naquilo.

- Shura, que língua que se fala aqui? Não é espanhol, com certeza.

Ele a olha novamente e sorri.

- O espanhol a que você se refere, na verdade, se chama castelhano. – o vampiro dá uma olhada rápida para o relógio. – E acertou, o que se fala aqui não é castelhano, e sim galego.

- Galego? – ela não estava familiarizada com o termo, mas este não era totalmente desconhecido. – É que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de já ter ouvido essa coisa.

-Mesmo?

Alize aquiesce e abre sua bolsa, começando a catar alguma coisa.

- Quantas línguas se fala aqui? – a jovem pergunta enquanto pega uma barrinha de chocolates e a devora. – A que usamos em casa é o castelhano, certo?

Quando os olhos da moça se voltam para o vampiro, ela se percebe sendo fitada com os orbes negros dele cheios de ternura. E um sorriso gentil e recatado nos lábios finos. Ela sabia que estava ficando mais vermelha que um tomate. E ele também tinha percebido, mas não conseguia deixar de venerar aquela imagem, era rara e preciosa demais.

- _"Acho melhor não comentar. Pelo menos, não agora."_ – o espanhol se recompõe. – Sim, o que usamos na Andaluzia e – por conseqüência – em Sevilha, é o castelhano e o dialeto andaluz em algumas cidades. Aqui na Galícia, é o galego, muito parecido com o Português. Há o basco, que é falado no "País Basco".-

Um outro grupo que infernizava a vida dos vampiros aliados de Shura.

- E em Navarra. Temos o dialeto valenciano, usado pela comunidade Valenciana. O catalão, o asturiano.

Ela ouvira tudo com a máxima atenção, conhecimento é sempre bom.

- Gostaria de ouvir essas línguas. – comenta a jovem, sem nem perceber.

- Basta me dizer quando quer. – Shura se levanta. – E eu te levo para conhecer essas línguas e os lugares onde são faladas.

A resposta não só vem porque uma música chama a atenção da Noiva e ela vinha de uma jovem que passava por perto. A italiana se concentra e percebe que era por isso que a língua galega lhe parecera familiar. Era por causa daquela música! Uma das moças que trabalhava no palácio cantarolava aquilo sempre.

- É essa a música. – fala a jovem.

Shura só não comenta mais nada por ter lido os pensamentos dela.

- Chove em Santiago, meu doce amor. – o vampiro também conhecia a canção. – Camelia branca do ar. Brila entebrecida ao sol.**(1)**

O Lorde a olha, percebendo que o vestido branco que dera de presente para ela lhe fazia associar a italiana à dita camélia da música.

- Podemos ir? Está ficando tarde. - fala ele.

- Ok.

Logo os dois estão saindo da Catedral e vão indo até o carro que os trouxera. Alize se lembra de uma coisa.

- Por que você riu daquele jeito?

Shura não se lembra de imediato do que é que Alize estava falando, mas a realização não demora pra vir.

- Você não percebeu? – ele aperta de leve, a mão dela. – Aquela foi a primeira vez que você chamou a Espanha de 'casa'.

Ela queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Foi adorável.

- Sua intenção é me deixar sem graça? – ela desce correndo as escadas. – "_Pra que eu fui perguntar?"_

Ele só ri e a segue de perto, quando chegam ao lado de fora da Catedral, o espanhol fita longamente o edifício, como se tivesse esquecido de tudo. Alize fica apenas olhando o vampiro, percebendo que aquele lugar tinha um significado particular para Shura.

- Hai un paradiso nos confíns da terra. E a cidade santa chamase Compostela.... – outra vez, ele canta. - Por sete camiños chegan ata aquí, por sete camiños, son os pelegríns... **(2)**

A Noiva só o escuta.

**- **Shura, o que esse lugar é pra você?

Durante vários minutos, ele fica calado.

- Há séculos atrás, eu fui bispo dessa Catedral.

-

-

-

**Brăila – Romênia**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os olhares sobre si estavam deixando Suzako perto de desmaiar. Também, onde é que ela estava com a cabeça para decidir usar um quimono para ir passear numa cidade no meio da Europa Oriental? Bom, pelo menos o quimono azul celeste com pássaros brancos e vermelhos era bem bonito. A japonesa e Milo tinham vindo ao teatro Maria Filotti e a peça foi bastante interessante, mesmo tendo sido chato ter que esperar que Milo lhe explicasse tudo.

- Está com fome? – o vampiro a tira de suas conjecturas. – Eu estou.

- Eu também. – responde a japonesa, ainda com o seu medo patológico. – _"Quem mandou ele não ir no buffet?"_

Milo dá uma gargalhada sonora por causa do pensamento de Suzako.

- Olha, não ia pegar bem se servissem o meu tipo de "comida". – ele esclarece em meio ao riso. – Esqueceu?

A japonesa queria sumir naquela hora, aquele esquecimento foi péssimo.

- Quer que eu te deixe em um restaurante ou prefere comer no hotel? – o Lorde vai levando a jovem até o carro, ele mesmo quisera dirigir.

- Restaurante. – responde a miko, acertando o cinto de segurança. – Posso ligar o rádio?

- Vai fundo.

Milo dá partida no carro e os dois se distraem com a música, uma hora ou outra, eles falavam alguma coisa. Ao passarem em um ponto qualquer da cidade, a Noiva ouve o som de batuques, risadas e tambores. Parecia uma festa e que estava muito animada, chamando a atenção da japonesa, que logo desejava se unir ao festejo. Havia barraquinhas e brinquedos espalhados por todo o lugar.

- Quem são? – aquelas pessoas não lhe eram minimamente familiares.

- **Romi Boyash**_.(N/A: Romi é o termo em romeno que designa os ciganos, e Boyash é um dos grupos culturais. :D)_ – o grego fala e continua dirigindo. – Ciganos.

- Parece divertido. – comenta Suzako.

- É um casamento.

- Como sabe? – o carro estava parado no sinal.

O Lorde aponta para uma jovem – ricamente vestida - que caminhava até uma tenda maior. Era a noiva e parecia não ter muito mais do que 14 anos.

- Ela é nova.

- É tradição que os _Romani_ se casem novos.

A conversa termina quando chegam ao restaurante. Suzako comia e Milo se mantinha no mais mudo silêncio, aquela conversa sobre ciganos havia afetado o vampiro profundamente, mas a japonesa não sabia o por quê. Ao finalizar o jantar, ela é levada até o hotel e o grego some. Como não estava cansada, a moça decide ir até o lugar onde se dava o festejo.

Tudo estava muito colorido e o cheiro das comidas e bebidas deixavam tudo mais agradável. Casais passeavam, crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, pessoas compravam coisas nas barracas. Inclusive a Noiva, que se encantara um vestido verde claro e uma coleção de bijuterias. Ela perdeu a noção do tempo e quando se sentiu cansada, sentou-se num banco que ficava em baixo de um salgueiro, localizado um pouco afastado da festa.

- Por que você ta sozinha, moça? – ao olhar para o lado, a japonesa da de cara com duas meninas loiras e de olhos negros. Uma estava com os cabelos soltos, a outra usava uma trança.

- Descansando um pouco. – ela responde e as meninas se sentam no chão, diante dela. – E vocês?

- Brincando. – fala a de trança.

- E esperando nosso irmão chegar. – complementa a outra. – Qual o seu nome?

- Suzako.

-De onde você é? – perguntam as gêmeas.

- Japão. – responde a miko, ela estava gostando de conversar com aquelas meninas, fazia muito tempo que ela não conseguia falar com alguém de fora do nicho "sangrento". – E vocês, como se chamam?

- Cneajna – fala a de cabelos soltos. – E essa é a Illona, minha irmãzinha.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. – ela vê um homem se aproximando. – O irmão de vocês é aquele?

A japonesa aponta e ao virarem, as meninas correm para os braços do recém chegado. Ele as pega no colo e vai andando até a Noiva. O individuo só diferia das meninas por causa da beleza estonteante e dos olhos violeta.

- Elas te incomodaram, moça? – pergunta o irmão, sorrindo.

- Não, me fizeram companhia. – ela olha enquanto o rapaz põe as meninas no chão e estende a mão para cumprimentá-la.

– Eu sou Radu.

- **Radu cel Frumos!** _(N/A: Radu, o Belo) _– gritam as crianças.

- Suzako Aoyama. – responde a japonesa, aceitando a mão fria de Radu.

- Suzako!

Os quatro vêem a figura de Milo pousada sobre um dos galhos da árvore. Ele não parecia feliz.

- **Negru Vodă **_(N/A: em romeno, Voivoda Negro)!_ – Cneajna e Illona gritam e correm dali.

- Há quanto tempo! – exclama Radu, fazendo uma mesura irônica. – Meu caro, voivoda**(3).**

- Eu me lembro bem de ter dito para não se meterem no meu caminho. – os olhos azuis do vampiro se tornam vermelhos.

- Então é ela. – o loiro se ajoelha diante se Suzako e se levanta. – Perdão, minha rainha.

- Suma daqui!

- Como quiser, caro primo. – o comentário fez a fúria de Milo se tornar palpável.

- Primo? – a voz de Suzako sai baixa e insegura.

- É, milady. – Radu vai andando para longe. – Nosso caro Lorde Milo é tão _Romani _quanto eu.

Coisa essa que o grego queria esquecer.

- Vou dizer só mais uma vez, Radu. – o Lorde já estava com os dentes cerrados. – Suma daqui antes que eu –

-Antes que você o que? – o cigano o encara, furioso. – Dizime os meus como você fez com os seus?

A inspiração súbita e chocada de Suzako foi tudo que precisou para que a briga entre os homens se encerrasse. Radu some e Milo volta a si.

- Um dia... – o vampiro olha para o céu. – Eu te digo o que aconteceu.

A mente da japonesa só conjura uma resposta.

- _"Acho que eu não vou querer saber..."_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Deserto de Negev – Sul de Israel**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

A imensidão desoladora do deserto não era um incentivo para se aventurar pelas dunas intermináveis, mas aquela pequeno grupo precisava se expor aquele sacrifício. Um pequeno grupo do _Bashshar _havia sido destacado para encontrar com alguns dos seus aliados, o lugar designado era conhecido: Uma pequena caverna, cuja entrada só aparecia durante a noite, por causa do movimento repetitivo da duna que ficava à sua frente.

A líder daquela comitiva parou em cima da duna, abaixou seu véu negro e começou a tocar uma melodia específica com sua flauta; poucos segundos de música foram suficientes para que outros moradores do deserto aparecessem. Os olhos negros da líder entenderam a mensagem e os 10 membros do _Bashshar_ se moveram sobre seus cavalos e camelos. Sendo recepcionados na entrada da dita caverna. Um senhor de feições graves, pele curtida de sol, olhos negros e cabelos grisalhos se aproximou do grupo.

- **Arlam ua Sarlam**_.(N/A: "Seja bem vindo", em árabe)_ – disse o velho, encarando todos os membros do grupo. – Vocês chegaram cedo.

- Viemos rápido. – disse a chefe. – Podemos entrar?

O velho simplesmente abriu a porta e os visitantes foram se esgueirando pelo corredor apertado e silencioso.

- Sabem o caminho? – inquiri o senhor, espiando para ver se nenhum estranho se aproximara.

- Sabemos, obrigada. – a comandante da comitiva segue pelo caminho designado e só volta a falar quando ouve a pesada porta de madeira velha sendo fechada. – Isso aqui fica mais inóspito a cada dia.

- Pára de reclamar, Khadija! – fala uma outra mulher, já sem o véu. Os cabelos eram curtos e loiros, sua pele estava bronzeada e uma cicatriz corria, horizontalmente, pelo nariz fino. Os olhos castanhos estavam maquiados. – Acabamos de chegar! – ela se vira para um outro membro. – Awad, dá pra falar com sua esposa?

O dito Awad era a última pessoa da fila e bocejava solenemente, só interrompendo sua manifestação de sono quando ouve seu nome.

- Falou comigo, Yasmim? – outro bocejo. – _"Ainda descubro quem foi o desalmado que me fez andar pelo deserto, e no meio da manhã!"_

- Imagina, bicho-preguiça. – responde a loira, causando um riso conjunto no grupo.

- Ô, tagarelas! Será que dá pra vocês falarem mais baixo? – a pessoa que reclamou estava parado numa porta lateral do corredor. Um jovem negro, de cabelos rastafari. – Estamos trabalhando aqui.

- Foi mal, Salim. – diz Awad. – É a fome.

- Que seja, sanguessuga. – Salim abre mais a porta, e indica onde o grupo tinha que entrar. – É por aqui.

O caminho indicado pelo negro levava as pessoas por uma escada irregular, talhada na pedra e iluminada por algumas tochas, o cheiro de bebida e fumo entrava pelas narinas e ali permanecia. O espaço era anormalmente grande naquele subsolo e algumas pessoas ali estavam, dormindo, conversando, comendo, bebendo. Apoiadas ou sentadas sobre barris velhos. As pessoas mencionadas faziam parte do _Asad_, o braço armado do deserto. O grupo pára diante de uma porta pesada, que só é aberta depois que Salim fala algumas coisas.

- Não dá pra entrar todo mundo. – fala o guia.

Apenas Khadija, o marido e Yasmim vão para além da porta e são recepcionados por o homem oriental que liderara o tiroteio no que sobrou de Jerusalém, Liu Feng. O lugar em que agora estavam era consideravelmente mais dotado de tecnologia. Um salão iluminado com eletricidade, transpassado por um vidro que criava uma ante-sala semelhante ao um híbrido de sala de interrogatórios de delegacia e centro cirúrgico de hospital.

- Olá, Liu. – cumprimenta Khadija. – São eles?

A mulher aponta para o casal deitado sobre macas.

- Sim. – o oriental responde sucintamente.

- Quando eles despertaram? – é a vez de Yasmim falar. – _"Esse pessoal ta ficando ótimo em seqüestros."_

Awad ouve esse pensamento e segura uma risada.

- Há umas 15 horas. – Liu pega umas garrafas que estavam perto e as dá para as mulheres. – E antes que me perguntem, isso é suco. – ele pega um pra si e toma um gole. – Olhamos os documentos que estavam com o cara e só extraímos algumas informações interessantes.

O grupo fica em silêncio, sabiam que Feng detestava ser interrompido.

- Só que a maioria não era muito útil sem informações adicionais. – o homem dá umas batidinhas no vidro, usando o dedo indicador, que estava na direção dos "visitantes". – Antes do interrogatório, o homem ficou calado feito um morto e a garota ficava gritando que era filha do Voivoda Negro.

- Achando que isso assustava alguém. – conclui Khadija.

- Pobre coitada. – Yasmim ironiza e bebe seu suco.

- Então, o Milo continua fazendo propaganda. – comenta Awad, seus olhos vermelhos focados no outro lado do vidro. – Falando nisso, alguma notícia do pessoal da Europa?

- Os gêmeos da Rússia pegaram uns amigos nossos lá. – o outro homem estala os dedos enquanto fala. – E conseguimos uma ajuda de peso na Turquia. Ao que parece, essa dupla de vampiros é bem antiga e também tem contas a acertar com os Lordes.

- Como dois vampiros vão ser de ajuda? – Khadija não via muito sentido naquilo. – Claro que é bom sempre ter mais gente, só que o que há de especial nesses dois?

- Conhecem o _modus operandi _do Conclave, de cabo a rabo. – Liu via o negro, Isaac, se debatendo na maca. – Ao que parecem, já fizeram parte dele, mas acabaram sendo expulsos.

Por ninguém estar olhando para Awad, não viram a expressão de choque no rosto dele. O vampiro do _Bashshar_ conhecia dois noturnos que cabiam nessa descrição, só preferia não ter esperanças demais.

- E os nomes deles? – Yasmim externou a pergunta que Awad ia fazer.

- Blanche e Dominic. – os nomes ditos pelo oriental não diziam especificamente nada, mas Awad sentia que conhecia aquelas pessoas. – _"Será que são vocês mesmo?"_ – antes que começasse a chorar, ele decide se manifestar. – Os nossos amiguinhos ali disseram algo bom?

Todos olham para os dois indivíduos nas macas.

- Ao que parece, as sanguessugas na Europa não confiam nem nas "crias" deles. – o homem da cicatriz tosse brevemente. – Eles sabiam tanto ou menos quanto nós.

- Que coisa... – reclama Yasmim. – Usaram o que pra fazê-los falar?

- Ácido Lisérgico nela e amital sódico**(4)** nele.

- Nem com esses soros eles falaram o que queríamos? – Awad olhava para a jovem Helena, que era vomitava num balde próximo dela. – _" Humanos conseguem ser nojentos."_

- Difícil falar algo útil quando não se sabe nada. – a própria Khadija responde e uma idéia aparece quando ela olha para o marido. – Acho que eu já sei como podemos saber mais.

Yasmim, o vampiro e Liu olham para ela.

- Como? – Liu a olha, cético.

- Temos um leitor de mentes bem aqui! – a mulher de cabelos negros aponta para o ser de olhos vermelhos. – Ele pode achar alguma coisa.

- Gênia! – brinca Yasmim.

- Pode funcionar. – comenta o oriental, satisfeito com a perspicácia da egípcia. – Ô, morcego! Entra lá e estupre a memória daqueles dois.

- Meu Deus, isso lá jeito de falar?! – Awad vai entrando na sala designada. – Onde é que foi parar a sua classe?

- Melhor não perguntar. – a líder da comitiva Bashshar ri. – _"Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei casar com essa criatura?"_

Ele ouviu esse pensamento.

- Da sua cabeça, eu não sei. – ele dá uma piscadela para a esposa. – Mas a minha estava num lugar que te fez chegar no Céu.

- Seu demente, dá pra você cobrir a droga do rosto? – ralha Liu, vendo que o outro nem tinha se ligado nisso. – Quer que saibam quem você é?

- Ave César! – brinca o vampiro e abre a porta que o levaria aos cativos. – Já volto.

-

-

-

**Uppsala - Suécia**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Já estava anoitecendo quando Dakota assistiu à última palestra do dia que lhe interessava, e no atual momento, ela se encontrava do lado de dentro da Biblioteca da Universidade de Uppsala _(N/A: Tanto a universidade quanto a biblioteca existem mesmo)_, anotando coisas em seu bloco e olhando para a tela do computador.

A irlandesa viera até Uppsala para passar uma semana e participar de um colóquio nacional de estudos sobre Vikings, e usando sua credencial de ouvinte do colóquio e de aluna da Universidade de Estocolmo, ela conseguiu passe livre em certas instalações da Universidade de Uppsala. Ela tinha um motivo específico para estar ali, pesquisar sobre o tão falado Albafica.

- O que eu sei sobre ele? – ela estava numa das partes mais isoladas e falava baixo. – Vampiro, nome era Magnus, governava o país antes do Afrodite (codinome: Lars-Erik), tinha a mesma cara do irmão. – a jovem mordisca sua lapiseira. – _"Ta, sei muito pouco."_

A conclusão foi péssima, mas isso não a faz desistir de saber mais sobre o dito Albafica. Assim sendo, ela procura por algumas enciclopédias da biblioteca e cata alguns sites na Internet. Ao encontrar uma enciclopédia mais informativa, a estudante começa a tomar notas, intento que lhe toma apenas 15 minutos.

- Vejamos... – Dakota relê o que escreveu. – Um líder generoso, belo...é, isso ele era mesmo. – a Noiva lembra da pintura no Rosendal. – Dedicado, sábio, de modos elegantes e distantes.

Ela ri.

- Quem escreveu isso era fã do Albafica. – mais uma vez, leitura. – Morto há aproximadamente 400 anos.

Ela volta para a Internet e procura mais sites que pudessem trazer mais informações sobre esse vampiro misterioso. E não achou. Por um motivo que atiçou mais ainda a sua curiosidade: Os sites estavam bloqueados.

- Estranho...

- Precisa de ajuda?

A voz feminina súbita dá um susto na irlandesa que se vira e dá de cara com uma senhora de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e pele branca, sorrindo de forma maternal para ela. A Noiva se acalma ao perceber que era uma funcionária da biblioteca.

- É que esse site está bloqueado. – a jovem aponta para o monitor. – Foi a Universidade que bloqueou?

A senhora olha e franze o cenho

- Deixe-me adivinhar, está aqui pelo Colóquio, certo? – pergunta a mulher mais velha.

- Sim. – a aluna finge estar sem graça.

- Primeiro, eu sou Anette, pode contar comigo para o que precisar. – a senhora sorri de novo. – E o seu nome?

- Dakota. – responde a irlandesa.

- Bem, sobre os sites bloqueados. – recomeça a funcionária. – Alguns deles são monitorados pelo Governo, conteúdo impróprio, sabe?

-_"Censura."_ – pensa a jovem. – Entendi, é que eu tava procurando uma coisa e acabei caindo nesse site.

- E o que você estava procurando?

Mentira, pra que te quero....

- Nomes. – a Noiva balbucia. – Para...bebês! – sorriso brilhante. – _"Cara, que mentira horrenda. Ela nunca vai cair nessa."_

- Meus parabéns, querida! – Anette abraça a irlandesa. – Já pensou em algum nome em especial?

Funcionou.

- Eu vi o nome Magnus em um livro, achei tão bonito. – Dakota fecha os livros e guarda suas anotações. – Queria ver o que significava e se mais alguém conhecido tinha esse nome.

- O nome de uma das alas dessa biblioteca é esse. – fala a senhora, pegando a moça pelas mãos e a arrastando pelos corredores. – Só tem livros antigos nela, de mais de 300 anos.

– Que interessante! E de onde veio esse acervo?

Ela pergunta ao pararem diante de uma sala grande e refrigerada, na porta havia uma placa com os seguintes dizeres: Acervo **Konung **_(N/A: rei, em sueco_) Magnus Erik Fältskog, doado por Konung Afrodite em 1698. Havia ali dentro uma infinidade de livros, pergaminhos e manuscritos; só que o que mais chamou a atenção de Dakota foi o doador.

- _"Se foi ele que doou isso..."_ – ela olha para o nome do acervo. – _"Será que é o nome disso é o do irmão dele?!"_ – ela fica chocada e memoriza o nome. – Deve ser muito valioso.

Anette a olha e dá uma gargalhada.

- É claro que sim, minha jovem. – a senhora dá uma olhada no relógio. – Minha nossa, já está quase na hora de fechar! Venha, querida. Temos que ir.

Ela e Anette caminham pelo lugar e a irlandesa finge ouvir as palavras da mulher, pois sua mente estava fervilhando com as informações recentes. Depois de se despedir, ela acerta os seus pertences e ruma para fora da biblioteca, sendo surpreendida por Afrodite. Ele estava parado na calçada e parecia esperá-la.

- Boa noite. – ele sorri e se aproxima. – Se divertiu?

- Bastante. – a jovem sorri de volta. – Por que veio?

- Nada demais. – eles começam a andar. – A propósito, gostaria de passar uns dias na Dinamarca?

Ela espanta o convite feito do nada.

- Me parece bom. – a irlandesa olha o acompanhante. – Mas o que é que vamos fazer lá?

- _"Eu também queria saber."_ – Afrodite pondera sobre como responder. – Só uma reunião, mas seria bom ter companhia dessa vez.

Os dois continuam o seu passeio, falando uma coisa ou outra, olhando para o ambiente, aproveitando a tranqüilidade. Viajar não estava em seus planos, mas depois de pensar mais a fundo, a Noiva percebe que aquela era uma chance de ouro para se livrar da censura e investigar mais sobre Albafica.

- Aceito. – Dakota vê Afrodite parar de andar. – Vou pra Dinamarca com você.

Ele sorri, sem nem saber das reais intenções da jovem. Se bem que, ela não era a única com coisas pra esconder.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Em Estocolmo...**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos e roupas pretas estava parada diante do hall de entrada do Banco Vasa-Ekberg, decidindo bem como prosseguir dali para frente. Ela não conhecia bem o funcionamento do banco e aproveitara para vir no começo da madrugada, quando o edifício estaria mais vazio. Ela vai até um segurança que está parado atrás de um balcão.

- _"Tenho que distrair esse cara."_ – ela anda até o homem. – Boa noite, o senhor pode me ajudar?

O segurança dá um sorriso enorme, diante daquela bela moça.

- Claro, senhorita. – ele se ajeita. – Do que precisa?

- Saber o que preciso fazer para tirar posses de um determinado cofre. – a moça pega o telefone que tinha em mãos e dá um toque para alguém.

- A senhorita pode esperar um minuto? – o segurança sai do recinto e era tudo o que a jovem precisava para ter certeza de que seu chefe poderia entrar, ela se concentra e pensa. – _"Caminho limpo, pode vir."_

Em fração de segundos, um vulto pálido e agilíssimo passa pelo hall de entrada e se esconde em algum ponto escuro do andar. Pouco depois disso, o segurança chega acompanhado de um dos gerentes do Banco: um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos, vestido com um terno e dono de uma aparência cansada e ameaçadora.

- Boa noite, senhorita? – o tom dele já dizia que ele queria saber o nome dela e estende a mão. – Eu sou Gustav Bergman, gerente.

- Lembre de usar o sobrenome do dono da conta. – isso vai direito na mente da moça.

- Sasha Fältskog. – ela aceita o cumprimento. – Desculpe pela hora, mas é que eu preciso de certas coisas que estão em um dos cofres desse banco.

- E qual o número da conta?

- 001.

O gerente fica, pra dizer o mínimo, chocado. Aquela era a conta mais antiga do banco e uma em que ninguém mexia há séculos, especialmente porque o dono da dita conta tinha desaparecido há muito tempo. O gerente tosse e olha incrédulo para Sasha.

- A senhorita tem certeza disso? – ele a acompanha até um dos elevadores e se volta para o segurança. – Pode voltar para o seu posto.

O segurança se retira.

- Vamos até a sala do Diretor-Geral. – os dois entram no elevador. – Ele poderá nos ajudar.

- Onde fica essa sala? – Sasha sente seu chefe espreitando em sua mente, esperando pela informação.

- No 40º andar.

Logo a presença de Dominic some da cabeça da jovem, que era olhada por Gustav o tempo inteiro. Quando chegam ao andar, a moça se depara com um corredor ricamente decorado e longo, cuja única porta era de madeira escura. O gerente bate à porta, que logo é aberta e o mesmo homem que atendeu Afrodite tempos atrás, recebe a dupla.

- Obrigado, Gustav. – o negro se aproxima da moça. – Eu assumo a partir daqui.

Quando este sai, o homem restante guia a gêmea de Alone até uma poltrona preta, que ficava ao lado de uma acolhedora lareira. Ao olhar para uma das janelas, a jovem vê uma figura branca ali e sabia que Dominic estava a postos. Não demora para que o Diretor se sente diante da moça.

- Primeiramente, eu me chamo Andre Lacroix. – o negro se apresenta. – E a senhorita?

- Sasha Fältskog. – a jovem olha para o fogo. – Lamento por ter vindo à uma hora dessas, mas eu também não imaginava que fosse dar tanto trabalho para pegar algumas coisas no cofre.

- No cofre da conta? – o homem percebe algo. – _"Ela tem o mesmo sobrenome dele."_

- 001. – ela vê o Diretor se espantar da mesma maneira que o gerente. - _"O que é que tem de tão importante nesse cofre?"_

- Saberás em breve. – Dominic responde.

- Bom, se a senhorita veio aqui por causa dessa conta. – Lacroix se acomoda em sua poltrona. – Suponho que saiba a quem ela pertence.

- Sim. – ela põe a mão no bolso direito de seu casaco e tira do mesmo um objeto dourado. Uma chave longa e dourada, com a ponta em forma de rosa. A chave do cofre.

- E também deve saber dos pormenores que envolvem essa conta. – ele fica mais chocado ainda ao ver a chave de Lorde Albafica nas mãos da jovem.

- Ela pode não saber. – ao ouvir a voz e ver a moça sorrindo, o negro se vira e vê a figura branca de Dominic dentro da sala. – Mas eu sei, e como herdeiro, exijo acesso aos bens que me pertencem.

Passam algumas horas até que tudo que era procurado tivesse sido tirado do cofre. Dominic e Sasha – agora sem a peruca ruiva – estavam dentro de um dos carros-fortes cedidos pelo banco e rumavam para o porto. Eles levariam da Suécia três baús e uma caixa grande. Seu conteúdo era desconhecido.

- Seja lá quem foi esse Albafica. – começa a jovem. – Ele deve ter sido muito importante.

- Foi. – Dominic mantinha seus olhos focados na estrada. – Era ele quem governava esse país há séculos atrás.

- Ah, sim. – Sasha pega mais um saco de batatinhas e devora, este tinha sido cortesia do Lacroix. – Como é que você virou herdeiro dele, se ele tem um irmão?

Por minutos, o ser de branco nada fala.

- Longa história, pequena Sasha.

-

-

-

**Castelo de Lichtenstein - Alemanha**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

O tibetano acabara de estacionar o seu carro e caminhava, a passos largos, para dentro de sua morada. Já estava de madrugada e a maioria dos empregados já estava dormindo àquela altura, se bem que uma das janelas estava iluminada e o vampiro sabia muito bem quem era o "notívago" ali, além dele. Mesmo ainda longe do mencionado cômodo, sua audição privilegiada lhe permitia ouvir os sons fortes que vinham do laptop da Noiva. Em suas mãos, o Lorde carregava uma fina pasta, com coisas que eram do interesse de Veronique. Ao chegar no quarto da mesma, ele bate à porta algumas vezes, mas ninguém responde.

- _"O que essa lunática está fazendo?"_ – se questiona o vampiro, abrindo a porta e vendo só aquele laptop em cima da cama. – Veronique?

Nenhuma resposta e ele coloca a pasta sobre a penteadeira bagunçada, caminha até o laptop e a vê a janela onde estava a conversa da francesa com uma amiga do hospital. Ao sentar-se naquela cama, Shion nota a luz do banheiro acesa e o som do chuveiro.

Não demora 5 minutos para que ele veja a jovem saindo do banheiro, com os cabelos úmidos e despenteados, seu corpo enrolado num robe verde escuro e seus pés dentro de chinelos. O cenho dela se franze ao notar a visita.

- E aí, meu **Kaiser **_(N/A: César, em alemão. Esse era o título dado aos reis da Prússia e depois, aos da Alemanha.)_? – começa a jovem, que vai para a penteadeira e se senta à mesma. – Veio me morder de novo?

- Na verdade, não. – o tibetano só olha para ela. – E boa noite para você também.

- Boa noite.

Depois dos devidos cumprimentos, os dois ficam em silêncio, cada um ocupado com uma coisa. Shion lia e relia o envelope preto que recebera recentemente, Veronique penteava os cabelos rebeldes e cantarolava alguma coisa. A música que tocava no computador muda para uma que ambos os presentes conheciam, era uma banda de Heavy Metal.

- Não sabia que _Vossa Sanguinolência_ gostava de Heavy Metal. – comenta a Noiva, olhando o vampiro através do espelho. – _" Isso já te fez subir no meu conceito."_

- _"Bom saber."_ – ele ri e dá uma olhada rápida para a tela do computador. – Não são muitas as bandas que me agradam, mas essa é especial. – Shion se levanta e vai até a janela. – Quando você começou a gostar da banda?

- Na faculdade, um amigo gostava e me mostrou umas músicas. – a francesa dá uma arrumada simples na penteadeira e nota a pasta. – _"Isso deve ser dele." _– ela se vira e olha para o tibetano. – E como você começou a gostar de Metal?

- Não sei dizer. – o Lorde se vira para ela e encosta-se ao pedacinho de parede que ficava entre as janelas. – Provavelmente foi por causa dos empregados, alguns deles gostam e eu, de tanto ouvir, acabei gostando.

- Ai!

Só a exclamação súbita de Veronique já faz o vampiro parar ao seu lado e vê-la com uma das mãos no pescoço. Por mais que ela relutasse, ele afasta a mão dela e vê ali os dois buraquinhos que seus caninos deixaram na pele dela.

- Sua brincadeirinha ainda está doendo... – ela fala entre os dentes e o vê dando uma mordida em um dos dedos dele. – O que vai fazer?

Ele responde pingando sangue nas feridas, que cicatrizam em segundos. A Noiva fica estarrecida.

- Melhor agora? – ele pergunta e pega a pasta, jogando no colo dela. – O que você pediu.

- Ahn...o que eu pedi? – nem é necessário comentar que ela não tinha entendido.

- Sobre os seus pais. – Shion se senta a cama e assiste enquanto a jovem se levanta da cadeira e começa a pular pelo quarto, como uma criança. Ele se pega sorrindo ante a cena. – _"Você não poderia ser assim sempre?"_

- Obrigada! – a francesa começa a ler.

- De nada.

O tibetano se ocupa em ouvir a música que estava sendo tocada, seus olhos se fecham e só se abrem ao notar que os batimentos do coração de Veronique se aceleram repentinamente e que a pasta havia caído no chão. Ela estava parada, os olhos esbugalhados e cheios de lágrimas, o corpo dela tremia. Quando lhe faltam forças, os braços do vampiro lhe amparam; mas não impedem o grito longo e sofrido que emerge da garganta feminina.

Shion não se ocupa em perguntar o que havia acontecido, só a reação da francesa já dizia tudo o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto a abraçava e consolava o pranto da mesma, o tibetano se permitiu ler os pensamentos dela e entender melhor a situação. Ao que parecia, o casal Saint Martin morrera num acidente de carro, quando a notícia da queda de Jerusalém havia chegado aos seus ouvidos. Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de precisar quanto tempo ficaram abraçados e nem queriam saber.

- Eles se foram...- a voz fraquinha e derrotada dela destrói o coração do vampiro. – _"E eu nem pude me despedir."_

- Eu sei. – ele a pega no colo e coloca na cama, afastando e desligando o computador. – Sinto muito, realmente.

Ela olha pro teto e chora mais.

- Como é que eu vou falar isso pra Valen? – as mãos dela cobrem o rosto agoniado.

- Venha pra Dinamarca comigo. – Shion fala de repente. – Acredito que Ares leve sua irmã também, pode ser que você consiga falar com ela lá. – ele se deita sobre o cotovelo esquerdo e fica olhando para a Noiva.

Ela não responde de imediato, e fica pensando sobre sua vida e sobre sua família. Algumas horas se passam e os dois ali permanecem. Do nada, o vampiro quebra o silêncio.

- Como se sente?

A resposta dela sai baixa.

-Meine lider werden schwer. Gleich werd ich schlafen. – era um trecho da última música que ouviram. - Meine würfel sind gefallen. Bald schon ist dir klar – Veronique vai se rendendo ao sono. - Wie hoffnungslos ich war. **(5)**

O Lorde apenas olha enquanto a jovem dorme um sono angustiado, aproveitando que as cortinas já estavam fechadas, ele a abraça e dorme junto a ela. Desejando ardentemente que aquela criatura rebelde e indisciplinada voltasse. O tibetano sabia que ela não ouviria, mas usa a mesma música que ela usou.

- Rettest du mich heut nacht. Kommst du zurück zu mir – os olhos dele se fecham. - Heut nacht. **(5.1)**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Palácio de Peterhof – Rússia**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Certamente não foi um assomo de disposição que arrancara Letícia da cama, e sim seu estômago, roncando e dolorido. Por muito tempo, a jovem quis ignorar as reclamações do vazio órgão, mas percebeu que era uma guerra perdida e que ela não ganharia nada ficando deitada na cama. Ao levantar, ela treme por causa do frio e se enrola no robe de algodão que estava jogado no chão.

Ela sai do quarto e leva algum tempo até chegar à cozinha. O caminho até esta estava vazio e silencioso, dando a notar que os outros habitantes do lugar já estavam nos braços de Morfeu há bastante tempo, quando já estava perto da cozinha, a brasileira nota o barulho e a luz dentro do cômodo. Quando entra, vê uma outra assaltante de geladeira habitando o lugar.

- Oi, Ravena. – a Noiva recém chegada cumprimenta e se senta em um banco. – Também acordou com o estômago colado nas costas?

A francesa cumprimenta a outra com um aceno e continua sua peregrinação pelos armários.

- Olha, eu acordei oca! O estômago já devorou os órgãos vizinhos. – a Noiva mais nova pega dois pratos e coloca sobre o balcão. – Essa cozinheira nova é boa, mas a comida hoje estava insossa.

- Concordo. – a brasileira sai do banco e ajuda a amiga a procurar as coisas. – Sou só eu quem está morrendo de frio?

- Não, eu também estou congelando.

Já que o assunto tinha aparecido, Ravena começa falando de um momento especifico que teve na escola naquela mesma semana. Vários alunos foram parar na enfermaria por causa do frio e tantos outros estavam planejando passar os finais de semana e feriados no interior. Ninguém conseguia definir exatamente o motivo, pois só os russos pareciam conviver com o inverno russo!

Uma das professoras comentou que o problema estava na produção de petróleo, que estava caindo por causa de problemas nas regiões próximas aos poços. Com isso, o transporte e distribuição dele, feito pelos oleodutos, não estava dando vazão às necessidades do povo. Aquecimento, indústrias, transportes, tudo estava sendo afetado pela pouca produção.

- Achou alguma coisa boa na geladeira? – Ravena pergunta enquanto pega facas.

- Temos requeijão, manteiga... – Letícia olha o interior do eletrodoméstico e bufa. – Por que é que só tem coisas saudáveis aqui? Ricota, peito de peru...Que saco!

Ela fecha a geladeira e volta para o seu banco, apoiando-se na bancada diante do mesmo e filando alguns morangos que estavam dentro de uma cesta. A Noiva só observa enquanto a outra continua a cruzada atrás de algo que agradasse o apetite. A estudante de medicina ouve barulhos estranhos vindos do lado de fora da janela, mas não os leva a serio.

- Está gostando da faculdade?

É a francesa que reinicia a conversa.

- Estou sim. – Letícia continua devorando os morangos. – Só em um saco ter que andar com um dicionário à tira colo. Russo é uma língua muito estranha.

- Concordo. – os olhos da mais nova encontram algo interessante, escondido no fundo de um das gavetas do freezer. – Se bem que eu já estou me acostumando, sabe?

- Estou vendo. – a brasileira estranha o tempo que a outra leva olhando aquela mesma gaveta. – Algo bom aqui.

Ravena faz um pouco de força e tira duas caixas de dentro da gaveta, cai no chão e fecha a porta do freezer com os pés. Ela se levanta e admira os seus achados: Duas caixas de pizzas. Ela vai até a bancada e coloca as embalagens em cima da bancada, se senta em um banco e sorri.

- Qual você prefere? – começa a jovem. – A de calabresa ou lombo canadense com requeijão?

- Quer saber? – Letícia pega as caixas e faz cara de pensadora. – Vamos fazer as duas!

- Isso aí!

Elas correm para os fornos e se apressam em seguir as instruções na caixa; teriam que esperar 20 minutos até que as pizzas ficassem prontas e isso lhes daria tempo para fazerem outras coisas. Como já era de se esperar elas continuam conversando, só que Ravena se senta na janela que ficava perto da pia e Letícia se senta sobre a mesma pia.

O papo só é interrompido ao verem um conversível azul-petróleo parando ali perto, um dos gêmeos sai do carro; mas como ele estava de costas para as jovens, não pode ser identificado. O dito Lorde vai andando apara dentro do palácio e não demora até que ele passe direto pela cozinha, sem nem dar atenção às presenças das Noivas.

- Era o Kanon. – constata Ravena, saindo da janela e indo para fora da cozinha. – E parecia estranho. – mais alguns barulhos vinham da mesma direção para qual seguira o vampiro. – _"O que ele tem?"_

- Realmente, ele nem falou nada. – Letícia sai da pia. – _" Fiquei curiosa."_

Ela olha para o relógio e vê que ao tinham muito tempo, por isso desliga os fornos.

- Vamos atrás dele?

Ravena não responde, apenas se põe a caminhar e a ser seguida pela amiga. As duas caminham o mais silenciosamente possível, seguindo os sons que brotavam nos corredores do Peterhof e parando quando gêmeo mais novo pára diante de uma parede e fica encarando uma coleção de armas antigas. Os segundos de contemplação dele terminam e as mãos ágeis arrancam uma espata **(6) **da parede e ele anda até a biblioteca.

As moças seguem atrás dele e estranham que ele ainda não tenha percebido que elas estavam lá, será que isso era possível? Será que ele estava se deixando ser seguido? Se sim, para que? As jovens sossegam com as elucubrações mentais antes que ele as ouvisse e vêem quando o grego pára atrás da mesa e leva umas das mãos a parte inferior da borda. Não passa dois segundos até que uma porta se abra no lugar onde antes estava um quadro de algum rei.

O Lorde vai porta adentro e quando a mesma se fecha, Ravena e Letícia correm para dentro da biblioteca. Uma vai até o quadro/porta e a outra espera até ter certeza de que era seguro procurar o mecanismo que fizera surgir aquela porta. A brasileira leva as mãos ao mesmo lugar que o vampiro levou e se sente apertando um botão, a francesa ouve um barulho e se afasta de seu posto, a porta estava se abrindo.

- Vamos? – ela pergunta em voz baixa. – _"Estou ficando com medo."_

A mais velha chega e se coloca ao lado dela.

- Já estamos aqui. – a universitária pega uma das mãos da amiga e as duas vão pelo estranho caminho. – _"Seja o que Deus quiser."_

Elas não sabem por quanto tempo andam, a única luz que as guiava vinha do relógio de pulso de Ravena. Durante o percurso elas ouvem o som de líquido pingando do teto e correndo pelas paredes de pedra fria e úmida, o chão estava igualmente molhado e escorregadio. O ar recendia a coisas velhas, ferrugem, mofo e mais algum outro odor – forte e um tanto quanto enjoativo – desconhecido.

- Já está arrependida, Ravena? – a brasileira sussurra e quase escorrega, sendo amparada pela outra.

- Sim. – responde a mais nova. – No que nos metemos?

Antes que pensassem ou falassem mais alguma coisa, o som de um grito faz com que as duas quase morram de susto e fiquem divididas entre: sair dali correndo ou seguirem em seu momento de "Indiana Jones". Logo uma outra voz aparece e as Noivas optam por continuarem com o espírito desbravador; mais um tempo de caminhada e elas se vêem diante de uma porta de metal. Fechada totalmente, mas com alguns providenciais furinhos que lhes permitiam ver o que se passava do outro lado.

- Você é bem resistente. – comenta a voz irônica de Mikhail, o vampiro russo maluco que trabalhava para os gêmeos. – O que é bom pra mim, porque eu estava entediado.

Dentro daquele lugar, estavam os gêmeos, Mikhail e mais duas figuras. Uma mulher loira, cujos olhos vermelhos estavam esbugalhados e presos ao teto, seu corpo estava praticamente nu e das dobras dos braços corriam filetes prateados. Aquela era Ilyana, uma das camareiras do palácio. A outra figura era uma jovem de cabelos rosados, extremamente ferida, cujos olhos vermelhos pareciam inchados e fitavam todos com ódio. Ninguém precisava dizer mais nada às jovens, elas já entediam. Aquilo ela uma masmorra.

- Você contou o que viu para mais alguém? – é Saga quem fala.

- Infelizmente não. – responde a morena, sua voz parecia tão destroçada quanto ela mesma. – Essa estúpida não seguiu o plano.

- De matar as nossas Noivas e depois o que, Ekaterina? – Kanon pega uma seringa com o mesmo líquido prateado e injeta na jugular da cativa. – O que é que os seus querem? E melhor ainda, quem são eles?

A torturada grita alto por causa do veneno correndo em suas veias, a prata lhe corroia as veias, mas isso não a impede de rir.

- Eu posso morrer, mas isso não há ninguém que me faça dizer. – Ekaterina tosse sangue. – Me matem logo, antes que eu mande um eco mental para um dos meus.

- Não seja enfadonha, mulher. – Mikhail pega dois eletrodos. – Deixe que eu me divirta mais um pouco.

A morena sabia que não teria muito mais tempo e mesmo com seus sentidos turvos, percebe algo muito interessante.

- _"Eu venci..." _– ela olha para a porta rapidamente. – Acham mesmo que vão conseguir algo com aquelas garotas? Elas sofreram por causa de vocês, perderam o mundo delas por sua culpa. Pensam que elas vão conseguir olhar para vocês quando virem quem realmente são? O que vocês são capazes de fazer?

As perguntas de Ekaterina não são respondidas, mas ressoam em todos os ouvidos que ali estavam. Principalmente no das espectadoras ocultas, que por mais que ao quisessem, são profundamente afetadas pelas indagações da vampira, elas faziam perfeito sentido para as humanas. Do lado de dentro, os Lordes continuavam em silêncio.

- Elas não precisam saber de tudo. – o mais velho passa a mão nos cabelos. – Nunca há essa necessidade.

Mikhail ignora o momento de sensibilidade e continua o serviço, estranhando a súbita calma de Ekaterina e mais ainda, estranhando a inesperada risada dessa.

- O que foi? – inquiri o torturador.

- Elas não precisam saber de tudo... – diz a vampira, já perdendo as forças. – É isso o que pensam?

- Sim. – o mais novo anda até a morena. – Por que?

- Porque eu adoraria viver para ver vocês tentando convencê-las disso. – ela aponta para a porta. – Se bem que eu duvido que consigam.

Eles entendem tudo. Ravena e Letícia foram percebidas pela cativa e ouviram a conversa. Só isso é o que basta para que os gregos saiam correndo atrás das Noivas. Apenas Mikhail e Ekaterina ficam na masmorra.

- Satisfeita? – ele injeta uma última dose de prata na corrente sanguínea da mulher.

- Muito...

-

-

-

**Schaarbeek – Bélgica**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Gente, isso aqui tá tão parado. – comenta um homem, olhando pelo lado de fora da janela de sua sala.

- E do que é que você está reclamando, Claude? – replica Lílian, lendo uma revista e sentada num sofá pequeno. – Queria que tivesse um desastre e que o hospital estivesse lotado?

- Claro que não, fofura.

Responde Claude Strauven, o chefe do setor de Psiquiatria do Hospital Saint-Agnes. O psiquiatra era um ruivo no auge dos seus 40 anos, dono de bom humor, lindos olhos negros e nem um pingo de juízo ou noção. Coisa que se podia notar só com o recente comentário. Os dois estavam dentro do escritório do mesmo e aproveitavam a tranqüilidade da noite.

- Então, por que a reclamação?

- Eu estou entediado, amada. – esses apelidos davam nos nervos de todas as funcionárias do hospital. – É tão difícil acontecer algo.

- _"Isso é porque você não trabalha na emergência_!" – não havia sentido naquelas reclamações. – Por que você não vai atormentar o juízo da sua esposa no setor de Radiologia?

- Pra que? – o médico vai até sua mesa e fila um chocolate escondido em uma das gavetas. – Ela me mata se eu chegar perto.

Lílian dá uma gargalhada alta e sai do sofá, ela olha para o relógio e anda até a porta, parando com as mãos na maçaneta.

- Também, ser casada com você deve ser estafante. – ela ri de novo com a cara indignada do amigo. – Seria retórico perguntar quem manda na casa de vocês?

A médica sai do escritório e caminha tranqüilamente pelos corredores límpidos e tranqüilos do lugar, uma hora ou outra ela parava para conversar com um paciente ou funcionário, mas nada de extraordinário se passava. Ela se lembrava que foi difícil se adaptar ao ritmo do Hospital e da cidade, muito mais calmos do que Montreal, onde sempre tinha um problema pra ser resolvido.

Sua vida estava boa naquele momento. Tinha um trabalho bom, vivia numa casinha confortável perto do centro, podia ser ela mesma...Desconsiderando a vigilância de Dohko e a constante interferência do mesmo em seus afazeres. Se bem que ela tinha que ser grata a ele, é verdade. A inglesa sabia que ele mexera alguns 'pauzinhos' para que ela pudesse recomeçar. E falando no dito chinês, ele estava na cidade para visitar um amigo.

- _"Vou com ele, ou não para a Dinamarca?" _– pensa a jovem ao lembrar da proposta do Lorde. – Seria uma boa mudança, eu acho.

Ela sai do elevador e logo percebe que a tranqüilidade tinha ido para as cucuias! Enfermeiros, médicos, e vários corriam pelo 1º pavimento do hospital. Lílian vai até a recepção para se informar sobre o que se passava.

- O que aconteceu? – ela pergunta á uma das atendentes, que dá a ela uma ficha.

- Dois adolescentes, quase sem sangue. Um está com os braços quebrados e o outro está com traumatismo. – a atendente fala rápido e ao mesmo tempo, digita coisas no computador. – Vão lá.

A médica corre até a emergência e vê um dos adolescentes, um menino de uns 16 anos, cabelos pretos e braços com péssima aparência. Leva muito tempo até que toda a parte burocrática fosse acertada e que os pais do jovem se acalmassem, parecia que o casal ia ter um colapso nervoso a qualquer minuto. Às 2:00 da manhã, a inglesa consegue analisar o jovem com mais calma, indo até o quarto onde ele estava, checando o básico e notando-o acordado.

- Onde eu estou? – o pobre menino estava totalmente perdido.

Lílian se aproxima do paciente e leva uma das mãos à testa dele.

- Você está no Hospital Saint-Agnes. – ela fala baixa e gentilmente. – Eu sou a Drª Mondes, pode me dizer o seu nome?

Ela sabia, mas preferia se aproximar normalmente do rapaz.

- René Camille.

- Bem, René. – a inglesa pensa em como começar. – Você está com alguma dor?

- Não. – adolescente boceja. – Mas estou com fome.

- Imagino, mas você não pode comer agora. – a médica olha o relógio. – Não vai demorar muito. René, você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu com você e seu amigo?

René se põe a chorar copiosamente...E a tremer. Lílian se arrepende ter perguntado.

- Sinto muito, meu bem. – ela fala e seca as lágrimas. – É uma informação importante, mas você pode falar quando se sentir pronto.

Quando se acalma, o adolescente conta a história. Ele e o amigo tinham ido ao centro para jantar e foram abordados por um homem que se dizia turista e estava perdido, como o sotaque do cara era diferente, eles acharam que era verdade. O "turista" foi muito simpático com eles e acabaram passando algum tempo passeando.

O problema é que o amigo de René – o garoto André – percebeu que o "turista" era um vampiro e se apavorou. O vampiro ficou agressivo e atacou os dois. Só que antes que tudo acabasse, um outro vampiro veio e dei cabo do atacante. Pelo que René dissera, o vampiro tinha olhos verdes e não era muito alto. Lílian soube quem era.

- _"Dohko."_ – a inglesa segura o sorriso que ameaçava brotar em seus lábios.

- Doutora, eu estou com sede. – o jovem interrompe os pensamentos da Noiva. – Posso beber alguma coisa?

- Claro! – ela vai até a pequenina geladeira do quarto e pega uma garrafinha e um copo, põe o líquido no recipiente e o aproxima da boca do adolescente. – Aqui está.

René se põe a beber e Lílian a pensar. Quando a água termina, o garoto volta a dormir e a médica sai do quarto, caminhando pelos corredores e só parando quando chega ao banheiro. Enquanto lavava o rosto, sente um arrepio em sua cabeça, logo identificando o que era...ou melhor, quem era.

- Boa noite, herói. – cumprimenta a Noiva, sentando na pia.

- Para você também, e obrigado pelo elogio. – a voz do chinês ecoa no crânio feminino. - Você que ficou responsável por eles?

- Não, mas acabei de conversar com o que este menos pior. – ela olha para o relógio, 3:00 da manhã. – Apesar de tudo, ambos vão ficar bem. E que fim você deu no ser que atacou os garotos?

- Vai passar pelas formalidades legais humanas. – Dohko pareceu bem sombrio com o comentário a seguir. – Só depois eu vou me dedicar a "cuidar" melhor dele.

Ela se arrepia.

- Prefiro nem pensar no que vai ser. – comenta a mulher.

- Também aconselho que não. – a voz dele volta ao tom normal. – Então, já pensou no meu convite?

- Ainda estou pensando.

Falando a verdade, ela já tinha decidido, mas fazer um charme sempre é bom!

-

-

-

**Toscana – Itália**

**-**

-

**-  
**

Por mais que Luana repensasse em todos os acontecimentos do final de semana, ela não conseguia entender o por quê da irritação gigantesca que acometia o vampiro ao seu lado. Máscara da Morte ficara absolutamente calado desde que ele veio buscá-la na casa de um amigo, que fez aniversário naquele final de semana e chamou os amigos mais próximos para comemorarem com ele. Nada demais

A jovem estava sentada no lado direito do banco do carona e apreciava o que podia da vista, tentando se entreter e esquecer do mau humor personificado que se sentou a poucos centímetros dela. O italiano parecia uma estátua de tão imóvel que se mantinha, além da cara fechada e pouco convidativa. Ele parecia querer cruzar a Toscana inteira naquele silêncio sepulcral.

- _"Gente, o que é que ele tem?"_ – a Noiva pega um biscoito dentro de sua bolsa.

- Por onde quer que eu comece? – finalmente, se ouve a voz do vampiro.

Ela treme ao ouvir a voz grave e ameaçadora dele, mas acha coragem para olhá-lo. O homem ainda fitava o lado de fora e vê uma placa que os anunciava entrando na pequenina e velha cidade de Saturnia, ele o motorista se olham por um minuto e o condutor apenas faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça, já entendendo o que seu chefe queria. Apenas a italiana não sabia o que se passava.

- Você pode me dizer o que é que você esteve fazendo em Nápoles? – ele pergunta, olhando direto nos olhos dela.

Ela não consegue desviar o olhar e começa a tremer mais fortemente.

- Hoje, o seu medo não me comove, Luana. – a voz dele era firme. – Então, pode se controlar.

- Estávamos passeando. – nem mesmo a jovem sabia de onde tinha tirado forças para falar. – O Nino disse que conhecia a cidade e que seria bom conhecer o lugar.

- Elabore. – e a Noiva obedece.

Como o colégio onde ela estudava daria uma semana de descanso para os alunos, um dos amigos de Luana, Nino Galasso, convidou alguns dos colegas para ficarem na casa dele e comemorarem o aniversário do mesmo. Assim sendo, a Noiva e alguns pouco jovens foram para Arezzo e se hospedaram com a família do aniversariante.

Tudo correu às mil maravilhas e, numa noite aleatória, Nino sugere que ele e os amigos fossem para a cidade de Nápoles, para se divertirem. Mesmo não sendo muito afoita a noitadas, Luana foi junto e se divertiu bastante no lugar. Andando de um lado para o outro, tirando fotos e comprando souvenires para adicionar à sua coleção. O grupo dormiu na casa de um parente de Nino e, no dia seguinte, voltaram para Arezzo.

- Foi isso que aconteceu. – ela finaliza sua história. – Não fizemos nada demais.

- É mesmo? – o vampiro abre a janela e olha para o lado de fora. – E você pode me dizer como é que todos vocês foram da Toscana (Arezzo) para a Campânia (Nápoles)?

- De carro. – acabam os biscoitos e ela tenta não roer as unhas. – _"Por que ele está me perguntando isso?"_

- E quem dirigiu? O aniversariante que acabou de fazer 18 anos? – ele já tinha uma idéia da resposta. – _"Nem pense em mentir, bambina."_

- Não, um outro amigo.

- Só por essa sua cara de "Madalena Arrependida", já sei que o dito garoto não tinha idade pra dirigir, certo?

- Ele era o único que sabia.

Ele se volta para o motorista.

– Quero ficar no lugar de sempre.

A italiana olha para o banco da frente e vê o motorista saindo do carro. Esse intervalo é o tempo que precisa para olhar o lugar onde estavam, uma cidade desconhecida e adorável, que se assemelhava a uma vila clássica.

- Onde estamos? – ela estava encantada.

- Saturnia. – Máscara da Morte sai do carro e acena para que a humana faça o mesmo. – Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que essa "brincadeirinha" pudesse ter colocado alguns em cana? – o Lorde pega a bolsa dela e uma das mãos da jovem, fazendo andar perto de si. – Especialmente os responsáveis por vocês?

Ela realmente não tinha pensando nisso e fica calada, percebendo o erro naquela "inocente" ida até Nápoles. A caminhada do casal não demorou muito e a loira se viu diante de uma linda fonte de águas quentes, iluminada por algumas tochas. A noite estava fresca, mas aquela água parecia muito convidativa e ela se aproximou, afundando as mãos na corrente quente.

- Nós erramos. – ela admite e vê que aquilo não diminuiu o mau humor.

- Bem mais do que imaginam. – o vampiro larga as coisas perto de uma pedra. – Especialmente você, correndo o risco que correu.

- O que quer dizer?

- Seu amiguinho Nino é neto do antigo chefe da Camorra **(7).** – o italiano simplesmente fica nu e entra na água, parando em um dos "andares" e se sentando, aproveitando o calor das águas. – E vários inimigos da família dele, especialmente o atual chefe, adorariam dar cabo de tudo que é relacionado à família Galasso.

- Sim, mas o que eu tenho com isso? – ela estava vermelha.

- Bastaria eles porem os olhos na sua marca e pronto! – Máscara olha para ela. – Você estaria morta, já que eles sabem quem você é.

- Não faz sentido. – a cabeça da loira não conseguia unir as pontas, parecia que ele falava por enigmas. – Tem como explicar melhor?

- Tem, mas antes, venha aqui e tome um banho. – ele olha para o relógio em seu pulso e depois de alguns minutos, sente a jovem sentando em algum ponto perto dele. – Desde que a nova "gerência" assumiu, a Camorra é inimiga oficial do Estado, por isso que você estava correndo riscos.

Ela se surpreende com a explicação e entende o estado de espírito anterior do vampiro, ela realmente esteve perto de cair nas mãos erradas. A preocupação dele tinha toda razão do mundo.

- Desculpe. – ela olha para a água. – Pela preocupação.

- Só tenta ser mais cuidadosa. – ele se deixa afundar nas águas quentes. – _"Espero que o resto da nossa vida não seja assim também. Senão eu acabo enlouquecendo!"_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Loch Ryan – Escócia**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Você entendeu qual é o motivo da briga? – pergunta Ana, movendo sua 'Torre' branca.

- Desisti de tentar. – Aioros move um 'Peão' preto. – Tem, pelo menos, 20 minutos.

A dupla volta seus olhos para o casal que estava no extremo do confortável barco, atormentando a paz que reinava naquele lago. A noite estava relativamente fria, mas nem isso conseguiu conter os espíritos combativos de Andrea e Aioria, que ignoraram que aquele passeio era uma oportunidade para relaxar.

- Você se incomoda com pouca coisa. – fala o grego mais novo, cruzando os braços.

- Pouca coisa? – indignação cai dos lábios da jovem. – Você enfia uma garrafa de sangue na geladeira e nem avisa o que tem dentro!

- Não mandei você decidir beber as coisas sem colocar num copo. – ele continua com a cara de inocente que estava antes. – _"Se bem que foi muito engraçado ver a sua reação."_

Aioria 1 x 0 Andrea

- Não mandei você ser burro e não colocar sua comida separada! – ela replica. – _"Vou colocar veneno no seu sangue." _

Aioria 1 x 1 Andrea

Os quatro saíram da Inglaterra e vieram para a Escócia por causa das fortes chuvas que castigavam o primeiro país e optaram por relaxar em uma área menos movimentada, caindo na cidadezinha portuária de Stranraer. Não que o tempo ali estivesse tão menos rígido do que em sua morada em Windsor, mas o gentil sol que aparecia todos os dias.

As Noivas eram quem aproveitavam mais a estadia ali, zanzando pelo lugar e se comportando feito turistas, os Lordes gerenciavam seus negócios de dentro do adorável chalé em que tinham se instalado. A decisão de passearem de lancha naquele dia partiu de Aioros, que sentiu uma súbita vontade de mergulhar. Nem precisa comentar que as humanas se mantiveram bem longe da água, e aproveitaram a comodidade do veículo que as trouxera para o meio do lago.

- Eles mudaram o tema da discussão. – comenta Ana depois de bebericar seu chocolate quente.

- Mesmo? – o grego mais velho tira uma das peças brancas do tabuleiro. – E do que falam agora?

- Da dose de sangue que a Andy bebeu. – nem a Noiva consegue conter a risada ao lembrar da cara da amiga. – _"Deus que me perdoe, mas foi engraçado demais."_

Aioros ri também.

- É impressionante como eles conseguem desviar o assunto.

O vampiro olha para o céu, vendo a concentração de nuvens. Para a alegria deles, o céu noturno estava limpo de bem bonito, só o vento que parecia um pouco mais atacado do que o de praxe. Durante mais alguns minutos, Aioros e Ana continuam sua partida de xadrez, mas desistem quando percebem que era impossível com aqueles dois discutindo.

- Vocês dois podem parar um pouco? – o vampiro mais velho pede enquanto ele e a grega chegam mais perto.

- NÃO! – os "combatentes" foram incisivos na resposta.

- Timing perfeito. – comenta o mais novo.

- Concordo. – Andrea ri um pouco, mas logo retoma sua carapuça séria. – Não desvie da conversa, Aioria! Eu quero que você peça desculpas.

- Não tem outra coisa no cardápio? - ironiza o Lorde de cabelos claros.

Aioria 2 x 1 Andrea.

- Claro que tem. – ralha a jovem. – Ou melhor, terá "aquilo" que você não respeita, se não parar com a brincadeira.

Aioria 2 x 2 Andrea.

- Golpe baixo. – Aioros pega uma garrafinha em seu bolso e toma um gole. – Será que eles não cansam?

- É mais fácil nós criarmos raízes do que eles sossegarem o facho.

Ana e o vampiro se sentam e ficam assistindo o confronto, fazendo um comentário de vez em quando e tentando entender de onde vinha toda aquela disposição para a briga.

- Não vou falar de novo, Aioria! Peça descu-

- Desculpe, satisfeita? – ele nem fizera o esforço de soar verdadeiro e olha para o outro casal, vendo-os confortavelmente olhando a discussão. – Estão se divertindo?

- Bastante. – falam o mais velho e a Noiva. – Mas não se incomodem com a nossa presença, podem continuar.

O complemento foi feito por Aioros.

- E desde quando? – inquiri a italiana.

- Bem, são 01:15. – Ana olha para o relógio. – E vocês estão discutindo desde as 22:45.

Os "gladiadores" sossegam o facho depois de saberem do tempo que perderam naquela discussão, sendo que nem mesmo eles conseguiam entender de onde tinha vindo tanta vontade de brigar. Cada um vai para uma parte da lancha, deixando que a grega e Aioros fiquem um pouco em paz, o que contribui para que eles voltem para sua partida.

- Paz, afinal. – o vampiro retoma o seu lugar. – Quem joga agora?

A mulher para pra pensar.

- Olha, eu não faço idéia. – ela se senta. – Pode ir.

- Ok. – o grego move um 'Bispo'. – A propósito, muito maduro da sua parte, irmãozinho. Insistir numa discussão boba. – o mais velho se concentra em tornar a conversa privativa.

- Aioros, eu já percebi a tolice. – Aioria estava no topo da lancha. – Acho que é por causa da tensão quanto à carta que o Asmita mandou.

Até mesmo o Lorde mais velho estava desconfortável.

- Você falou com ela? – inquiri o que jogava xadrez.

- Não. – responde o mais novo. – Pensei em falar com ela hoje, mas...

- Sua irritação não deixou. – complementa o mais velho.

Aioria se cala.

- O que mais me preocupa é essa exigência da presença delas. – mesmo do lugar onde estava, o "gladiador" conseguia ver a Noiva. – Não saber o que ele quer.

- Sua vez, Aioros. – Ana interrompe a conversa. – Você está distraído, hein?

- Perdão, vejamos...- ele se concentra em fazer uma jogada que fizesse sua companhia demorar a reagir. – Você joga bem.

Ele comenta depois de fazer a jogada.

- Vou falar com a Andrea, já volto.

A grega deixa a mesa e logo Aioria toma o seu lugar, os irmãos ficam em silêncio e contemplam as jovens, que desciam até a parte interna da lancha. O vento estava mudando outra vez.

- Eu não quero levá-la. – o mais velho cruza os braços.

- Nem eu. – concorda o outro Lorde. – Mas nós sabemos que o Asmita não lida muito bem com a palavra "não".

- Sua abstenção do passado ainda te persegue, é?

O primogênito levanta e deixa claro que não estava arrependido de ter lembrado de um certo "episódio" do passado e se ocupa em pilotar a embarcação, era mais seguro voltarem logo para a cidade, o clima estava deveras instável. Logo, ele ouve os passos das jovens se aproximando.

- O que houve? – inquiri Andrea.

- Nada demais. – Aioros sorri e se volta para sua função. – Já está tarde e o clima está pouco confiável.

- É mesmo. – comenta Ana.

- A propósito. – o mais novo chega. – Vocês gostariam de viajar?

- Para onde? – a italiana questiona.

- Dinamarca.

-

-

-

**Istambul – Turquia**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Não imaginava que seu rosto era assim.

O jovem Alone estava sentado no sofá e um laptop estava em seu colo, mas ele olhava para o rosto descoberto de Blanche. Os dois estavam em casa e esperavam notícias de Dominic e Sasha, e aproveitaram o tempo livre para se conhecerem. O vampiro é quem sugeriu isso e começou mostrando o seu rosto, se surpreendendo por olhar-se depois de tantos anos.

- E como imaginava? – pergunta Blanche, penteando seus cabelos.

- Não sei. – Alone digita alguma coisa. – Só diferente.

- E o que você está procurando aí, mocinho? – a máscara de colocada novamente.

- Nada demais. – o loiro pára num site de notícias qualquer. – Só alguma coisa nova e parece que já achei, dá uma lida nisso.

Ele aponta para a tela, onde estava uma reportagem sobre a onda de frio e a crise de petróleo na Rússia, pessoas morrendo de frio e etc. Alone lia aquilo apenas com o interesse de um curioso, sua companhia olhava mais atentamente, em busca de qualquer coisa subentendida nas palavras do jornalista.

- _"O que eles estavam fazendo lá?"_ – a criatura vestida de negro refletia profundamente.

- A Rússia é governada por vampiros, não? – o menino pergunta e procura outra notícia.

- É sim. – esclarece o vampiro. – E ao que parece, eles estão tendo problemas.

- Chegou um e-mail da Valentina. – uma telinha apareceu piscando. – Lemos agora?

- Por favor.

Blanche se prepara para ouvir e cada palavra piora sua agonia. Pelas palavras da Noiva, Asmita já estava colocando seu plano em prática, sendo ele qual fosse e isso era um presságio terrível; pois Blanche sabia conhecia profundamente o tipo de mente que habitava o corpo do Ancião. Depois da leitura, e de muito pensar, uma resposta surge. Entretanto, era necessário checar algo antes

- Alone, poderias procurar algo sobre "Labo Kindred" – o de negro começa a andar pelo cômodo.

O rapazinho faz isso e a pesquisa demora. O máximo que ele conseguiu foi Laboratório Kindred, que era recente e lidava com pesquisas genéticas e farmacêuticas, sua sede não era revelada em site algum, o que tornava tudo suspeito.

- Querido Alone, escrevas a resposta, por favor. – pede Blanche.

-

-

Cara Valentina,

Estou bem e espero que a senhorita também o esteja, é bom saber que estás bem, dadas as mencionadas circunstâncias que nos permitiu entrar em contato. Respondi tudo o que me foi possível.

O envelope negro é um convite para o dito Conclave, isso nada mais é do que a reunião convocada pelo líder dos vampiros na Europa, o nome dele é Asmita. E me permita acrescentar que a senhorita não fará questão alguma de conhecê-lo.

Quanto à palavra não-identificada, não faço idéia do que queira dizer. No entanto, acreditamos que a palavra seja "Laboratório Kindred". Não sugiro que se preocupes com isso agora, especialmente por não termos nada conclusivo. A palavra Kindred já não é mais usada pelos vampiros, mas há muitos séculos era o termo que designava a nossa espécie. No sentido literal do Inglês, significa "parente".

Em todo caso, espero que minhas palavras lhe sejam úteis e escreva sempre que precisar de mais informações, estou à sua disposição.

Afetuosamente,

Blanche.

-

-

- O que achas, Alone? – questiona o vampiro.

- Por mim, está ótimo. – ele manda o e-mail em resposta, mas só depois percebe algo. – Ih, tinha um PS o e-mail.

Blanche estava olhando pela janela, sua mente estava pululando de pensamentos.

- E o que diz?

- Que a Valentina talvez vá pra Dinamarca.

Só isso fez com que Blanche pousasse ao lado do loiro, numa velocidade tão absurda que o jovem foi incapaz de ver.

- Alone, isto é sério. – a mão fria cai sobre o ombro do gêmeo de Sasha. – Escrevas novamente para Valentina e digas a ela que, sob hipótese alguma, ela deve ir para a Dinamarca. É lá que mora o Asmita!

A agonia de Blanche agora estava infinitamente maior. Algo lhe dizia que as Noivas corriam um perigo sério, e nem mesmo sabiam disso.

-

-

**Continua

* * *

****Notas:**

**(1) **Shura está cantando um trecho da música "_Chove em Santiago"_ da banda galega Luar na Lubre. Meu conhecimento de galego é pífio, mas o trecho é algo parecido com: **Chove em Santiago, meu doce amor. Camélia branca do ar brilha completa ao sol.**

**(2) **Mais uma música do Luar na Lubre, só que essa se chama _"Hai un Paraíso"_. Traduzindo o que foi dito: **Há um paraíso nos confins da terra. E a cidade santa chama-se Compostela. Por sete caminhos chegam até aqui, por sete caminhos, são os peregrinos.**

**(3) Voivoda**: é uma palavra eslava que originalmente designava o principal comandante de uma força militar. A palavra aos poucos passou a se referir ao governador de uma província; o território governado ou administrado por um voivoda é conhecido por voivodia. Nos principados medievais romenos da Moldávia e Valáquia, voivoda tornou parte de uma oficial titulação do príncipe soberano, mostrando seu direito de liderar todo o exército. Um voivoda muito conhecido foi Vlad III Dracul, ou para os mais íntimos, nosso querido Vlad Drácula, o Empalador. \o/

**(4) Ácido Lisérgico (LSD)** e **amital sódico** são substâncias usadas como "Soro da Verdade". Por mais que eles não tenham eficácia total, são usados de modo a desinibir o indivíduo e retirar qualquer barreira moral e ética, deixando-o indefeso para que responda a qualquer pergunta sem nenhum tipo de restrição.

**(5) e (5.1) **Ambos são trechos da música _"__Zuviel Liebe kann dich töten"_**, **da banda alemã Oomph! O primeiro trecho da música quer dizer: Meus olhos estão pesados, logo eu dormirei. Meu dado foi arremessado e logo ficará claro para você, o quão desesperado eu estou. Já o segundo quer dizer: Me salve está noite, volta pra mim. Esta noite. E só pra completar, a tradução do título da música é: _Amor demais pode te matar_. Quem quiser ouvir a música, tem um link no meu profile. :D

**(6) Espata** é era um tipo de espada romana com lâmina de gumes retos, geralmente de secção lenticular ou em diamante, e caracterizada por ser mais comprida do que o gládio.

**(7) Camorra**, é uma dos grupos mafiosos da Itália. Atuando especialmente na área da Campânia e na cidade de Nápoles. A Camorra controla de perto o território, e é muito integrada ao tecido social, sobretudo junto às camadas mais pobres. Imagina-se que conte atualmente com cerca de 110 famílias operacionais e cerca de 7000 afiliados. As atividades da Camorra são incontáveis, da agiotagem à extorsão, do contrabando de cigarros ao tráfico de drogas, da importação irregular de carne à fraude à União Européia. E o pior, sem toda aquela mística de lealdade e fidelidade que se vê na Máfia Siciliana, a Cosa Nostra.

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Joannah: Tudo entendido moça, suas obrigações da faculdade sempre são inversamente proporcionais às suas atividades mais prazerosas. Sim, eu concordo que a Veronique é louca, mas esse capítulo mostrou algumas facetas novas do povo, não? Um dia eu ainda vou em Coimbra, pode deixar...Não sei como, mas vou! _

Kira/Larry: Sim, ela seria noiva do Albafica, pois o Dite só ocupou o lugar do irmão depois que ele sumiu. A Noiva é do "rei" de cada país. Liga não, Dakota ficará com o Dite mesmo. XD

Bom saber que eu ainda não perdi o jeito com a fic, temia isso por causa da demora pra escrever.

Luna Stuart: Valeu pelos elogios e pelo alerta de plágio. ;D

Tenshiaburame: Você consegue ver o Mask de algum jeito que não seja sendo ciumento? Eu não, hehhe. Ele tem bem cara de ser assim e combina com ele. Não sei se te invejo ou lamento por você ainda não conhecer a vida universitária, ela pode ser um Paraíso ou um Inferno. A tal ponto de te fazer sonhar em voltar para a escola. Ahh, eu vi os capítulos da Fire, só não deu pra mandar review pq eu já tinha mandado. AMEEEI a Maeve!

Erika Kourin H. Klaus: Você está ficando tão sádica, Kourin-chan. Tá me dando medo, juro. T-T

Isso, não me diga quem te deixou assim, ou terei um problema muito sério. Eu até teria te mandado esse capítulo, mas prefiro te deixar descansando um é fantástico, pena que ele só aparecerá depois.

Black Scorpio no Nyx: Me diz se a interação do Shura e da Alize melhorou, tô ficando preocupada com esses dois. xD

LadyArawn: Outro capítulo?Quando você posta? 8D

Pure-Petit Cat: Esse troço das tuas fics foi triste, juro que foi. Ia morrer se isso acontecesse comigo.

Se Asmita é malvado...hum..só o que eu te digo é que nenhum dos vampiros é um anjo. Até mesmo a Arawn. Veronique é uma lunática e os bichinhos da Ariadne são dos Ensino Médio, não deixei isso claro, foi mal. O nome do Mask tinha que ser algo sexy, pra combinar com o dono e eu acho Pietro um nome lindo!!E só uma coisa, o pessoal de Jerusalém não morreu...ainda, hehehehehe.

Takagi Mila: Não precisa prometer, eu acredito em você. Eu ainda me acho lerda pra postar, mas eu não vou abandonar essa fic de jeito nenhum! Ela é o "bendito fruto" da minha cabeça, e um sonho, nem que eu leve anos eu termino essa história! Eu, pessoa culta? Neeem, é que eu parasito a Wikipédia pra achar coisas sobre os lugares da fic, só isso. Ajuda, afinal a Europa tem tanto lugar legal pra usar que não tem como não variar.

Ártemis de Libra: Pois é, outro Conclave, hehehe. O que o Asmita quer será respondido beem logo, não tenha pressa. Separar as Noivas e os Lordes? O que o nosso loiro velho quer é exatamente o contrário, os quer bem juntos. O que o Mask e o Shaka fizeram? Hummm, te digo que todos os nossos vampiros tem esqueletos no armário, não só eles dois.

Neko-Sama J: Seja bem vinda e obrigada pelos elogios. Os vampiros são o meu vício, inclusive escrevei esse capítulo com a "Enciclopédia dos Vampiros" no meu colo, eu tenho uma pequena biblioteca vampírica no meu quarto, de tanto que gosto do assunto. Eu espero continuar agradando e não se preocupe com as fichas, pois é quase certo que eu reabra vagas.

.


	17. Alea Jacta Est

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Sim, eu bati o recorde na lerdeza.

Foi mal, minha gente. X_X

Espero que o capítulo compense a espera.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

**Música:**The Unforgiven, part III

**Banda:**Metallica

* * *

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela idéia de fic de fichas.

* * *

**Cap 15 – ****Alea Jacta Est**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

_(Como ele poderia saber que a luz do novo amanhecer)_**  
Would change his life forever?**

_(Mudaria sua vida para sempre?)_**  
****Set sail to sea, but pulled off course**

_(Singrou para o mar e foi desviado da rota)_**  
By the light of golden treasure.**

_(Pela luz do tesouro dourado)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Nicósia – Ilha de Chipre**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Havia uma vantagem considerável em se abrigar em um recinto antigo e sacro, o respeito que a mera presença daquele edifício causava em qualquer um que por ali passasse. Era o que uma vampira ruiva pensava ao estacionar seu carro no pátio, tomando todo o cuidado de manter os faróis o mais baixos possível. Um jovem manobrista se aproximou e cumprimentou a mulher quando ela saiu do carro.

Os passos dela eram ágeis e silenciosos, mas não havia necessidade se sê-lo por não haver ninguém nos andares superiores daquela construção. Ela vai até uma enorme pintura do responsável pela construção dali, o imperador Aleixo Comneno I **(1)** e toca em um ponto atrás da moldura direita do quadro. O objeto se mova para o lado e – atrás dele – estava uma porta de metal prateada, a porta de um elevador. Ela adentra o dito elevador e é levada até os andares inferiores, onde apenas alguns pouquíssimos tinham acesso.

Quando o elevador chega ao seu destino, já havia dois seguranças armados esperando do lado de fora. Ao perceberem quem era, eles se desculpam e abrem caminho para a transeunte. Os olhos dela se focam no ambiente, facilmente descrito como um cenário de filmes de ficção científica. Fios, monitores, cientistas silenciosos, o cheiro de produtos químicos, aquela fumaça desagradável que brotava dos tubos e recipientes. Em resumo: Toda aquela parafernália que se imagina em um laboratório.

A mulher se embrenha por um corredor claustrofóbico e chega até uma sala bastante grande, dividida em duas seções por uma parede de vidro reforçado. Ao chegar no vidro, ela olha para a outra parte do cômodo, um pedaço que fora 1.30m rebaixado e era "decorado" por aqueles ladrilhos brancos e melancólicos.

Nesse espaço, havia um médico de ascendência árabe, cujos cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados e oleosos (indicando que há muito não viam água); deitada numa cama estava uma mulher de 30 anos, pálida e de curtos cabelos loiros. Ela dormia enquanto o árabe olhava os monitores e anotava coisas numa prancheta.

- Demorou pra chegar. – um homem para do lado da ruiva. Ele era negro e alto, seus olhos vermelhos guardavam uma crueldade sutil, facilmente ocultada por seus modos aristocráticos. Claramente visíveis pelos trajes negros e razoavelmente antiquados que o cobriam. – Engarrafamento, eu suponho.

- Me poupe da ironia, William. – retruca a mulher, sem nem olhar para o companheiro. – Tenho outras coisas para fazer.

- Como manter o Chefão informado... – conclui William, cujos olhos estavam focados na loira dentro da sala. – Alguma novidade?

- Ele nos quer ver. – ela estende um envelope preto para o negro. – Suponho que tenha algo a ver com elas. – o dedo branco dela aponta na direção da jovem na cama.

- E o que mais interessaria ao velho Asmita?

- Realmente, caro amigo. – concorda a mulher. – O velho parece ficar mais perigoso com o tempo.

- O que é bem óbvio, amada Arawn. – caçoa William. – Especialmente se levarmos em consideração a pessoa de quem falamos. – ele olha para o relógio e bate no vidro, para chamar a atenção do médico do lado de dentro. – Imagino se ele percebe o que significa os estudos que nos passarem estarem certos.

- Já percebemos que estão. – a Lancaster boceja. – A criatura ali dentro é a prova disso.

- Estupidez não combina com a sua pessoa. – replica o negro. – Sabe a que eu me refiro.

- Sim, eu sei. – concorda a inglesa. – Só o fato de termos achado outra Noiva traz um problema ao mito que o Asmita criou, mas ele se dispôs a isso.

- De fato. – uma coisa vem à mente do homem. – Quando partiremos para a Dinamarca?

- Amanhã à noite. – ela sinaliza para que os dois saíssem dali. – O velho marcou um Conclave.

- Já sinto pena dessa moças. – comenta William.

Surpreendentemente...

- Eu também.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Was he the one causing pain**

_(Era ele que estava causando sofrimento)  
_**With his careless dreaming?**

_(Com seu sonho irresponsável)_**  
Been afraid, always afraid,**

_(Sentindo medo, sempre com medo)  
_**Of the things he's feeling.  
**_(Das coisas que ele está sentindo)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Castelo de Koldinghus – Dinamarca.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os Lordes e Noivas já estavam devidamente instalados no Castelo. Cada casal chegou a seu tempo e a data do Conclave fora marcada para o dia 01 de Setembro. O tempo que os convidados ficariam na fortaleza de Asmita foi utilizado como um momento de confraternização entre todos...Ou melhor, quase confraternização, visto que quando algumas notícias se fizeram conhecidas, discussões surgiram. Em 90 porcento das vezes, foram as moças que iniciaram a guerra. E em 90 porcento das vezes, elas tinham a razão. Caso interesse saber, a cena em Chipre acontecera no dia anterior à chegada do primeiro casal à Dinamarca.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**He could just be gone.**

_(Ele poderia simplesmente partir)_**  
He would just sail on**

_(Ele simplesmente continuaria a velejar)_**  
He'll just sail on.  
**_(Ele apenas velejará em frente)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Adoraria se essa chuva desse um tempo. – a voz cansada de Veronique combinava com a expressão em seu rosto.

- Tô contigo. – comenta Alize, mexendo em algumas margaridas próximas. – Não agüento mais ficar presa nesse –

- Mausoléu? – interrompe Valentina, cuja cabeça estava alocada sobre o colo da irmã.

- Exatamente. – fala Andrea, jogando uma bola na parede a sua frente e esperando que ela voltasse para suas mãos. – Um sol cairia muito bem.

- Mais ainda por nem podermos sair do castelo de dia. – reclama Nadeshiko, olhando pelo vidro. – Temem pela nossa segurança!

O tom irônico dela é respaldado nas reações igualmente insatisfeitas das outras. Desde que chegaram à Dinamarca, o tempo parecia quer mantê-las prisioneiras no castelo de um vampiro que nem aparecera pra conhecê-las. Não que elas realmente quisessem isso, mas é algo que todo anfitrião que se preza deveria fazer.

Este quinteto estava isolado no solário que ficava na parte de trás do castelo. Era um ambiente espaçoso, perfumado e tranqüilo, cujos vidros levemente fuscos tornavam o ambiente agradabilíssimo, o vento entrava por pequenas frestas feitas entre os vidros. No centro do solário estava uma enorme e retangular bancada cheia de flores, onde estavam as margaridas que entretinham Alize.

Ao fundo estava um pequeno balanço feito de troncos de árvore, que fazia um suave barulho metálico quando mexido. Coisa freqüente, visto que era aquilo que impedia que Nadeshiko morresse de tédio. Ainda falando na bancada de flores, do lado esquerdo dela, sentada em um almofadão estava Andrea, que jogava sua bolinha no único espaço da parede onde não havia vasos e nem nada que abrigasse plantas.

Entre pequenas bancadas de flores, estavam sentadas as irmãs, num banquinho branco e velho. Valentina estava com a cabeça nas pernas de Veronique, que se ocupava em procurar padrões imaginários no teto do solário. Nenhuma das formas de distração estava sendo efetiva, mas era apenas o que podia ser feito ali.

- Alguém tem um telefone com Internet? – a mais nova das Saint Martin é que quebra o silêncio.

- Eu tenho. – a Salvatore tira o telefone do bolso e entrega a pedinte.

- Espero que tenha conexão aqui... – fala a mais velha das irmãs

- Aposto como não vai ter. – comenta Chiavani.

- Seu otimismo é inspirador, sabia? – o comentário da Nakajima quebra a sisudez do ambiente.

- Enfim, pra que você que Internet? – inquiri a residente na Espanha. – Arranjou um namorado online?

- Não, não. – ri Valentina. – Só queria ver os meus e-mails.

- Gente, precisamos fazer alguma coisa antes que eu morra de tédio! – reclama Andrea. – Que saco!

- Querida, acho que nós já morremos. – responde Veronique. – Só não fomos avisadas.

- Do jeito que a coisa anda...- começa Nadeshiko. – É bem provável que nem dêem por falta da gente se morrermos.

- E depois a pessimista sou eu. – fala Alize.

- Preciso contar uma coisa pra vocês.

A tagarelice acaba nessa hora e na demora até que as jovens agradeçam por estarem longe dos vampiros naquela hora. Valentina conta para as companheiras sobre as correspondências com Blanche e sobre o que aconteceu entre ela e Ares. Nem é necessário comentar que um espírito genocida se apossou das Noivas e – mais ainda – da irmã da jovem.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**How can I be lost, if I've got nowhere to go?**

_(Como posso estar perdido, se não tenho para onde ir?)_**  
Search for seas of gold,**

_(Procurei por mares de ouro)_**  
How come it's got so cold?**

_(Como isso pode ter se tornado tão frio?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Atchim! – o espirro ecoou pelo ambiente.

- Deus! – Dakota quase cai de cima do barril onde estava sentada. – Quer matar alguém de susto?

- Desculpem. – fala Ravena, pegando um lenço de papel de dentro de seu bolso.

- Gente, tem pessoas tentando pensar aqui. – Lílian estava tentando se decidir sobre qual peça mexer.

- Se bem que é complicado pensar com todo esse vinho esperando pela gente. – brinca Ariadne, que jogava com a médica.

- Nisso eu concordo, esses barris estão bem convidativos. – diz Alyssa.

Esse grupo de Noivas se refugiou na adega do castelo, que ficava num dos andares mais encravados no solo. Olhando de cima da escada, as duas paredes laterais estavam quase que completamente cobertas por barris que pareciam mais velhos do que os ancestrais mais antigos das moças. No centro, estava um barril bem largo e baixo que estava servindo de mesa para a McLower e a Del Mondes.

A Romanof rodava pelo cômodo, apenas admirando os detalhes daquele lugarzinho pitoresco. A Itsune, por sua vez, estava ajoelhada ao lado de um barril e procurava encaixar a tomada do rádio no lugar certo, rezando para que a voltagem do castelo fosse a mesma da do aparelho.

A L'Arc jogava "basquete" com rolhas e com um resto de lamparina pendurado na parede que ficava paralela à escada. Perdida em seu intento, a irlandesa "eletricista" nem percebe que o rádio estava no volume máximo. Quando ele é ligado...

- AHH! – há um grito coletivo dentro da adega. – Pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero morrer tão nova! – ralha Lílian.

- Depois ela reclama de mim. – acrescenta Ravena, que tentava pôr seus batimentos cardíacos no lugar.

- Tá, tá, foi mal. – bufa Dakota. – Só tava tentando colocar uma música que animasse esse buraco.

- E de quebra, você tentou estourar nossos tímpanos. – elas começam a rir com o comentário de Ariadne.

- Alguém já parou pra pensar no por quê de um vampiro ter uma adega?

A colocação de Alyssa acaba incitando um momento de reflexão em todas as moças.

- É mesmo, eles não podem sentir gosto de comidas e bebidas humanas. – Ravena se lembra de uma conversa que teve com Kanon.

- Logo, adeus meu plano de envenenar alguém... – a alegria de Ariadne pára no pé.

- Você meu deu medo agora, de verdade. – Lílian fica de olhos arregalados.

- Será que dá tempo de fugirmos dessa psicopata? – Dakota faz todas rirem.

- Acham mesmo que eu vou deixar minhas vítimas irem embora? – a irlandesa vai na onda das amigas.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**How can I be lost? ****In remembrance I relive.**

_(Como posso estar perdido? __Me alivio nas lembranças)_**  
And how can I blame you,**

_(E como eu posso culpar você)_**  
When it's me I can't forgive?**

_(Quando é a mim que eu não consigo perdoar?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

- Como é que alguém consegue guardar tantas quinquilharias? – Nébula acariciava seu joelho, depois de ter esbarrado numa mesa velha.

- O castelo é tão velho quanto o dono, já era de se esperar. – Letícia passava o dedo indicador sobre um criado-mudo, vendo a espessa camada de poeira sujar o seu dedo.

- Será que ninguém faz uma faxina aqui? – Luana mexia com um pequeno espelho.

- Algo me diz que não. – responde Ana ao se apoiar no que, um dia, fora um divã vermelho.

- E há tantos empregados aqui. – acrescenta Suzako, limpando a lâmina enferrujada de uma velha espada.

- Isso é. – a Carvalho vai até a janela e a abre, deixando um pouco do vento úmido entrar.

O último grupo de Noivas estava solenemente perdido dentro do castelo e, cansadas de zanzar, entraram num quarto qualquer e aproveitaram para descansar. O dito quarto tinha vista para o rio que passava diante da construção e estava abarrotado de coisas velhas. Aliás, o lugar estava tão anormalmente cheio que qualquer tentativa de descrição se provaria inútil.

A Lee estava sentada no chão, amparando seu joelho esquerdo e amaldiçoando a pessoa que tinha colocado aquela mesa em sua reta. A Aoyama desvendava os mistérios de uma espada, cuja lâmina fora forjada com ondulações **(2)**. A Vandurfe se acomodara sobre o velho divã e olhava fixamente para um ponto aleatório no teto.

A Carvalho estava saíra de janela e agora estava entretida com um caixinha de música, que encontrara no chão. Por fim, a Merloni ainda mexia com o pequeno espelho, tentando colocá-lo numa posição segura em seu lugar na parede.

- E eu achando que nós poderíamos ir a Copenhagen. – Ana quebra o silêncio.

- Pois é, frustrante. – diz Letícia.

- Ao invés disso, estamos entocadas nesse museu. – Nébula desistira de fazer a dor em seu joelho passar.

- Um museu cheio de vampiros. – sussurra Suzako.

- Não queria me lembrar disso.

A distração de Luana ao comentar isso faz com que o pobre espelho vá ao chão. Entretanto, um sonoro e assustador trovão faz com que o som do objeto caindo seja totalmente eclipsado. As assustadas jovens levam algum tempo até colocarem seus batimentos cardíacos nos devidos lugares.

- Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei vir pra cá?! – ralha Nébula.

- Estava me perguntando a mesma coisa, sabe? – Suzako colocara a ponta da espada no chão e girava o objeto.

- Esse lugar parece um cenário de filme de terror. – Luana se senta no já mencionado divã.

- E um daqueles bem clichês. – Ana dá um sonoro bocejo.

- O que não o torna menos assustador, né? – fala Letícia, tentando consertar a caixinha de música.

- Infelizmente... – a japonesa aquiesce.

- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? – sugere a italiana mais nova.

- Boa idéia. – concorda a mais velha.

- É, esse assunto tá mórbido demais pro meu gosto. – acrescenta a americana.

- Sendo assim, qual o próximo tópico da pauta?

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**These days drift on inside a fog**

_(Estes dias de guinadas dentro da névoa)  
_**Thick and suffocating.**

_(Espessa e sufocante)_**  
His sinking life, outside its hell.**

_(Sua vida decadente, do lado de fora de seu inferno)  
_**Inside, intoxicating.  
**_(Interno, intoxicante)_

**Dia 09 de Setembro de 2005 (3)**

**-  
**

**Istambul – Turquia**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Liu Feng não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito em estar naquele lugar, tão longe do seu habitual lar, o deserto. O chinês estava apoiado em um pilar que ficava perto do _mihrab_ **(4)** da Hagia Sofia **(5)** e apenas observava enquanto Khadija orava. Os dois membros do Bashshar foram à Turquia para se encontrarem com as misteriosas figuras de Blanche e Dominique.

O chinês não estava pondo a mínima fé naquele encontra e sua desconfiança patológica estava estampada no rosto dele. A egípcia, por sua vez, fora até lá com a mente tranqüila. Seu Awad disse que aqueles indivíduos eram de confiança, mas ela nem pôde perguntar como ele sabia daquilo.

- Que horas são, Liu? – Khadija havia terminado a sua oração e arrumava o caftan **(6)** azul escuro que a vestia.

Ele tira um relógio de dentro do bolso de seu terno marrom.

- 00:45. Será que os tais Blanche e Dominique nunca ouviram falar em pontualidade?

- Claro que ouvimos.

A voz suave ecoa pela quase deserta Basílica. Os humanos focam olham para o alto e na direção oposta a do _mihrab_ e vêem dois elementos mascarados e de pé, no segundo andar da construção. Do lado direito, estava uma figura trajada de negro cujas mãos estavam unidas diante do seu corpo. No lado oposto, estava um ser de branco que estava apoiado numa pilastra.

- Blanche e Dominique, eu suponho. – Khadija inicia a conversa.

Numa fração de segundo, os dois indivíduos misteriosos aparecem diante dos moradores do deserto. A mulher não se impressiona tanto, mas o homem fica potencialmente irritado com aquela aproximação e saca seu revolver, apontando os mesmo para os vampiros. A esposa de Awad segura o braço que do amigo.

- Você enlouqueceu? Trazer uma arma para um lugar sagrado! – a egípcia fica inconformada. – _"Por Alá, que coisa estúpida!"_

- De fato. – a voz vem da direção da figura de branco. Era uma voz masculina, baixa e um tanto quanto grave. – Além do mais, que mal o senhor pensa que fará com isso?

- Perdoem-nos pela indelicadeza. – Khadija se apressa em amenizar o clima. – Meu amigo Liu Feng é muito cioso quanto à segurança.

- Gesto deveras compreensível. – a voz do ser de negro era mais simpática do que a do companheiro. – Embora desnecessário e razoavelmente inconseqüente.

- Tá legal, eu exagerei. – o chinês só diz aquilo para interromper o ataque verbal à sua pessoa. – Bem, como minha amiga já disse, eu sou Liu Feng. E esta é Khadija Al-Salah, filha do líder do Bashshar.

- Eu sou Blanche. – uma mão enluvada em negro aponta para a pessoa ao seu lado. – Este é meu amigo Dominique. Imagino que estejam curiosos sobre os motivos que nós levam a querer ajudá-los em seu intento de partirem contra os vampiros.

- Não contra os vampiros. – a Al-Salah acrescenta.

- Não contra os vampiros? – a voz de Dominique carregava uma nota de surpresa. – A senhorita poderia explicar melhor?

- Há um número relevante de vampiros em nossas fileiras. – Liu responde. – Inclusive, ela é casa com um.

- Isso é fantástico. – Blanche se mostra feliz com a revelação. – Adoraríamos ouvir mais sobre isso, mas prefiro falar do assunto central de nosso encontro. Oferecemos ao seu grupo informações relevantes e os poderes de dois vampiros bastante antigos.

- E em troca? – é a vez de Khadija falar.

- Acertaremos contas pendentes e pessoais com eles. – o jeito como Dominique falou aquilo deu a entender que qualquer tentativa de estender o assunto seria fútil.

- Me parece justo. – foi estranho ouvir Liu dizer aquilo, mas é que ele conhecia muito bem o potencial destrutivo de uma vingança.

- Realmente. – concorda a egípcia.

O quarteto sai da Hagia e continua a conversa dentro do carro que trouxera os humanos até Istambul. Vários assuntos técnicos foram debatidos e esclarecidos. Aquela aliança viera muito a calhar, para os dois lados. Os rebeldes tinham vampiros valiosíssimos ao seu lado e os últimos conseguiriam informações e proteção para os conflitos que viriam. Em um momento qualquer do encontro...

- Senhora Khadija. – Dominique se vira para a jovem. – Se não se incomodar que eu pergunte, por que seu marido não está presente?

A Al-Salah ficara sem graça com a pergunta.

- Bem, como explicarei...

- É que o mongolóide do marido dela é metido a historiador. – o chinês dirigia acima do limite de velocidade. – E preferiu ficar zanzando pela cidade a ser útil para os aliados.

- Isso procede, senhora Al-Salah? – pergunta Blanche.

- Infelizmente...

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**He's run aground. ****Like his life,**

_(Ele encalhou, assim como sua vida)  
_**Water much too shallow.**

_(A água muito rasa)_**  
Slipping fast, down with his ship,**

_(Escorregando rapidamente para o fundo do navio)_**  
Fading in the shadows.  
**_(Desaparecendo nas sombras)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Dia 10 de Setembro – Noite do Conclave**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Castelo de Koldinghus – Dinamarca**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

As Noivas passaram quase todos os momentos de sol daquele dia passeando em Copenhagen e chegaram ao castelo no final da tarde. Elas foram impelidas de comparem roupas que apropriadas para com o fato extraordinário (na visão dos Lordes, é claro) que se passaria hoje. Elas iriam ser apresentadas ao Ancião Asmita. Ou melhor, seriam arrastadas até o vampiro velho, já que nenhuma delas estava muito satisfeita ou inclinada a ver o indiano.

Quando já estavam devidamente vestidas, foram para uma das salas de estar do castelo e tomaram um "chá de cadeira" bastante conveniente. Diante da porta (que não estava totalmente fechada) dessa sala ficava uma lareira anormalmente grande, cuja visão era parcialmente atrapalhada por uma cadeira que mais se assemelhava a um trono.

No centro estava uma mesa de mármore com tampo de vidro e circundando esta, havia 3 sofás pretos e bem espaçosos. Ainda havia também uma cristaleira feita de alguma madeira muito escura e alguns outros móveis. Um ambiente simples e elegante.

As Noivas estavam espalhadas pelo ambiente e as vozes delas quebravam o silêncio quase perpétuo daquele lugar. Veronique e seu terninho de cetim preto e azul estavam sentados na janela e dividiam espaço com Nébula e seu vestido em malha de algodão roxo. As duas fumavam e se afastaram das outras para não incomodarem.

Nadeshiko e seu vestido preto e lilás, de saia rodada estavam sentados no sofá que ficava do lado direito do trono. Ela estava acompanhada de Letícia seu conjunto de calça social verde escura e blusa prateada; e de Suzako e seu vestido chinês com estampa de dragão, amarelo e branco.

No sofá diante delas estavam Alize e sua saia indiana longa e preta, com seu corpete bordô; Lílian e seu conjunto de blusa vermelha, saia e colete em risca de giz; e Ana com sua saia azul escura, baby-look branca e lenço azul turquesa. Conversando perto da lareira estavam Luana e seu vestido de helanca, mangas curtas e tom salmão; e Ariadne com seu terninho cor de uva e branco.

Na mesma parede onde estava a porta se viam: Andrea com sua saia de pregas xadrez preta e verde e uma bata de cetim verde-água; Dakota que optara por um conjunto de calça e blusa chineses, com estampa de flores e com vários tons de cinza; e Ravena e seu vestido de lã acrílica, com estampa xadrez preta e branca.

Sentadas no sofá diante da lareira estavam Valentina com seu vestido de mangas amplas e rosa;e Alyssa em seu macacão marrom, de cetim e em modelo frente única. Todas elas estavam entretidas em suas conversar e nem vêem o tempo passar e – muito menos – o que se passava no ambiente. Tanto que nem repararam quando alguém se sentou no trono diante da lareira.

- Pelo que vejo, as conversas estão ótimas.

As Noivas quase tem uma parada cardíaca coletiva quando aquela voz brota dentro da sala. Aí sim é que elas percebem a nova presença. Um homem, de longos cabelos loiros e expressão altiva; sentado de pernas cruzadas, com o braço direito erguido e com a mão desse mesmo braço tocando o rosto branquíssimo.

Um outro elemento bastante curioso era a roupa que ele usava: Calça e blusa de manga longa e gola alta, em veludo preto. Entretanto, aquele traje parecia um tanto quanto atemporal e os detalhes nele contidos. Usando uma linha dourada; foram feitos bordados no centro da blusa, nas mangas, na gola, nas bainhas da calça e nas laterais da mesma.** (7)**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Now a castaway.**

_(Agora um náufrago)_**  
They've all gone away.**

_(Foram todos embora)_**  
They've gone away.**

_(Foram embora)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Diante daquela aparição, por assim dizer, apenas três pensamentos surgem nas mentes das Noivas: _"Quem é ele?"_, _"De onde é que ele veio?" _e _"Nossa, ele é lindo!"_. Conhecendo as Noivas, as suposições sobre quem pensou o quê se tornam desnecessárias. As jovens vão tomando lugar perto daquele homem e por uma questão de espaço, Ariadne e Veronique acabam ficando de pé. O loiro se manteve em silêncio a todo instante, esperando as jovens se organizarem.

- Devo pedir-lhes perdão. – começa o homem. – Não quis assustá-las, mas tive que tornar minha presença notada. – ele não mudou de posição em momento nenhum. – Como as senhoritas já devem ter imaginado, eu sou Asmita. Peço que não se acanhem e falem também, se julgarem que precisam.

Depois de alguns minutos, Veronique toma coragem e fala.

- Senhor, eu tenho uma pergunta. – Asmita volta a cabeça na direção da Noiva. – Há algum motivo especial para estarmos aqui?

Ele não demonstra, mas não gostara da pergunta.

- Há sim. – o indiano cruza as mãos sobre suas pernas. – Eu queria conhecê-las. Previ o nascimento das senhoritas e estou esperando para vê-las há 300 anos.

Ana se manifesta.

- Eh, como é que o senhor pode querer nos ver se está com os olhos fechados? – detalhe este que passara despercebido de todas.

Asmita ri.

- Sou cego, minha jovem. – esclarece o vampiro. – Mas há outras formas de se enxergar. – ele sorri brevemente. – _"Lendo as vossas mentes, por exemplo."_

- Quais seriam? – pergunta Lílian.

- Se estivesse chovendo, eu pediria que as senhoritas ficassem por alguns segundos na chuva. – o loiro se ajeita no trono. – Como cada gota de chuva faz um som ao tocar numa superfície, esse som me ajuda a compreender um ambiente e tudo que encontra nele. – a cabeça dele vai à direção de Lílian. – Então seria como se eu pudesse enxergar.

- E por que não pode? – em sua inocência, Luana não percebeu que essa pergunta soava ruim, mas o Ancião entendeu.

- Nasci cego, minha cara. – esclarece o vampiro.

- E por que anda com os olhos fechados? – fala Andrea.

- Não preciso dos meus olhos abertos, eles não funcionam. – o indiano abre os olhos apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade das humanas. – Mas se preferem que eu os deixe abertos...

- É que é estranho conversar com alguém de olhos fechados. – comenta Nadeshiko.

- Admito que nunca me ative para esse detalhe. – diz Asmita. – Agradeço por ter me apresentado essa interpretação, senhorita.

- Senhor, o que quis dizer com "previu o nosso nascimento"? – Ariadne reabre a sessão de perguntas.

- É uma longa história, nem teria como eu explicá-la agora. – o tom gentil serviu para ocultar o desagrado. – _"E não explicaria nem se tivesse tempo."_

- O senhor é parente do Shaka? – a pergunta feita por Nébula e Alize foi oriunda de um cochicho rápido das duas.

Outra vez, o vampiro ri.

- Mesmo país, mesma casta... – começa o Ancião. – Mas um parentesco tão distante que nem pode ser considerado como um parentesco real.

- Mesma casta? – questiona Valentina.

- Brâmanes, minha jovem. – a audição privilegiadíssima permite a ele ouvir os Lordes, do outro lado da porta, em polvorosa pela duração da conversa. – _"Tortura-los-ei por mais algum tempo, essas crianças são deveras interessantes."_

- E quanto ao parentesco? – é a vez de Ravena se manifestar.

- Séculos de diferença contam, não acham? – replica o Ancião.

- Senhor, essa sua roupa tem alguma razão especial? – fala Alyssa

- Sim, ela é usada em ocasiões muito específicas. – o indiano confirma. – Acontecerá um Conclave hoje.

- E isso seria? – pergunta Dakota.

- Uma reunião entre os Lordes, acontece algumas vezes. – (não) esclarece o vampiro.

- Por razões especiais? – insiste Suzako.

- Não necessariamente. – uma mentira deslavada, diga-se de passagem.

- E qual seria o motivo desse Conclave? – persiste Letícia.

Perigo!

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Usando toda a sua experiência, o Ancião desvia o assunto e passa mais alguns minutos com as Noivas. Ao final do encontro, ele e os Lordes rumam para o Conclave, propriamente dito e as Noivas foram jantar. Ao contrario do que se poderia esperar, Asmita sai mais afetado do encontro do que as humanas. Algumas das perguntas feitas foram potencialmente preocupantes e seriam repetidas, caso surgisse a oportunidade.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**How can I be lost? ****In remembrance I relive.**

_(Como posso estar perdido? __Me alivio nas lembranças)_**  
And how can I blame you,**

_(E como eu posso culpar você)_**  
When it's me I can't forgive?**

_(Quando é a mim que eu não consigo perdoar?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Asmita é o primeiro a assumir um lugar na mesa, na cabeceira da mesma. Já acomodado, ele acena para que ou outros vampiros se coloquem em seus lugares e todos o fizeram em total silêncio. Por vários minutos, nada é dito. Uma coisa que vale a pena acrescentar era que todos usavam aquele mesmo uniforme com o qual o Ancião vira as humanas, o que os diferia eram os bordados.

- Algum progresso entre vós e suas Noivas? – a pergunta do mais velho fora direta e indiscreta, mas ele nem mesmo se importava.

- Em que sentido, senhor? – pergunta Afrodite, o bordado sua roupa era rosa.

- No único que me interessa saber, caro Lars. – o Ancião tomara o hábito de se referir aos Lordes pelos nomes originais ou de batismo **(8)** deles, e não pelas "alcunhas". – E como foi tu quem trouxe o primeiro manifesto, responda a minha pergunta.

- Estamos bem. – responde o sueco, sem entrar nos detalhes. – Uma relação bem pacífica.

- Muito bem. – fala o Ancião. – Prossigam.

- Minha situação é semelhante a de Afrodite. – Aldebaran se concentra nos bordados em tom salmão de suas mangas.

- Sempre gostei de sua fala sucinta, bom Afonso. – Asmita olha para o vampiro ao lado do brasileiro. – E quanto a ti, Pietro?

- _"Esse nome, não!" _– pensa o italiano, querendo destruir os bordados laranjas de seu traje – Arranjei uma candidata a anjo, não dá pra tentar muita coisa sem que ela tenha um ataque.

- Isso é o que podemos chamar de ironia. – caçoa Kanon, brincando com a linha bordô em sua gola – A relação com a minha desandou recentemente.

- E por qual motivo, Alexandros? – isso sim desperta o interesse do mais velho. – _"Como previ, são todos incompetentes!"_

- Assim como a minha Noiva. – começa Saga, cuja mão perto da boca tornava o bordado verde-água ali visível. – Elas ouviram coisas que não deviam ter ouvido.

- Como o fazem todas as mulheres, caro Nicholas. – o pensamento anterior do indiano só foi confirmado com a resposta do grego mais velho. – O que me diz, Lorenzo?

- Progredindo, senhor. – Shura era outro que não gostava de ouvir o próprio nome, só que por motivos diferentes do de Máscara da Morte.

- Boa notícia. – Asmita cruza os braços. – Vá em frente, Theodoro.

- Tudo seguindo bastante bem, senhor. – Aioros foi um dos pouco a manter a calma mediante o som do próprio nome, ele mexia em sua gola bordada a cinza. – _"Faz tempo que ninguém me chama pelo nome."_

Alguns segundos se passam.

- Pelo que espera, bom Dohko? – Asmita se vira para o chinês. – Uma ordem expressa, talvez?

- Perdão, senhor. – fala o vampiro da roupa bordada a roxo – Minha situação não difere muito da de Aioros.

-

-

**Forgive me.**

_(Me perdoar)_**  
Forgive me not.**

_(Não me perdoar)_**  
Why can't I forgive me?**

_(Por que eu não posso me perdoar?)_

_-_

_-  
_

- Entendo. – a inexpressão do Ancião começa a se tornar incômoda. – E pela sua felicidade, caro Ares, suponho que sua situação seja mais específica.

- E é, senhor. – a arrogância do grego foi perturbadora, ele olhava para os bordados marrons em sua blusa. – Eu já possuí minha Noiva, só não posso dizer se ela está grávida.

-_"Finalmente, uma notícia que valeu a pena!". _– pensa o indiano. – Isso é realmente muito bom.

- Meus pêsames, Ares. – ironiza Shion. – Você ganhou uma inimiga.

- Como é? – pergunta o confuso Ares.

- De fato, sua colocação foi deveras curiosa. – Asmita abre os olhos sem motivo nenhum. – Elabore, bom Hans.

- Digamos que a Noiva de Ares tenha uma irmã superprotetora e que vai colocar sua cabeça a prêmio. – diz Shion ao mexer em um botão de sua camisa com bordados azul celeste – E essa irmã é a minha Noiva e, já que estamos aqui, digo que meu relacionamento com ela evoluiu bastante.

- Ótimas informações. – o indiano acha a observação anterior bastante cômica. – Que tens pra me dizer, Alphonse?

- Tenho um relacionamento turbulento em mãos, senhor. – responde Kamus, com toda a sua frieza peculiar. Ele sacudia calmamente sua perna esquerda, com bordados azuis escuros.

- Algo lamentável, realmente. – o Ancião move a cabeça imperceptivelmente. – "_Especialmente para ti mesmo."_ – ele fecha os olhos novamente. – E quanto à tua vida, Niraj?

- Algo semelhante ao que se passa com Kamus, senhor. – esclarece Shaka, com seus olhos fechados, mexendo no bordado prateado em sua perna direita.

- E quanto a ti, Gustav? – Asmita vira sua cabeça na direção de Mu.

- Seguindo um curso bom, senhor. – responde o tibetano.

- Interessante... – nem um pouco, na verdade. – O que diz, bom Pavlos?

- Tedioso. – começa Aioria, parando de desfiar o bordado verde claro em sua manga esquerda. – No sentido de não diferir dos bons relacionamentos dos outros.

- Perfeitamente... – completa Asmita. – Posso supor que o seu esteja no mesmo patamar, Milo?

- Sem tirar, nem adicionar nada, senhor. – aquiesce o grego, logo voltando sua atenção para os bordados vermelhos de seu traje.

-Creio que podemos mudar de assunto agora. – ao dizer isso, o clima na mesa se torna menos pesado. – Todos receberam o pequeno relatório que o Kindred nos mandou, certo?

Os Lordes confirmam.

- Tendo isso em vista...-recomeça o mais velho. – Tenho aqui duas pessoas que poderão pô-los mais a par do que se passa.

-

-

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

_(Como ele poderia saber que a luz do novo amanhecer)_**  
Would change his life forever?**

_(Mudaria sua vida para sempre?)_**  
****Set sail to sea, but pulled off course**

_(Singrou para o mar e foi desviado da rota)_**  
By the light of golden treasure.**

_(Pela luz do tesouro dourado)_

_-_

_-  
_

Terminando de dizer isso, a sala do Conclave e duas figuras entram. Dois indivíduos já mencionados. Arawn Lancaster e William McKeena, os vampiros que davam as cartas dentro do Laboratório Kindred. A mulher vestia um terninho vermelho-sangue e estava bastante feliz, o homem se limitou a colocar um terno de risca de giz e a se manter calmo. Os visitantes param atrás de Asmita.

- Dou-lhes a palavra, Arawn e William.

- Agradecido, senhor. – fala o negro, fazendo uma reverência e logo olha para os Lordes. – Eu sei que os senhores devem ter lido o que foi escrito no relatório. Alguma pergunta?

- Poderemos vê-las? – questiona Aldebaran.

- Se elas quiserem, sim. – diz a vampira.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a voz de Kanon soa preocupada.

- Simples. – Arawn se senta na borda da mesa. – Eu duvido que elas queiram ver vocês quando estiverem lá. Mas pensem pelo lado bom: Enquanto vocês cuidam da "casa", nós cuidaremos das suas preciosas humanas.

- Os senhores poderão tratar dos seus negócios sem ter que se preocuparem com o bem-estar delas. – complementa William.

O Conclave se estende até quase o raiar do dia, quando todos os vampiros do castelo se entocaram.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**How can I be lost, if I've got nowhere to go?**

_(Como posso estar perdido, se não tenho para onde ir?)  
_**Search for seas of gold,**

_(Procurei por mares de ouro)_**  
How come it's got so cold?**

_(Como isso pode ter se tornado tão frio?)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Quando chegou a noite, os Lordes e suas respectivas Noivas aproveitaram aqueles momentos juntos. Entretanto, ao chegar o momento de cada grupo se recolher, os vampiros trataram como se elas estivessem indo para a guerra. As jovens não entenderam e nem tiveram tempo para isso, pois elas foram retiradas do castelo enquanto dormiam. Os olhares tristes dos Lordes seguiram o carros do 'Kindred' até que estes sumissem no horizonte.

Quando acordaram, as Noivas estavam totalmente desesperadas por estarem num lugar desconhecido e – só pela paisagem – num país que nem mesmo era a Dinamarca. Juntando isso aos últimos momentos no Koldinghus, elas entenderam: Eles as mandaram para lá. Elas foram traídas e – mesmo sem saberem – os vampiros viam a situação do mesmo jeito. Eles haviam rompido a frágil confiança que foi sendo construída com os meses de convivência.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**How can I be lost? ****In remembrance I relive.**

_(Como posso estar perdido? __Me alivio nas lembranças)_**  
And how can I blame you,**

_(E como eu posso culpar você)_**  
When it's me I can't forgive?**

_(Quando é a mim que eu não consigo perdoar?)_

_-_

_-  
_

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Observação:**

Esse espacinho é só pra eu falar sobre o por quê de ter selecionado essa música para o capítulo. Lendo a letra, se percebe a história. Alguém que procurava a riqueza e simplesmente foi atrás disso; até que chegou num momento em que essa pessoa se perdeu na culpa pelos erros causados. É mais ou menos isso que se passou com os meninos nesse capítulo. Em nome de seus planos, eles sacrificaram a confiança que as meninas tinham neles.

* * *

**Notas:**

**-**

**-  
**

**(1)Aleixo Comneno I** (1048 - Constantinopla, 15 de Agosto de 1118) foi um Imperador bizantino. Visto como um grande estadista, talvez o maior de seu tempo. Homem de coragem e habilidade militar, teve a falta de sorte de liderar apenas contingentes fracos, devendo a sua astúcia e diplomacia suas maiores vitórias. O grande desafio de seu reinado foi enfrentar as dificuldades causadas pela chegada dos Cavaleiros da Primeira Cruzada (1095).

**(2)** A espada que a Suzako achou é uma **Flamberg** _(Espada de Fogo)_, nome derivado da aparência ondulada de sua lâmina. Foi muito usada por mercenários alemães do século 16.

**(3) 2005 - **A escolha desse ano foi totalmente aleatória, serve apenas pra dar pra vocês uma referência sobre quando é que se passa a história.

**(4) Mihrab **é um termo que designa um nicho semi-cilíndrico numa mesquita. Tem como função indicar a direção da cidade de Meca, para qual os muçulmanos se orientam quando realizam suas orações. É no mihrab que se posiciona a pessoa que lidera as orações, cuja voz se difunde mais facilmente pela mesquita graças à existência deste nicho. De uma forma geral, cada mesquita possui apenas um mihrab, que é freqüentemente o ponto mais ricamente decorado.

**(5) Hagia Sofia **ou Basílica de Santa Sofia é um imponente edifício construído entre 532 e 537 pelo Império Bizantino para ser a catedral de Constantinopla (atualmente Istambul, na Turquia) e que foi convertido em mesquita em 1453 até ser transformado em museu, em 1935. É considerada o exemplo principal da arquitetura bizantina. De grande importância artística, seu interior foi decorado com mosaicos e colunas e esculturas de mármore. A riqueza e o nível artístico da basílica teria levado Justiniano a dizer _Νενίκηκά σε Σολομών_ ("Salomão, eu te superei!").

**(6) Caftan **é uma túnica muito usada nos países de fé islâmica. Trata-se de uma espécie de "vestido" largo, relativamente leve e de manga comprida que cobre o corpo inteiro.

**(7) **Para quem quiser uma visão melhor do uniforme do Conclave, olhem uma foto da cena do filme _"Drácula de Bram Stocker" _onde os personagens Drácula e Mina estão jantando num restaurante. Normalmente, a foto que mostra essa cena tem o casal se beijando.

**(8) **Esse assunto dos nomes será abordado mais adiante na fic. O que eu posso dizer é que alguns vampiros ganharam nomes durante suas vidas (caso do Afrodite), adotaram nomes comuns e públicos [normalmente relacionados com os lugares que governam] que servem para questões mais "humanas" e burocráticas (caso do Shion) ou que tem os nomes e alcunhas como a mesma coisa, só tendo que adicionar um sobrenome (caso do Ares).

* * *

**Agradecendo:**

Takagi Kami: Wheee! Tenho fãs. /o/ Isso é ótimo de saber, viu? Já que você mencionou as músicas, chegou a ouvir alguma delas? São ótimas. A Wikipédia é ótima mesmo, especialmente pra essas informações básicas sobre os lugares, ela é minha companheira de escrita principal. O que você viu sobre a Enciclopédia dos Vampiros foi um comentário que eu fiz sobre o fato de eu escrever capítulos com ela do meu lado.

Brighit de Romanus: Nyaaa, Luh-chan! \o/ (pula em cima). Olha, esse seu comentário sobre a Vampire e a Réquiem jogaram meu "minúsculo" ego lá em cima, acho até que ele bateu no céu e se prendeu numa nuvem, hehehe. Não se preocupe tanto com as fichas, há um grande chance de eu abrir período de seleção de novo. Ler a fic em 2 dias é coisa de doido, mulher. Nem eu consigo isso. Sobre os erros, é que eu troquei de beta no meio do caminho e postei vários capítulos sem ela revisar (pressa sucks! X_X). Queridona, Albafica está fora de questão e de contexto, o cara só deve aparecer em flashbacks! Se bem que...essa proposta do "Hetero (mudança causada por um comentário besta do Zero. U.u) Masculus Gostosus Germanicus" é tentadora e me obriga a perguntar: O dito homem seria quem eu estou pensando? 8D

Black Scorpio: Melhorou? Yayyy! /o/. A questão da intimidade virá depois, não tenha pressa. Shura e Alize terão todo o tempo do mundo pra se conhecerem bem (ou será que não?XD). Só que os dois personagens tem personalidades fortes, precisamos acertar o ponto pra fazer o relacionamento deles deslanchar.

Danda: Comparar o Mask com o Ed chega a ser heresia. Faz isso não, por favor! T-T Me deprime profundamente. Mask não merece esse tipo de comparação. Sobre o "deixar louco" é de preocupação mesmo, tocar nela ele sempre pode. Vampiros fofos? Quando eles querem, sem dúvida. Shion foi fofo com a Veronique no cap passado.

Érika Kourin : A demora é compreensível, Rin-chan. Afinal, você estava fazendo turismo (morre de inveja) e some a isso, o fato do não ser lá o mais afeito dos ajudantes. U.u. Verdade que a demora foi perdoada? Que óóóóteeemooo! Vou demorar mais vezes. 8D (terrorista mode onn). Sim, caixa.

Pure-Petit-Cat: Sem problemas, moça. Nós sabemos o quão escroto o pode ser. Fiquei besta com o que te aconteceu, perder os capítulos seria minha sentença de morte, mas não desanime. Posso te dar um conselho? Coloca as coisas num pen-drive ou manda pro teu e-mail e deixa eles lá. É bem seguro. :D. Noivas estão em perigo? Deu pra ver que sim. Valentina e Veronique ficaram órfãs, tadenhas. Shion ouvindo metal se limita a poucas bandas, é que eu precisava variar o gosto musical da galera, hehehe. Milo cigano é uma coisa que eu só vou elaborar mais à frente, mas concordo que a imagem dele assim é TUDO! Tô contigo e não abro, Mask nadando pelado é a visão do Céu, mas a menina é inocente, coitada. Vamos dar tempo pra ela. Sim, Alize e Shura estão ficando fofos e a história do bispado dele é igual ao do Milo, assunto pro futuro. Dohko e Lílian também começaram a entrar nos eixos e o Claude, bem, ele é doido. Só isso. O Quarteto Fantástico da Grã-Bretanha é um capítulo à parte, um pior do que o outro. Tadenha da Ekaterina, ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela. Os vampiros do deserto são quase o alívio cômico da fic, especialmente o Awad.

Selene tatsu: Meu Deus, nunca tinha reparado nesse seu lado sádico! O_O. Tô chocada. Hahahaha, sinto muito, querida. É um Lorde pra cada Noiva, nada de triângulos ou outros polígonos amorosos.

Ártemis de Libra: Sua demora foi compensada pelas duas reviews enormes, saiba disso. O.o/.

Por que Blanche não quer Asmita perto das Noivas? Acho que esse capítulo já deu uma idéia, né?

A história do Conclave também está quase esclarecida, só falta alguns outros detalhes que virão no próximo cap. Os esqueletos do armários vão aparecer mais a frente. O Dohko foi um herói mesmo, dê um crédito a ele, coitado. Saga e Kanon não serão os únicos com problemas de confiança das respectivas Noivas, te adianto isso. Por que Dominic tinha a chave? S-E-G-R-E-D-O! XD Olha,eu te digo pra não pensar demais no Albafica, a hora de falarmos dele ainda não chegou. O que o Milo fez? Merda, só não posso dizer qual. Pois é, Valentina e Veronique estão sem família. O bispado do Shura fará sentido no futuro, pode deixar. E o Mask foi um herói também, só que do jeito dele. 8D

Realmente, o Claude tem problemas mentais sérios. Só que os malucos são bem divertidos, não?


	18. The Turn Of The Tide

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Gente, lerdei tanto, né? XD

Foi mal, foi mal.

A criatividade e o tempo combinaram de sumirem

ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela idéia de fic de fichas.

* * *

**Cap 16 – The Turn Of The Tide.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Nicósia – Chipre**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**20 de Novembro**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Para quem olhasse de fora, o Monastério de Kykkos _(N/A: O monastério é lindo! Deem uma olhada na net. :D)_ pareceria apenas aquilo que seu nome indica: um ambiente reservado para a fé e a contemplação, habitado por homens cuja vida foi dedicada às obras de Deus. Um engano compreensível e gigantesco. Aquele – realmente – um dia fora um monastério, agora era a sede do Laboratório Kindred e o lugar onde as Noivas estavam trancafiadas desde o último Conclave.

As primeiras semanas das mulheres ali foram um inferno, sem a menor ponta de exagero ao se usar esse termo tão intenso. Revoltas, brigas e quebra-paus se fizeram presentes durante quase todos os minutos do dia. E o pandemônio piorava sensivelmente quando os Lordes eram acometidos por uma burrice corrosiva e decidiam ligar para o Laboratório, querendo falar com as jovens. Palavras da pior espécie eram proferidas nesses momentos.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Não eram nem 18:00 horas quando o céu já vinha ganhando os tons de púrpura e o sol emitia seus últimos raios, levando consigo aquela temperatura cálida e deixando que um vento mais frio corresse pelos pátios e corredores abertos do Monastério. Aquele era um lugar bastante peculiar: um monastério transformado no mais avançado laboratório do mundo. Um ambiente sagrado que se tornara um baluarte das mais avançadas descobertas científicas. Um vestígio da antiguidade unido ao que tinha de mais moderno no mundo.

Por maior que fosse o lugar, eram poucas as pessoas que ficavam ali. Alguns médicos, enfermeiras, empregados responsáveis pela manutenção do ambiente, seguranças e – evidentemente – aquelas que motivaram a criação daquele lugar: as Noivas, agora um pouco mais habituadas a viverem limitadas naquele espaço. Os antigos claustros dos monges foram ampliados e transformados em confortáveis quartos de solteiro, que pouquíssimo preservavam da antiga sobriedade. Todos os quartos davam uma visão para o pátio interno do monastério e ficavam no 2º andar.

A biblioteca tinha vários livros e era bastante grande, com várias mesinhas, almofadas e divãs espalhados pelo imenso ambiente. No entanto, as relíquias mais antigas eram de acesso limitado e ficavam mantidas nos, muito ocultos, andares inferiores do edifício. Uma quadra poliesportiva ocupou o lugar de um pátio ocioso que dava aos residentes uma magnífica visão das Montanhas Troodos. O refeitório continuara semelhante, cheio de afrescos bizantinos e com móveis de madeira bem antigos.

Aliás, os afrescos eram uma beleza à parte em Kykkos. Eles foram uma das poucas coisas que as Noivas amaram assim que despertaram em Chipre: cada um dos desenhos era mais bonito do que o outro, além das várias outras relíquias que ficaram mantidas em seus lugares originais, dos ciprestes, sobreiros e lavandas que faziam dos dias mais agradáveis. Muitas das jovens encontraram prazer em cultivar os jardins e apreciar aqueles momentos de tranquilidade e natureza.

Outras preferiram relaxar com uma capelinha, transformada em sala de música. Instrumentos novos e antigos se misturavam em meio a partituras de ópera e CD players. Algumas optavam por subir na velha torre do sino e apreciar a linda visão do exterior e do interior de Kykkos.

No entanto, o ambiente mais bem preservado e mais belo do monastério era a Igreja, dedicada a Virgem Maria. Todo o lugar recendia a incensos e só se via ouro, mármore, marfim e afrescos. Velas queimavam durante todo o dia e a música sacra tornavam aquele o lugar mais apaixonante de Kykkos, mesmo para aquelas que não eram cristãs ou tinham religião.

No entanto, toda esse beleza ocultava o lado mais sórdido do edifício. Os ambientes acima do solo eram dedicados ao Monastério Kykkos e eram as regiões habitadas do lugar. Os dois andares abaixo do solo cipriota eram os do Laboratório Kindred. Ali é que se via no que o Conclave vinha investindo há anos: pesquisas genéticas eram feitas e todos os tabus morais e religiosos ficavam limitados aos andares superiores. Experiências eram a palavra de ordem. Aliás, uma estava acontecendo naquele instante.

Quatro indivíduos observavam uma jovem negra deitada e inconsciente numa cama. Os monitores se mantinham iguais há várias horas e a mulher não mostrava sinais de que iria acordar. Um senhor de cabelos loiros vai até o braço esquerdo da negra e, com toda delicadeza, tira a agulha que despejava um líquido azul-turquesa na veia feminina. Poucos segundos depois, ele mesmo desliga os aparelhos que mantinham a pobre viva.

Os vários pares de olhos se focam nos monitores, enquanto as linhas turvas vão ficando retas e os sons vão sumindo, pouco a pouco. Uma médica de cabelos grisalhos toca a testa da falecida e a marca na pele da jovem; aquela mesma marca que a destacava das outras mulheres do mundo e a aproximava das que moravam no andar superior do Laboratório.

- Vá em paz, Suzana. - sussurra a médica, enquanto coloca o lençol sobre o rosto da negra. - Isso vai entrar nos relatórios?

- Fora de questão! - exclama a figura conhecida de William McKenna, que colocava as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - Ninguém precisa saber que a Mãe II faleceu.

- E o que você sugere? - comenta Arawn, olhando para o nada. - Eles pagam por isso e querem relatórios claros. Tem uns que já estão até pensando em planejar a vida dos filhos que ainda nem nasceram.

- Isso é realmente ridículo! - reclama o loiro, seus olhos castanhos observam o cadáver com um brilho de irritação. Este era um dos chefes do Projeto Vitae, dedicado a reprodução vampírica, Jurgen Hempf. - Estão contando com o ovo dentro da galinha.

- Você quer dizer: Óvulos dentro das meninas. - diz a outra médica, Eleni Spanos, outra integrante do Projeto e a responsável pela saúde das mulheres envolvidas no mesmo. - Com a morte da Suzana, aprendemos uma coisa.

- As Noivas não podem engravidar de vampiros. - diz William.

Essa descoberta poderia arruinar os sonhos dos Lordes, mas nem tudo estava perdido.

- O corpo delas não produz sangue o suficiente para alimentar os fetos. - Eleni pega uma prancheta e começa a rabiscar. - E mesmo as que produzem, se sobrevivem à gestação, morrem no parto.

Ela aponta para uma outra cama, cujo corpo que a ocupava também estava coberto com o lençol. Aquela era uma moça chamada Inge, ou a cobaia apelidada de Mãe I. Ela dera luz a uma menina morta e falecera poucos minutos depois do parto.

- Vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado com as outras duas Mães. - fala Arawn. - A manipulação de soro e genes está funcionando bem no caso delas, se daqui há três semanas, os fetos nascerem bem e elas sobreviverem, mandamos as boas novas.

- Mas enquanto isso... - Jurgen interrompe seu discurso com um espirro. - Continuamos fazendo as coletas mensais?

Todos os presentes concordam e o austríaco pega seu laptop de dentro da mochila, ligando o aparelho em uma tomada próxima e procura um arquivo qualquer em seu computador.

- O velho brâmane disse de quantos ele vai precisar para o leilão? - pergunta o loiro.

- Não sei. - William boceja sonoramente. - Só que temos 15 Lordes que vão ter preferência, assim já temos que deixar 15 Fabergés** (1)** separados para eles, pelo menos. Arawn, você tem como perguntar ao Loiro velho quantos vão a esse leilão?

- Pode deixar. - responde a ruiva. - Só temos que tomar cuidado para que essa notícia não se espalhe. Senão vai ser um caos! Todos os vampiros do mundo vão querer um também.

- Quanto aos dos Lordes, já podemos ficar tranquilos. - Eleni termina suas anotações. - Em um mês, as "Gemas" nos deram a quantidade que precisamos.

- Falando nisso, quantos já temos?

Jurgen coloca o laptop e mostra o arquivo que continha as informações sobre cada uma das Noivas, estrategicamente apelidadas para que as informações fossem melhor contidas. Cada uma ganhou o apelido de uma gema preciosa ou semipreciosa, dado o valor que essas meninas tinham para os vampiros:

-

-

_1)Alize Chiavani – Esmeralda – 3 fabergés_

_2)Alyssa L'arc – Safira – 2 fabergés_

_3)Ana Vandurfe – Olho de Tigre – 3 fabergés_

_4)Andrea Salvatore – Turquesa – 2 fabergés_

_5)Ariadne McLower – Uvarovita – 2 fabergés_

_6)Dakota Itsune – Âmbar – 2 fabergés_

_7)Letícia Carvalho – Opala – 3 fabergés_

_8)Lilian Fäden Del Mondes – Ametista – 3 fabergés_

_9)Luana Merloni – Pedra da Lua – 3 fabergés_

_10)Nadeshiko Nakajima – Obsidiana – 3 fabergés_

_11)Nébula Dawson Lee – Aquamarine – 2 fabergés_

_12)Ravena Romanof – Azeviche – 3 fabergés_

_13)Suzako Aoyama – Rubi – 3 fabergés_

_14)Valentina Saint Martin – Turmalina – 2 fabergés_

_15)Veronique Saint Martin – Tanzanita – 3 fabergés_

_-_

_-

* * *

_Nota de meio do capítulo:

-

Acho que algumas das pedras não são conhecidas e eu vou falar um pouquinho delas aqui. A escolha de cada um para uma nova foi motivada pela cor dos olhos das personagens.

_-Turmalina:_ É uma gema de cor verde, que faz parte do grupo dos minerais Silicatos. Estes silicatos são os minerais mais importantes da constituição das rochas.

_-Aquamarine:_ Como o nome sugere, é uma pedra de cor azul que é parente da safira.

_-Azeviche: _É uma gema orgânica (produzida por plantas ou animais) de cor negra.

_-Tanzanite:_ é uma variedade do mineral zoisite descoberta nos Montes Meralani no norte da Tanzânia em 1967. O Zoisite também é um Silicato.

_-Uvarovita: _É um mineral verde e brilhante, parente da granada (uma pedra vermelha e opaca).

* * *

-

-

Os quatro observam os dados por alguns instantes e o silêncio se sustenta.

- Bem, acho que ainda precisaremos de mais alguns meses para termos uma quantidade razoável para o leilão. - comenta Eleni.

- Melhor não contar com isso. - diz Arawn.

- O velho Asmita quer fazer esse leilão antes da virada do ano.

- Esse aí é ganancioso demais.

- Mas isso não é um problema, temos todo o tempo do mundo para conseguirmos mais. - finaliza William.

Era exatamente aí que eles erraram. E muito!

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**No pátio principal...**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui! - exclama Ravena, batendo com a mão direita na água da fonte onde estava sentada.

- É mesmo. - Suzako comia alguns damascos e olhava para o céu. - O problema é que ainda temos que descobrir onde é "aqui".

- E nem a Internet vai nos ajudar. - Ana tacava pedras dentro da fonte. - São poucos os sites que podemos acessar.

- E ainda dizem que é pra nossa proteção! - reclama Alize. - Não sei bem do que é que estão nos protegendo.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Na Igreja...**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Será que essa história que nos contaram é verdade? - Alyssa lia um afresco qualquer.

- Não duvido nada. - Veronique deitava-se em um dos bancos. - Do jeito que eles são, devem ter arrumado alguma guerra mesmo.

- Esse deve ser o motivo de estarmos aqui. - Luana olhava para uma vela que se apagava. - Devem ter medo por nossa segurança.

- Acho difícil. - Dakota se distraía com o som da música tocada. - Não tenho tanta fé na nobreza deles.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Na quadra...**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- E mesmo se estiver acontecendo uma guerra... - Letícia chutava a bola contra a parede. - Que sentido tem nos prender aqui?

- Nenhum! - Valentina brincava com uma raquete de tênis. - Tenho certeza que não é por isso que estamos aqui.

- Alguém tem alguma hipótese? - Andrea estava deitada no chão da quadra. - Porque eu não consigo nem imaginar.

- Vampiros são incompreensíveis. - concluía Nébula. - E tenho dito.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Na biblioteca...**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- E se for verdade? - Nadeshiko estava sentada em cima de uma mesa.

- Se tiver mesmo uma guerra. - Lilian trocava de CD. - Precisaremos saber pra onde ir depois que conseguirmos sair daqui.

- Acho que é aí que reside o nosso maior problema. - Ariadne folheava um livrinho qualquer. - O que fazer quando estivermos fora daqui.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Como que por intermédio divino, dois anjos surgiram para ajudar as Noivas: um era novo e o outro já era bem conhecido. Esse era Blanche, que conseguiu se comunicar mentalmente com cada uma das moças e ver quais informações elas tinham. O outro era uma jovem híbrida que chegara para trabalhar no Monastério, Yuzuriha. Ela foi a responsável por dar notícias confiáveis para as Noivas.

A dita guerra era real, mas nem de longe era tão grave quanto muitos ali tentaram pintar. Surgiam problemas pontuais, com grupos específicos de cada país. Na Espanha, eram os bascos. Na Romênia, Reino Unido e Grécia, eram os ciganos. Na Rússia, eram os cossacos. Com os outros países apresentara-se uma outra gama de problemas.

A vantagem é que as Noivas já sabiam para onde teriam que ir e em quem poderiam confiar. No entanto, para que a fuga desse certo, o plano bolado por elas teria que dar MUITO certo. Depois de subornar um certo funcionário, Yuzuriha conseguiu as plantas do edifício e algumas informações sobre a localização das câmeras de segurança.

Sabendo que teriam que agir rápido, as mulheres dividiram-se de maneira a conseguir tudo para sua fuga. O primeiro passo foi se dividirem em grupos: o Grupo 1 era composto por Nadeshiko, Andrea, Ana e Letícia, que usariam suas personalidades extrovertidas para conseguirem informações sobre os guardas sobre trocas de horários.

O grupo 2 era o de Nébula, Suzako, Luana e Valentina – mais discretas que as primeiras – que ficariam responsáveis por entrar na sala da vigia e alterar as câmeras, de maneira a parecer que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Nébula usaria sua experiência de cineasta para lidar com a edição de imagem e com a posição das câmeras, para que a alteração fosse feita sem ser vista.

No grupo 3 estavam Alize e Alyssa, que usariam suas capacidades em desenho para copiar as plantas do Monastério e – com um pouco de pretensa "febre criativa" - passear pelos cantos do Monastério desenhando. Esses esboços é que as permitiriam colocar nas plantas algumas rotas de entrada e fuga para que o acesso dos aliados externos fosse feito com mais facilidade.

Veronique, Yuzuriha e Lílian (Grupo 4) ficariam responsáveis por dopar e/ou envenenar os possíveis "espíritos-de-porco" que as tentassem impedir e a roubar os dados médicos e os remédios necessários.

O Grupo 5 - Dakota e Ariadne - ficariam responsáveis por colocarem todo o dinheiro de cada uma das Noivas em novas contas, que não pudessem ser vigiadas pelos vampiros (elas tinham certeza de que eles faziam isso!) e enviarem cada informação relevante para o pessoal do Bashshar através do laptop de Yuzuriha. Ravena teria uma missão mais para o final: ela seria a intérprete que ajudaria na comunicação entre os "rebeldes", mas estaria junto com Nébula e Ariadne antes.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Em algum ponto do Mediterrâneo**

-

-

-

Sasha e Alone arrumavam o camarote em que ficariam até chegarem na Croácia. Os irmãos estavam colocando suas coisas no lugar e – uma vez ou outra – xeretavam sobre o que se passava do lado de fora. Vários homens e mulheres armados andavam de um lado para o outro e conversavam em várias línguas e dialetos desconhecidos.

Juntando coragem, eles saíram do camarote e seguiram até a proa do navio; ali eles ficaram até a figura alva de Dominic chamá-los. O trio seguiu até um outro camarote, onde estava Blanche e as misteriosas caixas que Sasha fora até a Suécia para buscar. A figura de negro encarava a maior das caixas, que era do mesmo na qual Blanche estava quando despertou e quase matou os gêmeos do coração.

- Quem é essa pessoa? - o menino quebrava o silêncio e chamava a atenção de todos para si.

- _"Por que me perguntaste isso?"_ - Blanche pensou, mas nem se ocupou em expor esse pensamento. - Alguém que merece despertar.

Os irmãos percebem que aquele seria o único esclarecimento que teriam por enquanto e escolhem deixar o assunto morrer.

- Não se preocupem, a experiência do despertar dessa pessoa não será tão arrepiante quanto a que experimentaram com Blanche.

Não que a colocação de Dominic fosse realmente necessária, mas lhe pareceu de bom tom fornecer algo que aliviasse os receios dos irmãos, que rumavam agora para um futuro incerto e perigoso. O único consolo é que tinha uma outra gama de insatisfeitos que já estavam trabalhando para montar a QG Anti-Vampiros (nem tanto, pois haviam vampiros em ambos os lados).

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**24 de Dezembro**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

- Está tudo pronto? - Yuzuriha coordenava o plano a ser seguido. Todas as Noivas já estavam com seus pertences e devidamente aquecidas. - Sabem que isso pode dar errado, não sabem?

Ela as alertava para uma máxima conhecida: Onde há um plano, há falhas.

- Algumas podem se ferir, morrer ou não conseguir fugir. - ela continuava com os alertas. - Estão todas conscientes disso?

Um "sim" uníssono foi ouvido. Com a concordância delas, a loira se permitiu pegar uma sacola com vários lenços vermelhos e entregou um para cada Noiva. Aquilo é o que as diferenciaria para os "visitantes". Naquele momento, elas já sabiam para onde teriam que ir e onde estavam. Finalmente, elas souberam que estavam em Chipre e que deveriam rumar para a República Tcheca, um dos poucos lugares na Europa para onde os vampiros não estenderam seus tentáculos.

Um grupo considerável de membros do Bashshar e do Asad estava pronto para invadir o Monastério e deslocar as Noivas para fora dali. Os membros do segundo grupo lidariam mais com a invasão e o primeiro estaria coordenando a ida delas para a Europa continental.

- Só para confirmar, os que nos tirarão daqui vão usar um lenço verde. - falava Yuzuriha ao amarrar um lenço vermelho no pulso. - Tentem se lembrar disso em meio ao caos, e não esqueçam de dizer os seus nomes.

Com mais uma concordância, todas se espalharam e a seu tempo, foram rumando para os seus quartos ou se ocuparam com alguma coisa. Elas estavam encenando bem, apesar da ansiedade que as corroía mediante à chance de estarem livres.

Quando a noite chega, parecia que a Natureza queria participar no teatro que se daria naquele lugar. Uma chuva torrencial desabou sobre Nicósia e atrasou a chegada dos Lordes ao Monastério, o que seria ótimo, se o mesmo problema não tivesse sido colocado para os Nômades (eles só foram chamados assim porque dizer Asad + Bashshar era impossível e cansativo!). À meia-noite, já não fazia sentido esperar pelos convidados e se dá a confraternização até às duas da manhã.

Não demorou até que todos se recolhessem e a maior parte dos residentes do Monastério caíssem em sono profundo, que é facilmente explicado pela atuação do grupo 4. Elas vieram roubando remédios há alguns dias e decidiram (inocentemente) ajudar os cozinheiros na hora de distribuir os pratos – entupidos de sonífero. As outras Noivas que estavam na grande sala onde todos comeriam sabiam que cada prato que as companheiras lhes traziam estavam livres do sonífero.

Aproveitando isso, o Grupo 2 se esgueirou pelos corredores e tomou conta da sala de vigilância. Elas combinaram de agir em apenas 10 minutos e começaram sua ação às 02:45. Ao mesmo tempo, o Grupo 1 ia até os fundos do Kykkos e desligava as chaves de força. As únicas luzes vinham das poucas tochas decorativas.

Às 02:50, Luana usa um computador para mandar um email para o celular de Yuzuriha. Ela e as outras do Grupo 4 bateram nos quartos da amigas e vão rumando para fora do Monastério.

Quando dava 03:00, o Grupo 3 mostrava onde cada um dos outros times teria que se colocar. Yuzuriha, sendo uma híbrida e tendo algumas capacidades físicas mais desenvolvidas, escalava até a Torre do Sino e usava um binóculo para investigar os arredores. Ela vê um indivíduo balançando um pano verde e o identifica como um dos Nômades, indicando para que uma das Noivas abra os portões.

Ela vê as Noivas e os invasores se apresentando e se prepara pra descer, quando uma coisa a faz gelar. Vindos por uma estrada que ficava a leste do edifício, os carros imponentes dos Lordes se aproximavam mais e mais. A híbrida sabe que agora é que começariam os problemas sérios.

- Ravena! - ela berra e chama a atenção da francesa. - Diga a eles que os vampiros estão aqui!

A jovem repete a informação em Inglês, Espanhol, Português, Francês, Alemão, Russo e Árabe. Bastou isso para que os Nômades sacassem suas armas. O líder deles coordena para que os seus se espalhem e tira sua máscara ao falar com as Noivas: o chinês Liu Feng.

- Escutem, o importante é tirar vocês daqui. - ele fala rápido e acena para alguns dos seus. - Assim sendo, esses caras... - ele mostra uma escolta de 20 vampiros. - vão levar vocês até os carros. Nem pensem em olhar para trás.

As Noivas sequer pensam em discordar e aceitam a proteção de cada um dos vampiros selecionados, que as pegam no colo e correm mata adentro. Yuzuriha desce de seu posto e pára ao lado de Liu.

- Você segue com elas. - o chinês pega uma pedra e taca na cabeça de um vampiro que estava próximo. - Awad, vê se faz alguma coisa e leva essa moça também.

O vampiro veio bocejando e pegou o braço da moça, levando ela para longe do grupo.

- Ai, que sono. - reclama Awad. – Segure-se em mim.

Quando ele olhou para a jovem, o choque fez os dois pararem feito duas estátuas.

- Seth?

- Yuzu?

Eles se perguntam ao mesmo tempo e sentem lágrimas vindo aos olhos. Há quanto tempo eles não se viam? Mas o sentimentalismo é cortado ao som de pneus freando sobre o chão molhado.

- Querida, podemos deixar os cumprimentos pra depois?

Sem que a híbrida possa responder, Awad joga o corpo feminino sobre seus ombros e se põe a correr.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Os fugitivos corriam rápido e sem nem se ocupar em olhar para trás, por mais que os sons dos tiros tornassem essa tarefa dolorosa e quase impossível de ser cumprida. Durante o percurso, houve uma divisão entre eles e isso tornou mais fácil a missão dos Lordes de perseguirem os invasores.

Em meio aos encontros, tiros, socos, pontapés e dentadas, o saldo não foi positivo para nenhum dos lados: Lorde Ares pereceu em meio à luta com quatro vampiros que o seguiram para a morte. O choque de Valentina com a cena fez com que a saúde fraca da jovem se deteriorasse de tal forma que ela acabou por sofrer uma isquemia, mas o vampiro que a carregava conseguiu levar o corpo da jovem embora. O tiroteio feriu Aioros, Shaka, Aldebaran e Kamus, mas causou a morte dos Nômades e de Nébula, Ariadne, Letícia, Alyssa e Ana.

Como que sentindo pena do ocorrido, o Sol se resumiu a colocar-se atrás das nuvens, evitando que os vampiros se ferissem com seus raios. Aos Lordes que combateram no Monastério a situação não foi muito melhor, exceto pelo fato de que suas Noivas estavam vivas como eles – por mais feridos que estivessem. O tiroteio intenso resultou em corpos destroçados, sangue derramado, lágrimas e poucos sobreviventes.

Ainda naquela manhã horrenda, os corpos de Ares e das Noivas foram enterrados no solo sagrado do Monastério. Os Lordes sobreviventes tomaram seu rumo para a Dinamarca com alguns dos sobreviventes importantes da chacina. Muito teria que explicado.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Dia 01 de Janeiro de 2006**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Frýdlant v Čechách – República Tcheca**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

As pickups estavam tendo sérias dificuldades em atravessar a neve e desviar de poças congeladas. Eram 13 carros que se misturavam na negritude da noite e que rompiam o silêncio quase perpétuo do lugar. Uma vez ou outra um lobo uivava e se aproximava dos veículos, mas aqueles eram os poucos seres vivos ali.

Há séculos, aquela pequena cidade era acolhedora e viva. Aliás, toda a República Tcheca fora um país vivo e ativo, com ampla vida cultural e economia estável. Tudo mudou quando a antiga governante desapareceu. Desde então, pouco sobrou naquele lugar, que se tornou um retrato tosco de sua antiga glória.

O lugar onde ficariam era o Castelo Frýdlant, um lugar seguro por suas paredes de pedra e por estar na fronteira com a Polônia, numa parte extrema do país que não estava perto de nenhuma área dominada pelos Lordes e por ser protegido pelas Montanhas Jideza. Os carros entraram e foram sendo colocados nas garagens, que um dia foram os enormes estábulos e depósitos. Alguns outros considerados rebeldes pelos Chefões estavam ali e auxiliaram na chegada dos oriundos de Chipre.

Nômades e Noivas abraçavam uns aos outros, por causa do frio e da tristeza que os consumia. A liberdade viera a um preço tão alto que não era estranho que se pensasse que não tinha valido a pena, mas logo isso sumia. A Liberdade não tinha preço! Eles foram sendo levados para dentro e se chocaram com o que viram: A antiguidade do exterior era suplantada por toda a estrutura que vinha sendo montada ali. Alguns Nômades se ocuparam de ajudar na arrumação e os ciganos levaram as Noivas até o interior do castelo

Assim que entraram, foram cumprimentadas pela figura de uma mulher. Ela estava sentada em um divã amarelo, seu kimono vermelho ficava caído nos ombros e contrastava com a brancura de sua pele. Uma cascata de cabelos castanhos caíam em volta dela e o rosto sereno, cuja idade não se podia determinar, transmitia uma calma muito desejada. Essa pessoa tocava uma flauta e a música produzida era relaxante, reconfortante e levemente melancólica.

- Sejam bem vindas. - a mulher abre os olhos verdes e interrompe a música. Havia algo muito familiar na voz dela. - Primeiro, deixem-me dizer como lamento pelos horrores que tiveram que passar. Só posso desejar que estada das senhoritas aqui possa aliviar parte de sua dor.

Ela caminhou até as moças, lenta e delicadamente, parecendo flutuar. Ela era um pouco mais alta que elas e o leve sorriso em seus lábios deixou à mostra os caninos que a denunciavam como vampira. Nenhuma das Noivas se moveu, apenas aproveitaram a aura maternal e cálida emitida daquela vampira. Por sua vez, esta observou as jovens com o mesmo olhar de uma mãe inspecionando os filhos.

- Vejo que não descansam há muito tempo. - ela circundava as humanas. - Tsc tsc, esses nossos Nômades não são muito cuidadosos, pelo que eu vejo.

- Ahn, se não for uma ofensa perguntar... - começa Luana.

- Quem é a senhora? - e termina Suzako.

A vampira ri.

- Estava me perguntando quando essa pergunta surgiria. - ela sorri. - As senhoritas ficariam muito surpresas se eu dissesse que, de certa forma, já nos conhecemos?

Os olhos esbugalhados expressavam a resposta.

- É, ficariam. - vampira segurava um risinho. - Eu me chamo Kourin Amethyst Llewellyn Himejima, mas seria mais fácil se me tratassem por Kourin apenas.

- Prazer. - respondem as humanas. - O que a senhora quis dizer com "já nos conhecemos?" - questiona Alize.

- Ah, sim. - a fala de Kourin sai como se ela tivesse esquecido de algo banal. - Podem chamar-me de Kourin, ou de Blanche, como estão acostumadas.

As que tinham onde sentar, caíam sobre os objetos. As que não tinham, permaneciam estáticas no chão. Blanche? O Blanche? Era uma mulher! Dizer que aquilo foi um choque seria um eufemismo estúpido. Ninguém poderia imaginar aquilo. Algumas cabeças das Noivas rodopiavam em volta daquela informação.

- A senhora é o Blanche. - sussurra Veronique, que acabou sendo ouvida pela vampira.

- Em que momento eu disse ser um homem, querida? - replica Kourin, sorrindo gentilmente. - _"Que gracinhas! Tinha me esquecido como é bom lidar com crianças. Sempre tão impressionáveis."_

O único problema no pensamento era que nenhuma daquelas figuras eram crianças. Se bem que, se comparados à vampira, a maior parte dos seres humanos, híbridos e até mesmo vampiros seriam crianças.

- _"Será que Dominic é mulher também?"_

O pensamento quase coletivo é respondido quando uma figura vestida de branco pula para dentro do cômodo através de uma janela aberta. As jovens pulam de susto com a dita aparição e mais ainda com a máscara no rosto. Kourin percebe isso.

- Seria de muito bom tom remover essa máscara. - comentava a vampira.

A "aparição" acena e retira o capuz branco que lhe cobria a cabeça. Ao fazer isso, longuíssimos e lindos fios azuis caem sobre a roupa. No dito instante, havia nove Noivas ali. Melhor dizendo, oito, pois Valentina fora levada para um quarto. Quando aquela beleza azul surgiu, duas Noivas deixaram os queixos caírem.

- Respondendo ao pensamento das senhoritas. - fala Dominic. - Eu sou um homem.

A resposta rendeu mais três queixos caídos. Quando a máscara foi retirada, exibindo um rosto estupidamente lindo decorado com olhos vermelhos e um rosto extremamente chocante, o saldo foi de oito queixos caídos e oito corações acelerados. Por mais engraçada que fosse a cena, Dominic optou por manter a seriedade.

- Permitam que eu me apresente. - ele removia a vestimenta branca. - Meu nome é Magnus Erik Fältskog, mas podem chamar-me de -

- Albafica. - diz Dakota.

Aquele vampiro era uma figura sobre a qual a irlandesa comentara com as amigas, o "falecido" irmão de Afrodite. Aquele seria o legítimo governante da Suécia. Se elas não tivessem boa saúde, teria sido presenciada ali uma sucessão de paradas cardíacas, eram muitas surpresas num único dia.

- Como eu disse quando chegaram, sejam bem vindas. - Kourin retomou o fio da meada, adotando uma postura séria. - Encarem esse lugar como um refúgio.

- Refúgio contra que? - pergunta Alize.

- De certa forma, contra o mundo. - diz Albafica.

- O que quer dizer? - é a vez a Lilian se manifestar.

- Logo explicaremos. - diz Kourin. - Primeiro, descansem.

-

-

**FIM

* * *

**

**(1) fabergés **são aqueles ovos feitos com pedras preciosas, muito comuns na Rússia.

* * *

_**Nyaaa!**_

_**Eis o fim da Vampire Heart, mas não da história entre as Noivas e os Vampiros. Logo, eu posto a parte seguinte da fic, em forma de uma nova fic. Espero que tenham gostado até aqui e que me desculpem pelas sucessivas demoras. ^_^**_

_**E uma perguntinha: Alguém imaginava quem era o Dominic? XD**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Aredhel

* * *

**_

**Agradecendo:**

**-**

**-  
**

Danda: Asmita fofo? O_O...Mask fofo? Ahhh, onde? XD

Não se preocupe, o Mask só vai perder a Luana se você quiser que ele perca.

Eis a continuação e tomara que tenha gostado.

Joannah: Desistir da fic? Nem por ordem divina, tanto que eu acabei de finalizá-la

em partes, pelo menos. É bom saber que os nomes foram aprovados, tava preocupada com isso.

Se vai ter confusão? Já houve e vai ser pior na próxima fic, saiba disso.

Pure-Petit-Cat:MAMÃE? O_O (dá um chilique de 40 minutos) Deeeuuss! Parabéns, moça! Já nasceu? Escolheu nome? Como você tá? (segue uma sucessão de perguntas óbvias sobre a gravidez). Ainda bem que mais uma pessoa gostou dos nomes, achei que eles precisavam de nome decentes, sabe? Como você colocou, só o do Milo serve realmente. O Asmita é um caso a parte, o cinismo em forma de vampiro. Se pra aplacar sua raiva, Ares morreu. :D

Artemis de Libra: Se preocupa não, eu demorei mais. T-T

Por que separaram? Culpe o Asmita. A idéia foi dele.

Tadinhos de Blanche e Dominic, eles são amigos.

Erika Kourin H. Klaus: Me diz? Abusei da demora? XD

Tomara que não. Mais uma que gostou dos nomes, yay! /o/

Suas reviews estão sofrendo com a crise, tudo diminuindo.

Brighit Hijikata: Zero é um mala! XD

Tadeenho dele, é não. Só é inconveniente oor se meter no assunto alheio.

Ler Crepúsculo é uma coisa que já desapareceu da minha existência, só digo isso. ¬¬

Alby foi tara, é? Mesmo agora que ele apareceu?

E esteja satisfeita com a sua meta, já postei a Réquiem.

Mereço um Homem Masculus? *-*

Ai que bom, só fico em dúvida se fico com o Dero, com o Mario Gomez ou com Alexander Skaarsgard.


End file.
